Pandora
by Gabrielle1991
Summary: Laura Green est une sorcière comme les autres jusqu'au jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbre revient. Quelque chose la lie à lui et le lie à elle. Une vieille légende refait surface et vient étendre son ombre sur le monde de cette étudiante de Poudlard, qui se voit propulsée dans le sombre univers de Thomas Jedusor.
1. Chapter 1

Si j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle que possible aux livres et au monde magique créé par cet écrivain légendaire, je suis dans l'obligation d'en modifier les évènements pour les besoins de mon histoire. J'ai conscience que bon nombre d'entre vous souhaiteront me trucider sur le champ et j'ai d'ores et déjà renversé mon bureau pour éviter les flots d'Avada Kedavra. Cependant, ne me jugeait pas trop sévèrement car, sans vouloir vous émouvoir, je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

C'est vrai, je l'admets, c'est une hérésie, un blasphème. Mais ne sommes-nous pas dans un état laïque ? Où toutes les croyances et convictions sont tolérées ?

Alors, à genoux, j'implore votre pardon ; face contre terre, je vous supplie de me laisser la vie sauve et, peut-être me serait-il possible de partager cette autre interprétation du monde magique de J.K Rowling avec vous.

Mais assez de supplications, voici venu le temps des explications. Donc, comme je le disais précédemment, je vais modifier bon nombre d'éléments et en supprimer certains. Les livres feront toujours office de référence, notamment pour la majorité des personnages ainsi que pour le monde magique et son fonctionnement.

Harry Potter n'est pas le survivant bien que ses parents soient tout de même mort de la main de Voldemort et qu'il souhaite se venger.

Par conséquent, vous aurez aisément devinés que ce dernier n'est qu'un personnage secondaire de l'histoire. Cela dit, il reste un des Griffondor les plus courageux et les plus téméraires de sa génération.

Les évènements du premier livre ont eu lieu mais c'est le professeur Quirell, et lui seul qui tenta de s'approprier la pierre Philosophale.

Dans le second livre, Ginny Weasley a bien était possédée par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, rien de plus ; car la création des Horcruxes n'a jamais eu lieu.

Pour finir, les évènements du prisonnier d'Azkaban se passèrent pratiquement de la même manière, à l'exception près, que Peter Pettigrow fut capturé, traduit en justice et condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Sirius Black, quant à lui, fut innocenté et rétablit comme Auror du Ministère de la Magie, obtenant ainsi la garde d'Harry, son filleul, qu'il accueillit chez lui, au 12 square Grimmaud. Le tournoi des trois sorciers eut lieu également.

D'autre part, pour ce qui est de Voldemort, vous vous posez surement la question; comment a t'il fait pour obtenir l'immortalité ? L'histoire appartient à J. K. Rowling et cette dernière ayant clairement précisée que la création des Horcruxes entraînait des changements physiques irréversibles sur le créateur de ceux-ci aussi ne vais-je pas m'y opposer mais m'y adapter. Je ne souhaitais pas conserver le physique de Lord Voldemort car cela me gênée, vous imaginez, vous, une romance ?

J'admets avoir eu du mal à trouver quelque chose de plausible, enfin suffisamment pour me permettre de poursuivre, et j'ai finis par entrevoir une réponse.

Je vais tous vous dire ; notre cher et détesté Lord aurait secrètement passé un pacte avec les Elfes noirs du royaume obscur ; je m'explique, il existerait dans certaines légendes, un peu nébuleuses je dois l'admettre et qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre pour tirait des conclusions de maintes énigmes, un peuple dont les appellations varient énormément. Celui-ci serait capable de rendre immortel un être humain en échange d'un service pour le moins gênant puisque, le mortel en question se verrait sacrifier une partie de sa vie aux Elfes noir. L'âme humaine leur servant de sorte de super alimentation magique pour accomplir leurs desseins dans différents mondes où ils ont autorité. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres a disparu pendant douze années entières avant de réapparaître.

Autre question : Pourquoi le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Parce que la puissance magique nécessaire à l'organisation d'un évènement tel que celui-ci, servit de catalyseur d'énergie aux Elfes noirs, afin d'ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace-temps et ainsi renvoyer Tom Jedusor dans son monde d'origine. Cette énergie ne fut pas requise pour l'en faire sortir car la seule loi applicable dans l'univers est que, si les forces obscures ne peuvent investir les mondes humains, ces derniers sont autorisés à en sortir.

Enfin, je dois vous parler du personnage principal de ce récit ; je l'ai nommée Laura Green. Cette jeune étudiante de Poudlard est une pure invention de mon esprit. D'une manière générale, elle très banale, en dépit du fait qu'elle se retrouvera propulsée sur le devant de la scène en raison de son lien unique avec Tom Jedusor. Pas d'équivoque, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est une romance pure et dure. Rating M, cela dit, ne vous attendez pas non plus a de la vulgarité, je déteste ça. Autre chose, oubliez le physique de Voldemort dans les livres et dans les films ; en effet, dans cette version de l'histoire, il est plutôt beau.

Voilà qui devrait vous éclairer quelque peu sur mes intentions ainsi que, je l'espère, vous donner envie de poursuivre l'aventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Laura Marie Green

**CHAPITRE 1 : LAURA MARIE GREEN**

L'année scolaire s'était terminée sur un évènement tragique, Cédric Diggory avait été assassiné. Albus Dumbledore affirma aussitôt que le meurtrier n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, le mage noir tant redouté des sorciers. Et c'est sur cette funeste affirmation que le directeur de Poudlard renvoya les élèves de l'école, dans leur famille respectives.

L'été se passa sans heurt aucune activité suspecte de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut lieu. Le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, affirmant qu'aucun mage noir n'était réapparu, la population sorcière se détendit. La Gazette du sorcier calomniait Albus Dumbledore, le traitant de menteur. Seul le chicaneur, qui ne devait sa réputation qu'aux âneries qu'il colportait à propos de Joncheruine notamment, le soutenait. Si l'intention était louable, le résultat n'était probablement pas celui escompté.

L'été touchait donc à sa fin, les jours raccourcissaient et les feuilles commençaient à se colorées d'orange et de brun. Dans un peu moins de deux jours, les étudiants de Poudlard retourneraient arpenter les couloirs de l'antique château.

A Poudlard, il y avait une étudiante de Griffondor que peu d'élèves remarquaient solitaire et renfermée, elle passait souvent inaperçu et se contentait de s'entendre avec tout le monde. Elle s'appelait Laura Green.

La jeune fille de seize ans était assise en tailleur sur son lit et lisait son nouvel exemplaire de potions magiques, niveau six. Cette année elle devra commencer à préparer ses ASPIC. Le mois dernier un hibou lui avait apporté ses résultats obtenus aux BUSES. Sur sa table de chevet était posé le parchemin chiffonné qu'elle avait maintes fois relu. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau, Laura s'en saisit. Là, était inscrit son rêve :

**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

…**.**

**LAURA MARIE GREEN A OBTENU :**

**Astronomie : E**

**Soins aux créatures magiques : O**

**Sortilèges : O**

**Défense contre les forces du mal : O**

**Divination : T**

**Botanique : O**

**Histoire de la magie : E**

**Potions : O**

**Métamorphose : O**

Laura pourrait devenir Auror, comme son père Nathaniel Green. Son sourire s'agrandissait davantage lorsqu'elle pensait à son défunt père, bien qu'elle ait grandi, Laura se surprenait encore à espérer que de là-haut, ses parents pouvaient la voir et qu'ils étaient fières d'elle.

Nathaniel et Eleanor Green étaient de ces sorciers qui se battirent aux côtés de Dumbledore, lors de la première guerre. Ils s'éteignirent ainsi, en tentant d'empêcher Bellatrix Lestrange de torturer des Moldus.

Malgré cette pointe amère qui lui enserrait le cœur, Laura comprenait pourquoi ses parents avaient pris ces risques, la laissant seule. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas seule, il y avait sa tante Myriam.

Cadette de la famille Green, cette femme avait beau être âgée de quarante ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la folle. Très jeune, du moins en esprit, la sorcière passait son temps à aller et venir chez ses amis, emmenant chaque été avec elle Laura, sa nièce. Elles adoraient également se promener du côté Moldu, vagabondant ici et là sans se poser plus de question qu'il ne fallait. Myriam Green n'était pas irresponsable, non, juste heureuse de vivre et Laura était contente de l'avoir pour tante.

Cependant, depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et la mort de Cédric Diggory, dont la famille était proche de la sienne, Myriam faisait plus attention et Laura le ressentait. Les sorties s'étaient faites rares cet été et sa tante avait cessé de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, n'achetant plus que le Chicaneur.

En effet, bien que n'en parlant guère, les dernières Green croyaient Dumbledore et comptaient bien se préparer à la guerre si guerre il y avait.

Un coup fort en provenance du rez de chaussée tira Laura de ses pensées. Elle plaça le parchemin froissé dans son livre de potions et l'abandonna sur son lit avant de se lever. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, se demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer sa tante pour faire autant de bruit, puisque les coups s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que Laura s'approchait de la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison. L'ouvrant à la volée, elle trouva sa tante penchée au-dessus de ce qui lui semblait être un trou de gnome.

-Myriam…Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflée. Les mains sur les genoux en reprenant sa respiration.

-chuuuuuut ! Tu vas le faire fuir…..Je l'ai presque eu ce…. Chuchota-elle

Maintenant qu'elle regardait de plus près sa tante, elle voyait la concentration se dessinait sur son visage. Les traits crispés par l'effort, Myriam guettait en silence le moindre faux pas du gnome récalcitrant. Elle empoignait fermement entre ses deux mains, une espèce de petite massue, prête à frapper. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à Laura était assez burlesque, une sorcière de petite taille dont les cheveux bouclés partaient dans tous les sens, à quatre pattes sur le sol, la robe rose maculait de terre et les pieds nus. Cela avait de quoi faire hurler de rire n'importe qui même, Salazar Serpentard si ça se trouvait.

Et c'est ce que fit Laura, riant si fort que l'on pouvait voir le gnome se frayer un chemin sous terre pour s'enfuir laissant dans son sillage un gigantesque serpent de Terre.

-Arrrgh ! Noooon ! Lolo…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je l'avais, j'allais l'écrabouiller comme une limace ! Sa tante s'affala sur le sol, vaincue.

-Allons ma tante, ce n'est qu'un gnome….S'amusa Laura encore hilare de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant elle.

-Non, ce n'était pas qu'un gnome ordinaire. Cracha Myriam. C'est le pire des gnomes de tous les temps, je le reconnais, il s'en sort à chaque fois et cette fois ci, j'y étais presque…..Ha ! Je suis maudite, par Helga Poufsouffle, si je ne l'attrape pas à la prochaine lune, je ne suis pas une sorcière.

-Ainsi soit-il ! Dit solennellement sa nièce, une main posée sur le cœur.

La journée se termina avec les lamentations gnomiennes de Myriam Green et le lendemain fut consacré aux préparatifs du départ pour Poudlard. Le soir sa malle était bouclée, le panier de voyage de Louis, le chat magique de Laura, nettoyé et sa chambre rangée.

Cette nuit-là, Laura fit encore son étrange cauchemar. Un homme se tenait près d'une falaise et la regardait. Derrière lui se trouvait un sombre château qui lui rappelait d'anciennes cathédrales. Dans son rêve, Laura s'approcha de l'homme car de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette, aussi sombre que le reste du paysage qui les entourait. Cependant, plus elle s'en rapprochait plus il s'éloignait. Laura courait encore et encore et de plus en plus vite mais rien n'y faisait, elle se désespérait, sa curiosité mise à nue.

Quand soudain une voix grave se fit entendre.

_**Prenez garde à l'âme immortelle car il n'y a point de pire fléau que celle dont la mort s'est détournée. **_

_**Au crépuscule il viendra et la main lui tendra.**_

_**Si l'âme mortelle y consent alors le même châtiment, elle endurera. Elle traversera l'hiver et condamnera le monde à la nuit.**_

_**Entendez-vous la voix de ceux qui sont morts ? Voyez-vous les petites lumières qu'ils ont allumées là-haut dans le ciel obscurci ? **_

_**Nous en appelons à la clémence des anciens.**_

Bip, Bip, Bip,…Laura se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Le rêve commençait à s'estomper dans son esprit, faisant place à la torpeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle cauchemardait ainsi, cela avait commencé deux mois auparavant, juste après la mort de Cédric Diggory. Au début, Laura imputait tous ceci aux derniers évènements survenus mais aujourd'hui cela restait dans son esprit, comme une ombre furtive et insaisissable. Elle s'efforçait vainement de plus y penser, espérant qu'avec le temps les choses reviendraient à la normale.

Elle s'arma de ce courage légendaire propre à tout Griffondor qui se respecte et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Dans sa salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et observa un court instant son corps.

Elle se trouvait changée, ses cheveux châtains avaient poussé et tombaient à présent près de la cambrure de son dos, ses yeux noisette la regardaient et sa peau était brunie par le soleil. Son corps aussi était différent, certaines rondeurs avaient disparu pour laisser la place à d'autres et Laura constata qu'elle avait encore grandi durant l'été. D'un sort elle s'en assura. Plus trois centimètres pensa-t-elle, maintenant je fais un mètre soixante-dix bientôt, si ça continue, je serais aussi grande que cette truie de Millicent Bullstrode.

Elle se lava rapidement et s'habilla d'un jean, d'un Tee-Shirt violet et d'une veste noir toute la panoplie nécessaire pour passer inaperçue à travers la foule.

Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa tante était déjà attablée, un café à la main et le chicaneur étalé devant elle.

-Bonjour, Miriam ! Ça va ? S'enquit Laura, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

-Oui ma puce, bien dormi ? Demanda sa tante sans lever les yeux de son journal.

-Oui….Il y a du nouveau…dans le Chicaneur ? Cela faisait longtemps que Laura cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet épineux.

D'abord surprise, sa tante se racla la gorge en la regardant par-dessus sa tasse de café fumant. Ce qui embua ses lunettes et, par la même occasion, lui fournit un sursis. Après avoir fini d'astiquer ses lunettes jusqu'à les faire briller, Myriam Green consentit à relever la tête et à regardais sa nièce. Laura attendait sans un bruit que sa tante reprenne la parole.

-Laura, ma chérie. En générale lorsque sa tante l'appelait ainsi mieux valait écouter. Comme tu le sais, des choses terribles sont certainement sur le point de se reproduire. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je souhaiterais que Dumbledore se trompe mais, étant donné que ça lui arrive rarement, je préfère encore me tenir prête….cette fois. Se voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et Laura vit les yeux de sa tante s'embuer de larmes. La dernière fois…j'étais là et crois-moi ce fut terrible. La terreur que répandit Tu-Sais-Qui n'avait aucune limite, tout comme sa cruauté. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa nièce et poursuivit. Loin de moi l'idée de t'effrayer mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas approcher les Serpentard, en particulier Malefoy, Nott, Zabini et les autres. Je sais que certains sont plus jeunes que toi mais méfie-toi d'eux, ils en connaissent surement un rayon en matière de magie noir….

-Ma tante…Commença Laura.

-Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît ! Donc, je disais…Ah oui, j'étais peut-être à Poufsouffle mais mon frère ainsi que sa femme étaient à Griffondor, je connais votre tempérament suffisamment bien pour savoir que vous essayerez de résister…Je t'ordonne, en tant que tutrice légale, en tant que tante et en tant qu'amie de ne pas y participer Laura. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

Trop bouleversée par les paroles de sa tante, Laura se contenta de hocher la tête. Elles finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence et partirent pour la gare de King's cross à dix-heure. Un porteloin devait les mener du Derbyshire à Londres et les attendait en haut de la colline près du champ des Finnigan.

Elles atterrirent dans une ruelle mal famée à dix-heures dix minutes, s'engageant dans un dédalle de rues escarpées avec la malle et Louis enfermé dans son panier de voyage, elles marchaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Après vingt minutes interminables, Laura et Myriam Green aperçurent enfin la gare. Elles s'empressèrent de trouver un chariot de libre et y déposèrent leur charge respective en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Le passage vers le quai 9 ¾ se fit sans embuches et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent encerclées par la foule d'élèves et de parents qui souhaitaient un bon voyage à leurs enfants. Il était dix heures quarante-cinq quand Laura monta dans le Poudlard Express. Sa tante lui avait donné une puissante embrassade avant de la laisser grimper dans un wagon.

En parcourant le train, Laura aperçue Harry Potter et sa bande d'amis qui lui firent signe en l'a voyant passer. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du train, espérant trouver un compartiment de libre. Finalement, après quelques coups de coude et quelques pieds écrasés, Laura finit par en dénicher un. Il n'y avait que Luna Loovegood, la fille d'Ignotius Loovegood le patron du Chicaneur, et Neville Londubat un des cinquièmes années de Griffondor.

-Bonjour, je peux m'assoir ? Demanda poliment Laura.

-Bien sûr. Répondit aimablement Neville visiblement heureux d'avoir une compagnie autre que la Serdaigle qui lisait son journal à l'envers.

Le voyage était pluvieux, de gros nuages encombraient le ciel et s'épaississaient au fur et à mesure que le train progressait vers le nord du pays. Luna continuait de lire, Neville observait avec admiration une plante à l'aspect douteux qui sentais mauvais et Laura regardait pensivement pas la fenêtre.

Vers treize heures, le chariot à friandises fit son apparition proposant divers choix de sucreries aux passagers. Mais Laura n'avait pas faim, elle ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et se referma. Neville lui offrit des Chocos-grenouilles qu'elle refusa gentiment. Vers dix-huit heures, Laura enfila sa robe de sorcier et attendis l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.

Le ciel s'obscurcit et le train s'ébranla enfin, le Poudlard Express avait atteint la gare de Pré-au-lard. Laura descendit chargée de ses affaires et trouva une diligence dans laquelle elle monta avec Katie Belle et Angelina Johnson.

-Tu as passée de bonnes vacances Laura ? Demanda Katie.

-Oui, merci. Et vous ? Questionna à son tour Laura.

-Très bien…mise à part les rumeurs bien sûr…Murmura Angelina.

Laura trouvait ridicule de chuchoter avec tant de précaution sachant qu'elles n'étaient entourées que de deuxièmes années et aucun n'étaient de Serpentard. Elle répondit en employant un ton identique.

-Oui, et qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Dans ma famille on n'y croit pas ! Affirma Katie Bell.

-Moi non plus, pour mes parents, la mort de Cédric est un tragique accident ! Renchérit Angelina Johnson.

Ne voulant se mettre personne à dos, Laura se garda de répondre et resta silencieuse pendant le trajet qui les menait jusqu'au château.

Les diligences passèrent les Statues et s'engagèrent dans l'allée en cahotant. Laura rejoignit en hâte la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Griffondor où certains se trouvaient déjà.

Le banquet fut riche en couleurs et en rebondissements puisqu'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie, Melle Dolores Ombrage, se présenta d'une façon pour le moins nébuleuse.

Trop heureuse de monter se coucher, Laura évita d'y réfléchir préférant laisser la fatigue du voyage et sa mauvaise nuit l'emporter.

Quand le banquet pris fin sur les dernières instructions de Dumbledore, elle se leva et partit en direction de Tour des Griffondor le mot de passe était « Filet du diable ».

Elle retrouvait, après deux mois, les lits à baldaquin rouge. Enfilant son pyjama, Laura ne s'attarda pas auprès de ses camarades et jeta un sort de silence autour de son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux. Cette nuit-là encore, elle fit le même rêve.


	3. Chapter 2: Une amitié naissante

**Voici le second chapitre de ce récit. Laura Green entame sa sixième année à Poudlard et se rapproche singulièrement de jumeaux Weasley. Elle fait constamment le même rêve et semble comme anesthésiée par rapport au reste du monde. L'intrigue avance, bien que je sois dans l'obligation de tout installer. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre mais on y retrouve tout de même les bases de L'AD ainsi que la récente amitié entre Laura et Les jumeaux Weasley. Cette dernière aura de l'importance plus tard. **

**Le monde magique ainsi que la majorité des personnages appartienne à J.K. Rowling. Cela dit, il y aura, au cours du récit, de nombreux protagonistes, humains ou non, qui seront inventés, ainsi que des légendes adaptées puis introduites dans l'histoire. Tout ce que j'espère c'est faire un travail de chirurgien et non de boucher. **

**Mais assez causé ! Maintenant, place au chapitre deux.**

…**...**

**Chapitre II : Une amitié naissante.**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée scolaire. Quatre semaines durant lesquelles, Dolores Ombrage affermit son autorité sur Poudlard. Seuls quelques rebelles de Griffondor, tels que Ronald Weasley et son acolyte Harry Potter, se révoltèrent contre le nouveau régime. S'attirant de ce fait les foudres du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi que quelques sanglantes retenues.

Laura avait vu les jours s'écouler sans le moindre accroc car elle s'était faite toute petite. Obéissante et docile, elle s'efforçait de respecter les souhaits de sa tante. Pourtant quelque chose était différent cette année, Fred et George Weasley s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Leur amitiè avait commencé lors d'une discussion animée dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Alors que de nombreux élèves croyaient la Gazette du sorcier, qui continuait de dénigrer Albus Dumbledore, certains comme les Weasley et Harry Potter prenait sa défense. La brunette qui jusqu'ici s'était tu pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, décida qu'il était temps de s'affermir. La situation de Dumbledore l'attristait, évincer ainsi un si grand sorcier était scandaleux et inadmissible. Ne pas agir contre cette regrettable situation revenait à la cautionner. Alors, oubliant sa tante Myriam, elle prit part à la dispute, défendant avec véhémence le directeur Dumbledore contre tous ses détracteurs.

La situation devenait houleuse et propice à la bagarre, quand une parole malheureuse à l'encontre de la mère de Seamus Finnigan la déclencha finalement. Laura qui essayait de se dégager de l'amas d'élèves qui s'était formé autour de Seamus et Ronald, l'auteur de la diffamation envers Mme Finnigan, trébucha sur un pouf. Sa tête était sur le point de percuter une des tables disposées dans la pièce, quand Fred la rattrapa au vol. L'empêchant ainsi de se fracasser le crâne et de perdre le peu de neurones qu'elle possédait. Le rouquin lui proposa de sortir de cet enfer et d'aller jouer un mauvais tour à Rusard ainsi qu'à Miss Teigne, pour se détendre. Ce qu'elle accepta bien sûr avec joie, préférant de loin cela à la baston qui éclatait derrière eux.

Accompagnés de George, ils quittèrent tous les trois la salle commune de Griffondor et allèrent bafouer l'autorité du concierge de Poudlard et sa terrible chatte. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus et passaient tout leur temps libre à se moquer officieusement du nouveau régime en vigueur au château.

Laura, habituée à la solitude, en fut tout d'abord étonnée mais elle apprécia bien vite l'humour des jumeaux et de leur ami Jordan Lee. Ils la faisaient rire et lui changeait les idées avec leurs blagues et leurs histoires de boutique de Farces et attrapes. Laura essayait vainement de les dissuader de faire goûter leurs inventions aux premières années, soutenant ainsi la nouvelle préfète de Griffondor, Hermione Granger. Mais quand ils se décidèrent à payer les cobayes, elle ne vit plus où était le problème. Si certains élèves voulaient risquer leur vie pour se payer des friandises ou une commande à Pré-au-lard, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

Pauvre Ronald Weasley, être nommé Préfet semblait lui fendre le cœur et, les jumeaux ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappelait cette ignominie en lui donnant toutes sortes de qualificatifs péjoratifs. Le cadet des frères Weasley, n'osait pas les reprendre sur quoi que ce soit; provoquant ainsi la colère excédée de son homonyme féminin.

Vers la mi-septembre, Laura reçut un colis de sa tante qui lui avait fait cadeau de nouvelles tenues, dont une robe pour le bal de Noël. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui l'accompagnerait. L'année passée, un élève de Serdaigle de deux ans son cadet, l'avait invité à s'y rendre avec lui. La présence des jolies françaises et des beaux bulgares avait accentué singulièrement l'attrait du bal de Noël; surtout sur ceux qui étaient trop jeune pour y participer, et Laura accepta l'invitation de Terry par crainte d'y aller seule. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas assez populaire auprès de la gent masculine pour avoir son fan-club personnel, contrairement à Ginny, la cadette de la famille Weasley, qui peinait à tous les repoussés.

À son grand désespoir, elle revivait, chaque nuit, la même scène devenue récurrente."L'homme en noir", faute de mieux c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appelait, après qui elle courait, lui apparaissait encore et encore sans qu'elle puisse jamais voir son visage. Pourtant elle lui criait de l'attendre mais il s'éloignait toujours; ou peut-être était-ce le décor qui se défilait sous ses pieds... Elle ignorait toujours ce que les mots d'outre-tombe signifiaient et aucun élément nouveau ne s'était présenté à elle. Cette situation avait mis à vif sa curiosité qui, désormais ne lui laissait plus aucun répit. L 'ombre de ce songe restait dans son esprit, ne la quittant jamais et la voix se faisait murmure quand le jour venait.

À mesure que s'assombrissait l'avenir; l'âme et le coeur de Laura s'obscurcissaient, plongeant dans un abîme de tristesse et de désolation qu'elle cachait d'un sourire.

Allongée dans son lit, elle attendait une heure décente pour se lever. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regardait l'heure. Le petit réveil affichait six heures, c'était tôt mais suffisamment tard pour aller prendre une douche, sans craindre la colère de ses camarades.

Laura se redressa doucement dans son lit et ouvrit avec précaution les rideaux du baldaquin. Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre et les filles dormaient toutes profondément.

Parcourir la distance qui la séparait de la salle de bain ne fut pas de tout repos, en effet, alors qu'elle arrivait près du lit de Katie Bell, son orteil heurta violemment la malle de cette dernière et lui arracha un cri de douleur aigu. Elle se figea sur place en tendant l'oreille mais heureusement personne ne s'était réveillé. Le silence régnait toujours dans la chambre et elle reprit son chemin en claudiquant légèrement.

Enfin dans la salle de bain, elle referma la porte en faisant attention de ne pas la claquer; sa douceur n'étant pas aussi légendaire que ses manières brusques. Elle songea à ce que lui disait sa tante lorqu'elle faisait trop de bruit: "un véritable éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine". Laura eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce rectangulaire et se placa devant le miroir, ses yeux cernés la regardaient et sa peau était blafarde à la lumière des chandelles. Elle se détourna de son reflet et se déshabilla rapidement.

Sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude détendit ses muscles raidis par la nuit et elle soupira d'aise. Quand les premières vapeurs apparurent, Laura prit son savon et frotta son corps moite de transpiration.

Après avoir accompli cela, elle se sécha et s'habilla de son uniforme. Dans la chambre, ses camarades émergées doucement lorsqu'elle revint près de son lit pour prendre son sac de cours. Laura les salua et sortit du dortoir sans attendre de recevoir leur réponse.

La salle commune était pratiquement vide, seuls quelques cinquièmes années, dont Hermione Granger, travaillaient leurs cours. Tous surement inquiets pour leurs BUSES.

La grosse Dame lui ouvrit et elle se glissa à travers le trou de l'entrée. Sur le chemin que Laura empruntait pour se rendre à la Grande salle, elle rencontra Peeves qui aspergeait d'encre des premières années terrorisaient. De peur de devenir à son tour l'innocente victime de l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, elle bifurqua à droite et l'évita de justesse.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers du rez-de-chaussée, elle aperçut des Serpentard en provenance des cachots, certains arboraient un étrange insigne sur leur poitrine. Ils paraissaient tous captivés par ce qu'avait à dire Drago Malefoy, celui-ci affichait un sourire mauvais et leur parlait avec animation.

Ce type était insupportable, toujours en train de préparer un sale coup avec sa bande de serpents venimeux.

Quand le prince des Serpentard tourna sa jolie petite blonde et qu'il aperçut la Griffondor, son sourire goguenard s'agrandit. Il s'adressa à son auditoire sans quitter des yeux sa cible qui soutenait effrontément son regard.

-Eh bien, je crois mes amis, que nous allons nous y essayer tout de suite.

-Green, c'est ça ? L'interpella-t-il

Laura se retourna lentement et saisit sa baguette magique, prête à s'en servir s'il le fallait.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle hargneuse en les fusillant du regard.

-Oh oh oh ! Inutile de t'énerver comme ça ! S'amusa Blaise Zabini.

-Tu vois ça Green ? Malefoy pointa du doigt l'insigne flambant neuf accroché à sa robe de sorcier.

Sur un fond jaune était inscrit en lettres noires: « Brigade Inquisitoriale ».

-Oui, je le vois, et alors ? Répondit-elle avec méfiance en ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'oeil sur la poitrine du Sepentard.

-C'est une nouvelle fonction dont le Professeur Ombrage nous a chargés. Cela nous donne le droit de retirer des points et de sanctionner les élèves en infraction… Il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement, la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Et, il se trouve, Green, que tu es en infraction.

Ses acolytes éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait la Griffondor et Astoria Greegrass eut un rire aigu.

-En infraction ? Cracha Laura. Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait Malefoy, si ce n'est pas trop demander?

-Petit un, tu existes; petit deux, tu es une traîtresse à ton sang qui fricote avec les sangs de bourbe ! Et en plus de tout ceci, tu es à Griffondor, rien que pour cette raison tu mérites au moins trente points de moins. Dit-il d'un air dégouté.

-Donc, en y ajoutant le reste, ça fait vingt points de moins pour Griffondor. Reprit Zabini en s'avançant aux côtés de son acolyte.

La colère étreignit les entrailles de Laura et elle pointa sa baguette en direction du groupe de Serpentard.

-Rictus Sempra ! Hurla-t-elle. Si ces vermines croyaient une seule seconde qu'elle les laisserait s'en tirer comme ça, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il fallait qu'elle se défende, ne serait-ce que par fierté, et tant pis pour les recommandations de sa tante.

Sous le choc du sortilège Malefoy fit un bond de trois mètres dans les airs en atterrissant lourdement sur ses fesses dans un éclat de rire peu naturel.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Scanda une affreuse voix aigüe.

Laura pivota sur elle-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Ombrage. Cette grosse dinde tout de rose vêtue était écœurante avec ses airs de vieux crapaud rabougri.

-Alors, Melle Green, expliquez-vous ! Ombrage pointa un doigt boudiné sur Malefoy qui se tordait toujours de rire, assit sur le sol de pierre.

Laura se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration, s'énerver ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

-Cette f… hum, pardon, Malefoy m'a retiré des points pour des causes injustifiées, Madame Ombrage…

-Oui, oui, comme toujours, les Griffondor ont une excuse toute préparée sous la main, ça leur est naturel de mentir, coupa Ombrage. Eh bien, je suis navrée mais je ne souhaite pas en entendre davantage ! Vous viendrez ce soir à vingt heures, dans mon bureau, pour une retenue. Déclara-t-elle satisfaite d'avoir ainsi entamé sa journée.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Laura, Dolores Ombrage libéra Malefoy de l'emprise du sortilège et entra dans la Grande salle la tête haute.

De nombreux élèves, ayant assisté à la scène, chuchotaient en regardant les protagonistes mais Laura n'y faisait pas attention. Un intense flux de colère se déversait en elle et lui tordait les entrailles; et c'est le visage de sa tante recevant la lettre d'Ombrage, l'avisant de la sanction de sa nièce, qui finit par avoir raison de son envie de finir Malefoy.

Les Serpentard affichaient un sourire suffisant, bien que celui du blond semblât quelque peu crispé, cette vision la réasséna un peu et lui permit de tourner les talons, non sans leur avoir préalablement jetait un dernier regard noir.

Mais la sournoiserie des Serpentard n'ayant pas d'égale, l'héritier de la dynastie Malefoy, sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette magique de sa poche et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort par-derrière, quand soudain, le professeur Dumbledore apparut devant sa victime.

Il baissa prestement sa baguette et se rendit, suivit de sa troupe, dans la Grande salle en passant à côté du directeur et de Laura sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Cette dernière, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien, regardait le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche avec étonnement.

-Bonjour Monsieur, lui dit-elle avec déférence.

-Bonjour Mlle Green, comment allez-vous? Tout se passe bien? Vos cours vous plaisent? Lui demanda-t-il jovialement, comme si rien n'était plus normal que cette journée.

-Je vais bien Monsieur et mes cours me plaisent également. Je vous remercie. Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et Laura se sentit transcendée de toute part. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux de peur qu'il ne voit ses tourments.

Dumbledore inclina la tête et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans la Grande salle où le cliquetis des couverts se faisait déjà entendre.

En y entrant à sa suite, Laura jeta un regard sur la table des Serpentard. Malefoy était en train de chuchoter avec Blaise Zabini. S'il voulait se venger de l'humiliation subie, la seule chose à faire était de s'y préparer. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'ils se battaient et ce n'était surement pas avec l'ombre de Voldemort planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, qu'ils cesseraient. Laura détourna ses yeux des verts et argent, peu importaient ce qu'ils allaient vouloir lui faire, les hostilités étaient engagées depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour reculer.

À peine était-elle assise à la table des rouge et or que Fred et George Weasley se précipitèrent sur elle et lui posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule.

-On va la faire payer, tu vas voir, elle va en prendre pour son grade. Murmura Fred. Son frère jumeau hochait la tête vigoureusement, l'œil mauvais posé sur la table des professeurs.

-Faites comme vous voulez mais le jour où vous agirez prévenait moi, je vous aiderais ! Chuchota Laura en regardant à son tour la table qui régnait en maître dans la Grande salle.

George lui lança un regard significatif et lui glissa un morceau de parchemin sous la table. Laura le déplia discrètement et lut ces lignes.

**Avis à tous ceux qui veulent résister au fléau Ombrage et à ses sbires.**

**Si vous souhaitez bénéficier d'un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal valable, rendez-vous à la tête de sanglier à quinze heures, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**

**En comptant sur votre discrétion et votre participation.**

Laura releva la tête et regarda ses voisins de table d'un air interrogateur. L'heure de la rébellion avait-elle enfin sonné?

Mais avant que l'un des jumeaux puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Rogue passa près d'eux en leur jetant un regard noir, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui.

-Regardez-le, Papa est rentré et maman le laisse torturer qui il veut, Monsieur doit jubiler. Murmura Fred tandis que son jumeau essayait de lancer discrètement de la confiture à Rogue mais Laura l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

-Non George ! Mieux vaut agir en secret, c'est plus sage que de se taper des retenues tous les soirs.

-Ouais, t'as surement raison, dit-il en se rasseyant.

Laura se servit du café et des toasts pendant que les jumeaux faisaient de même. Ils parlaient encore d'ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes et de méthodes de management mais elle ne les écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses pensées et ses réflexions. Encore une fois son esprit s'égara vers "l'homme en noir" qui hantait ses nuits depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se levèrent de table pour se rendre à leur cours commun de sortilèges avec les Serdaigle. Arrivé près des escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, le trio croisa Malefoy et Zabini qui, tout comme eux, avait cours dans cette partie du château. Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence, attendant que l'un des clans brise le silence mais, à l'instant même où Fred ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ils entendirent le claquement si personnel des petits escarpins roses d'Ombrage. Ces derniers leur signifiant l'interdiction formelle de toutes transgressions au règlement imposé par leur propriétaire.

Au déjeuner, Ronald, le cadet des frères Weasley, était venu avec son ami de toujours, Harry Potter, soutenir Laura et lui souhaiter bon courage pour sa retenue. Lui précisant qu'ils devaient tous résister à cette vieille chouette.

En fin de journée, Laura voulut prendre l'air et ce, malgré les vents froids d'automne. Fred et George la suivirent dans le parc en grelottant et s'installèrent à ses côtés près du lac noir. Les élèves affrontant l'air frais étaient peu nombreux et aucun ne se trouvaient près d'eux. Ils pouvaient donc se détendre et discuter tranquillement.

Laura, que l'Ordre du Phoenix intéressait depuis quelque temps, se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec les jumeaux. Elle savait par sa tante, qu'Arthur Weasley en faisait partie et n'avait, jusqu'ici, pas osé poser la question qui la taraudait à ses fils. Finalement, après réflexion, elle se dit que tourner autour du pot n'avait d'interêt que si l'on voulait perdre du temps, aussi se décida-t-elle a les interrogeait franchement et sans détours.

-Dites, vous savez quoi à propos de l'ordre du Phoenix ?

Ils la regardèrent d'abord étonnés puis se consultèrent du regard avant de décréter qu'elle était digne de confiance.

-Pas grand-chose car nos parents ont refusé qu'on assiste aux réunions mais on sait que Tu-Sais-Qui recherche une chose qu'il ne possédait pas la dernière fois… On s'est dit, avec les autres, qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une arme. Dit Fred d'un ton confidentiel.

Le front de Laura se plissa à l'entente de ces mots.

-Une arme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas déjà ? Il est puissant et immortel, que peut-il vouloir d'autre ? Chuchota Laura en se rapprochant des jumeaux.

Ils haussèrent les épaules en grognant.

-Justement, personne ne veut rien nous dire ! On est au courant de rien, sauf de l'emplacement de l'ordre du Phoenix ! Se révolta Fred.

-Et encore, nous ne sommes pas les gardiens du secret donc il n'y a aucun risque qu'on trahisse qui que ce soit ! Renchérit George.

-En effet, c'est peu. Mais je pense que Dumbledore vous protège en gardant toutes ces choses secrètes, sans quoi vous deviendriez une cible parfaite pour les mangemorts. Tempéra Laura, devant leur mine courroucée.

Elle ne pensait pas que tout cela prendrait si vite de l'ampleur, aux yeux de Laura tout paraissait si diffus ces temps-ci. On en venait presque à espérer que le Seigneur des ténèbres se montrerait bientôt au grand jour, si cela pouvait leur épargner cette insupportable période d'indécision et d'angoisse. Comme le disait l'adage, c'est ce qu'on appelait le calme avant la tempête.

Le jour commençait à baisser, déjà le ciel se teintait à l'horizon de couleurs rosées et la température chutait. Quelques gouttes de pluie leur tombèrent dessus et les décidèrent à rentrer s'abriter. Les étudiants restaient jusqu'au bout, se mirent à courir en direction du château dans un même mouvement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Laura se préparait à rejoindre le bureau d'Ombrage pour honorer sa retenue, l'orage éclata, zébrant le ciel d'éclairs. À travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les flots torrentiels de pluie qui s'abattaient sur l'Ecosse en ce mois d'octobre. Bientôt, l'hiver sera là et le froid l'accompagnera.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune des Griffondor où Fred et George lui promirent de l'attendre.

Les couloirs du château étaient déserts à cette heure-ci, depuis le couvre-feu instauré par Ombrage, les élèves se devaient être tous rentrés dans leur dortoir sitôt le diner terminé. Laura ne croisa personne sur son chemin mis à part le fantôme de la dame grise. Elle arriva enfin dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage et s'arrêtat devant une porte en bois clair. Elle toqua trois fois et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le raclement d'une chaise se fit entendre et des pas approchèrent de la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans son embrasure la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Ombrage la fit pénétrer dans son antre; la pièce avait été repeinte, du sol au plafond, en rose et les murs étaient recouverts de portraits de chats qui se mirent à miauler dans une insupportable cacophonie quand Laura entra. Contre le mur de droite, se trouvait une étagère surchargée de bibelots tous plus hideux les uns que les autres et un bureau trônait au centre de la pièce. Sur le fauteuil, Ombrage s'était rassise les bras croisaient et la fixait l'oeil brillant.

-Bonsoir Mlle Green, dit-elle en couvrant de sa voix le miaulement des chats. Veuillez vous asseoir. Elle lui indiqua une petite table contre le mur, près de la porte.

-Bonsoir professeur Ombrage, répondit machinalement Laura en s'asseyant sur la chaise attachée à la table.

Elle voulut sortir sa plume puisque la punition consistait visiblement à écrire des lignes mais Ombrage l'en empêcha. Cette dernière lui tendit une des siennes, un horrible sourire s'affichait sur son visage flasque.

-Non, vous emprunterez celle-ci - la plume que lui tendait la main boudinée du professeur, paraissait plus acérée que les autres - Il faut que le message rentre, me comprenez-vous, Mlle Green ? Il n'y a que cette méthode qui fonctionne avec les garnements de votre espèce. Couina-t-elle.

Laura la regardait bouche bée, ainsi c'était donc vrai, les rumeurs étaient fondées. Elle utilisait les sévices corporels comme châtiment. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Rusard la vénérait.

-Vous écrirez, et ce jusqu'à temps que je vous arrête, « je ne dois pas lancer de sortilège à d'autres élèves ».

-Bien Madame. Répondit Laura en veillant à ce que son visage reste impassible.

Chaque mot qu'elle écrivait se gravait sur le dos de sa main gauche et la faisait grimacer. Seulement Laura aurait certainement préféré recevoir un millier de Doloris plutôt que de l'admettre.

Pendant trois longues heures, on n'entendit plus que les grattements de la plume acérée ainsi que les gémissements occasionnels de Laura qui ne releva pas une seule fois la tête.

Quand Ombrage l'autorisa enfin à s'arrêter, les parchemins couverts de sang s'étalaient devant elle. Ses mains étaient engourdies et lui faisaient mal, surtout la gauche. Ombrage souleva cette dernière et observa la blessure encore sanglante.

-Bien… Très bien, je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir. Vous pouvez retourner à la tour des Griffondor Melle Green. J'espère que le… Hum… Message est rentré.

Sans un mot, Laura sortit de la pièce rose bonbon. Quand elle eut mis une assez bonne distance entre elle et sa tortionnaire, elle prit son mouchoir et enveloppa sa main meurtrie.

Dans la salle commune, Fred et George l'attendaient assis sur le canapé près du feu. Ils discutaient avec Jordan Lee qui tenait dans ses mains un saladier à moitié remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre, que Laura reconnut être de l'essence de dictame. Elle s'affala dans un des fauteuils près du feu et Fred vint lui prendre délicatement la main.

-Ah ! Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Attends un peu, lui dit Fred en prenant le saladier à Jordan. Il y plongea doucement la main de Laura qui soupira au contact du liquide sur sa peau, une douce chaleur envahissant son membre douloureux.

-Quelle sale Harpie ! Elle n'a pas le droit, c'était eux les coupables, s'insurgea George en lisant la phrase inscrite sur le dos de la main de son amie.

-Eh bien, techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui leur ai lancé un sort, eux n'ont fait que me provoquer… Ma tante va me tuer ! Se lamenta Laura.

Fred lui tapota le dos et lui donna un petit sourire réconfortant.

-Peu importe ! Ombrage peut faire ce qu'elle veut ; après-demain, la résistance s'organisera ! Déclara passionnément Jordan Lee.

-D'ailleurs vous en savez quoi au juste, mise à part la petite note qui circule ? Demanda Laura. Elle avait été curieuse sur le moment mais avec les cours et sa retenue, ça lui était sortie de la tête.

-Juste ce qu'Hermione nous en a dit ; apparemment Harry, Ron et Granger veulent organiser des cours clandestins de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves, quel que soit leur niveau, sont invités à y participer. Sauf les Serpentard, bien sûr. Expliqua George.

Ils continuèrent à s'interroger ainsi pendant une heure avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de remonter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Laura appréhendait le moment d'aller dormir car sombrer dans le sommeil signifiait refaire inlassablement le même songe, réentendre la voix d'outre-tombe qu'à présent, elle craignait.

Demain serait un autre jour. Peut-être sera-t-il meilleur ?


	4. Chapter 3: Retour à la maison

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je ne m'attarde pas sur certains évènements puisqu'ils n'auront que peu d'impact sur l'histoire de Laura. En revanche, la relation amoureuse entre Fred Weasley et Laura Green en aura...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Thomas Jedusor et permettra la transition avec le chapitre cinq. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre III : Retour à la maison.**

Deux jours après sa retenue, Laura reçut une lettre de sa tante. Cette dernière lui signifiait son mécontentement et son indignation, lors de la réception du hibou l'avertissant des frasques de sa nièce.

Alors qu'elle était en train de déjeuner en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley et de Jordan Lee, une chouette effraie se posa gracieusement devant elle en lui tendant sa patte. Laura détacha le cordon qui fixait la lettre à cette dernière et offrit un peu de son jus de citrouille au volatile qui l'accepta en hululent de remerciement. Après quoi, la chouette grise s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte de la Grande salle.

Un peu effrayée par les remontrances de sa tante, Laura hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Elle la décacheta fébrilement et lut ces lignes.

**Laura Marie Green,**

**Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Mlle Ombrage. Figure-toi que, encore une fois, par ta faute, j'ai raté cette pourriture de Gnome oui ma chère, encore une fois et la lune est passée ! Qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ? Je me renie moi-même ? Espèce d'idiote unicellulaire ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu me désobéir aussi effrontément ! **

**Attaquer un élève de Serpentard Drago Malefoy en plus, sais-tu qui est son père à tout hasard ? Ces blondasses sont une famille de représailles et c'est DE TOI QU'ILS VOUDRONT SE VENGER, CRETINE ! **

**Cela dit, je ne crois pas tout ce qu'affirme sur ton compte, cette Dolores Ombrage. À mon avis le ministre de la magie devait être saoul quand il l'a recruté elle me paraît un peu tarée sur les bords… Je pense sincèrement que tu dois faire très attention à toi. Ne fais plus de vagues, reste tranquille et crois-moi, si je devais recevoir une seule autre lettre de sanction à ton égard, tu rentreras illico à la maison.**

**J'espère que tu vas bien, je t'enverrai un autre colis dans deux ou trois jours. J'irai demain à Londres, pour trouver un truc pour massacrer le gnome… Je veux du sang.**

**Ta tante qui t'aime de tout son cœur. **

Laura replia le parchemin et soupira, Myriam ne l'avait pas trop mal pris en fin de compte et, rien qu'en lisant un de ses courriers, elle avait également cernée cette saleté d'Ombrage. C'était bien sa tante adorée qui la défendait en toutes circonstances et envers et contre tous. Quant au ministre de la magie, il n'avait pas besoin de boire pour faire des bêtises, il s'en sortait très bien sobre. Cornelius Fudge pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait, par le biais de ses discours vides de sens et de la presse, mais à force d'enfouir sa tête dans le sable en entraînant bon nombre de sorciers crédules avec lui, il condamnait le monde entier, Moldu comme magique, à une destruction certaine.

Bientôt, lorsque Voldemort sortirait des ténèbres où il s'était caché, le ministère de la magie se verra pris au dépourvu et sera incapable de protéger la population. Pendant que Fudge continue d'astiquer son chapeau melon et de mener sa campagne contre Dumbledore, Voldemort, lui rassemblait ses forces à l'abri des ténèbres où il se terrait.

Laura eut une pensée pour ses parents, ils avaient affronté les forces du mal, ils y étaient préparés en tant qu'Auror et pourtant, il n'aura fallu que deux de ces mages noirs pour les abattrent. Les mangemorts, s'ils étaient moins craints que leur Seigneur, ils n'en étaient pas moins dangereux; des monstres sanguinaires et sans pitié. Que pouvaient faire ceux qui les combattaient face à tant de haine?

Laura regarda le directeur Dumbledore assit au centre de la table des professeurs. Il paraissait joyeux et enthousiaste en discutant avec le professeur McGonagall, ne se dépâtissant jamais de sa bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, Laura ne souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu en colère, Dumbledore était resté le même, un vieillard qui semblait fragile mais qui ne l'était pas. Il dégageait une telle force de caractère, sa magie émanait de lui par vagues et les traversait sans le faire de mal. Il était aussi puissant que Voldemort mais l'un était bienveillant tandis que l'autre respirait la cruauté.

Dolores Ombrage le regardait du coin de l'œil, l'air dédaigneux elle faisait mine de s'intéresser à Flitwick mais chacun pouvait deviner que le pauvre professeur de sortilèges tenait seul la conversation. Laura soupira bruyamment et relut encore une fois la lettre de sa tante.

L'histoire du gnome la fit sourire, qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Elle connaissait sa tante, si le gnome ne se rendait pas les mains en l'air et à genoux, c'était un gnome mort.

-Eh bien ! Ta tante ne rigole pas, souffla Fred qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec le gnome de jardin ?

-C'est un ennemi de longue date. Je serais lui, je supplierais pour avoir la vie sauve parce que tôt ou tard, ma tante l'aura.

Ils se regardèrent gravement un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Dans une heure, ils partiraient pour le village de Pré-au-lard et ils rejoindront les autres à la tête de sanglier.

George donna un coup de coude à son jumeau pour lui indiquer la proximité d'Ombrage. Ils la regardèrent passés alors qu'elle se dandinait sur ses petits escarpins roses.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, dit Jordan Lee en la suivant des yeux.

-Oui, enfin il va se passer quelque chose, ajouta George d'une voix que l'excitation faisait trembler.

-On devrait aller se préparer, dit Laura en avalant le reste de sa tarte à la mélasse.

Elle se leva et plia sa lettre tandis que Fred enveloppait le reste de son moelleux au chocolat dans une serviette pour l'emporter. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de la grande salle.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient fin prêts à partir, ils passèrent chacun leur tour devant Rusard afin qu'il puisse cocher leurs noms sur sa longue liste d'élèves autorisés par leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs à se rendre au village de Pé-au-lard. Le concierge prenait toujours un malin plaisir à les faire patientait dans le froid.

Quand Laura fut autorisée à partir, elle descendit les marches de pierre et arriva dans la grande allée du château, qui menait aux grilles en fer de l'entrée principale. Le vent frais lui ébouriffa ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressés. Elle frissonna en se frottant les mains, avec l'arrivée du mois d'octobre, le temps s'était dégradé, le froid se faisait plus mordant; les arbres se dénudaient et les fleurs disparaissaient.

La main de Fred se glissa dans la sienne et la serra. Sans un mot celui-ci traversa l'allée qui menait aux statues en l'a tenant fermement. George et Jordan les escortaient à moitié hilare.

-Vous le dites si on dérange surtout ! S'écria George en fixant les mains entrelacées de son frère et de son amie.

-Oui, on peut vous laisser de l'avance histoire pour que vous… Enfin voilà, dit Jordan

-Oh ! N'importe quoi, dit précipitamment Laura en essayant de dégager sa main, mais Fred l'étreignit encore plus fort et déclara à son jumeau et son ami :

-comme vous voulez on se rejoint à quinze heures à la tête de sanglier. Sans un regard pour Laura, il se retourna et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'entraîna à sa suite.

Elle se laissa docilement guider, appréciant simplement le contact de Fred. Des jumeaux Weasley, c'était celui dont elle s'était le plus rapprochait ces dernières semaines. Laura appréciait sa proximité, la trouvant apaisante, comme maintenant, quand sa main réchauffait la sienne que le froid engourdissait. Il réussissait, par sa simple présence, à alléger le poids de ses craintes, du moins pour un temps.

Elle jeta un dernier regard d'excuse à George et à Jordan. Ces derniers lui sourirent et allèrent rejoindre Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell qui marchaient un peu plus loin.

Fred la conduisit dans une rue transverse à l'allée principale et, alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la cabane hurlante, elle tira sur son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

Où est-ce-que qu'on va comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ici, c'est très bien ! Je voulais juste qu'on soit seuls, dit Fred d'une voix un peu étranglée tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il caressa sa joue en lui souriant.

Laura sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et son visage s'empourprer à l'idée qu'elle allait certainement avoir son premier baiser.

Elle songea un instant qu'elle devait être laide avec toutes ces rougeurs mais Fred, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui murmura :

-tu es vraiment belle Laura… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je… hum… ce n'est pas croyable, Fred Weasley qui cherche ces mots, j'ai eu raison de trouver un coin tranquille, sans quoi j'aurais été obligé de tuer tous les témoins. Il eut un petit rire gênait.

Laura le fixait, incapable de dire un mot. Pendant un instant, l'image furtive de l'homme de son rêve, lui apparut mais Fred le chassa en reprenant la parole.

-J-je… hum… Je t'aime beaucoup Laura… même tout court en faites.

Il l'observait, guettant sa réaction mais elle restait muette. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se demandait quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui dire que, si elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui? Non, bien sûr, qu'elle ne lui dirait pas car lui avouer gacherait ce moment et le peinerait.

Autour d'eux tout semblait figé, leurs yeux étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et seul le hurlement du vent, qui faisait claquet les branches d'arbres au-dessus d'eux, venait troubler le silence.

Laura se racla la gorge, sa bouche était sèche et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Je… Je… crois que je t'aime bien aussi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Fred lui sourit et approcha lentement son visage du sien, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et les pressa légèrement. Lorsque Laura se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, il exerça une pression un peu plus forte en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour la forcer à l'entrouvrir. Prise au dépourvu, elle lui résista un peu mais Fred força la barrière de ses dents et se glissa dans sa bouche. Son partenaire caressa tendrement sa langue de la sienne. Laura fut très sensible à ce contact intime et s'accrocha à lui, redessinant de ses doigts l'ovale de son visage. Un sentiment inconnu s'emparait d'elle, faisant monter dans son corps une douce chaleur que le froid extérieur ne parvenait pas à annihiler. Fred passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, approfondissant ainsi son baiser. Son autre main vint se glisser sous ses couches de vêtements et toucher la peau de son ventre, remontant jusqu'à la naissance de ses côtes. Traversée par une subtile vague de désir, Laura s'entendit gémir et tenta de s'emparer de la main baladeuse mais Fred lui résista et enfouit son visage dans son cou en continuant de parcourir son ventre nu sous ses doigts. Il suça la peau fine qui s'offrait à lui et la respiration de Laura se fit erratique, elle se pencha en avant, se pressant contre lui tandis que ses mains découvraient à leur tour le corps de Fred. Elle pressa plus encore son visage contre son cou en gémissant sous ses baisers qui remontaient maintenant le long de sa mâchoire. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa encore de longues minutes avant de se séparer d'elle.

Dans une dernière étreinte, Fred prit son menton dans sa main et caressa sa joue rosée de son pouce.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la tête du sanglier, main dans la main. Sur le chemin, ils retrouvèrent George et Jordan qui revenaient chargés de sacs Zonko.

Quand ils les aperçurent, ils accoururent vers eux. Laura, dont le visage conservait des couleurs, peinait à garder un visage impassible.

Cependant, malgré tout ceci, une sensation étrangère au bonheur la dérangeait. La silhouette sombre de son rêve se dressait dans son esprit et venait l'accuser. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait de la culpabilité, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle était libre. Fred lui avait donné son premier baiser et cela avait été plus qu'agréable, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation d'avoir trahi quelqu'un ? Une part d'elle refusait cette relation et griffait son cœur.

À la tête de sanglier, ils retrouvèrent une vingtaine d'élèves de tout âge qui attendaient sagement assis autour d'une table poussiéreuse. Harry, Ron et Hermione les saluèrent et les invitèrent à s'asseoir sur les quatre chaises libres restantes. Potter annonça le but de cette réunion officieuse pendant que Granger faisait passer un parchemin que chacun devait signer ou repartir. Elle disait avoir jeté un maléfice dessus pour éviter les _« cafards »._ Laura le signa et le fit passer à Fred.

Lorsque chaque élève présent, dont le trio d'instigateur, eut signé le parchemin ensorcelé, ils parlèrent longuement des possibilités qui se présentaient à eux. La salle sur demande fut désignée comme salle de cours et les horaires adaptés aux différentes activités de chacun.

Bien que Laura soit fière de faire partie de la résistance, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à sa tante. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Peut-être même que résister lui permettra de se libérer de ce malaise persistant.

Les deux mois qui suivirent le rendez-vous secret de l'AD (c'était le nom donné au groupe qui s'était formé), furent excitants et en même temps douloureux. Laura avait espéré que se rebeller contre le système l'aiderait à oublier son cauchemar mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet, au lieu de s'estomper, l'intensité de celui-ci augmenta. Son sommeil était court et agité, elle s'épuisait sans en connaître la cause. S'il n'y avait pas eu Fred, Laura ignorait ce qui se serait passé. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient ambigus. Tout était si compliqué.

Dolores Ombrage devenait comique à force de chercher les raisons du changement d'attitude des élèves perturbateurs. Elle n'avait plus distribué une seule retenue depuis le début l'AD et cela la rendait soupçonneuse. Laura et Fred s'amusaient à la faire tourner en bourrique lorsqu'ils se rendaient aux réunions, en la perdant dans les dédales de couloirs du château qu'elle connaissait moins bien qu'eux.

L'autre protagoniste de l'histoire, à qui cette nouvelle situation déplaisait, était Louis, le chat de Laura. En effet, celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir Fred en peinture et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire une vacherie. La dernière en date était de procéder à la destruction complète du devoir de potions magiques du rouquin. Après ce coup-là, sa maîtresse fut tellement en colère qu'il dut s'exiler trois jours dans les cuisines, avec pour seule compagnie de stupides elfes de maison; sur qui il ne manqua pas non plus de déversait sa fureur d'être ainsi évincé. Lui, Louis, le chat le plus adorable et le plus gentil que la Terre ait jamais portée.

Dans une semaine le bal de Noël aurait lieu et les préparatifs allaient bon train. Les demoiselles gloussaient devant les demoiseaux, sous les yeux exaspérés des professeurs. Même Ombrage ne pouvait rien faire contre un taux d'hormones aussi élevé, ainsi elle finit par abandonner, se concentrant davantage sur le groupe de rebelles.

Laura qui, cette année, n'avait pas de problème de cavaliers accepta l'invitation de Fred avec le sourire, sous le regard plus que blasé de Louis qui partit en crachant.

Elle commençait à s'habituer aux sourires hypocrites qui cachaient son angoisse mais lorsque Fred la prenait sur ses genoux et la serrait, comme à l'instant, dans l'écrin de ses bras, alors elle avait un peu le répit.

Dans dix jours Laura rentrerait chez elle pour des vacances bien méritées et peut-être qu'elle arrivera à se retrouver.

C'était le soir et la salle commune de Griffondor était bondée, elle était assise sur le canapé près du feu, enlaçait par son petit ami et se reposait en réfléchissant.

Jordan les interrompit brusquement en accourant vers eux suivi de deux élèves minuscules, c'était les frères Crivey. Ils voulaient essayer, en échange de deux Galions chacun, les Néansang des jumeaux Weasley.

-George, tu peux t'en occuper ? Demanda Fred les yeux fermés.

Laura se souleva légèrement pour aller finir ses devoirs mais Fred l'en empêcha.

-Fred s'il te plaît, laissa moi me lever, j'ai des devoirs à finir, dit-elle en retirant ses bras de ses hanches. Il la lâcha en grognant et exigea un baiser avant de la laisser partir.

15 décembre

Laura se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace, sa robe rouge était brodée d'or. Le corset lui enserrait la taille et sa longue jupe lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. De jolies ballerines rouges venaient parfaire sa tenue de bal et elle terminait de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche orné d'un filet d'or. Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, la tension était palpable, toutes appréhendaient le moment de se montrer. Laura, quant à elle, éprouvait une petite pointe d'excitation et de stress. Cette année était si différente de toutes les autres, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à tous ces changements. Entre l'AD, Ombrage, Fred et ses angoisses, les affaires futiles de minauderies et de niaiseries cucul la praline n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux.

En plus, sa tante avait appris, par elle ne savait quel procédé, sa relation amoureuse avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Cela lui avait valu une lettre portée sur les risques qu'entraînait une relation sexuelle non protégée. Laura avait dû la brûler en cachette pour éviter que Fred ne tombe dessus et ne se mette à avoir de mauvaises idées. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de rapport et ne comptait pas le faire avant très longtemps.

Vers vingt heures elle sortit du dortoir et descendit les escaliers attenants à la salle commune. En bas de ceux-ci, Fred l'attendait. Il était très beau dans sa tenue de soirée noire qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux. Quand elle arrivât près de lui, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique Laura, lui dit-il en lui proposant galamment son bras.

-Merci… Toi aussi, tu es très beau, dit-elle d'une petite voix en déposant sa main sur le bras qu'il lui tendait et se laissa guider dans les escaliers.

La Grande salle brillait de mille feux, les sortilèges du professeur Flitwick et les aménagements de Rubeus Hagrid étaient grandioses. Les tables avaient été placées aux quatre coins de la pièce et une immense piste de danse se présentait à eux. Un orchestre attendait l'ordre de Dumbledore pour commencer à jouer.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Dumbledore déclara le bal ouvert et les premières notes de musique retentirent dans la Grande salle. Fred prit Laura par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

La soirée dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et même pour Dolores Ombrage il y eut une trêve de Noël.

Quelques jours plus tard, Laura se trouvait à bord du Poudlard Express, qui filait vers le sud du pays. Elle repensait à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, ses baisers et ses caresses. Plus leur histoire d'amour durait, plus ses sentiments s'estompaient. Désormais, "l'homme en noir" de son rêve hantait constamment son esprit. Le désir de connaître son identité la rongeait, elle ne doutait plus de sa réalité car elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il existait vraiment. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, la neige tombait et recouvrait l'Angleterre d'un manteau blanc. L'après-midi passait lentement, seul Louis vint mettre un peu d'ambiance en sautant sur le chariot à friandises, renversant ainsi la moitié de son contenu. La dame râla mais le joli minois de Louis la fit craquer, il avait encore gagné pensa Laura.

En fin d'après-midi, le train s'ébranla et les passagers commencèrent à descendre des wagons. Laura se leva, attrapant ses bagages au passage, la circulation dans les wagons était rendue difficile par les nombreux élèves rentrés pour Noël. Louis se débattait dans son panier de voyage et hurlait, comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Depuis quelque temps, en plus d'être devenu capricieux et jaloux, il s'était mis à miauler à outrance. Laura secoua légèrement le panier en lui ordonnant de se tenir tranquille.

Au prix d'effort considérable, elle parvint à s'extirper du wagon et à accéder au quai 9 ¾. Près du mur de traverse, elle aperçut sa tante Myriam qui l'attendait en scrutant la foule d'élèves qui sortaient du Poudlard Express. La revoir remplit de joie Laura, sa tante était sa seule famille, ce qui faisait d'elle un des piliers de sa vie. Elle la rejoignit aussi vite que possible en traversant la foule de sorciers agglutinait sur le quai.

-Ma chérie, ça va ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t-elle en l'étreignant.

-Oui, Myriam tout c'est bien passé, répondit Laura d'une voix étouffée.

-Alors ? Interrogea sa tante tout sourire.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais… Le rouquin…

-Oh non ! Ma tante, je t'en supplie au nom de Godric Griffondor, pas maintenant supplia Laura en se dégageant des griffes de Myriam.

-Si tu comptes y échapper, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma chère ! S'écria Myriam en la suivant. On l'aura cette discussion, contente ou… –le vigile l'arrêta à l'entrée du mur- quoi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous ?

-Attendez un peu que la voie se dégage, répondit l'homme la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

-Ma nièce est de l'autre côté – devant son peu de réaction elle souffla bruyamment- Elle m'attend espèce de chou pourri alors…

-Allez-y, coupa le vigile en la poussant à travers le mur. Myriam était choquée, ce type ne l'avait même pas écouté finir. Laura la vit apparaître apparemment énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, juste cette espèce de gros cornichon qui pense que _môsieur_ vaut mieux que tout le monde. Pff ! Un singe pourrait faire ce qu'il fait, non mais je te jure.

Laura préféra s'abstenir de lui préciser que si c'était elle qui s'occuper du passage dans le mur, en moins d'une heure elle aurait déjà jeté dix sortilèges d'amnésie. Elle supporta sa tante et ses vociférations tout le long du trajet jusqu'au Portoloin, en traînant sa malle derrière elle tandis que sa tante malmenait Louis dans son panier de voyage.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous fixé par le ministère, les Finnigan étaient déjà sur place.

-Bonjour, dirent en chœur Laura et sa tante.

-Bonjour, répondit sèchement Mr Finnigan. Son épouse et Seamus restèrent silencieux, visiblement elles dérangeaient.

Laura se demanda quelle était la raison de cette froideur, elles s'étaient pourtant toujours bien entendu avec leurs voisins. Elle devrait poser la question à sa tante.

A dix-huit heure tapante, toute la petite troupe de sorciers, posèrent chacun un doigt sur la vieille boite de conserve défoncée et disparurent en un instant, aspirées à travers l'espace-temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Green atterrissaient lourdement dans la neige recouvrant le champ de leurs compagnons de voyage. Ces derniers s'éloignèrent sans leur adresser la parole.

Laura se sentait nauséeuse, la sensation derrière son nombril peinait à disparaître. Elle se releva aidée de sa tante.

-Qu'est- ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les silhouettes qui s'éloignaient lentement en traçant une ligne droite dans la neige.

-Oh, ils n'ont pas apprécié que je les traite d'idiot, déclara sa tante d'un ton où perçait la colère. Devant l'air interrogateur de Laura elle poursuivit en reniflant. Linda Finnigan s'est permis d'insulter Dumbledore de « vieux fou » alors je lui ai fait part de ma façon de penser, voilà tout.

-Ah, voilà qui explique pourquoi Seamus s'est montré froid envers moi ces derniers jours… sa maman a dû le mettre en garde.

-Oui, on dirait bien que c'est ce genre de femme, comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Encore une chose pour laquelle Albus Dumbledore avait raison. Allez viens, ne traînons pas sinon ils seraient bien capables de nous accuser de violer leur propriété.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et traça un chemin sec dans la neige.

-Bientôt tu seras enfin majeur et tu pourras transplaner. On aura plus à s'embêter de la sorte, grogna Myriam en lui tendant sa main.

-Oui et je pourrais également faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard…

À peine s'étaient-elles mises en route que la neige recommença à tomber, les obligeant à rabattre leurs capuches. Elles progressèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes avant d'atteindre la barrière du jardin.

-Ah, au fait, qu'est-il advenu du gnome ? Interrogea Laura en regardant la surface immaculée.

-Hum… J'ai attendu qu'il rentre dans son trou et j'ai bouché l'ouverture… Elle rit dans sa barbe. Quand je consentirais à le libérer, il se prosternera devant moi et alors peut-être que j'accepterais de l'épargner. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa passer sa nièce. Il a voulu jouer, on a joué !

Son air victorieux fit sourire Laura, peu importe les circonstances, Myriam restera toujours Myriam.

Elle libéra Louis de son panier et le laissa filait dans la cuisine où sa gamelle l'attendait avec un supplément. Il allait être impossible après ça, entre Fred qui l'a relégué au second plan et le froid, le pauvre petit matou méritait bien qu'on lui laisse au moins le plaisir de la nourriture.

Laura monta dans sa chambre avec sa malle et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en fermant les yeux, enfin seule. Elle se frotta les tempes en glissant à terre. Elle était épuisée, si sa tante voulait lui parler, il faudrait qu'elle patiente jusqu'à demain.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa sa chambre, ses affaires étaient telle qu'elle les avait laissés. Délaissant sa malle, elle retira son manteau et l'accrocha à un cintre qu'elle suspendit à proximité de la cheminée. Myriam avait pensé à allumer un feu, elle s'y réchauffa un peu les mains laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle songeait à Fred mais rapidement l'homme de son rêve prit sa place. Paradoxalement, si elle désirait savoir qui il était, elle le redoutait.

Laura abandonna la douce chaleur du feu et alla prendre une douche. Dans la salle de bain, elle se plaça face au miroir le reflet que lui renvoyait celui-ci différait grandement de la dernière fois. Elle avait maigri et sa peau devenait de plus en plus blafarde.

Tout ceci l'angoissait, elle se détourna d'elle-même et entra dans la douche.

Une fois lavée et séchée, elle enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit et descendit prévenir sa tante qu'elle se couchait.

-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ou boire un chocolat… Lui demanda sa tante déçue de passer sa soirée seule.

-Non, désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée, lui répondit-elle contrite. Louis, soit tu viens maintenant, soit tu dors en bas.

Le petit chat abandonna son repas et sautilla derrière sa maîtresse dans les escaliers.

Suivit de Louis elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et sombra dans le sommeil, prête à réessayer de rattraper l'homme en noir.


	5. Chapter 4: Thomas Elvis Jedusor

**Ce chapitre est consacré à Voldemort et nous révèle la légende qui lie Thomas et Laura ensemble. Il permet également d'amorcer leur rencontre... **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre IV : Thomas Elvis Jedusor.**

En Irlande du nord, près de Coleraine se trouvait un sombre château, dont l'emplacement n'était connu que des sorciers et sorcières qui servaient le maître des lieux. Ses hautes tours semblaient toucher les nuages et l'on voyait les vagues se brisaient sur les falaises qui lui servaient de fondation.

La noirceur de cette majestueuse demeure était telle qu'aucun animal n'osait s'en approcher. Il se dressait entre terre et mer, aussi imperméable au temps qui passait, que les éléments qu'il dominait.

Durant les douze dernières années, il fut abandonné, Thomas Elvis Jedusor s'en était allé dans un autre monde. Ses partisans désertèrent; certains allant en prison tandis que d'autres reprirent le cours de leur vie, loin de l'obscurité de ce lieu.

Mais à présent, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard était de retour et comptait bien tous les réunir.

Ce dernier regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre, il avait toujours préféré l'hiver. Le froid rendait les hommes plus dociles, tremblants. Mais ce n'était pas là, le sujet de ses réflexions non, ses pensées l'avaient mené à un tout autre objet. Il songeait à une jeune femme que, toutes les nuits dans ses rêves, il voyait courir vers lui sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. À chaque fois, Thomas l'observait et l'entendait lui crier de l'attendre. Il s'amusait de son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'effondrait à terre et disparaissait soudainement.

Thomas avait tout d'abord cru à un mirage, un simple tour de son esprit, jusqu'au jour où il découvrit que cette jeune femme existait réellement.

C'était au moment d'Halloween, il avait convié ses mangemorts à une réunion visant à lui faire part des nouvelles du Ministère de la Magie. Lucius Malefoy, le fils d'abraxas, un ancien camarade de classe, était chargé de conforter le Premier ministre, Cornelius Fudge, dans sa bêtise. Cependant, tandis qu'il lui tenait son discours, Lucius semblait penser à autre chose.

-Lucius, quelle est cette chose qui vous agace au point de ne pas être concentré sur vos propres propos ? Interrogea le Seigneur des ténèbres en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Parmi tous les pouvoirs qu'il possédait, la légilimencie était celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux.

-Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, je pensais à mon fils, Drago. Il a récemment eu une altercation avec une élève de Griffondor et a subi une petite humiliation qui l'a mécontenté. Expliqua Lucius.

-Qui est cette élève ? Demanda Thomas en fouillant l'esprit du mangemort à la recherche d'un visage.

-Laura Green, mon Seigneur, la fille des Aurors que Bellatrix a abattus il y a douze ans.

Ainsi, c'était elle, la jeune femme de son rêve. Pourquoi venait-elle hantée ses nuits ?

Une voix féminine le ramena dans le présent, il arracha son regard de la fenêtre et se tourna vers Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mon Seigneur, je suis désolée mais nous avons besoin de vous. Macnair a réussi à soumettre Emeline Vance, un des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, au sortilège de l'Impérium. Elle s'inclina devant lui, ses longs cheveux touchant le sol.

-Où est-elle ?

-Ici, mon Seigneur, nous attendons vos instructions…

-Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants, la coupa-t-il.

Il la regarda s'éloignait en pensant que cette femme lui avait voué sa vie. Allant même jusqu'à se faire arrêter en refusant de le renier et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Bellatrix pouvait se montrer très utile mais extrêmement instable. La prison d'Azkaban l'avait partiellement détruite et rendue plus cruelle qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

Thomas ne niait pas qu'il s'en soit servi pour assouvir certains besoins physiques et elle s'était soumise sans opposer la moindre résistance. Une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, lui ouvrant docilement ses cuisses.

Mais, depuis ces dernières semaines, il ne la touchait plus. Le simple fait d'y penser le révulsait, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, rencontrer Laura Green et découvrir pourquoi elle apparaissait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et s'abandonnait au sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait plus douté et, voilà que cette fille venait envahir ses pensées. Pire encore, quand il avait lu dans l'esprit de Malefoy qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, la jalousie s'était emparée de lui. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour qu'il s'y intéresse et lui accorde de l'importance ?

Thomas savait que les vacances de Noël commençaient aujourd'hui et que la demoiselle était rentrée chez elle. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire c'est l'attirer en dehors de la maison de sa tante car celle-ci était protégée. Son plan était d'une simplicité déconcertante, il utiliserait sa curiosité, quand elle le verrait, Laura n'hésitera pas ou peu. Elle viendra à lui, tel un chaton hypnotisait par un serpent.

Thomas y était allé, hier soir, il l'avait vu en compagnie de sa tante marchant dans la neige. Il s'était surpris à aimer son sourire et à la détailler. Elle représentait son opposé, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était innocente, pas une goutte de sang ne venait souiller son âme.

Il craignait ces sentiments qui l'envahissaient plus que tout, cela le rendait faible car il se souciait de son sort. Lui qui s'était juré de mépriser la vie comme la mort, allant jusqu'à vendre son âme aux elfes noirs.

Il sortit de la salle de réunion et descendit dans les entrailles du château de son aïeul, en direction des cachots. Il traversa les tunnels étroits des sous-sols et s'arrêta devant une grille en fer forgé qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement de la main. Ce château ne répondait qu'aux descendants de Serpentard et regorger de magie noire très ancienne. Si quelqu'un de mal avisé en pénétrait l'enceinte sans en connaître les secrets les plus élémentaires, il se verrait mourir dans des circonstances dramatiques.

Thomas eut un sourire machiavélique en y songeant, combien de sorciers avaient essayé au cours des siècles, avant que son ancêtre ne le cache à sa mort ?

Il entendit les échos des voix de ses mangemorts et se dirigea à leurs sons. Il y eut également un cri de douleur. Il accéléra le pas, Bellatrix ne devait pas trop abimer Emeline Vance s'il voulait l'utiliser.

Encore à droite et il y serait, les cris s'intensifiaient et il entendait le rire démoniaque de Lestrange qui prédominait sur les autres.

-Cela suffira Bellatrix, abaisse ta baguette ! Ordonna Thomas en avançant sur la sorcière prostrée sur elle-même.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et la releva.

-Savez-vous qui je suis ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce mais dans laquelle on percevait la menace.

-V- vous êtes… celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sanglota Emeline Vance. J-je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivé ici…

Thomas détestait les entendre gémir comme des enfants, ils mettaient deux fois plus de temps à le comprendre et, par conséquent, à s'exécuter.

-Vous avez été soumise au sortilège de l'impérium-il détacha chacun de ses mots- vous n'êtes libre que pour répondre à nos questions. Dans peu de temps, vous retournerez chez vous… Elle releva sa tête, pleine d'espoir et il savoura l'effet que provoqueraient ses paroles suivantes. Vous rentrerez chez vous, soumise à l'Impérium Mme Vance.

La sorcière poussa un gémissement aigu en se laissant retomber sur la pierre froide des cachots et les mangemorts eurent un rire glacial.

-Je… je vous en supplie… j'ai des enfants… pitié épargnez-les… De ses poings, elle martelait le sol en proie à des torrents de larmes.

-Tout dépendra de vous, siffla Voldemort d'une voix qui aurait pu geler l'enfer. Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts. Severus, veille à ce qu'elle crache tout ce qu'elle sait, utilise la légilimencie.

-Bien mon Seigneur, dit Rogue en s'inclinant. Il attrapa Emeline Vance et la traîna plus loin dans la cellule.

-Rodolphus, rends visite à notre autre invité, qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. Et toi Lucius, retourne au Ministère, continue de surveiller Fudge et fait en sorte que Dumbledore ne l'approche pas.

Thomas n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son ancien professeur de métamorphose se mêle de ses affaires. Et surtout, qu'il ne fasse trop vite ouvrir les yeux à ces idiots de politiciens.

Les deux mangemorts le saluèrent respectueusement et partirent chacun de leur côté.

-Quant à toi Bellatrix… Thomas la jaugea avec condescendance.

-Oui, mon Seigneur… Tout ce que vous voudrez mon Seigneur, couina-t-elle en se mettant à genoux, persuader qu'il voulait la prendre.

-Ne va pas déranger Severus pendant son interrogatoire, contentes-toi d'assister ton époux, lui dit-il en ignorant la souffrance qui apparaissait sur son visage blafard.

Il n'avait que faire de cette femme et des sentiments ridicules qu'elle nourrissait à son égard.

Il rejoignit les étages supérieurs de la demeure et sortit dans les jardins, il pensait à Laura Green. Dans son esprit, son visage se dessinait, il se demandait ce qui l'avait fait sourire ce soir-là.

Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de choses futiles qui prenaient de l'importance dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle réveillait une partie de lui qui dormait depuis longtemps et réchauffait un cœur qu'il croyait mort. Il se surprenait à imaginer le goût de ses lèvres et de sa peau, elle lui apparaissait, tel un ange dont la pureté l'attirait. Il voulait caresser son visage, embrasser cette bouche qui l'hypnotisait.

Bientôt, le jour se lèverait, déjà, à l'horizon, on pouvait voir les premières lueurs de l'aube. Dans la pénombre, la neige luisait et donnait un air fantomatique à la scène.

Thomas observa le soleil se lever à l'est et illuminer peu à peu les jardins de ses rayons. Il les imaginaient éclairant le visage, certainement endormie, de Laura; elle s'éveillerait à leur lueur et ne se douterait pas que ce jour serait le dernier qu'elle vivrait dans l'ignorance.

Pour le monde des sorciers, la nuit était proche, l'ombre de la mort arrivait à grands pas sur eux. Dans peu de temps, le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendra et tiendra leurs misérables vies dans ses mains.

Qu'ils se voilent la face tous ces ignorants qui se croient invulnérables et se cachent derrière tous leurs beaux discours. Cet insensé de Dumbledore avait persuadé ses fidèles larbins que le pouvoir de l'amour pouvait tout vaincre et c'était là l'erreur de sa vie. Thomas, lui, avait toujours voué une haine féroce à ce sentiment qui ralentissait les hommes et les avilissaient.

Aujourd'hui, il consulterait l'Oracle à propos de Laura. Peut-être aura-t-il des réponses à lui donner ?

La neige se remit à tomber, le forçant à rentrer dans le château. Il passa la grande porte d'ébène et bifurqua vers la bibliothèque pour y trouver un divertissement. Il aurait dû s'occuper de l'interrogatoire mais cela ne faisait pas de mal à Severus de se remettre dans le bain, après avoir passé tant d'années à s'occuper de morveux. Thomas ignorait encore s'il était digne de confiance, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça, sachant que le jour où il commettrait une bavure, il le tuerait.

Tuer. Cela lui été devenu naturel, il n'avait qu'à lever sa baguette, prononçait le sortilège et c'était fini. Plus rien, juste le néant. Thomas se rappelait de son premier meurtre, celui de son père il ne comptait pas Mimi Geignarde car ce n'était pas lui le véritable meurtrier mais le basilic. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui du visage surpris puis suppliant de son moldu de père; cette abomination qui avait abandonné sa mère et était retourné se cacher dans les jupons de ses parents. Eux aussi, ils les avaient tués, sans que la moindre larme ne vienne couler sur ses joues. Rien, juste la satisfaction d'être enfin libéré de ces liens infects.

Un jour, tous ces imbéciles se protesteront devant lui, il érigera un nouveau monde où les sorciers régneront en maîtres. Personne ne pourra s'opposer à lui et contester son autorité, personne.

Il prit un des grimoires posés sur une des tables et s'assit dans un fauteuil pour lire.

En début d'après-midi, un des elfes de maison vint le prévenir de l'arrivée de l'Oracle. Abandonnant le grimoire sur son fauteuil, Thomas partit à sa rencontre.

C'était un vieillard à l'aspect fripé qui semblait avoir vu trop d'hiver. Il tenait dans sa main un petit morceau de bois rabougri et observait le Seigneur des ténèbres sans l'ombre d'une peur. Sa longue robe émeraude paraissait trop grande pour lui et traînait par terre.

Les oracles agissaient ainsi, toujours calmes, ne craignant rien d'autre que les morts avec qui ils conversaient régulièrement.

Thomas s'approcha de lui et l'invita à le suivre dans une pièce attenante à la salle à manger. Le vieillard n'attendit pas le consentement de son hôte pour prendre place dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un soupir, on le croyait à l'article de la mort, ses vieux os craquaient sous son poids.

Thomas resta debout et patienta le temps que l'Oracle avale la tisane qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apportée. Il n'appréciait guère les caprices de ces hommes qui se targuaient d'être unique. Apprendre à parler avec les défunts était incroyablement stupide et dangereux, son aspect physique suffisait à le prouver.

-Vous m'avez fait demander… Comment dois-je vous appeler déjà ? Ah oui ! Voldemort, oui c'est le nom que vous avez endossé il y a de cela quelques années. Dit l'Oracle d'une voix morne et monotone.

-C'est exact, affirma Thomas d'une voix claire et forte. J'ai fait appel à vous parce que j'ai besoin de réponses à propos…

-À propos d'elle… Le coupa l'Oracle, sa voix se fit mystique et les yeux de Thomas se plissèrent. Vous rêvez d'une femme et elle rêve de vous… Et aucun de vous ne sait pourquoi…

-Mais vous le savez. Vous êtes venu ici en connaissant ma requête. Avez-vous consulté les morts ?

- En effet, les âmes du passé m'ont murmuré des choses que j'ai écoutées puis interprétées… Il se mit à tousser violemment en se pliant en deux et but une gorgée de tisane.

-Et que vous ont-ils dit ? Interrogea Thomas quand l'Oracle reprit contenance.

-Ils m'ont dit ce qu'elle était et ce que vous deviendriez une fois réunis…

-Réunis ?

-Oui, réunis… Peu d'Oracle connaisse cette légende qui prend ses racines bien avant que le monde soit celui des hommes. Ce qui m'a été révélé il y quelques jours doit être gardé secret. Si vous révéliez la nature du lien qui vous unit à Laura Green avant qu'il ne soit consolidé, elle mourra. Son existence ne devrait pas être, ou bien est-ce la vôtre, qui sait ?

-Quelle est cette légende et quel est ce lien ? S'impatienta Thomas

- « _La légende des âmes sœurs »_. Il est dit que les hommes de l'ancien monde en possédaient tous une. Et que seuls les plus courageux et les plus déterminés seraient capables de la retrouver dans le vaste monde. S'ils parvenaient jusqu'à elle et s'y liaient, alors ils demeuraient ensemble pour l'éternité, les faucheuses se détournaient d'eux. _Les « âmes sœurs »_ conservaient leur jeunesse mais en contrepartie, la femelle ne pouvait enfanter. En d'autres termes, ils vivaient à jamais, inchangés et insoumis au temps.

Devant l'attrait de l'immortalité, les hommes cherchèrent sans relâche leurs _âmes sœurs,_ provoquant le chaos. Les dieux ayant vu cela décidèrent d'y mettre un terme. L'humanité devait se renouveler et endurer la mort, c'était indispensable. De telles créatures, avides de pouvoir et de richesse, ne pouvaient prétendre aux mêmes privilèges que les dieux. C'est ainsi que la Mort fut envoyée sur Terre pour exterminer _les âmes sœurs _ puis, après avoir fait cela, alors que ses mains étaient encore couvertes de leur sang, elle ordonna à Taya, le dieu des entre-mondes, de ne permettre la naissance que d'une seule _âme sœur _par génération; ainsi jamais plus elles ne se lieraient… Mr Jedusor -c'est aussi votre nom -, comprenez-vous les enjeux de cette situation ?

Thomas entendait le vieillard mais il réfléchissait. L'immortalité ? Il lui avait sacrifié une partie de son âme. Mais Laura, voulait-il faire d'elle une immortelle ? L'aimait-il ?

-Est-ce de l'amour ? Demanda-t-il pensif.

-Pas exactement, plus une passion dévorante. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous la désirait déjà, elle vous hante tout comme vous la hantait. C'est inévitable, tôt ou tard, si aucun de vous ne meurt, vous vous rapprocherez et vous vous lierez pour l'éternité.

L'Oracle se leva du fauteuil et observa le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Les cartes sont entre vos mains, Mr Jedusor, mais sachez que, si vous l'acceptez, ce lien deviendra indestructible, seule la mort pourra le briser, dit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant Thomas seul avec ses pensées.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il résister à son attirance pour elle ou bien y succomber ? Le cherchait-elle ? Elle y pensait, c'était chose certaine… Il inspira profondément et relâcha la pression qui s'accumulait dans son crâne. Il irait la voir puisque c'était inévitable et s'il pouvait la tuer alors il le ferait.

Il sentit un frisson dans son cou, quelqu'un l'observait, il se retourna et avisa Rogue.

Celui-ci le salua avant de parler.

-Mon Seigneur, Emeline Vance m'a avoué que, sans que je sois mis au courant, certains membres de l'ordre auraient reçu comme mission de trouver ce château. Il se trouve que l'endroit où ils le cherchent est le bon.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, il est protégé par de puissants sortilèges et, quand bien même ils y parviendraient, ce serait la dernière chose qu'ils feraient de leur misérable vie. A-t-elle dit autre chose ?

-Rien que nous ne savions déjà, mon Seigneur.

-Soumettez là au sortilège de l'Impérium et renvoyez- là chez elle. Rencontrez là régulièrement pour en apprendre davantage.

-Bien mon Seigneur, nous le ferons. Dit Rogue en s'éloignant à reculons.

Lorsque le crépuscule approcha, Thomas transplana à Buxton dans le Derbyshire. De gros flocons de neige tombaient mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Approchant prudemment de la petite maison blanche, il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre du premier étage qui donnait sur le jardin. La lumière était allumée, elle se trouvait donc dans sa chambre. Il la guetta un moment, patientant dans la neige où sa silhouette sombre contrastait avec l'étendue immaculée. Il commençait à désespérer de la voir un jour apparaître à la clarté des chandelles quand soudainement, au crépuscule, il l'aperçut. Thomas vit d'abord ses longs cheveux détachés qui tombaient près du cambrer de ses reins puis elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur lui et s'y fixa, une main posée sur la vitre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, son cœur semblait avoir manqué un ou deux battements…


	6. Chapter 5:Derniers instants d'innocence

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre V : Derniers instants d'innocence. **_

Dans le Derbyshire, à Buxton, il y avait une vaste étendue que les gens sans pouvoirs magiques ne pouvaient voir. Dans cet endroit, protégé de sortilèges anti-moldus, se trouvaient deux maisons de sorciers. Celle de droite était une grande et spacieuse demeure à laquelle était rattaché un champ où poussées toutes sortes de végétaux, magiques ou non. Celle-ci appartenait aux Finnigan, une famille de sorciers qui appréciaient les bonnes choses de la terre et de tous ses habitants. Un peu rustres et simplets, ils n'avaient d'animosité que leur bêtise.

Lorsque l'on poussait un peu plus loin son regard vers la gauche, près de la lisière de la forêt magique qui s'étendait à l'ouest, on apercevait une autre demeure, beaucoup moins imposante que la première, qui possédait un petit carré de terre, infesté de gnomes.

La propriétaire des lieux menait une guerre sanglante à l'encontre de ces créatures et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens employés pour parvenir à la victoire complète et sans récidive. Malheureusement, au sein de l'opposition, un être doté d'un courage exceptionnel, se battait envers et contre tous pour conservait leur droit d'investir les terres d'autrui. Ce gnome de jardin si téméraire se trouvait actuellement dans une très mauvaise position tactique, en effet, la petite sorcière joufflue, l'avait coincée dans son propre trou. Il ne pouvait ni sortir, ni creusait plus loin que la minuscule grotte où il était en ce moment même.

Il se gratta la tête en essayant de trouver une solution, cela faisait plus de quatre jours, minimum, qu'il croupissait ici, tout seul. Ah ! Il savait où elle voulait en venir, la sorcière… Elle voulait l'avoir à l'usure ! Mais parole de gnome de jardin, jamais il ne se rendrait. Ce serait trop humiliant, même pour cette petite créature qui pillait et qui squattait les autres.

Rastacouère, c'était son nom, pensait que le chat de l'autre fille pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide. Il prendrait un très gros risque en faisant cela, mais c'était le seul moyen acceptable qui l'avait trouvé pour se sortir du pétrin, dans lequel on l'avait fourré. Ce chat de malheur était magique, donc techniquement il pourrait l'aider, il suffisait juste qu'il l'amène à le faire.

Rastacouère, savait comment s'y prendre mais il craignait de le faire. Enervé un chat féroce avec des crocs pointus et des griffes aiguisées était stupide, même pour un gnome de jardin. Mais Rastacouère se riait du danger, il n'avait pas survécu trois hivers sur ces terres pour renoncer maintenant, non, quand le chat prénommé Louis sortirait faire ses besoins, il agirait. En tant que digne représentant de sa race, il ne craignait ni la mort, ni la douleur.

Soudain, Rastacouère entendit des pas au-dessus de lui, il reconnut le martèlement familier de sa tortionnaire, venue se délectait de sa victoire. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi mais qui rira bien, qui rira le dernier, pensa le gnome tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en ricanant. Il attendrait son heure et ensuite, c'est lui qui viendrait savourer son œuvre. Il imaginait déjà l'entendre tempêter contre vents et marées, à des kilomètres à la ronde - son visage se détendit quelque peu à cette pensée - puis elle se mettrait à courir partout à ras le sol pour le débusquer mais Rastacouère ne sera déjà plus là, il aurait rejoint les siens et ils l'accueilleraient en héros.

-Brrr ! On se les gèle ici, la neige doit être épaisse maintenant… pensa-t-il à voix haute. Le chat n'en sera que plus facile à mettre en rogne car monsieur aura froid et voudra rentrer vite au chaud.

Plus haut, bien au-dessus de l'endroit où le gnome préparait son évasion, un chat blanc somnolait en ronronnant dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui dormait profondément. Lolo était très fatiguée actuellement, tout ça c'était la faute de l'affreux rouquin pensait le chat. Il lui faisait faire des cauchemars, quoique ces derniers aient commencé avant que « le Fred » ne vienne. Mais Louis s'en fichait, pour lui, c'était la faute de ce gringalet qui se permettait de poser ses sales pattes sur SA LOLO. Il la sentit remuer un peu, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Il s'extirpa du lit et s'étira gracieusement de tout son long, c'était ça être un chat, élégant en toutes circonstances. Même quand ils faisaient leurs besoins, les félins avaient du style.

Louis n'était pas un chat ordinaire. Louis était extraordinaire comme il se plaisait à le pensait. Il avait de la magie en lui et - à ses yeux - était doté d'une intelligence incroyablement développée. Il allait et venait à sa guise, n'obéissant qu'à sa propre voix sans jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaisait. Oh, bien sûr, il adorait sa maîtresse donc, de temps en temps, il consentait à lui obéir quand cela ne le dérangeait pas trop évidemment. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Laura lui avait donné un nom de roi français, les « Frenchy » avaient du style ainsi qu'une indéniable élégance naturelle. Tout comme lui.

Il se rappelait encore du jour où Laura l'avait acheté, c'était le plus beau de sa vie. Il n'était encore qu'un chaton à l'époque, une minuscule boule de poils, si adorable que les visages se pressaient contre la vitre de sa cage – enfin, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il eut – et il la vit. Cette petite fille de onze ans dont les yeux noisette le regardaient avec amour; elle était presque aussi craquante que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il l'avait entendu supplier sa tante et, une heure plus tard, il quittait la ménagerie magique dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie. Elle l'appela Louis en lui expliquant que c'était le nom de quelques rois français moldus, dont un qu'on avait surnommé « le Roi-soleil ». Louis était si heureux ce jour-là qu'il en oublia ses bonnes manières en dépouillant le canapé du salon. Laura avait ri mais pas sa tante, il s'était pris une raclée monumentale. D'ailleurs, il lui en gardait toujours rancune à celle-là et ne manquait aucune occasion de le lui faire payer.

Il s'étira à nouveau et, d'un mouvement gracile de la patte, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Des bruits de vaisselle parvenaient jusqu'à lui, en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. L'autre devait préparer la boustifaille. Louis descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Il marchait à pas feutrés sur la moquette et, en passant devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine, il regarda le premier fléau qu'il dût supporter dans sa vie, heureusement, celui-ci ce n'était pas trop souvent, ni trop longtemps. La sorcière lui tournait le dos, penchée au-dessus de l'évier. Il entendait le bruit, reconnaissable entre tous, d'une éponge qu'on frottait contre la vaisselle.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de pain frais et aussi de café. En regardant Myriam Green, la tante de sa maîtresse, il se demanda comment deux personnes aussi différentes l'une de l'autre, pouvait avoir un lien de parenté. Laura avait de longs cheveux châtains ainsi que des yeux qui allaient de pair. Elle était grande, élancée et d'un naturel plus ou moins calme et posé. Tandis que Myriam était aussi blonde aux yeux bleus que petite et rondelette. Bon, c'est vrai, il devait avouer qu'elle était loin d'être laide avec son visage rond aux expressions douces et chaleureuses. En fait, le véritable problème du chat, c'était le tempérament de cette femme, elle démarrait au quart de tour et s'énervait pour des futilités, comme par exemple, faire ses griffes sur le mur. Non mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas fait pour ça, un mur ?

Il regarda son derrière bouger au rythme de ses gestes et se dit que, tout de même, il préférait le beau visage en forme de cœur de sa Lolo adorée ainsi que son sourire franc et ses yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle riait, aux coups de gueule intempestifs de sa tante.

« Oui, bah, ce n'est pas le tout mais ça commence à urger ! » Il traversa l'entrée d'un pas vif et passa le petit battant en bas de la porte principale. Dehors, il faisait un froid de pingouins, ou peut-être était-ce de canard ? Louis ne savait plus et il avait trop envie de faire pipi pour s'en soucier. Il s'avança dans la neige jusqu'au pied du seul arbre du jardin, ses toilettes improvisées étaient ensevelies sous la neige, à son pied. Il les dégagea un peu et se soulagea en respirant profondément.

La saison froide avait cette fragrance si particulière qui lui était propre. Pour en dégager tous les arômes et les apprécier à leur juste valeur, il fallait se concentrer. Il y avait dans l'air froid d'hiver, une subtile odeur de glace qui débouchait les sinus et que Louis aimait par-dessus. L'hiver était symbole de pureté et, si on y résistait et que l'on s'y attardait un peu, alors on voyait; on entendait; on sentait, l'hiver. Louis pensait à la profondeur de ses réflexions et se fit la remarque, comme quoi il n'était vraiment pas bête comme chat et que Laura avait bien de la chance de l'avoir pour animal de compagnie; il relevait le niveau.

Cette pensée le ramena au « Fred » de malheur, il était parvenu à la faire rougir intensément mais Louis avait aussi remarqué que cela n'arrivait presque plus. Bah, elle s'en lasse, se dit le chat en recouvrant de neige le contenu de sa litière extérieure. Il se secoua vigoureusement ce qui lui ébouriffa le poil et le fit ressemblait à une pelote de laine atypique.

Il avançait telle une ombre furtive, invisible dans la neige qui se mariait à la perfection avec son pelage blanc. Louis s'était toujours targué d'être, en plus de ses autres nombreuses qualités, exceptionnellement discret, même pour un félin.

Il passa à côté d'une petite motte de terre recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche et renifla une forte odeur de moisissure. Plissant son petit museau, il s'en détourna sans se poser plus de question que ça. Car Louis était ainsi, il ne cherchait jamais, au grand jamais, midi à quatorze heures cela faisait vieillir plus vite de toujours se remuer le cerveau et ça, c'était impensable, sa beauté ne pouvait se faner comme ça. Il s'imagina un instant vieux, le poil parsemé et eut un haut-le-cœur en crachant une boule de poils. « Itcha ! Il est grand temps que je rentre me mettre au chaud, je vais attraper la mort ici ! »

Alors que Louis était sur le point de rentrer, il entendit un bruit suspect. Il revint sur ses pas en reniflant le sol cela venait d'en dessous, son ouïe ne le trompait jamais. Au-dessus d'un petit monticule de neige, il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.

-Sentez-moi cette odeur de moisi, encore ce foutu chat qui pue ! Grogna une voix sous terre.

Quoi ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là, à l'insulter sur son territoire ? Foi de Louis, il allait payer cher son effronterie ! Le chat s'enfonça la tête la première dans la neige et se mit à gratter férocement la terre qui gicla de tous les côtés. Finalement, au prix d'un effort considérable, il parvint à dégager une ouverture, juste au-dessus de la bosse de terre – alias la grotte du gnome captif, mais ça, Louis ne le savait pas – et brusquement, une petite créature rabougrie sauta hors du trou creusé par Louis et s'élança à toute vitesse vers la barrière qui séparait le jardin des Green du champ des Finnigan.

Pris au dépourvu, le chat regarda ébahi le gnome s'évader de sa prison en traçant son chemin dans la neige. Et soudain...

-AAAAAAAH ! Nooooooooooooon ! Hurla une voix stridente, il vit arriver, droit sur lui, la tante de Laura. Elle tenait, dans une de ses mains, une grande cuillère en bois. Paniqué, Louis courut jusqu'à son arbre pour y grimpait aussi vite qu'il le put. Il glissa sur le tronc nu mais parvint à atteindre la première branche. Il continua de monter, en manquant de tomber quelquefois et, enfin, il arriva à destination. Perché sur la plus haute branche il observait Myriam Green qui essayait, en vain, de rattraper le gnome dans le champ des voisins.

Louis avait vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire de gnome rebelle qui exaspérait la propriétaire de ce jardin. Quand Il revenait d'une longue année éprouvante à Poudlard, le lieu en était infesté et Myriam, armée de sa massue, tambourinait la terre pour les en faire sortir, empêchant Louis de faire sa sieste quotidienne. Et la petite sorcière joufflue ne se lassait jamais, été comme hiver, elle les poursuivait sans relâche ce qui, le chat l'admettait, forçait le respect.

Finalement, elle revint dans le jardin, la mine dépitée et les épaules basses. Louis essayait de se faire tout petit mais l'arbre dénudé ne le cachait pas des regards ennemis. Quand Myriam le vit enfin, son visage se crispa de colère et elle parcourut, à grandes enjambées, la distance qui la séparé du chat, en soufflant comme un bœuf.

-Descends tout de suite Louis ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! Lui hurla-t-elle.

Mais Louis était pétrifié, oui, Louis craignait pour sa vie. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin en libérant le gnome de jardin. Oh mon Dieu ! Pitié épargnez-moi, pria-t-il.

À quelques lieux d'ici, on entendait des éclats de rire et des acclamations; le gnome rejoignait les siens, en héros.

À l'entente de ces cris, Laura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et, encore endormie, se précipita dans les escaliers en chemise de nuit sans même penser à prendre un pull. La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte et le froid mordant d'hiver s'y engouffrait. Elle frissonna en s'apercevant qu'elle était bras nue. Alors qu'elle cherchait une laine à se mettre sur le dos, elle entendit de nouveau les cris de sa tante ainsi que les miaulements de Louis.

Dans le salon, elle vit un gilet bordeaux posé négligemment sur le canapé et l'enfila rapidement en courant dans le jardin

Elle trouva sa tante au pied de l'arbre dans lequel son chat était perché. Myriam faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras et lui hurlait de descendre immédiatement. Fort heureusement pour Louis, elle n'avait pas encore, dans sa folie vengeresse, pensait à utiliser la magie pour l'attraper.

Laura fit quelques pas dans la neige mais ses pieds nus lui ordonnèrent de s'arrêter sur le perron de la maison.

-Ma tante – cette dernière ne la regarda même pas, continuant de vociférer – MYRIAM, cria-t-elle.

-Ah, Laura, t'es là ! Viens attraper ton chat ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt Louis qui tremblait de peur et de froid.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait ?

-Ce qu'il fait d'habitude… des conneries. Elle semblait manquer d'air sous le coup de la colère. Cette espèce de… a libéré… le gnome. Sa voix se fit murmure et Laura cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, l'information commençait à être assimilée par son cerveau à peine réveillé.

-Le gnome… Ah… Oh ! Louis vient, s'il te plaît. N'ai pas peur ! L'appela-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, mais le concerné ne paraissait pas convaincu et ne bougea pas de son perchoir.

-Oui, c'est ça, n'ai pas peur, dit Myriam d'une voix trop douce pour être vraie.

-Ce n'est qu'un chat, il ne savait pas, implora Laura. Tu ne pourrais pas… passer l'éponge ?

-Passer l'éponge ? Cracha-t-elle, elle se tortilla un moment sur place en ouvrant et fermant la bouche mais sembla finalement se calmer. Ah ! J'en ai marre ! Il peut s'en aller ! Et elle rentra dans la maison en bousculant légèrement sa nièce.

Louis, qui était descendu de son perchoir sitôt la sentence prononcée, s'approcha de sa maîtresse en miaulant. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et le réchauffa, il était trempé et grelottait contre elle, la tête enfouit dans son cou.

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Laura le porta jusqu'à l'étage en remontant d'un pas traînant les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, elle déposa Louis sur son lit et s'y allongea en se frottant les tempes. Son compagnon se colla contre elle en ronronnant.

-Tu peux ronronner, maintenant que tu as accompli ta bêtise de la journée, lui dit-elle en frottant son pelage blanc mouillé. Ses ronronnements s'intensifièrent et il vint se poser sur le ventre de Laura, s'y pelotonnant.

-Ça va ? Surtout te gêne pas, rigola-t-elle en redressant sa tête et en regardant la bouille suppliante de Louis qui la fixait de ses yeux verts.

Fermant les yeux et laissant son esprit vagabonder, elle songea à son rêve et au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à rejoindre, ni même voir le visage de, « l'homme en noir ». Et cette voix d'outre-tombe qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases sans aucun sens pour Laura.

_**« Prenez garde à l'âme dont la mort s'est détournée … Au crépuscule il viendra et la main lui tendra… Nous en appelons à la clémence des anciens. »**_

Que signifiait cela ? Devait-elle se méfier de quelqu'un ? De cet « homme en noir » qui l'obsédait ?

Et, surtout, qui était-il ? En se posant cette question, Laura ressentit un malaise, une boule dans sa gorge se forma et elle se refusa à aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car elle craignait ce qu'elle y décèlerait.

Elle resta un moment ainsi étendue, à regarder le plafond blanc et à écouter les grincements familiers du grenier. Cette maison était vieille, très vieille, elle avait tenu de nombreuses années et accueillit trois générations de Green. Dans un premier siècle, pendant les vacances puis définitivement quand, à la mort de sa sœur et de son époux, Myriam vendit le manoir Green de Norfolk et vint s'installer dans la petite maison blanche du Derbyshire, accompagnée de sa nièce.

Ses parents étant morts lorsqu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir d'eux, ni même du manoir dans lequel ils vivaient. Et, seules les photos et les portraits que conservait Myriam, lui permettait de se les représentaient et de s'imaginer parfois leur parler. Dans son esprit, son père et sa mère lui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle. Le point positif de cette relation étrange était qu'au moins, ils ne la disputaient jamais.

« Miaou, Miaou, Miaou ».

Clignant les paupières face aux rayons du soleil qui lui venait en pleine figure, Laura se redressa en position assise et, poussant Louis, elle se leva de son lit en s'étirant dans un bâillement. Elle prit rapidement une douche et enfila une tenue décontractée pour la journée qui s'annonçait froide mais ensoleillée.

En s'agenouillant sur la banquette qui lui servait de coin lecture, Laura ouvrit la fenêtre et observa le paysage bien connu de son enfance. Le calme et la tranquillité régnaient tout autour de la maison, aucun souffle de vent ne venait perturber les arbres de la forêt qui s'étendait vers l'ouest, au-delà des barrières qui délimitaient le jardin des Green.

À droite, sur le cerisier qui constituait à lui seul la végétation à l'intérieur du carré de terre, on pouvait apercevoir les marques de griffes que Louis avait laissées sur son tronc. Derrière lui, s'étendait le champ des Finnigan, Laura se rappelait les après-midi passées à jouer avec Seamus, courant à travers les vastes étendues de champs et de forêts qui s'offraient à eux et les éblouissait de leur immensité. Elle repensait aussi à leurs longues baignades dans les eaux chaudes naturelles de Buxton, que les Moldus avaient débusquées il y a fort longtemps. En se souvenant de leur passé commun, Laura eut un petit pincement au cœur; Seamus lui adressait à peine la parole et, quand il était obligé de le faire – pendant les cours - il se montrait froid et distant.

Le mal qui étendait son ombre sur le monde, éloignait les gens et déliait les amitiés les plus anciennes. Mais qui était-elle sur cette Terre où la désolation se répandait aussi certainement que l'hiver revenait chaque année ?

Si seulement Cornelius Fudge ouvrait les yeux et cessait d'étouffer les rumeurs qui se murmuraient dans le noir. Si seulement Dumbledore parvenait à leur faire entendre raison alors, peut-être ne sera-t-il pas encore trop tard pour agir.

Si le monde magique ne réagissait pas, tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en ce monde disparaîtrait dans les flammes de l'enfer. Aucun héros, Moldu ou Sorcier, n'aura les forces nécessaires pour s'opposer au pouvoir qui s'élevait dans les ténèbres.

Si rien ne se passait et que Voldemort rassemblait la totalité de ses armées, humaine et hybrides, alors le monde entier sombrerait dans le chaos sans aucun espoir de rédemption possible.

Personne n'en sera épargné, il n'y aura pas de_ happy end_, Laura le sentait au plus profond de son âme.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel; l'étendue qui se tenait en équilibre au-dessus de la Terre, était clair et sans nuages, le temps idéal pour aller faire ses achats de Noël. Myriam serait au moins satisfaite de ça et oublierait certainement sa mésaventure avec le gnome.

Une brise hivernale se mit à souffler soudainement et vint gifler la peau nue de Laura, sous sa chemise blanche. Elle referma hâtivement la fenêtre et s'installa derrière son bureau d'acajou, à la table ouvragée. Se baissant, elle en ouvrit le premier tiroir et y retira un morceau de parchemin.

Laura avait promis à Fred de lui écrire aussitôt qu'elle rentrerait et, avec Noël et les inconvénients qu'entraînait cette période festive, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux s'y atteler maintenant. Trempant sa plume préférée dans son encrier, elle commença à écrire sa lettre.

_**Fred,**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances se passent bien également. Le voyage dans le train était mortel et je regrette que tu sois reparti chez toi par le réseau de cheminée car, ta présence m'aurait épargné l'ennui. **_

_**Aujourd'hui, nous allons, ma tante et moi, sur le chemin de traverse pour y terminer les achats de Noël. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de cadeau à Myriam (ni le tien d'ailleurs) et je crois que je vais lui acheter un nouveau nécessaire de correspondance, car je sais qu'elle aime avoir de nouvelles plumes, ainsi que des parchemins neufs, en réserve. Toi, tu recevras ton cadeau le 25 décembre…**_

Laura, cherchant quoi dire d'autre, s'arrêta d'écrire en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Elle se souvint que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin à faire sur les métamorphoses animales, aussi décida-t-elle de le rappeler à Fred.

_**N'oublie pas non plus le devoir de McGonagall ! Griffondor n'a pas besoin de perdre plus de points, nous n'en avons déjà plus beaucoup ! Eh non ! J'anticipe ta question, je ne te laisserais pas copier sur moi (rires) ! **_

_**Je te souhaite, ainsi qu'à ta famille, de joyeuses fêtes de Noël.**_

Laura hésita un instant puis rajouta ces mots :

_**Tu me manques, je t'aime.**_

_**Laura.**_

Après tout elle ne mentait pas vraiment, elle l'aimait, et l'amour que Fred lui donnait, lui faisait du bien. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Sa tête lui disait que oui mais son cœur, qui battait doucement dans sa poitrine, lui répondait que non, ce n'était pas suffisant. Fred ne pouvait porter leur relation tout seul. Et, malgré toutes ses excuses, Laura se sentait comme la pire des égoïstes car elle lui refusait la vérité, non pas, par peur de lui faire du mal, mais par crainte de se retrouver à nouveau seule, et de ne plus pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras lorsque l'angoisse se ferait sentir.

Soudain, la voix de sa tante lui parvint aux oreilles, un peu étouffée par la distance qui les séparait toutes deux, et la tira de ses pensées.

-Laura, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Laura se leva de sa chaise et descendit en attrapant un pull au vol. Dans la cuisine Myriam s'affairait à mettre la table en chantonnant. Elle semblait s'être remise de l'évasion du gnome de jardin récidiviste et personne de sensé ne se risquerait à en reparler, de peur que Louis n'en paie les conséquences.

Laura entra dans la cuisine en se disant que celle-ci n'avait jamais changé. Les murs étaient peints en beige clair et se mariaient à la perfection avec les meubles écrus en bois poli; on voyait, sous l'un des pieds de la table en chêne ouvragée, un morceau de carton qui la tenait droite et le parquet était toujours aussi usé par les années. Au plafond, un lustre était suspendu par magie dans les airs et flottait au-dessus de tous ces éléments qui faisaient la cuisine de la petite maison blanche. Une fenêtre de taille moyenne au vitrage bleu et aux croisillons de couleur identique, surplombait l'évier et donnait à la pièce un aspect féérique.

-C'est fâcheux, je n'ai plus de marmelade d'orange, dit sa tante en fouillant dans un placard. Pourtant, j'étais sûr d'en avoir repris la dernière fois… Bon, tant pis ! De la confiture de fraise, ça te va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est très bien, Lui répondit sa nièce en s'asseyant au bout de la table. Elle se servit une tasse de café et attrapa un morceau de pain frais qu'elle beurra généreusement.

Myriam pris place en face d'elle et croisa ses mains sur la table en la fixant. Laura, se sentant ainsi observée, la regarda d'un air interrogateur bien qu'elle se doutât du sujet que sa tante voulait aborder, elle n'allait certainement pas l'y aider. Elle attendit donc la boule au ventre que sa tante ouvre la bouche et commence à poser ses questions fâcheuses.

-Inutile de faire cette tête, commença Myriam en souriant devant la mine résignée de sa nièce, ce n'est pas une honte de sortir avec un garçon à ton âge, au contraire c'est normal. Et c'est vrai que, si tu refuses d'en parler ouvertement avec moi, je ne peux pas t'y obliger… Donc, si tu le souhaites, je n'aborderais plus le sujet, de toute façon, je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur… tu sais, dans ma dernière lettre.

-Eh bien ! C'est vraiment Noël ! Dit Laura d'un ton enjouée, très contente d'échapper à cette discussion.

-Oh toi et ton chat… D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que j'apprécie vraiment Fred, surtout depuis ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il énerve Louis, et tout ce qui peut rendre ce chat fou de rage me comble de bonheur, déclara-t-elle en prenant un morceau de pain.

-On va toujours sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Laura, blasée par les querelles de sa tante avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques.

-Hum… Oui, on partira vers onze heures, j'ai commandé deux Portoloins hier matin au Ministère. – Elle lécha la confiture sur ses doigts et poursuivit. Le chemin de traverse sera surement blindé donc on va se séparer. En plus, il faut que tu achètes mon cadeau.

-Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas acheté ton cadeau de Noël ?

-Chaque année tu t'y prends à la dernière minute, pourtant tu pourrais les commander de Poudlard.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas le faire. La marchandise arrive parfois cabossée. Dit Laura en avalant le reste de son café. Elle s'essuya les mains et mit sa vaisselle dans l'évier où l'éponge s'activait toute seule. Puis se retournant vers sa tante, elle demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux emprunter ta chouette pour envoyer une lettre s'il te plaît ?

-À qui ?

-Heu, à Fred… répondit évasivement Laura.

Devant l'embarra de sa nièce, Myriam n'insista pas plus et la laissa remonter dans sa chambre avec l'autorisation d'utiliser sa chouette.

Comme prévu, elles rejoignirent à onze heures le premier Portoloin qui devait les emmener à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse.

Laura suivit sa tante jusqu'au chaudron baveur où Tom, le barman, les regarda passer pendant qu'il essuyait des verres sales. Elles passèrent devant lui en le saluant rapidement et sortirent par-derrière, dans la fameuse petite cour où se trouvait le mur de briques rouges qui séparait le « Londres Moldu » du « Londres magique ». Myriam le tapota avec sa baguette magique dans un ordre précis et il se transforma en une arcade suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse y passer côte à côte.

L'allée principale du chemin de traverse sur laquelle elles débouchèrent était, comme l'avait prédit Myriam, bondée. À croire que toutes les familles de sorciers attendaient la dernière minute pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Laura observa la foule qui s'étendait loin devant elle en inspirant profondément pour ne pas se décourager et repartir en courant. Sa tante se tourna vers elle en affichant une expression déterminée.

-Prêtes pour le combat ? Lui cria-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme provoquait par les voix qui s'élevaient toutes en même temps.

-Oui ! S'écria Laura en se préparant à traverser la foule.

-Bon très bien ! On essaye de faire vite et on se rejoint vers treize heures ici, d'accord ?

-O.K. Et Laura s'avança en fendant la masse de sorciers. Elle se sentait happée mais résista vaillamment contre la foule qui menaçait de l'emporter avec elle. Elle passa de nombreux étalages extérieurs de décorations en tous genres et s'intéressa un instant à un vif d'or en plaqué or; Fred jouait comme batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Cependant, elle s'aperçut bien vite que le vendeur, un certain Mondingus Fletcher, était un vrai charlatan et le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir volé sa marchandise, aussi reposa-t-elle le vif d'or et s'éloigna de son stand.

Fendant à nouveau la foule, Laura finit par atteindre, au prix d'efforts considérables, le magasin de plumes et de parchemins. Elle y entra en poussant un soupir résigné. Le magasin était aussi plein, en rapport de surface, que l'allée principale du chemin de traverse, et elle eut du mal à trouver le nécessaire à correspondance que sa tante prenait d'habitude. Laura se désespérait d'atteindre un jour la troisième rangée à gauche en partant de la porte, quand elle avisa, en regardant par-dessous l'une des planches de l'étagère qui lui barrait la route, les coffrets cadeau spécial Noël. Il y en avait un, rouge et or, qui semblait correspondre aux besoins de Myriam, et leur étalage était bien plus proche d'elle que celui de son premier choix. Réfléchissant vite fait, elle décida que ça lui changerait de ses plumes jaunes et noires. Elle attrapa le coffret en tendant ses mains par-dessous la planche de l'étagère et son bras percuta, accidentellement au passage, le crâne chauve d'un Gobelin. Ces créatures étaient connues pour leur susceptibilité, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de querelles de sorciers, alors Laura s'éclipsa discrètement avant qu'il ait pu la voir, allant jusqu'à la caisse où elle paya son achat en demandant qu'on l'enveloppe dans un papier cadeau rouge.

C'était la folie sur le chemin de traverse, on avait beau donner des coups coude pour avancer, les gens qui faisaient de même vous repousser violemment comme si leur vie en dépendait. Finalement, Laura songea qu'ils étaient peut-être suffisamment bien préparés au retour de Voldemort.

Quoiqu'elle répugnât à plaisanter ainsi de ce sujet brûlant, elle préférait de loin les sarcasmes et le cynisme, à la crainte et aux larmes inutiles. Ce n'était pas ça qui les sauveraient car le Seigneur des ténèbres ne ressentait aucune pitié face à la douleur d'autrui au contraire, il s'en délectait. Cette pensée la perturba, lui faisant perdre le fil de la réalité et, soudain, un sorcier lui marcha violemment sur le pied droit et lui arracha un cri de douleur aigu, elle détestait quand ça tombait sur les orteils.

Claudiquant légèrement, elle arriva près du magasin de Quidditch et s'offrit une petite pause près de la ruelle qui se trouvait entre les deux boutiques; une pour les accessoires, une pour les balais. Reprenant son souffle, Laura entra dans la boutique aux accessoires, également surpeuplée, et chercha un cadeau pour Fred. Au terme de vingt-cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle se battit contre vents et marées, elle avait choisi un coffret contenant un nécessaire à balais ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch et ses plus belles victoires. Elle régla son achat et ressortit affronter la rue.

Laura regarda sa montre, il était midi quarante-cinq et elle se trouvait à environ deux cents mètres du point de rendez-vous fixé par Myriam. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'elle y arrive à l'heure.

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, elle fendit la foule et progressa lentement vers l'entrée côté sorcier du chaudron baveur. À treize heures cinq, ce qui était un exploit de sa part, Laura arriva devant Myriam qui l'attendait chargée de deux sacs.

Les deux Green retraversèrent le chaudron baveur en sens inverse, soulagée de quitter l'enfer du chemin de traverse, ainsi que satisfaite de leurs achats respectifs et empruntèrent le Portoloin qui les attendait à l'endroit exact où elles avaient atterri plus tôt dans la matinée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Laura et Myriam étaient de retour à la petite maison blanche et déposer, chacune dans leurs chambres respectives, le butin de leur matinée d'enfer. Seulement quatre sacs en tout, alors que pratiquement deux heures avaient été sacrifié sur le chemin de traverse à se faire pousser et marcher sur les pieds. Rien que pour cette raison, lorsqu'elle regardait le maigre butin, Laura se disait qu'elle devait quand même aimer un minimum Fred.

Elle venait tout juste d'accrocher son manteau derrière sa porte de chambre et était en train de se débarrasser du reste, quand elle aperçut un point noir qui volait au loin et se diriger vers la maison. Elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre close en jetant au passage ses gants sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle avisa Céleste, la chouette de sa tante, qui revenait chargée d'une lettre, elle ouvrit les vantaux. Laura supposa que Fred lui avait répondu et elle avait raison.

La chouette s'engouffra dans la chambre et se posa gracieusement sur le bureau avant de tendre sa patte fièrement. Laura y détacha la lettre et la décacheta.

_**Laura, **_

_**Je vais aussi bien que je le peux…**_

_**En effet, j'ignorais encore à l'instant si je voulais te confier ceci, de peur de t'inquiéter, mais, après réflexion, j'ai pensé que, si ça t'arriva un jour, j'aimerais le savoir. **_

_**Nos vacances sont tourmentées et mouvementées puisque mon père a était attaquée, il y a de cela deux jours, par sans nul doute, pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre, Tu-sais-qui. Heureusement, les Magicomages nous ont dit qu'il s'en sortira, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est faible mais il vit. Mon père est un homme coriace qui en a vue d'autre, on est tous sûr qu'il s'en remettra vite. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je pense sérieusement à ne pas faire le devoir de McGonagall… tu comprends, avec mon père. (Je suis en train de t'imaginer, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir).**_

_**J'ai hâte qu'on soit à nouveau réunis, tu me manques.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Fred.**_

_**Ps : J'espère que mon cadeau est bien !**_

Laura replia la lettre en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil de bureau, Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué, un membre du ministère, et Fudge arrivait encore à mettre l'évasion massive d'Azkaban, sur le dos de Sirius Black, un autre membre de l'Ordre. Le ministre était-il si bête que ça ou avait-il réellement peur d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Laura répondit à Fred dans l'après-midi en lui signifiant son soutien, entre autres choses. Après le goûter, Myriam eut besoin de son aide pour installer les décorations de Noël et, en fin d'après-midi, les pièces de la petite maison blanche de Buxton, brillait de mille feux. Tandis que Laura rangeait, avec sa tante, les guirlandes non utilisées, elle lui parla du père de Fred.

-Myriam, sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Arthur Weasley ?

-Non, quoi ? Répondit-elle en sortant sa tête d'un carton.

-Il a été attaqué, il y a deux jours, par tu-sais-qui.

-Oh, et il va bien ? Demanda sa tante inquiète.

-Oui, il va s'en sortir, d'après les dires de Fred en tout cas.

Elles en restèrent là et continuèrent leur besogne en silence. Laura était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

Au diner, Myriam, qui supposait certainement qu'elle était déprimée à cause de la lettre de Fred, lui servit son dessert favori, de la tarte à la mélasse. Elle la mangea et, prenant congé de sa tante, remonta dans sa chambre où elle retrouva Louis en train de mettre la pagaille dans sa salle de bain.

-Non, Louis ! S'il te plaît lâche le pommeau de douche… voilà c'est bien… ce n'est pas un serpent, tu sais. Lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par la peau du cou avant de la jeter sur le lit sur lequel il s'écrasa en miaulant d'indignation.

Laura vit que le crépuscule tombait et que le ciel se teintait à l'horizon, de magnifiques couleurs orangées. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la banquette que surplombait la fenêtre, Louis miaula en sautant du lit pour venir se loger entre ses jambes, la forçant ainsi à se retourner pour le pousser avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber.

-Roh ! Louis ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu as vraiment un problème, allez pousse-toi, grogna-t-elle, en lui donnant un léger coup de pied.

Laura se retourna vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage enneigé que le crépuscule venait rendre féérique. Sous les couleurs chaudes des rayons du soleil qui faiblissaient, la neige froide semblait irradier, prêtre à fondre sous les yeux ébahit de Laura.

Elle contemplait le paysage crépusculaire, émerveillait par ce qu'elle voyait quand soudain, alors qu'elle avait tourné ses yeux vers la forêt dénudé pour l'admirer sous le soleil couchant, elle y vit quelque chose d'étrange, une silhouette sombre qui semblait la regarder.

Laura s'avança plus loin sur la banquette et plissa les yeux en se penchant en avant, une main posée sur le carreau de la fenêtre, et le vit, c'était lui, là aux pieds des arbres, « l'homme en noir » de son rêve.


	7. Chapter 6: Toutes ces belles illusions

_**Voici le sixième chapitre ! On y retrouve nos deux protagonistes enfin réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Leur première rencontre officielle m'a donné à réfléchir. En effet, comment faire ? Eh bien, voici une idée parmi tant d'autres, une des miennes que j'ai sélectionnées en me basant sur une simple phrase courte mais on ne peut plus vrai : « Voldemort n'est pas un gentleman ! ». Dans ce chapitre, j'ai relaté les évènements de deux points de vue, celui de Laura puis de Thomas. J'aime le faire de temps en temps pour marquer leurs différences. **_

_**Un chapitre sera également consacré à Louis, rien qu'à Louis parce que, lui aussi, aura une relation avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Pauvres Louis, si gentil, si parfait ! Comment va-t-il faire pour rester fidèle à sa maîtresse, tout en restant en vie dans un monde criblé de dangers ? **_

_**D'une part, pour ce qui est des critiques, mélioratives ou péjoratives, sachez que je n'attends qu'elles. S'il y a quelque chose que vous aimez ou, au contraire, qui vous gêne, dites- le-moi, que je puisse vous répondre et vous expliquez ma pensée si vous le voulez. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

…

_**Chapitre VI : Toutes ces belles illusions brisées**_

[…] c'était lui, là aux pieds des arbres, « l'homme en noir » de son rêve…

Croyant être abusée par quelques tours de son esprit, Laura se pinça fortement le bras et la douleur qui s'ensuivit la conforta dans la réalité de ce moment. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et frappèrent sa poitrine, comme s'ils souhaitaient en quitter le nid. Et alors qu'elle peinait à s'entendre dans sa propre tête, où ses pensées semblaient se transformer en fumée avant qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens, les premières lueurs du crépuscule brillèrent dans le ciel et éclairèrent la silhouette de tous leurs feux. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il lui était impossible de distinguer avec précision le visage de cet homme, mais elle le voyait comme elle n'avait jamais pu le voir jusqu'à présent. Ne réfléchissant pas davantage, Laura se retourna subitement et, en enfilant rapidement ses bottes et un pull qui traînait sur son lit, elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, sous le regard médusé de Louis qui ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec sa maîtresse.

Parvenue pratiquement en bas des escaliers, Laura ralentit instinctivement, craignant que Myriam ne la voie sortir de la maison et ne découvre son secret. L'avant-dernière marche grinça sous son poids et elle retenu son souffle, l'oreille aux aguets. Lorsque le son significatif d'une page que l'on tourne se fit entendre, elle sauta la dernière marche et passa, telle une ombre, la porte du salon où se trouvait sa tante en train de lire un vieux grimoire. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison n'était pas propice aux déplacements furtifs et Laura dût faire très attention en longeant le mur qui séparait l'entrée du salon car celui-ci était très fin. Progressant à pas de loup, elle atteignit finalement la porte blanche et l'enclencha délicatement, ne l'ouvrant qu'à demi pour éviter que le vent froid de décembre ne s'y engouffre. Elle se faufila dehors en refermant doucement derrière elle.

Dans le ciel, le soleil orangé chutait à l'horizon et la lune apparaissait de plus en plus nette à mesure que le crépuscule finissait de tomber. Comme entre-deux temps, c'était le moment unique où les deux astres se partageaient l'étendue céleste, suspendue au-dessus de la Terre et révélait au Monde leur complicité certaine.

Se tenant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, Laura descendit les trois marches du perron et s'enfonça, jusqu'à mi- mollet dans la neige. L'air était glacial et de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations. Aidée par les dernières lueurs du jour, elle traversa l'étendue immaculée en creusant de profondes ornières dans son sillage et contourna les barrières qui entouraient la petite maison blanche. À peine avait-elle passé le portail de l'entrée que le ciel devint noir, la plongeant dans les ténèbres que la lune, encore basse, ne parvenait pas à percer.

Tandis que Laura s'avançait plus profondément dans l'obscurité en laissant glisser sa main le long des barreaux qui entourait sa maison, les bruits de la nuit lui parvenaient amplifiés et faisaient monter en son sein une angoisse diffuse. La neige crissait sous ses pas et, au loin, elle entendit le hululement d'une chouette qui la fit sursauter. Essoufflée et les joues rosies par l'effort, elle continuait de marcher tout en scrutant l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Enfin, elle atteignit la lisière de la forêt; il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, rien aux alentours qui puisse attester de la présence éventuelle de quelqu'un.

-Eh Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un, murmura Laura en tournant sur elle-même dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée et de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans ses tempes quand, soudain, une silhouette se dégagea des arbres et avança vers elle. Il était là, son visage pâle luisait dans l'obscurité ; Laura resta immobile incapable de bouger face à l'homme qu'elle avait tant souhaité rattraper dans ses rêves.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, la privant ainsi de ses sens.

Son souffle se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. La première fois que ce visage lui était apparu, c'était en première page d'un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier que conservait Myriam. L'article faisait essentiellement référence à Bellatrix Lestrange, la meurtrière de ses parents, mais également à celui que le journaliste nommait « son maître », on y relater une partie de sa vie et, par conséquent, le nom de Thomas Elvis Jedusor y était apparu. La photo représentait un adolescent de seize ans au visage blafard et aux cheveux d'ébène. Cela dit Laura trouvait que la Gazette ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Celui qui se tenait devant elle semblait avoir la trentaine – même si, en réalité, il en avait pratiquement une centaine -, plutôt grand et mince, quoique avec des épaules larges et une taille étroite; son visage, quant à lui, reflétait bien la photo de l'adolescent, son teint d'une pâleur fantomatique paraissait irradier dans la nuit et contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts émeraude flamboyaient dans le noir, donnant à la scène qui se jouait devant Laura un aspect irréel. Alors qu'elle le détaillait ainsi, une force invisible l'attira à lui tandis qu'il reculait plus loin dans la forêt. Ses jambes marchaient toutes seules sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, son corps ne lui obéissait plus et son esprit était comme anesthésié. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre une zone où de nombreux arbres les entouraient, et où la neige s'était durcie à l'ombre des bois. L'attraction exercée sur son corps cessa et elle reprit à nouveau conscience, la réalité la frappant comme un fouet.

Laura tenta de reculer avant de s'apercevoir que ses jambes étaient littéralement paralysées, la surprise des premiers instants laissa place à l'effroi et sa respiration devint erratique; Voldemort était « l'homme en noir » qui venait hanter chacune de ses nuits depuis six mois. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le craignait à l'instar de tous les sorciers de ce monde, cependant une part d'elle l'en empêchait parce que c'était faux son cœur ne battait pas seulement de peur et elle le savait. Il y avait autre chose derrière la crainte, un sentiment qu'elle n'osait pas nommer et qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps pour cet homme. La révélation de son identité n'y changeait rien, l'attirance que Laura ressentait pour lui ne s'éteignait pas.

Le regard du Seigneur des ténèbres était toujours ancré dans le sien et, malgré tous ces efforts pour s'en détourner, Laura ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient. Elle savait qu'il pratiquait la légilimencie et craignait qu'il ne pénètre son esprit car s'il le faisait, alors la vérité lui serait révélée. Voldemort saurait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il sentirait son désir et cela Laura ne le supportait pas, elle rougissait de honte à la simple évocation de cette pensée.

Les couleurs que prirent ses joues ne lui échappèrent d'ailleurs pas, puisque levant son bras, il prit son menton dans sa main et le souleva légèrement avant de faire glisser ses doigts autour de son cou. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne provoqua en elle un intense frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, au contraire, Laura sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et son cœur se remit à cogner violemment contre sa poitrine qui se soulever rapidement. Son esprit s'embruma et lui sembla plonger dans le néant lorsqu'il détruisit ses défenses mentales et s'appropria ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il passait en revue sa vie entière en remontant le fil de sa mémoire et, contrairement à ce que redoutait Laura, ce n'était pas douloureux, quoiqu'un peu désagréable et étourdissant. En réalité, il était étonnamment doux et délicat lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans son esprit et en feuilletait les pages, doucement, en prenant son temps.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, l'image de Fred apparut devant ses yeux et Voldemort resserra sa poigne sur sa gorge en lui imposant de regarder son petit ami brûlait vif. Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais Laura sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues; voyant cela, Voldemort passa à son rêve et le lui fit revivre dans sa totalité avec toutes les émotions qui s'ensuivaient. Humiliée et certainement cramoisie, Laura essaya de le repousser mentalement, cependant il était trop fort et la fit rapidement plier devant lui. Finalement, son esprit lui fut rendu, Voldemort se retira brutalement, la ramenant subitement dans le présent ainsi qu'à ses émotions contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

-V-vous auriez pu prévenir, suffoqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder à nouveau, c'était trop dur de le faire.

-Regarde-moi, lui murmura-t-il, sa voix grave la fit tressaillir mais elle garda son visage baissé.

S'armant de son courage légendaire de Griffondor, elle refusa en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement, des bottes aussi noires que les siennes lui apparurent et Voldemort prit son menton en coupe, le relevant vers lui. De nouveau, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent à son contact et la chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demanda s'il ne l'entendait pas cogner.

-Je ne veux pas, dit-elle en détournant ses iris vers un arbre à côté d'eux. À sa grande surprise, sa voix était ferme.

La main de Voldemort quitta sa gorge et il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, traçant sur sa peau une ligne de feu. Son pouce vint effleurer ses lèvres et son autre main se plaça sur sa nuque, attirant le visage de Laura près du sien. Il se pencha vers elle, frottant sa joue contre la sienne, approchant sa bouche de son oreille et elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Tu mens, je sais tout de toi à présent Laura – elle retint sa respiration – Il recula lentement et son menton pivota de façon à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne, veux-tu que je te laisse ? Veux-tu que je ne revienne jamais plus te voir ?

« Oui, allez-vous-en », une voix stridente hurla dans sa tête, lui intimant d'acquiescer mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle et ne la quitte jamais. Sa conscience se déchaînait et luttait contre ses pensées impures, « Voldemort », lui criait-elle, « il est Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est un meurtrier, le monstre à l'origine du meurtre de mes parents. » Mais il s'appelait aussi Thomas, ne put s'empêcher Laura d'ajouter.

Et alors que son combat intérieur se poursuivait, le sujet de celui-ci plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le choc, sa vision se troubla et avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule objection, elle ouvrit la bouche et aspira sa lèvre supérieure, incapable de se contrôler. Le feu était partout, un désir irrépressible lui soulevait le corps. Les mains de Thomas vinrent explorer sa peau sous son pull, la zébrant de flammes et lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent violemment, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à la déflagration d'émotions inédites qu'elle éprouvait. Les doigts de Thomas plongèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus à lui, et la poussèrent contre un arbre. Dans un petit cri aigu, que Thomas étouffa de sa bouche, son dos heurta brutalement le tronc. Laura ne sentait plus rien d'autre que ses baisers et ses caresses. À l'instant où elle pensait sombrer dans le néant, il passa une de ses mains sous sa cuisse et enserra sa taille de l'autre, la soulevant de terre. Ses jambes se refermèrent autour de sa taille, l'arbre dans son dos la soutenant.

Sa langue jouait avec la sienne, ses mains glissant de ses hanches à ses seins. Elle s'accrochait fermement à ses épaules; et tandis que son corps n'était plus qu'une braise ardente qui répondait avec fougue à celui de Thomas, sa conscience reprenait progressivement le dessus sur elle. Le remords et l'effroi la frappèrent soudainement, qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

-NON, s'écria-t-elle en se décollant de sa bouche, le repoussant de toutes ses forces en retombant sur ses pieds.

L'impulsion de ses bras ne fut pas suffisante pour se dégager de sa poigne mais, au moins, sa bouche n'était plus soudée à la sienne. La tête enfouie dans son torse pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, elle haletait bruyamment, les mains posées sur les muscles de son ventre qu'elle sentait se contracter par intermittence.

-Non, je ne veux pas… ce n'est pas moi… s'il vous plaît… supplia-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en la libérant de la pression de son corps.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses iris reflétaient un mélange de désir et de colère une fureur glaciale et un frisson parcouru son échine.

-Je ne veux pas… ça, faire ça, dit Laura dans un souffle.

-Encore une fois tu mens, Laura, dit calmement Thomas en lui lançant un regard dur,empreint de colère.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui et se mit à crier.

-Vous êtes Thomas Jedusor – elle se fichait bien qu'il ait interdit ce nom – Vous êtes le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort. Vous êtes un meurtrier, un monstre sans âme et sans pitié. Et, par-dessus toutes ses choses, vous êtes le responsable de la mort de mes parents – elle repris son souffle et poursuivit sous le regard stoïque de Thomas – Ce que je viens de faire… Je l'ai est trahis, tous autant qu'ils sont… Il n'est pas de pire déshonneur au monde que la trahison… J'ignore ce que vous faisiez dans mes rêves et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine: ce que je viens de faire est mal.

À la fin de sa tirade, Laura se laissa glisser le long du tronc derrière elle, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ignorant la neige qui mouillait son pantalon.

-Tu devrais mesurer tes mots…

-Mesurer mes mots ? Le coupa-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses yeux embués. Vous venez de fourrer votre langue dans ma bouche et vous me dites de mesurer mes mots ?! HA ! Son courage lui revint en un instant devant cette remontrance injuste, ainsi que sa colère. – Tout ceci n'a aucun sens, c'est parfaitement ridicule, cette situation est ridicule. Il n'y a aucune raison plausible qui me vient à l'esprit pour expliquer le fait… Pourquoi m'apparaissait-vous la nuit depuis votre retour ? C'est une nouvelle sorte de torture inédite pour laquelle j'aurais eu l'incommensurable honneur d'être faite cobaye ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Thomas eut un semblant de sourire, il se pencha vers elle et la tira pour la relever.

-Je suis venu ici pour décider si je devais te tuer ou non.

-Oh ! Répondit Laura interloquée et un peu effrayée. Et qu'avez-vous décidé ? Interrogea-t-elle en essayant de paraître détachée.

-As-tu peur de la mort ? Murmura-t-il en prenant doucement son menton dans sa main.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Éluda Laura.

Il l'observa un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Rien, absolument rien ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une émotion gênante – il effleura de son pouce ses lèvres encore rouges du baiser – Tu es tout à fait inutile.

Sympa, pensa-t-elle avant de se reprendre, le cynisme était de trop dans cette étrange soirée.

-Ah, d'accord…

-Et pour ce qui s'est passé, tu ne m'as pas semblé souffrir tant que ça, exception faite de tes petits dilemmes intérieurs bien sûr.

Laura était choquée par sa froideur et sa moquerie, était-elle si faible, si puérile à ses yeux ? Le fait qu'il puisse la mépriser, la considérer comme inutile lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. L'abattement la saisit, l'humiliation aussi et toutes sortes d'autres sentiments désagréables. Que croyait-elle ? Il était le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle, elle n'était rien rien pour lui. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'humilièrent devant lui.

-Et qu'allez-vous me faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Sanglota-t-elle en se débattant dans ses bras qui l'a retenaient fermement.

-Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, ni même te faire du mal. En revanche, tu vas bien écouter ces mots parce que je ne les répèterais pas. Si l'envie te prend de parler de notre rencontre, bien que je doute qu'après ce que tu m'as laissé te faire, tu veuilles le crier sur les toits, je tuerais jusqu'à la dernière personne que tu aimes en commençant par ta chère tante.

Laura le fixait, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, incapable même de respirer correctement.

-Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Hum… Oui, c'est très clair, répondit-elle en pleurant davantage si c'était possible.

-Bien. Maintenant tu vas retourner chez toi, ta tante ne posera pas de question car elle est un peu ailleurs depuis que tu es sortie…

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Paniqua Laura.

-Rien de permanent. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et ne faire aucune allusion, à personne, de ce qui se passe entre nous. Encore une fois, si j'apprends que quelqu'un, comme Dumbledore, savait quoique ce soit à propos de ceci, j'enverrais un mangemort ici, pourquoi pas Bellatrix Lestrange, Myriam Green sera surement contente de la voir, persifla-t-il

-Comment pouvez-vous…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un monstre sans âme et sans pitié. J'ai pour habitude d'exterminer tous les membres d'une famille et il se trouve que ta tante pourrait un jour devenir gênante. Estimes-toi heureuse que je te donne une chance de l'épargner. Pour ce qui est de ton… ami proche, je te déconseille, si tu tiens à ce qu'il reste en vie, de le laisser te toucher comme je t'ai touché ce soir. Nous allons nous revoir, que tu le veuilles ou non – il embrassa ses joues– J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire et je te désire, murmura-t-il

Sur ces derniers mots, Thomas plaqua avec brutalité ses lèvres sur les siennes et disparu dans une fumée noire, la laissant seule dans la nuit froide.

Laura resta un moment prostrée contre un arbre à pleurer de désespoir. Elle avait cru que rencontrer l'homme qui la hantait toutes ses nuits, la soulagerait de ses angoisses. Qu'elle comprendrait enfin pourquoi elle en rêvait. Mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa vie était fichue. « L'homme en noir » de son rêve était Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres, Thomas Jedusor, le plus grand meurtrier de masse du monde des sorciers. Elle poussa un gémissement, non pas pour ce qu'il était mais parce qu'elle l'aimait. Laura s'énumérait inlassablement, en partant du meurtre de ses parents, ses exactions mais ses sentiments ne disparaissaient pas. Les images de leur baiser échangé lui revenaient par flash et provoquaient d'étranges sensations dans son bas-ventre, son visage s'imposait à son esprit et alors, elle sentait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau d'albâtre sous ses doigts. Cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'il avait quitté que déjà, elle se languissait de lui. Lui manquait-elle ? Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que non, il la méprisait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie elle comprenait le sens de l'expression : « Avoir le cœur brisé » car, ce soir, Thomas lui avait piétiné le sien sans la moindre hésitation, il lui avait pris une partie d'elle, fait voler en éclat toutes ses belles illusions, tous ses beaux rêves. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui obéir ? Elle y était obligée, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Et Fred, elle devrait trouver un moyen de le quitter sans trop le blesser. De toute manière, même si Thomas ne le lui avait pas ordonné, elle l'aurait fait parce que la simple idée qu'il l'embrasse lui donnait la nausée. Elle se sentait comme la pire des traînées. Comment avait-elle pu déposer les armes aussi vite devant Thomas ? Le laisser disposer d'elle à sa guise ? Simplement parce qu'elle le désirait plus que toute autre chose dans ce monde, il n'aura fallu qu'un seul de ses baisers pour la rendre dépendante de lui. Pourquoi cela allait si vite ? Pourquoi son existence était si nébuleuse et vide de sens. Et surtout, pourquoi aimait-elle le Seigneur des ténèbres? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, il avait passé douze ans ailleurs et quand il revenait, Laura se retrouvait liée à lui par des chaînes invisibles. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Quelle funeste ironie que sa vie ! Quelle sombre plaisanterie que sa venue au monde ! De toutes les bêtises dont elle se rendit coupable, elle atteignait son apogée cette nuit. Le paroxysme de l'indécence dont elle fit preuve, s'illustrait ce soir devant ses yeux effarés. Néanmoins, tout ceci, n'était que paroles éphémères et fioritures puisque inutile à la compréhension de cette situation pour le moins étrange. S'apitoyer sur son existence ne lui sera d'aucun secours si Thomas décidait d'entrer dans sa vie. Elle devrait s'y faire, ceux qu'elle aimait en dépendaient, bien qu'elle n'eût pas besoin de ses menaces pour souhaiter le revoir.

Tandis que Laura continuait ses supputations, elle sentit quelques flocons blancs atterrirent sur sa tête, l'encourageant à se relever pour rentrer. Elle frotta son pantalon et sortit de la forêt, en se guidant des arbres et de la lueur argentée qui l'attendait là-bas droit devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt, la neige tombait drument et la lune, que la cime des arbres masquait en partie, l'éblouit. C'était une Lune de Loup-garou, ronde et brillante qui jouait de son pouvoir d'illusionniste sur la Terre. Laura passa rapidement autour des barrières qu'elle voyait mieux que tout à l'heure, retraversa le jardin sans rien regarder et rentra dans la maison en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte d'entrée. Dans le salon, sa tante dormait profondément, son grimoire posé sur ses genoux; dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les braises se consumaient en crépitant doucement.

Laura s'approcha du fauteuil où était affalée Myriam et lui retira le grimoire des mains, avant de la couvrir de son châle qui pendait sur le dossier du canapé. En se retournant, elle aperçut Louis qui la fixait assis dans son panier « de sieste » près de la véranda. À l'extérieur, la neige continuait de tomber abondamment, recouvrant tout d'un épais manteau blanc. Laura s'éclipsa discrètement de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Myriam et ordonna d'un signe de la tête, à son chat de rester là où il était; elle voulait être seule cette nuit.

….

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor**_

[…] Son regard tomba sur lui et s'y fixa, une main posée sur la vitre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, son cœur semblait avoir manqué un battement ou deux.

Thomas laissa le Soleil qui déclinait à l'est éclairait sa silhouette de ses rayons orangés et le révéler à Laura. Il la regarda s'éloigner précipitamment de la fenêtre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle était si prévisible. Elle le rejoindrait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la forêt, c'était d'une stupidité sans bornes. Il avança plus en avant vers la gauche et contourna les barrières qui entouraient la maison blanche; la fenêtre du salon était faiblement éclairée et en passant devant, il y vit une femme assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un vieux grimoire.

C'était Myriam Green, la sœur de l'Auror Nathaniel Green, Bellatrix les avaient assassinés, son épouse et lui. Il se rappelait n'avoir rien eu contre ce meurtre, qu'importait leur mort, c'était des Aurors donc, fatalement des ennemis à abattrent. Myriam Green avait l'air si paisible dans son salon, il serait facile de la tuer et d'en finir avec la lignée irlandaise des Green; bien que sang-purs depuis des générations, ils toléraient les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus, jusqu'à s'installer tout près d'une de leurs villes.

Ces abominations de la natures, trop faibles pour y survivre, les simples humains n'étaient rien d'autre que la gangrène de cette planète, pullulant tels des insectes et se répandant parmi les sorciers par le biais de leur progéniture. Ces enfants des moldus, ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment dans le fond, c'était plus le symbole qu'ils représentaient qui le faisait. En permettant leur prolifération, le monde magique s'exposait à des conséquences dramatiques, il n'y avait qu'à lire l'histoire de la magie pour le comprendre. Les moldus craignaient ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et, ce qu'ils craignaient, ils l'annihilaient, c'était dans la nature.

Parvenu à l'arrière de la maison, il en testa les défenses à l'aide de quelques incantations magiques ciblées. Contre toute attente, il s'avéra que la demeure Green, ne possédait que très peu de sortilèges de défenses et tous, sans exception, pouvaient être brisés par un simple maléfice de magie noire. Il pointa sa baguette sur la maison blanche et murmura :

- _**« Vires Solutus est a malo, Contaminatus igne, Tollitur in tenebris. »**_

Un faible halo bleuâtre encercla le jardin et une légère déflagration, qui passa inaperçue, se produisit dans un craquement étouffé. Les protections magiques de Myriam Green étaient anéanties.

Thomas entra dans le jardin et, au-moment où il posait sa main sur la clenche de la porte de derrière, il entendit celle de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis, le crissement de la neige sous les pas de Laura qui sortait le rejoindre. Il poussa le battant en bois, non verrouillée, et entra dans une pièce circulaire. La cuisine était dans les tons beiges; au centre de la table en chêne ouvragée, une tasse aux couleurs de Griffondor était posée, à demi pleine de lait crémeux. Il se surprit à penser que Laura aimait cette boisson et également, avec plus d'amertume qu'elle appartenait à la maison de Godric Griffondor, par conséquent, elle serait plus difficile à faire plier qu'un Serpentard. Sur le buffet à droite de l'évier, trônait un petit cadre contenant une photo, il s'en approcha et le prit en main. Laura le regardait en souriant largement, ses yeux noisette pétillaient et ses cheveux châtains lui balayaient le visage sous la force du vent. Elle devait avoir quinze ans sur cette photo où elle paraissait heureuse, sans soucis, sans taches.

Soudain, il entendit un feulement sourd, se retournant, il vit un chat blanc grimpait sur la table, toutes griffes dehors. Les yeux verts du félin s'ancrèrent dans les siens, Thomas s'approcha de lui et saisit le collier autour de son cou. Le chat perdit de sa superbe et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en miaulant les pupilles rondes. Essayait-il de l'amadouer ? Si c'était le cas, il serait déçu, très déçu. Thomas lut le nom gravé en lettre d'or sur le collier. «_**Louis, appartient à Laura Marie Green, sorcière résidant à l'ouest de Buxton. »**_ Attrapant l'animal par la peau du cou, il le souleva à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Louis tremblait de tout son corps, il n'essayait même pas de se débattre et avait abandonné tout espoir de l'amadouer.

Thomas effleura de sa baguette le museau de Louis, qui couina plus qu'il ne miaula, et une lueur rouge en sortit, stupéfixiant le chat qui retomba sur la table, inerte. Le sorcier le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, voilà chose faite, à la sorcière maintenant. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour aller dans le salon, il avisa Myriam Green à l'embrasure de la porte qui restait immobile, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Vous… dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette magique vers lui.

Il la désarma d'un mouvement imperceptible de la main et la même lueur rouge, qui avait stupéfixé le chat un instant plus tôt, sortit à nouveau de sa baguette. Myriam Green tomba à la renverse, s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, sa robe jaune s'étalant autour d'elle. Thomas soupira en regardant les deux corps immobiles, il pourrait les tuer mais alors, il perdrait, en la personne de Mme Green, un de ses seuls moyens de pression sur Laura. Quant au chat, il supposait qu'elle devait y tenir donc il se contenta de les faire léviter jusqu'au salon, les déposant à leur place respective. Ensuite, il ensorcela la sorcière pour qu'elle ne souvienne de rien et ne se réveille qu'au matin; il n'était nul besoin de s'occuper du chat puisqu'il ne parlait pas. Il les laissa ainsi et monta rapidement à l'étage.

_**« De sapienta illorum, qui mortuus est »**_, l'Oracle avait gravé ces mots dans une pierre qu'un corbeau lui avait apportée, en plus d'une note personnelle : « rapportez-moi un objet appartenant à Laura Green. » Il s'arrêta devant la porte blanche de sa chambre et lut l'inscription sur la pancarte rouge et or qui y était accrochée, elle semblait vouloir écrire son nom sur toutes ses possessions.

_**« Chambre de Laura Green.**_

_**Frappez avant d'entrée. »**_

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et concis même s'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de préciser à qui appartenait cette chambre puisqu'il n'y en avait que deux dans la maison, une pour chacune. Thomas y pénétra, la pièce était en ordre, propre; à gauche, un lit blanc en bois vernis était plaqué contre le mur, recouvert d'une couette violette. Une commode, de même couleur, y était attachée et, sur celle-ci, un livre de potions magiques était entrouvert. Laura avait griffonné des bouts de phrases dans la marge, il y vit inscrit, en haut à droite : « saleté de R….. » puis, en bas à gauche : « C… graisseux ». Severus ne semblait pas être très apprécié de certains élèves. Thomas se désintéressa de l'ouvrage et avança jusqu'au bureau en chêne, décoré d'arabesques sur toute sa surface plane. Une lettre était posée sur cette dernière et, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il la déplia.

_**[…] J'ai hâte qu'on soit à nouveau réunis, tu me manques.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Fred.**_

À la lecture de ces lignes, ses entrailles se tordirent dans un rugissement intérieur, il ressentait les affres de la jalousie à en devenir fou. La simple idée que ce garçon avait posé ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui était insupportable. Il referma son poing sur le parchemin et le brûla, laissant ses cendres se disperser sur le bureau. Peu satisfait, Thomas continua son exploration de la chambre à la recherche d'un objet personnel de Laura. Sur sa droite, il vit une porte en bois poli et la poussa d'un geste nonchalant. Sa salle de bain sentait la vanille, cela devait être l'odeur de son savon; il s'avança plus avant dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui pour y trouver quelque chose.

Un collier en or était posé sur le marbre gris qui supportait le lavabo, il enroula ses doigts autour de la chaîne et la posa dans le creux de sa paume. Le pendentif représentait un Phoenix dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge, décidant que ce serait suffisant, il le mit dans sa poche et revint dans la chambre. À travers la fenêtre, la Lune apparaissait dans le ciel noir, montant de plus en plus haut. Laura devait le chercher.

Thomas brisa la dernière protection anti-transplanage et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans la forêt. Elle était là, à scruter l'obscurité qui l'entourait de toutes parts. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle à pas feutrés dans la neige, Laura se retourna et se figea sur place en écarquillant les yeux. Thomas ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle; ses yeux étaient magnifiques, tellement expressifs et il comprit, à la lueur qui y brillait, que Laura le reconnaissait. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se détacher de son regard, il la fit venir avec lui dans l'obscurité des bois, ne la quittant pas une seule fois des yeux. Elle ne saisissait pas encore totalement la situation, cela dit, une partie d'elle lui résistait, le forçant à maintenir sa vigilance sur le sortilège qui la mouvait sur ses pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une partie dense de la forêt où la neige se faisait plus dure et s'y arrêtèrent. Il avait toujours eu un don certain pour créer ce genre d'ambiances funestes qui déstabilisait ses victimes et les faisaient pâlir d'effroi. Elle se débattait, physiquement et mentalement, et cela le fascinait; il était incroyable qu'une aussi jeune personne puisse contenir autant d'émotions contradictoires simultanément. Sur les traits de son visage se dessinaient l'effroi, la crainte et l'angoisse, mais également un autre sentiment, une autre sensation qui la fit s'empourprer. Thomas n'avait nullement besoin de lire ces pensées, que Laura tentait vainement d'enfouir au fond d'elle, ses yeux les lui révélaient.

D'ordinaire, il méprisait ces sorciers incapables de fermer leur esprit à toute intrusion extérieure. Seulement, Laura était différente. Tous les dilemmes de cette femme le concernaient et faisaient de lui son bourreau. À travers elle, se reflétait la passion qui les réunissait, les émotions que Thomas ne pouvait exprimer. Et ce sentiment qui étreignait sa poitrine et saignait son cœur à vif, l'exaspérait parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'étouffer. Aux tréfonds de son esprit, se jouait la vie de Laura Green. Voldemort voulait la tuer tandis que Thomas Jedusor, la part du Seigneur des ténèbres à laquelle elle était liée, brûlait d'envie de la prendre. Sa main se referma sur sa gorge, il la sentit déglutir, sa carotide palpitant sous ses doigts. Si faible ! Il suffirait d'un geste pour la briser, une petite pression autour de son cou pour annihiler toute vie en elle ses yeux s'éteindraient, il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus de sensations désagréables.

Se sentant gagner par le soulagement et l'effroi à l'idée de découvrir son corps sans vie, il se contenta de plonger profondément ses iris dans les siens et de briser ses faibles défenses mentales, entrant doucement dans sa tête, s'introduisant au plus profond de son âme, déverrouillant chaque porte qui se dressait devant lui. En exposant dans le plus simple appareil ses secrets les plus intimes, ses souvenirs les plus anciens, explorant les parties les plus lointaines de sa mémoire : celle de l'inconscient, et il y avait tant de chose dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Laura était jeune, très jeune, son existence se limitait à quelques brefs moments de bonheur et de souffrance. Qu'avait-elle accomplie ? Rien. Elle s'était simplement laissé vivre.

Subitement, l'image de Fred Weasley apparu devant lui, les lèvres de ce dernier s'approchaient de celles de Laura. De rage, il resserra sa poigne autour de son cou et, créa dans son esprit, l'illusion de l'immolation du rouquin. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Laura, s'écoulant goutte par goutte sur le dos de sa main, glissant sur son poignet puis son avant- bras. Elles brûlèrent sa peau, brillantes de désespoir, avant de s'engouffrer sous la manche de sa cape noire.

Lorsqu'il ressentit sa tristesse, au sein même de son esprit, Thomas abandonna sa fureur et lui fit revivre leur songe commun, atténuant involontairement sa peine. Malgré lui, le remords lui enserra la gorge et, à cet instant, il la haïssait pour tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et alors que Laura rougissait davantage de ses images qui la hantaient depuis plusieurs mois, Thomas prit de plein fouet son amour pour lui. Il eut l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux sous la violence de ce sentiment qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La passion et la douleur qui se répandaient en lui comme de la lave en fusion, embrasaient sa poitrine, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il se retira brutalement de son esprit, reprenant contenance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur se remit à cogner, frappant avec force les parois de son antre.

Thomas n'était pas le seul à reprendre ses esprits, Laura aussi peinait, il la vit se courber, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Une vague de désir le traversa, il voulait voir son visage. Surpris, il l'entendit lui reprocher sa brutalité et, l'ignorant, lui ordonna de le regarder. Elle refusa, déterminée à ne pas s'y plier.

Mais il était si facile de faire voler en éclat toutes ses belles résolutions. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle, caressant son cou, sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau sous la paume de sa main ses doigts tracèrent des lignes de chair de poule sur sa peau. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il lui demanda à nouveau de le regarder mais elle refusa encore une fois, voulant paraître déterminée; il retint un sourire devant son courage qui vola en éclat lorsque sa joue vint effleurer la sienne.

-Tu mens, je sais tout de toi à présent Laura – son désir atteignit son apogée quand sa bouche se déplaça face à la sienne, il lui suffirait de tourner légèrement la tête pour venir les embrasser – veux-tu que je te laisse ? Veux-tu que je ne revienne jamais plus ?

Thomas vit la déchirure dans ses yeux mais ne s'en soucia pas, seules ses lèvres le captivaient, pleines et rose, l'envie de les embrasser montée en lui et lorsqu'elle les humidifia, il y déposa les siennes. Laura ne lui opposa aucune résistance, elle entrouvrit sa bouche, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, le laissant glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Embrasser une femme ne lui était pas familier. Il l'avait déjà fait, il y a de nombreuses années mais avec violence; cependant ce baiser était doux et douloureux parce qu'insuffisant. Son corps lui répondait fougueusement et quand il mit ses mains sous ses vêtements, elle poussa un gémissement contre sa bouche, allumant un brasier dans son bas-ventre.

Attrapant ses cheveux, Thomas la plaqua contre un arbre, l'écrasant de tout son poids, leurs hanches étroitement serrées. Il sentit son entre-jambe se contracter violemment contre elle et il la souleva de terre, la forçant à écarter ses cuisses pour s'accrocher à lui. Il la maintenait fermement dans ses bras, la sentant s'agripper à ses épaules en se serrant contre lui.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient leurs ébats, Laura le repoussa brutalement, ses jambes retombant sur le sol et son front s'appuyant contre son torse. Encore sonné par ce qui venait de se produire, il la laissa se cramponner à lui, les mains sur son ventre. Tant qu'elle restait ainsi sans bouger, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle sur son propre corps qui l'avait trahi un instant plus tôt. Thomas n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu à ce point perdre toute contenance. Néanmoins, l'Oracle l'avait prévenu, le vieil homme savait ce qui se passerait, il savait que leur attirance serait plus forte encore que l'obscurité à laquelle le Seigneur des ténèbres appartenait, lui qui ne reculait jamais, qui avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux pour atteindre l'immortalité se trouvait réduit à l'état de simple mortel devant cette jeune femme. Et alors que Thomas se blâmait intérieurement, Laura se pressait contre sa poitrine, visiblement en proie à des tourments qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il aurait dû la repousser, la punir de son effronterie mais au lieu de cela, il humait le parfum de ses cheveux, s'apaisait de sa respiration qui le réchauffait, appréciait la délicatesse de ses petites mains sur son ventre.

Il ressentit les vibrations de sa voix qu'il étouffait de son corps, elle le supplia, et ses supplications l'obligèrent à s'écarter. Il l'écoutait s'écœurer d'elle-même, de ses propres actes puis l'accuser avant de s'anéantir sur la neige en sanglotant. Le pathétisme dans toute sa splendeur. La colère s'empara de son cœur, cette même rage qui faisait jaillir sa fureur de la noirceur de son âme. Celle-là même qui faisait trembler tant de sorciers et les avilissaient à lui. Mais Laura ne se soumettait pas complètement, elle lui répondait avec insolence et hardiesse ; sa colère à elle l'emportait sur sa peur et la fit se relever devant celui qui était à la fois son bourreau et son amant. Ses paroles ne le touchaient pas, il n'était pas allé si loin dans les ténèbres pour se soucier de l'opinion publique, et ses dires n'affranchissaient pas non plus Laura de ses affections. Sa tirade était donc tout à fait inutile.

La seule manière viable pour parvenir à ses fins était la menace, si elle craignait pour une autre vie que la sienne, alors elle lui serait soumise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il fallait bien admettre que cela la confortait dans ses angoisses. S'il devait la rendre malheureuse pour la garder près de lui, qu'il en soit ainsi! Après tout, il maîtrisait à la perfection cette méthode d'asservissement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa son visage en pensant que, d'une certaine façon, Laura l'avait soumis à lui. Ses yeux, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, tout en elle l'asservissait car il la désirait. Mais Laura lui appartenait désormais, elle ne pourrait plus se libérer de sa dépendance. Il la liera à jamais dans les ténèbres, brisera ses espoirs et ses rêves, il fera d'elle sa femme. Aucun autre homme ne la touchera plus, pour l'éternité.

Dans un dernier baiser, il transplana, l'abandonnant seule dans la nuit froide.

Thomas réapparut quelques instants plus tard, dans la grande salle de transplanage du château de Salazar Serpentard, où Elyon Carrow l'attendait, visiblement depuis un bon moment. Il l'observa intensément, elle s'inclina devant lui, effeuillant ses longues mèches rousses sur ses épaules.

-Que voulez-vous Elyon ? Interrogea Thomas tandis que la mangemorte se redressait.

-Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur… j'étais juste venue vous attendre, vous étiez partie sans prévenir et…

-Ai-je besoin de vous prévenir Elyon lorsque je quitte mon château ? Siffla-t-il, menaçant.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mon Seigneur. Je suis désolée, couina-t-elle apeurée en baissant les yeux.

Thomas ne lui répondit pas et quitta la salle de transplanage, la main serré sur le collier de Laura dans sa poche. Il longea le hall d'entrée, monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et traversa le long couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Parvenu devant une porte en ébène, il la poussa, entrant dans une pièce sombre, interdite à quiconque d'autres que lui. Avec Poudlard, ce château et, plus particulièrement cette chambre, était le seul endroit où il s'était senti chez lui. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée dont le marbre était incrusté d'émeraudes brillantes.

En enlevant sa cape, il prit le collier dans sa poche et le déposa sur une commode près de la porte; l'Oracle viendrait le chercher demain et ferait ce qu'il avait à faire avec. Thomas retira sa chemise noire et s'allongea torse nu sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Les yeux fixaient sur le plafond, il inspira et expira doucement en se frottant les tempes. Elle lui manquait, à son grand désespoir, il devait l'admettre. Etait-ce une erreur ?


	8. Chapter 7:Révélation

_**Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'admets volontiers que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, entre mon manque d'inspiration et les cours… C'est vrai que je trouve la transition, entre le moment où ils commencent à être ensemble et le moment où ils sont ensemble, difficiles à faire. Surtout que mes idées semblent se cantonner à la « période château ». Enfin bref, revenons à nos amants maudits, dans ce chapitre ils vont se revoir…obligé, je n'ai pas pu résister. La façon dont ça va se passer… Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensés, s'il vous plaît. Pour ce qui est de la petite histoire au début, elle aura un sens en temps voulu.**_

_**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas les décevoir.**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout je crois…**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

…_**..**_

_**Chapitre VII : Révélation.**_

Jadis, alors que les sorciers venaient tout juste d'apparaitre, des nécromanciens naquirent des profondeurs de la Terre et furent dispersés aux quatre coins du monde des hommes. Ces sentinelles de l'ombre œuvraient dans l'obscurité même, puisque leur tâche ultime était de veiller sur les portes du royaume des morts et, de tout faire pour les maintenir closes. Pendant des siècles, les nécromanciens furent chargés de préserver la paix dans le monde des hommes, en les protégeant de l'influence du mal qui régnait en Enfer. Ces âmes de l'au-delà devaient être à tout prix, tenu à l'écart de l'humanité car leurs pouvoirs pouvaient se montrer dévastateurs pour les mortels.

Le royaume des morts rassemblait en son sein trois univers :

Le paradis, lumineux et pure, accueillait les âmes humaines ainsi que celles de toutes les créatures de lumière, tel que les elfes, les fées,…

L'enfer, abîme flamboyant, emprisonnait également des âmes humaines ayant mérité leur place dans le feu sombre et qui côtoyaient des créatures de l'ancien monde, tels que les léviathans, les démons, les elfes noirs mais aussi des monstres mythiques disparus de la surface de la Terre depuis bien longtemps.

Le purgatoire, où l'ombre se faisait illusion, rassemblait les âmes de ceux qui furent un jour humain, on n'entendait par là ceux ayant eu la malchance de tombait sur un vampire, un loup-garou, une goule,…

Durant des générations humaines, les règles furent respectées, les portes maintenues closes mais c'était sans compter la cupidité de certains nécromanciens, qui voulurent s'approprier les pouvoirs des défunts et les soumettre à eux. Guidés par Alarïn, ils se rebellèrent contre leurs alliés et s'autoproclamèrent, aux yeux des hommes, Oracles. En échange de quelques richesses, ils souillèrent les humains de leur savoir indigne et en condamnèrent bon nombre à l'enfer.

Pendant des siècles, les oracles salirent le nom de nécromancien en réveillant les morts, utilisant pour leur propre profit les pouvoirs contenus dans les trois univers, du royaume des morts. Voyant cela, les léviathans décidèrent de s'attaquer aux oracles et de franchir les portes interdites. C'est ainsi que l'enfer et le purgatoire furent mêlés ainsi que les créatures y résidants, confondus.

Après ce terrible drame, les trois oracles qui restaient, nommés respectivement Alarïn, Iuris et Scytha, apprirent à se projeter en esprit dans le royaume des morts, ainsi ils purent continuer leurs activités sans connaître le même sort funeste que leurs camarades infortunés qui brûlaient en Enfer. Mais les léviathans, fou de rage d'être exploités par ces vieillards, les châtièrent en les condamnant à errer sans fin sur Terre, sans aucun espoir accessible de rémission.

Des millénaires après ce drame qui toucha les nécromanciens, Scytha, le plus jeune et le plus sage des trois oracles, se tenait courbé par le temps, dans le salon de Lord Voldemort. Face au Seigneur des ténèbres, il ne ressentait aucune crainte car que pouvait lui faire un homme, même immortel ? Ses pouvoirs ne surpassaient pas ceux des léviathans qui, jadis le maudirent avec ses frères.

Scytha était assis dans un fauteuil noir, près de la cheminée, le regard rivé sur le feu qui se consumait dans l'âtre, tout en caressant machinalement un corbeau au col rougeâtre qui gémissait posé sur le bras de son siège.

-Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? Interrogea l'Oracle en regardant Voldemort de ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas mais lui tendit une chaine en or muni d'un pendentif en forme de Phoenix. Scytha s'en saisit et le détailla de plus près.

-Hum… Très joli – il releva les yeux vers le sorcier – Comment est-elle ? Ne l'avez-vous pas tuée ? Se moqua-t-il subrepticement, tandis que le corbeau au col rougeâtre se posait sur son épaule.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de ce collier ? Demanda Voldemort sans relever son sarcasme. À quoi bon discuter, il était suffisamment en colère contre lui-même, sans en rajouter une couche.

-J'en ferais ce que j'ai à en faire. Là où je vais, je trouverai des réponses à mes questions. Vous pourrez le lui rendre après si vous le souhaitez…

-Non, le coupa-t-il, elle ne portera pas un objet ayant pénétré le royaume des morts, la magie y est trop instable et dangereuse. Mais rendez-le-moi quand vous en aurez fini avec lui, je le détruirai moi-même.

-Comme vous voudrez, Mr Jedusor.

-Vous saviez depuis le début ce qui se passerait ? Demanda Voldemort en fixant le vieil homme intensément ; bien que nébuleux, les propos de l'Oracle pouvaient être utiles.

-En effet, je savais que vos espoirs de vous contrôler en sa présence étaient vains. Je savais qu'elle ferait plier votre volonté comme vous avez certainement fait plier la sienne. J'imagine qu'elle doit se sentir affreusement mal de vous avoir laissé la toucher…

-Comment…

-Je sais ? Les oracles perçoivent au-delà des apparences, Mr Jedusor. Elle a laissé une marque, non pas sur votre enveloppe charnelle, mais dans votre âme et pour cela vous deviez la marquer également. À présent, il est trop tard pour reculer, elle coule dans votre sang et vous coulait dans le sien même si vous le vouliez, vous ne pourriez résister à son appel… Vous êtes tous deux liés. Avez-vous la certitude qu'elle se taira ?

Thomas repensa un instant à ses menaces dont il avait accablé Laura, si elle tenait à la vie de sa tante, ce qui était surement le cas, elle se tairait.

-Oui, elle ne dira rien, lui assura finalement Voldemort en se déplaçant jusqu'à la fenêtre, signe qu'il congédiait son visiteur.

-Bien, répondit Scytha, en comprenant le message de son hôte, il se leva et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, emportant le corbeau avec lui.

Thomas ne tourna pas la tête lorsque l'Oracle s'en alla, se contentant de regarder à travers la vitre la neige tomber abondamment sur le nord de l'Irlande.

Pour la énième fois depuis que Laura était apparue dans sa vie, Thomas ferma un instant ses paupières, songeant à cette femme qui lui gâchait ses nuits en s'introduisant dans ses songes. Elle lui compliquait singulièrement les choses, dans peu de temps, le monde des sorciers affrontera la réalité et elle devra le faire également. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui épargner sa trahison.

Abandonnant sa contemplation silencieuse, il sortit du salon et croisa Rodolphus Lestrange, dans le hall d'entrée, qui s'inclina devant lui.

-Mon Seigneur, Abigaël et les siens viennent de répondre, les trois clans de vampires combattront à nos côtés, dit le mangemort d'une voix où perçait le triomphe.

-Quand seront-ils là ? Interrogea son maître en se tournant vers lui.

-Dans quatre jours, mon Seigneur.

-Préparez l'aile Est du château et …trouvez quelques vierges à saigner, Nathanaël les affectionne particulièrement, ordonna Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation.

-Bien mon Seigneur, mais si le Ministère de la magie s'aperçoit…

-Qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'interrompit-il. Dans trois jours le monde des sorciers dans son intégralité cessera de se leurrer d'illusions.

- Bien, je ferais une descente dans un village moldu avec Lucius et Elyon, dit Rodolphus en se retirant.

Ces créatures mythiques le rejoignaient comme lors de la première guerre, Thomas eut un rictus sarcastique : il était temps que Dumbledore obtienne enfin justice et que les sorciers reconnaissent leur erreur. Il irait très prochainement rendre visite à Barjow, cet idiot allait payer cher son insolence, on ne quittait pas ses rangs sans en subir les conséquences. Relevant sa manche gauche, il posa sa baguette sur son tatouage noir et appela Rogue. Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard et salua son maître.

- Vous m'avez appelé, mon Seigneur ?

-Faites en sorte que Barjow ne quitte pas l'enceinte de sa boutique – après réflexion, il ajouta – envoyez-lui Bellatrix, elle saura le tenir occupé.

Rogue hocha la tête et disparut du hall d'entrée du château de Salazar Serpentard.

Trois jours après cet épisode, à des lieux de là, Laura restait allongée, les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit. Les mains crispées sur sa couette, elle contemplait le plafond blanc jusqu'à y apercevoir de petits points dorés. Figée, telle une statue de cire, sa poitrine se soulevait péniblement à chacune de ses respirations, son souffle se faisait murmure. Si extérieurement, son corps n'esquissait pas le moindre de geste ; intérieurement son âme grondait, sa conscience hurlait et son cœur saignait. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit sans interruption, restaient à présent secs, inertes.

Laura, dont la fatigue de ces derniers jours lui picotait les yeux, refusait de clore ses paupières et de s'abandonner à l'obscurité car, si elle y succombait alors Thomas reviendrait hanter son esprit, empoisonner son âme, réveiller son corps anesthésié. Les baisers et les caresses de son amant la brûlaient, maintenir les souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique à distance ne suffisait pas à éteindre le feu laissé par ses lèvres et ses mains.

Bien que Laura ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant, elle avait cru en ce sentiment qu'elle pensait issue de la lumière, symbolisant la pureté, l'innocence. Cependant, depuis cette nuit-là, elle songeait qu'il n'existait pas de pire fléau que cette émotion qui truquait la réalité, changeait les apparences et foudroyait les plus faibles. L'amour n'avait aucune morale, aucun principe, il l'attirait en enfer et la liait dans l'ombre. Et pourtant, l'éventualité de s'en débarrasser faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et le remontait dans sa gorge ; Laura aimait être amoureuse de Thomas. Elle aurait tellement voulu au moins se sentir sale, souillée mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là, elle se languissait de lui.

Et tandis que sa conscience la traitait comme une criminelle, son âme la priait d'accepter cet homme que tous, sans exception, considéraient comme un être cruel, incapable d'aimer, ni de ressentir la moindre empathie à l'égard d'autrui. Et ils avaient raison, Thomas ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait personne et méprisait tout le monde. Il tuait comme il respirait, se réjouissait devant un homme à genoux, restait de marbre face à un enfant pleurant ses parents disparus.

Pourquoi la désirait-il ? Que faisait-il dans ses rêves ? Que signifiait tout ceci ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Pourrait-elle se libérer de lui ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?...

Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de mystères sans solutions, tant d'énigmes sans résolutions. Mais Thomas connaissait la vérité, il ne serait pas venu à elle en étant dans l'ignorance et, de toute évidence, il ne lui révélerait pas de sitôt. Elle avait passé trois jours à se creuser la tête dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelque chose. Tout ceci devait avoir un rapport avec son rêve mais lequel ?

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, Laura avait découvert la lettre de Fred réduite en cendres sur son bureau. Thomas s'était permis de venir ici et de lui prendre le collier de sa mère. « Au moins, pensa-t-elle, Myriam et Louis s'en étaient sorti indemne ». Mais pourquoi prendre son collier ? Laura passa une main sur visage dans le monde de la magie, on pouvait faire tout un tas de choses avec un objet personnel et celui qui possédait ce dernier était le Seigneur des ténèbres. Son estomac tomba quelque part dans ses entrailles à l'idée qu'il puisse s'en servir; elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on ajoute autre chose à ce qui existait déjà. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de le lui reprendre, aussi devra-t-elle attendre la suite des évènements pour savoir ce qu'il en fera. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, elle retournera à Poudlard et affrontera Fred. L'idée de lui faire du mal la révulsait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le quitter.

Laura se redressa subitement dans son lit en repoussant sa couette à ses pieds et se leva. À quoi bon restait là, amorphe, à s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Cela ne changerait rien au problème. Elle arpentait sa chambre de long en large, réfléchissant et se dégourdissant les jambes par la même occasion. Puis, dans une impulsion, elle décida de se reprendre en main, elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bains à la volée et dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs, elle retira rapidement ses vêtements de la vieille, fit couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gelée et se glissa dessous en suffoquant. Le froid atténua un peu la chaleur de son corps. Elle voulut s'assoir à même le marbre de la douche mais au moment de plier son bassin, une vive douleur dans les reins la fit glisser. En gémissant, elle se releva en s'accrochant au rideau étanche et alla se placer devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo ; un énorme bleu, souvenir de Thomas, recouvrait le bas de son dos, il commençait à guérir et tirer vers le jaune mais la zone était toujours un peu douloureuse.

« Décidément, il ne lui épargnait rien ». Cependant, ce n'était pas la douleur qui la frappa quand elle se remémora la scène qui avait provoquait cet hématome, se retournant brusquement, elle se précipita sous la douche. La tête posée sur ses genoux, elle laissa l'eau froide la laver de ses pensées impures.

Une fois rafraîchie et habillée, Laura se posta debout au milieu de sa chambre sans savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Se sentant désormais mal à l'aise avec Myriam, elle l'évitait le plus possible. La dernière fois Thomas l'avait ensorcelée et Laura se sentait fautive, par conséquent, elle ne s'imaginait pas se comporter avec elle comme si de rien était.

Et alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution à ses dilemmes, le bruit sourd d'un grattement la tira de ses pensées, c'était Louis. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et le regarda filer vers son lit avant de s'y pelotonner. « Pauvre Louis songea-t-elle, stupéfixé sans vergogne, il aura du mal à s'en remettre ». Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à le caresser, et tandis que son chat ronronnait, son esprit s'égara encore vers Thomas. Elle qui venait tout juste de s'intégrer, se verra bientôt reléguer dans la catégorie des gens pas fréquentable. Quelle ironie que la vie ! Quel cynique ce destin !

Laura entendit sa tante l'appelait d'en bas en la pressant de descendre au son de sa voix, Myriam semblait en proie à la panique. Brusquement saisi de peur à l'idée que sa tante puisse connaître la vérité, Laura ouvrit sa porte à la volée, traversa le couloir et descendit les escaliers.

Dans le salon, sa tante s'activait, son manteau à moitié enfilé.

-Dépêches-toi, il faut qu'on retourne sur le chemin de traverse...

-Mais pourquoi ? La coupa sa nièce.

-Parce qu'un ami de longue date, Christian O'Neill, m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me dire qu'il était de passage en Angleterre, il voyage beaucoup pour son travail, et m'a demandé s'il pouvait fêter Noël avec nous.

-Il n'a pas de famille ici ?

-Non, elle a immigré lors de la première guerre avec Tu-sais-qui, en Afrique du sud – Laura sentit son estomac se contracter- alors dépêche-toi ! Tout de suite, allé, s'écria-t-elle en la poussant hors de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, Laura remonta dans sa chambre au pas de course, enfila son manteau, mit ses chaussures et redescendit dans l'entrée où Myriam l'attendait.

-Je vais transplaner avec toi, je devrais pouvoir y arriver, dit-elle la tête en bas tandis qu'elle mettait ses bottes rouges.

-Tu es sûr…commença Laura peu rassurée pendant que sa tante se relever, le visage rubicond.

-Il le faut, on n'a pas le temps de demander un Portoloin au Ministère, ils sont trop longs pendant cette période. Allez viens, n'ai pas peur !

Laura sortit à la suite de sa tante qui se posta au milieu du jardin, le vent froid balayait son visage et la faisait pleurer.

-Accroches-toi aussi fort que tu le peux, lui dit Myriam en tendant son bras droit.

Elle s'en saisit et le serra entre ses coudes.

-Prêtes ? O.K., bon alors on y va, attention à trois. Un…deux…trois

Laura eut la désagréable sensation d'être aspirée dans une bouteille, son estomac se tordit dans un affreux soubresaut et elles réapparurent dans la zone de transplanage du chemin de traverse. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la dernière fois, seules quelques dizaines de sorciers en arpentaient l'allée principale ; cela devait-être dû au fait qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin supposa Laura, en tâtant chaque partie de son corps pour voir si rien ne lui manquait.

-Tu vois, j'y suis arrivé, se réjouit Myriam en l'entraînant près de l'apothicaire. Je vais chercher de quoi préparer le repas et toi, tu vas aller chez Fleury et Bott, Christian aime lire, trouve-lui un bouquin intéressant, je te fais confiance.

-D'accord, pas de soucis, dit Laura en regardant sa tante remonter la rue principale.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la librairie située près de Gringotts. La rue quasi déserte lui permettait de marcher à son aise, néanmoins le froid la força à accélérer le pas. Les commerçants venaient tout juste d'ouvrir et faisaient coulisser les volets masquant les devantures de leur magasin. Florian Fortarôme la regarda passer avec curiosité, comme si voir une jeune fille dehors de si bonne heure était très bizarre en période de vacances. N'y prêtant pas attention, Laura continua de parcourir la distance qui la séparait de Fleury et Bott.

Parvenue devant la boutique, elle poussa la porte qui sonna à son entrée, faisant de ce fait rappliquer le libraire.

-Bonjour Melle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-il un sourire plaqué sur son vieux visage.

-Bonjour, je cherche un livre qui pourrait intéresser…un ami d'environ – elle supposa qu'il avait à peu près le même âge que sa tante – quarante ans.

-Ah, très bien- le sorcier regarda autour de lui- je crois que celui-ci sera très bien dit-il en lui montrant un ouvrage à la reliure dorée.

Laura le prit en main et lut le titre :

_**Philosophie et anthropologie sorcières**_

-C'est très bien, dit-elle finalement en détachant ses yeux de la couverture et en le redonnant au vieil homme pour qu'il l'emballe.

Elle paya l'ouvrage vingt gallions et quitta la librairie, un sac suspendu à son bras. Et alors qu'elle marchait la tête baissée sur ses chaussures pour se protéger du vent, un bruit semblable à un gémissement attira son attention sur la rue adjacente au chemin de traverse. Elle s'approcha prudemment de l'allée des Embrumes, la ruelle paraissait déserte et tandis qu'elle y mettait un pied, le gémissement recommença. Laura leva brusquement la tête et vit un corbeau au col rougeâtre qui l'observait de côtés, perché sur un muret en vieilles pierres grises. Son cœur battait fort dans ses tempes et elle se tenait la nuque qui, sous le choc, était partie trop loin en arrière. L'oiseau noir battit des ailes, s'envolant dans les aires en direction de la rue consacrée à la magie noire.

Laura déglutit et hésita un instant avant de s'y engouffrer, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de cet endroit malfamé. Bientôt, elle arriva devant une intersection et, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la bonne direction, une femme en haillons se pointa au bout de la venelle de gauche en hurlant. Par voie de conséquence, son choix se porta sur la droite et elle reprit sa progression à travers le dédale de rues escarpées, en ne rencontrant plus âme qui vive. Elle atteignit une espèce de petite place ronde à laquelle il manquait plusieurs pavés et, dont ceux qui restaient, paraissait brûlés. Relevant la tête, elle vit une boutique particulièrement sinistre et lut sa devanture : Barjow et Beurk. Une faible lumière en éclairait l'intérieur et elle vit d'horribles objets dans la vitrine, tel que des crânes, des têtes réduites mais aussi des mains desséchées. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, Laura avança de quelques pas pour regarder à travers la seule fenêtre du magasin. Malgré les saletés accumulaient sur la vitre, elle aperçut un homme agenouillé près du comptoir, le visage tordu dans une expression de douleur.

Paniquée, elle commençait à rebrousser chemin lorsque sa conscience la rappela à l'ordre. En plus, d'aimer le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à la lâcheté et abandonner un homme à son triste sort. D'ailleurs, mourir ne serait pas si terrible que ça, cela la débarrasserait de ses tourments. Laura revint sur ses pas et se plaça devant la porte d'entrée en respirant profondément. Saisissant sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique. Un cri d'effroi lui échappa, tout un bataillon de mangemorts masqués s'y trouvait. Paralysée sur place, elle vit Thomas se détacher d'eux et la regardait intensément avant de lui ordonner d'une voix calme et posée.

-Sors d'ici.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle perçut le son de sa voix. Autant dire que toutes ses belles résolutions, visant à trouver un moyen de lui résister volaient encore une fois en éclat. Laura l'observa bouche bée puis reporta son attention sur l'homme à genoux, il devait être le propriétaire du magasin, Barjow avait beau être un voleur, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi ; elle restait immobile, contemplant cette vision macabre en se demandant quoi faire, quand Thomas reprit la parole sous les regards perplexes de ses mangemorts.

-Sors d'ici, Laura

Visiblement, celui-ci commençait à perdre patience face à son manque de réaction, il renversa le vieil homme d'un coup de pied qui s'écrasa sur son flanc en gémissant, et la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, leurs corps ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ce qui était beaucoup trop pour Laura, l'émotion la submergea. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Interrogea-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il l'attrapa par les épaules, la poussant vers l'extérieur en marchant sur elle, leurs jambes s'entrechoquaient et sans Thomas pour la retenir, elle serait tombée à la renverse. Au milieu de la place, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans une ruelle transverse, encore plus sombre que les autres. Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il daigne s'arrêter en la jetant contre un mur. Laura était essoufflée, en colère et terrifiait parce qu'elle risquait encore de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait amèrement. Les yeux verts de Thomas étincelaient de fureur.

- Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'appuyant contre le muret opposé au sien.

-Et toi ? Que faisais-tu à cet homme ? Le défia Laura, les yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi… Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car il s'avança et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Arrête de me provoquer, chuchota-t-il menaçant en pénétrant violemment son esprit, cherchant la réponse à sa question. Si Thomas avait su se montrer doux la première fois, la seconde fut plus mouvementée; à la fin, lorsqu'il se retira sans ménagement, elle sentit la nausée lui monter dans la gorge. En revanche, elle remarqua son expression amusée, il affichait un rictus méprisant alors qu'elle le regardait, indécise sur la conduite à adopter.

-La prochaine fois que tu vois un oiseau se diriger vers un endroit comme celui-ci – il prit son menton en coupe – ne le suis pas. Pareillement, quand tu vois un homme comme Barjow se faire torturer, vas-t'en et enfin, quand je te donne un ordre, obéi, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps en futilités.

Laura cligna ses paupières, encore une fois il la méprisait, soulignant sa médiocrité.

-Futilités ? Répéta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, eh bien, voilà qui est clair, contrairement à tout le reste…hum, puisque c'est ainsi…hum, je vais y aller…euh au revoir, termina-t-elle en le poussant légèrement. Mais il ne retira pas sa main, au contraire, il la fit glisser plus bas; d'un bond sur le côté Laura se dégagea de lui.

-Non, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre, tu ne m'explique rien. Je suis là comme une idiote à me faire humilier toutes les cinq minutes, simplement parce que … Parce que quoi déjà ? Et, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On pourrait te voir…Et pour ta gouverne, ce corbeau était vraiment bizarre, il ne croassait pas, il gémissait ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller…ailleurs qu'ici, loin – Elle ramassa son sac en prenant soin de rester à bonne distance de lui et rebroussa chemin à grandes enjambées, furibonde.

Laura allait tourner à l'angle qui la ramènerait près de Barjow et Beurk lorsqu'il la rattrapa par le bras, le choc l'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Thomas recula en mettant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

-Quoi, s'écria-t-elle en écartant sa main du creux de ses reins, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il appuya sur l'hématome. J'essaie de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste là, alors soit… Laura s'interrompit, gentils n'était pas le mot approprié pour le qualifier. Lâche-moi, finit-elle par dire en évitant son regard.

Thomas la retourna lentement et, se collant à son dos, il passa sa main sous son manteau, écarta ses longs cheveux et murmura une incantation magique, les lèvres contre sa nuque. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et la fit soupirer profondément, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui manquait. Une vague de chaleur traversa son dos. L'hématome était guéri.

Laura le sentit glisser ses lèvres sur sa nuque en y déposant de petits baisers jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. En poussant un profond soupir, elle leva instinctivement sa main vers la nuque de Thomas, collant un peu plus sa bouche dans son cou, qui continua de l'effleurer doucement. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui offrant ainsi sa carotide qu'il embrassa alors qu'elle haletait, pendant que les mains de son amant cajoler ses seins sous son manteau. Il la fit pivoter sur ses pieds, s'empara de ses lèvres et les butina lentement, tandis qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son manteau pour venir caresser sa peau sous son pull. Et alors que Thomas se faufiler jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, Laura prit sa main dans la sienne et l'arrêta.

-Non… s'il te plaît Thomas…arrête, murmura-t-elle la voix pantelante.

Il cessa ses baisers et ses caresses mais ne retira pas sa main de son ventre la regardant dans les yeux il chuchota contre sa bouche.

-Au fond de cette ruelle il y a une sortie qui te mènera derrière Gringotts… C'est toujours tout droit, tu vas y aller et rejoindre ta tante. Demain, tu liras la Gazette du sorcier et tu comprendras pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Pourquoi je ne sors de l'ombre que maintenant – il l'embrassa et la dirigea vers la sortie où un minuscule point lumineux brillait au loin, tellement petit que Laura ne l'avait pas vue avant – A bientôt.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-elle en le retenant par sa manche. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main agrippée à lui puis les releva vers elle.

-Bientôt, dit-il en lui offrant un de ses étranges sourires, ultimes vestiges de son humanité.

Les sourires de Thomas étaient des éclairs fugaces, comme un éclat sur la lame d'un couteau, pensait Laura en le libérant de sa grippe sur la manche de son manteau noir.

-Et Barjow ? S'enquit-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

-Il va mourir, répondit-il d'une voix blanche, sans manifester la moindre émotion face à la mort d'un homme qu'il allait lui-même assassiner.

Laura l'observa confuse, cette situation qui se présentait à elle, supposait d'avoir à faire un choix cornélien : soit elle abandonnait Barjow à son destin, soit elle s'opposait à Thomas, ce qui soi-disant passant était voué à l'échec.

-Il n'y a rien qui puisse te faire changer d'avis? Espéra-t-elle. De nouveau, il plongea ses iris dans les siennes.

-Non, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour lui, Laura. Vas-t'en maintenant. Il ramassa son sac et le lui tendit.

-Mais…d'accord, dit-elle finalement en prenant son sac, culpabilisant de sa propre lâcheté. Discuter ne servirait à rien.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Thomas et s'enfonça plus avant dans la ruelle, vers le point lumineux tout à fond de celle-ci. Elle marcha le long du muret, passa devant une vieille masure à l'aspect plus que douteux et alors qu'elle pensait que ça n'en finirait jamais, elle se retrouva éblouie par le soleil. En sentant le vent s'engouffrer sous ses vêtements, elle referma hâtivement la fermeture éclair que Thomas avait ouverte.

Laura remontait rapidement l'allée principale, qui s'était peu à peu remplie pendant le temps passé dans l'allée des Embrumes, quand elle aperçut sa tante accourir vers elle, les bras chargés de sacs, apparemment rempli de victuailles.

-Tu étais où, bon sang, je t'ai cherchée partout, suffoqua Myriam en prenant le bras de sa nièce pour s'y appuyer. Oh Seigneur, j'en peux plus.

-Euh… Je suis désolée, j'étais… Hum… J'ai eu du mal à choisir un livre correct pour ton ami.

-Oh, tu es trop mignonne, dit Myriam, le visage rayonnant, croyant sur parole Laura qui, à ce moment précis, eut l'impression qu'une main invisible lui serrait les entrailles. Allons-y, Christian arrive demain, je ne voudrais pas traîner !

Elle attrapa Laura par la main, l'entraînant vers la zone de transplanage du chemin de traverse qui, cette fois était pleine à craquer. Elles attendirent une bonne demi-heure dans le froid avant de pouvoir transplaner pour rentrer à Buxton.

Le lendemain, Laura envoya la chouette effraie de sa tante lui chercher la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'elle eut juste le temps de détacher de la patte du volatile, avant que sa tante ne pousse un cri strident à la lecture du chicaneur qui devait relater une partie des faits. Elle la déplia et lut la première page :

_**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour !**_

_**Très chers sorciers et sorcières,**_

_**Nous avons le regret de vous informer que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu d'entre les morts. En effet, hier soir aux alentours de dix-huit heures, les Mangemorts ont non seulement ravagé un village moldu, en y enlevant douze jeunes filles mais également assassinés Caractacus Barjow, le propriétaire de « Barjow et Beurk », au sein même de sa boutique, située dans l'allée des Embrumes. Les Aurors ont, sans succès, essayé de les arrêter et, William McAvoy, un jeune Auror de vingt-quatre ans, a été grièvement blessé dans la bataille. Il est actuellement en soins intensifs à St Mangouste où, les Médicomages font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le sauver. Bien que ses paroles soient inintelligibles la plupart du temps, Mr McAvoy a réussi à articuler, pendant ses brefs moments de lucidité, le nom que vous savez. Les oubliators ont travaillé sans relâche, toute la nuit, pour effacer la mémoire des moldus ayant vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. La Gazette du sorcier salue la performance de ces sorciers d'exceptions, qui rend notre vie plus facile.**_

_**Les journalistes de la Gazette ne sont pas sans savoir que la confiance que leur porte la communauté sorcière est des plus limités, et pour cause, ils ont passé la moitié de l'année à réfuter ses évènements, allant même jusqu'à calomnier un des plus grands mages blanc de sa génération, à savoir Albus Dumbledore. Malgré tout ceci, nous vous exhortons à prendre très au sérieux cette menace. Nous vous conjurons de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et de protéger vos habitations à l'aide de toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables. De plus, les aurors se tiennent d'ores et déjà à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions et vous invitent à les contacter en cas de problème ou de danger imminent. (Pour plus d'informations sur les mesures de sécurité en vigueur, rendez-vous en page 6).**_

_**D'autre part, la Gazette du sorcier présente ses plus sincères excuses à Albus Dumbledore pour les torts que nos journalistes lui ont causés, sous la coupe de Cornélius Fudge. Nous reconnaissons notre terrible erreur et nous demandons pardon à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcières.**_

Laura tourna la page suivante et lut en titre :

_**Cornelius Fudge, la disgrâce.**_

_**Suite aux évènements survenus dans la soirée du 23 décembre 2001, le Premier Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, a accepté d'accorder une entrevue à l'une de nos journalistes, Mafalda Parkins, et lui a fait part de ses ressentiments face à la crise qui s'annonce terrible. En effet, comment se sent un homme qui s'est aussi lourdement trompé et à qui on a mis le nez dans la bouse de dragon ? Eh bien, Melle Parkins, a tenté de répondre pour vous à cette question. Voici ce qu'elle a appris de Cornélius Fudge :**_

_**« C'est extrêmement confus et désorienté que le Premier Ministre m'a reçue dans son bureau, au Ministère de la Magie. Profondément choqué par les évènements, il m'a fait part de ses regrets quant à ses agissements envers Albus Dumbledore, qui l'a prié de bien vouloir le pardonner et lui venir en aide. Mr Fudge a, tout au long de l'entretien, déploré à grand renfort de sanglots, les calomnies proférées à l'encontre d'un homme ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avertir la communauté sorcière du danger imminent qui l'attendait prochainement et, que Fudge a rejeté avec véhémence. Bien entendu, Dumbledore a de suite retrouvé ses anciennes fonctions au sein du Ministères de la Magie ainsi qu'à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cependant, rien n'effacera le mal causé par Cornelius Fudge, aussi a-t-il été contraint de déposer sa lettre de démission dans les plus brefs délais. Il sera remplacé dans les prochains jours par nul autre que Rufus Scrimgeour, l'ancien directeur du département des Aurors. La Gazette du sorcier lui souhaite sincèrement bonne chance, il en aura besoin face à vous-savez-qui. »**_

_**D'autre part, alors que nous écrivons ces lignes, le Ministère de la Magie a enregistré une activité suspecte dans le nord du pays. Il semblerait que trois des clans de vampires aient quitté leurs nids et se dirigent actuellement vers l'Ecosse, tuant et ravageant des villages entiers sur leur passage. Les deux mondes, Moldu comme Sorcier, souffrent la mort de dizaines de leurs compatriotes, assassinés la nuit dernière par ces créatures de la nuit. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux, qui s'était fait connaître lors de la première guerre contre vous-savez-qui, Nathanaël a été vu, saignant chacune des vierges du village sorcier de Fontaine au bleu. La liste des personnes tuées cette nuit est inscrite au dos de ce journal. **_

Laura reposa le journal sur son bureau, ainsi Thomas avait rassemblé tous ses alliés et c'était servi du meurtre de Barjow pour se révéler au grand jour. Elle soupira profondément en plongeant la tête dans ses mains, et dire que la Gazette s'était excusée en trois phrases et avait trouvé le moyen de rejeter pratiquement toute la faute sur le pauvre Fudge. Elle en viendrait presque à avoir pitié de lui, s'il n'avait pas autant insulté Dumbledore.

Les deux jours qui précédèrent la veille de Noël furent éprouvants pour Laura car Myriam voulait que tout soit parfais pour son ami et, quand il se décida à venir, sa tante lui sauta au cou en gloussant comme une adolescence. Cette situation fut très gênante pour sa nièce qui dut les supporter. Apparemment, Christian n'avait pas été qu'un camarade de classe pour Myriam.

Louis, qui jusqu'ici s'était montré étonnamment aimable avec Myriam, s'était enfui en courant, ne ressortant de la chambre que pour manger, ces mièvreries lui étant insupportables. Laura, quant à elle, détournait la tête dès que sa tante s'approcher trop près de son « ami » et passait le plus de temps possible en compagnie de son chat dans sa chambre. Ce qui, en soi, l'arranger très bien.

Ils passèrent donc la veille de Noël tranquillement, en écoutant Myriam à moitié pompette, interpréter certaines des plus affreuses chansons de Célestina Moldubec. Christian O' Neill apprécia visiblement son livre puisqu'il remercia son ancienne camarade de classe d'une façon assez particulière qui traumatisera certainement Louis à vie.

Laura hésita longuement avant d'envoyer son cadeau à Fred et, en fin de compte, elle chargea la chouette de sa tante de le lui remettre, la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre, avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait écrit qu'un petit mot, pas de « je t'aime », ni rien de ce genre, c'était une lettre très platonique :

_**« Fred,**_

_**Joyeux Noël à toi ainsi qu'à toute ta famille !**_

_**J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira.**_

_**Je t'embrasse,**_

_**Laura. »**_

Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, Laura se réveilla à l'aube, en reprenant doucement conscience d'une réalité plus dure que ses rêves enfiévrés. Elle émergeait lentement de son sommeil, quand un coup fort contre la vitre de sa fenêtre retentit. Se redressant brusquement, elle vit un hibou des marais, hululer en tapant le carreau de son bec. C'était peut-être Fred qui lui envoyait son cadeau; se levant de son lit avec un mal de ventre, elle alla lui ouvrir et le laissa entrer dans sa chambre, en se posant gracieusement sur son bureau. Le hibou lui tendit sa patte, à laquelle un petit paquet rectangulaire était attaché. Il n'y avait pas de lettre, ça ne pouvait être Fred, supposa Laura.

Elle le détacha, arracha le papier cadeau vert qui le recouvrait et regarda la petite boîte qu'il contenait. Celle-ci était scellée par un fermoir doré qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement, avant de retirer totalement le couvercle en voyant un éclat d'argent. C'était un collier, Laura le déposa dans sa paume et le détailla il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent pourvu d'un pendentif, où deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude, s'entremêlaient ensemble avant de se rejoindre. Elle fouilla encore une fois la boite pour voir s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un mot mais, ne trouvant rien, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence pour le moins étrange que Thomas lui avait offert ce présent. Riant toute seule en pensant au Seigneur des ténèbres lui emballant son cadeau, Laura passa la chaîne autour de son cou et regarda le pendentif le menton baissé. C'était… Serpentard mais joli, il fallait lui concéder qu'il avait bon goût.

Deux jours après Noël, Christian repartit et Laura se promit de se lancer un sort d'amnésie pour oublier l'image de sa tante embrassant langoureusement son « ami », car elle avait le culot de l'appeler encore ainsi après ces trois jours passés en sa compagnie. Le retour à Poudlard, prévu demain, se ferait pas le réseau de cheminée et Laura en était soulagée, l'ennui mortel du voyage en train, lorsque les wagons étaient presque vides, aurait un jour raison de sa patience et elle finirait à pied s'il le fallait. Quand Myriam avait vu son collier, le matin de Noël, elle s'était mise dans tous ses états et tandis que Laura essayait vainement de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas Fred qui lui en avait fait cadeau, sa tante spéculait déjà sur toutes sortes d'affabulations. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, se retenant à grande peine de se jeter la tête contre le mur. Si sa tante savait qui se cachait derrière ce cadeau, elle la ferait enfermer dans le service de Psychomagie à St Mangouste. Inutile de préciser que Laura ne souffla pas un mot de tout ça en regardant Myriam s'agitait autour d'elle, en prenant de temps en temps, la chaîne en argent entre ses doigts.

Thomas ne lui redonna pas de nouvelles et elle partit pour Poudlard en pensant à lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. La Gazette du Sorcier avait parlé de quelques incidents attribués aux Mangemorts, mais pas de trace de Thomas, rien qui puisse attester de sa présence éventuelle en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, Laura ne savait même pas où il habitait. On entendait certains sorciers dire que sa demeure se trouvait loin dans le nord et que l'Ordre du Phoenix en connaissait l'emplacement mais là encore ce n'était que des rumeurs, rien de plus. Elle repartait donc pour Poudlard dans l'ignorance avec pour seule certitude qu'elle l'aimait à la folie et ce, en dépit de qui il était aux yeux de tous.


	9. Chapter 8: Unis à jamais

_**Voici le huitième chapitre. **_

_**Pareil que pour les autres fois, si vous êtes satisfaits ou, au contraire, pas satisfaits, écrivez-le-moi ! **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

…

_**Chapitre VIII :Unis à jamais.**_

Il était de notoriété publique que l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, regorgeait de secrets tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. Quel château, même magique, pouvait se vanter de nos jours, de posséder une salle sur demande, des escaliers amovibles, une armée de statues ou bien encore un esprit frappeur toujours prêt à participer de bon cœur, aux événements de la vie du château et de ses habitants, plus ou moins réguliers. Tout ceci pour dire, que Poudlard était un endroit où il faisait bon de vivre, sauf peut-être en cette période de crise, et plus particulièrement pour une élève de Griffondor qui venait juste de sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée du Professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Laura vomissait. En sortant de l'âtre de la cheminée de son professeur de métamorphose ainsi que directrice de maison, chargée de Louis et de sa malle, elle s'était mise à vomir sur le tapis écossais servant à s'épousseter. Se tenant l'estomac d'une main tandis que l'autre s'accrochait au linteau qui surplombait le foyer, Laura essayait d'arrêter le flot de bile qui jaillissait de sa bouche. McGonagall se précipita sur son élève vomiteuse, qui faisait des misères à son tapis préféré, en poussant un cri d'horreur non feint. Derrière elles, dans le foyer, des flammes de couleur verte apparurent en même temps que Parvati Patil suivit de sa sœur jumelle, Padma. Elles passèrent rapidement devant leur camarade et sortirent de la pièce.

-Mlle Green, par ici s'il vous plaît, dit son professeur en la poussant sur le côté pour permettre aux autres élèves de passer. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Elle laissa Laura s'appuyer contre le mur en retournant à son bureau, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs et en retira une fiole de potion verdâtre, peu appétissante. Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous aidera, dit-elle, en revenant près de Laura tout en versant un peu du liquide dans un verre, qu'elle lui tendit en la regardant de ses yeux perçants. Décidément aujourd'hui…. McGonagall n'ajouta rien et sortit sa baguette magique de son étui en la pointant sur l'endroit souillé. « Récurvite ».

Laura la regarda faire en buvant d'un trait la potion, celle-ci avait un goût de poisson pourri mais la soulagea presque aussitôt de son malaise.

-Je suis désolée professeur, dit-elle, d'une voix pâteuse.

-Asseyez-vous un instant, Melle Green, proposa McGonagall en lui présentant une chaise en face de son bureau.

-Merci professeur, répondit Laura en s'asseyant fébrilement. En tournant la tête vers la cheminée, elle s'aperçut que sa malle et Louis avaient disparu, les elfes de maison attachés à Poudlard étaient certainement venus les emporter pour les mettre dans son dortoir.

McGonagall lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. La potion et les vomissements lui avaient laissé un arrière-goût assez écœurant.

-Professeur, dit-elle après une minute de silence, est-ce que le professeur Ombrage est parti ?

-Le _professeur_ Ombrage, nous honorera de sa présence jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Melle Green – elle renifla en réajustant ses lunettes – Il s'avère que le directeur a décidé de lui accorder une deuxième chance…

-Une deuxième chance, répéta Laura en se rapprochant du bureau, mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

-En effet, Melle Green. Après tous ce qui s'est passé, le retour de vous-savez-qui – Laura sentit revenir la nausée et baissa les yeux face à son professeur- et tout le reste.

-C'est ridicule !

-Parfaitement Melle Green, très perspicace mais voyez-vous, parfois, il y a des moments dans la vie où on est obligé de prendre sur soi et supporter. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que Melle Ombrage recommencera ses frasques elle s'est, au contraire, fait toute petite ces derniers jours. – Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur mais se reprit rapidement devant son élève- Maintenant que vous allez mieux, je vous invite à rejoindre vos camarades dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

McGonagall se leva, suivit de Laura qui se remit sur ses pieds en tanguant légèrement son petit-déjeuner s'étant liquéfié sur le tapis écossais, son estomac gargouillait. En sortant du bureau, elle fit mine de prendre la direction de la tour mais, au moment de tourner à gauche, elle bifurqua à droite vers la salle des trophées, et ainsi retarda sa rencontre avec Fred. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts, les élèves devaient être tous dans leur salle commune pour y passer la dernière après-midi de libre avant la reprise des cours, le lendemain. Le froid mordant ne les incitants pas à sortir prendre l'air dans le parc qui entourait l'école, de même les élèves revenant en train devaient être à mi-chemin maintenant, ils arriveraient dans quelques heures ce qui lui laissait du temps avant de devoir s'acquitter de cette douloureuse tâche, qui était rompre avec son « petit ami ». Près du tableau de la sorcière borgne, Peeves vint à sa rencontre en fredonnant un affreux refrain de sa voix nasillarde.

_**J'aime le caca du nez **_

_**Le miel des oreilles **_

_**Le vomi des hôpitaux **_

_**Le crachat des vieilles Huuuum, ça croustille sous les dents**_

_**Qui veut du raaaab' ? **_

Quand l'esprit frappeur vit Laura, il effectua une pirouette compliquée dans les airs et se suspendit la tête en bas au-dessus de la sienne.

-Alors Mademoiselle, on erre dans les couloirs sans permission, sans chaperon…

-J'ai le droit d'être ici, le coupa Laura.

Oooooh ! Le petit chaton est grognon. Dis-moi ma biquette, tu n'es pas ton assiette ? Veux-tu que le bon vieux Peeves te chante une chansonnette ?

-Non, ça ira… vas-t'en Peeves ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant…

-Quel joli bijou tu as là, minauda-t-il en voyant le collier au cou de Laura qui le remit sous sa chemise. C'est peu commun pour une élève de Griffondor de porter ça, dis, qui te l'a donné ?

-Personne, vas-t'en ! -elle essaya de le contourner mais il la suivit, tout en caquetant autour d'elle.

-Dis-moi, allé dis-moi, qui t'a donné ça ?

-C'est un collier Peeves, pas une relique…

-Pas une relique, non c'est sûr mais un symbole, ça c'est certain !

-Quoi ? s'écria Laura en stoppant nette son ascension dans les escaliers.

-Ah ! Je t'intéresse maintenant… hum, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de parler… Dit-il en posant un doigt crochu sur sa bouche tordu dans un horrible rictus.

-Bon très bien, dit Laura en faisant mine de s'en aller, sûre que Peeves n'allait pas réussir à tenir sa langue.

-Attends, attends petit papillon ronchon, Peevy va tout de dire ….

-Eh bien, je suis tout ouïe, vas-y raconte, dit-elle en s'adossant à la rambarde.

Peeves lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et dans un odieux raclement il ouvrit sa grande bouche, dévoilant ses dents jaunies.

-Ce collier… Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car le cliquetis des chaînes du Baron sanglant se fit entendre et ils le virent apparaître à l'angle du couloir, en haut des escaliers. Paniqué, Peeves s'éclipsa dans un craquement sonore avant que Laura puisse le retenir. Rageuse à l'idée qu'il l'ouvre devant quelqu'un, elle pesta contre le fantôme de Serpentard et l'attendit en bas des escaliers. Il glissa jusqu'à elle sans la voir et elle dût le rappeler. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose à propos de ce bijou, c'était bien lui. Il avait vécu à l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Baron, attendez-moi ! S'écria Laura, en dévalant les marches à sa suite.

-Qui va là ? Gronda le Baron sanglant, d'une voix caverneuse tandis que ses chaînes raclaient sur le sol en clinquant lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Laura Green. Je voudrais vous poser une ou deux questions, je peux ?

L'être translucide l'observa un instant, d'un air las et hautain avant de hocher la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Laura sortit de sous sa chemise le pendentif en forme de serpents entremêlés et étira la chaîne autour de son cou, en le brandissant devant le fantôme qui le regarda avec un intérêt poli. Celui-ci écarquilla soudainement les yeux, autant que c'était possible de le remarquer à travers son corps transparent, et ouvrit la bouche en produisant un son guttural.

-Vous savez ce que c'est, s'exclama Laura, en relâchant la chaîne sur sa poitrine.

-En effet, Melle. Vous ne devriez pas exhiber ce symbole, il n'appartient de le faire qu'à une seule et unique famille de sang pur; les très respectables Serpentard. Puis-je savoir où vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Nulle part, répondit Laura, on me l'a offert. Qu'est-ce que représente ce symbole ? Demanda-t-elle, avide de réponses. Si Thomas lui en avait cadeau et qu'il était maléfique, il allait l'entendre, et qu'importe qu'il la tue après.

-Quel est ce boniment ? Offert ? Le seul qui puisse vous faire ce présent est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Alors cessez vos mensonges, où l'avez-vous trouvez ? Gronda-t-il en la traversant pour la dominée de toute sa hauteur.

-Nulle part, je vous l'ai dit, on me l'a offert, se répéta-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Et qui, si je puis me permettre, aurait eu l'audace d'utiliser ce symbole pour son propre compte ? Le Baron sanglant eut un rire moqueur.

Laura vérifia les alentours au cas où quelqu'un serait dans les parages mais, ne voyant personne, elle répondit à voix basse.

-Thomas…Jedusor.

-Balivernes ! Ragea-t-il, vous mentez encore une fois. Savez-vous au moins de qui vous parler Green ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, répliqua-t-elle, même trop bien à mon goût, croyez-moi. Alors dites-moi ce que ces serpents signifient une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse.

Le Baron s'interloqua du ton employé pour s'adresser à Sa Seigneurie mais il ne releva pas l'insolence de la sorcière, se contentant de la fixer froidement. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence total, il lui concéda une réponse.

- Ce symbole signifiait, fut une époque, l'unité des époux Serpentard – Laura l'écoutait, interdite – à la suite de son mariage avec Marianne Selwyn, Salazar Serpentard modifia ses armoiries. À la place d'un serpent unique, emblème de sa maison, il y en eut deux, entremêlés, aux yeux d'émeraude. Unis, comme il l'était avec Marianne.

Le Baron sanglant termina sur une note nostalgique, en se souvenant de la défunte épouse de Serpentard. Laura, quant à elle, affichait une expression proche de la stupidité, fixant le vide, la bouche grande ouverte. Thomas n'aurait pas osé, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. L'épouse de Salazar Serpentard… il n'y pensait pas. En dépit de l'aversion de sa conscience, elle ne put réfréner un sourire. Bien qu'elle soit indignée, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de cette information, partie qu'elle s'empressa de renvoyer dans les bas-fonds de son esprit. Laura était sur le point de revenir sur l'enchaînement des évènements qui l'avaient amené à porter ce collier, lorsque le Baron sanglant, revenu en bas des escaliers, émit un long et profond râle en traînant ses chaînes derrière lui.

-Attendez, s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, Peeves l'a vu. Vous devez l'empêcher de le dire à qui que ce soit.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, Melle Green ? Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement en la regardant de haut.

-Hum, parce que je ne vous aie pas menti… C'est bien lui qui me l'a offert… je dois garder le secret, je n'ai pas le choix sinon ma tante va mourir… si je parle, seule ou par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, il tuera tous ceux que j'aime… S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Le Baron sanglant la dévisagea une seconde avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

-Je le ferais, pas pour vous ni pour votre tante, mais par allégeance à la noble lignée des Serpentard. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors je le ferais volontiers pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il inclina solennellement son visage transparent, en se retournant. Laura le vit s'élever très haut dans les airs avant de traverser le mur. Devrait-elle être en colère que Thomas ait fait ça ? Elle aurait préféré l'être car, en cet instant, elle en éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir. Savoir qu'il la considérait suffisamment pour lui faire cadeau d'une telle chose, la comblait, malgré elle, de bonheur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Que diraient ses parents ? Sur ces déplaisantes réflexions, elle remonta les escaliers et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la salle des trophées de Poudlard. C'était une immense pièce, encombrait de centaines de vitrines plaçaient sans sens apparent et, autour desquelles, il fallait slalomer. Vers le milieu de la salle, Laura atteignit celle qu'elle voulait voir. À travers la vitre qui protégeait les diverses médailles exposées, il y en avait trois en particulier, qui signifiait beaucoup pour elle, celles de Thomas Elvis Jedusor. Il les avait remportées lors de sa scolarité, deux pour ses performances en tant que préfet puis préfet en chef et une autre, moins honorable, pensa Laura, pour service rendu à l'école. En 1943, Thomas avait ouvert la chambre des secrets et libéré le basilic qu'elle renfermait, causant ainsi la mort de Myriam Myrtle, alias Mimi Geignarde. Laura ressentit une violente douleur au cœur. Elle réalisait plus que jamais qui il était en voyant cette médaille, preuve irréfutable de sa cruauté. Thomas pouvait se montrer fourbe, sournois et inhumain lorsque cela lui était utile, il ne se préoccupait pas des pertes humaines éventuelles, il fonçait, détruisant tout sur son passage. Thomas brisait tout ce qu'il touchait, c'était dans sa nature. Sachant qu'elle ignorait les trois quarts de ce qu'il avait fait, Laura aurait voulu ne jamais l'aimait. Et alors qu'elle dressait la liste de tous ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Ses préventions furent promptement balayées par la maudite fascination qu'il lui inspirait.

-Mimi Geignarde, s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix résonante à travers la grande salle.

Mimi Geignarde était contemporaine à Thomas, bien que plus jeune, elle l'avait connu. Figée dans son indécision, réticente à s'immiscer davantage dans l'intimité de Thomas, mais taraudée par une insistante curiosité envers tout ce qui le concernait, Laura quitta précipitamment la pièce. En courant jusqu'à en perdre haleine, traversant les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers, elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'antre du fantôme de la jeune fille assassinée, il y avait plus de cinquante ans. Les toilettes du deuxième étage paraissaient être vides, on n'entendait que le grincement de la tuyauterie soumis à la pression de l'eau qui s'écoulait, à travers le château. Tournoyant sur elle-même, Laura tendit l'oreille pour percevoir les habituelles plaintes et gémissements de Mimi Geignarde. Elle ouvrit chacune des portes des cabinets en faisant le plus de bruits possible pour attirer le fantôme hors de sa cachette. Enfin, alors que la cinquième porte se fracassait contre le mur, un gémissement rauque se répercuta en écho dans la pièce d'eau. Reculant par sécurité vers les lavabos, Laura attendit en silence que Mimi se montre ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, surgissant d'une cuvette en éclaboussant toutes les surfaces autour de son cabinet attitré. Celui où elle était morte.

-Qui m'a réveillée ? Qui a osé venir ici ? Grinça Mimi Geignarde en tournant sa tête de tous les côtés.

-C'est moi, dit Laura d'une voix forte et claire pour la mettre en confiance, je suis venue te voir pour te parler de quelqu'un, si tu le veux bien ?

Tout comme le Baron sanglant, Mimi glissa vers elle en la surplombant de quelques mètres. Laura dut lever les yeux pour la voir. Voyant que la sorcière n'avait pas peur d'elle, le fantôme alla s'asseoir sur la lucarne, au plafond.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu sais à propos de – elle s'interrompit, ce n'était pas très judicieux de parler à la victime de son meurtrier, c'était même un manque flagrant de tact, cependant elle avait besoin de savoir, lui ne lui dirait jamais rien – Thomas Jedusor, finit-elle par demander.

-Oooooh ! Oui, le beau Thomas, le charmant orphelin, le poli et gentil Serpentard, qui m'a tuée par l'intermédiaire d'un basilic appartenant à son ancêtre, tu veux dire, dit Mimi, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Celui-là même, répondit Laura, en retenant son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu veux connaître des choses sur lui ? Demanda Mimi suspicieuse, en se penchant la tête en bas au rebord de la lucarne.

-Pour rien, juste pour savoir à quoi m'attendre… tu sais, il est revenu…

-Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler… je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, mise à part que c'était un très beau jeune homme sur qui beaucoup de fille bavait littéralement -elle eut une moue dédaigneuse, comme si ce genres de choses étaient indignes de sa personne-, très poli, étonnamment gentil, pour un Serpentard. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura charismatique qui les charmait tous, aucun de ceux qu'il décidait de faire plier, ne lui résistait. Pour ma part, je ne lui ai jamais parlé… ensuite, je suis morte et Thomas n'a pas eu la décence de venir me voir dans mes toilettes… il m'a tuée tout de même, sanglota-t-elle.

Mimi Geignarde repartit dans une litanie sans fin de pleurs et de gémissements qui rendirent tout espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur le sujet, voué à l'échec. Laura, désespérée, s'en alla bredouille, n'ayant rien appris d'important sur celui qu'elle aimait. Excepté le fait que bon nombre de filles lui couraient après mais ça, elle s'en doutait déjà, il était difficile de résister à cet homme, elle-même, n'y était pas parvenue. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la salle commune, Laura vit les élèves agglutinés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, en train de bavarder dans un boucan d'enfer. Elle respira profondément et s'avança, fendant en deux la troupe de rouge et or, en espérant de tout son cœur ne pas tomber tout de suite sur Fred. Malheureusement, le destin s'évertuant à la rouer de coups, il l'attendait dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Quand il l'aperçut, il fonça droit sur elle et, avant qu'elle ait pu réagir et s'enfuir, Fred la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres. Ses baisers ne lui faisaient ressentir que de la gêne, voir un peu de dégoût. Se détestant à l'idée de lui faire ça, Laura le repoussa mais il prit son geste comme une invitation à l'embrasser. Quittant le creux de son cou, il déposa sa bouche sur la sienne en essayant de la forcer à l'entrouvrir.

-Fred, arrête… il faut qu'on parle, articula-t-elle en lui interdisant l'entrée de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Fred en se reculant un peu, les mains toujours posées sur celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa petite amie.

-Viens, lui dit Laura, en l'entraînant par le poignet hors de la salle commune.

Il la suivit s'en opposer de résistance et, pour meubler la conversation, elle s'enquerra de la santé de son père.

-Comment va ton père ?

-Il se remet doucement. Il est heureux, d'ailleurs tout le monde l'est, dans un sens, depuis que cet enfoiré de tu-sais-qui s'est décidé à sortir de son trou.

Laura sentit ses entrailles se tordre à l'entente des propos de Fred. Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était pas de la souffrance mais de la colère. Comment osait-il parler de Thomas comme ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Révoltée contre lui, elle le tira plus fort pour le faire avancer plus vite. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'en vouloir à son petit ami était injustifié, c'était Thomas le coupable pas lui. Néanmoins, en dépit de tous ses efforts, c'était contre Fred que se dirigeait sa fureur et non contre son amant. Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers avant de parvenir à la tour d'astronomie. Bien que l'allure du trajet l'ait un peu calmée, Laura, peu désireuse de croiser le regard de Fred, se tourna vers le balconnet et, sans tenir compte du froid, s'y adossa. Il lui fallut un énorme effort de volonté pour se concentrer sur sa pénible tâche, sans laisser son esprit vagabonder sur de périlleux chemins de traverse, qui l'en aurait certainement détourné. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. Elle se résigna donc à ce sort qu'elle considérait, ce soir, comme funeste. Elle porta son regard sur Fred qui la contemplait en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et ce fut ce qui la décida à parler.

-Fred… hum, je… euh… pour nous deux – il était vraiment proche d'elle et la fixait intensément- c'est fini, lâcha-t-elle brusquement en le regardant dans les yeux, elle ne prendrait pas la fuite.

Le visage de son ex-petit ami se ferma instantanément et il recula.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

C'était le genre de situation que tout le monde redoutait un jour, une de celles dont on ne croit jamais pouvoir se sortir indemne. Laura lui retira sa main sèchement, il fallait lui faire mal, c'était la seule manière envisageable pour le sauver, enfin c'est du moins ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre.

-Je ne t'aime… -elle hésita- plus Fred, - pas, aurait été trop cruel- je veux qu'on arrête, je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, c'est fini.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, rien, s'adoucit-elle, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi, rien que moi qui n'ai plus envie… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Fred sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais, dans sa fierté, s'en abstenu. Soulagée, Laura le regarda partir de la tour d'astronomie sans un mot de plus, sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue et de portée, elle s'effondra par terre en pleurant, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Qu'était-elle en train de devenir pour Thomas ? Une menteuse, une lâche. Où était son courage ?

Thomas ne l'avait toujours pas contactée, il ne lui laissait qu'un silence cuisant, après ses baisers et ses caresses, il l'abandonnait. Seule à sa triste destinée. Lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, son beau visage de glace apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes et, alors, elle s'imaginait qu'il n'était pas cet homme dont tous les sorciers craignaient le nom. Elle s'imaginait que Thomas l'aimait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent devant la fatale réalité. Y laissera-t-elle sa vie ? Le remède de sa blessure était cette blessure elle-même. Thomas était à la fois son poison et son antidote. Il blessait et apaisait son âme, polluait et faisait respirer son corps, détruisait et pansait son cœur. Son âme et la sienne se liaient inexorablement dans les ténèbres.

Tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, Laura se réveilla de sa douce inertie et se leva pour assister au banquet de la reprise. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse beaucoup moins rapidement que tout à l'heure, en zappant la salle commune, inutile de s'octroyer d'inutiles difficultés. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle avisa Fred et George qui descendaient les escaliers Est. Profitant de la densité de la foule d'élèves, Laura fit une embardée sur le côté pour se soustraire à leurs regards. Elle parvint, après s'être faite piétinée et poussée par les nombreux élèves entrant dans la Grande salle, à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la pièce principale de Poudlard.

Alors que Laura venait tout juste de passer les grandes portes en chêne, la plupart des Serpentard tournèrent la tête vers elle à son arrivée, en la dévisageant curieusement. Se souvenant de l'épisode de l'allée des Embrumes, Laura gémis intérieurement de désespoir. « Qu'ils sont discrets, ironisa-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée et l'œil noir ». Sans leur accorder le moindre regard, elle alla rejoindre la table des Griffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, heureuse qu'ils soient séparés par deux maisons. Perdue dans les méandres de son désespoir, Laura s'assit à côté de Lavande Brown et Amanda Sturgis qui lui sourirent en lui faisant une place. Les remerciant d'un signe de tête, elle entendit Dumbledore leur souhaiter bon appétit. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs entamèrent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour la majorité en tout cas. À la table qui trônait au-dessus des quatre autres, chacun put voir la mine déconfite qu'affichait le professeur Ombrage. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire apprêtés, se dressaient en pique sur son crâne, des cernes violacés encadraient ses yeux et sa peau apparaissait blafarde, presque translucide sous la lumière des chandelles.

-Regardez Ombrage ! La tête qu'elle fait, murmura Katie Bell à ses voisines de table, dont Laura faisait partie.

-C'est clair, à sa place, je partirai sur-le-champ. Quelle humiliation ! dit Amanda en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

-Je trouve sa réaction démesurée par rapport à la situation. Je l'aurais crue plus fière que ça, murmura pensivement Laura. C'était vrai qu'Ombrage semblait étrangement anéanti, terrorisait même. Cette dernière releva subitement la tête et l'observa de ses gros yeux globuleux. Laura se tourna aussitôt vers Lavande en lui demandant de faire passer le pain. Se retenant à grande peine de ne pas les fracasser contre un mur, elle vit certains Serpentard, tels que Malefoy, Nott, Zabini et toute leur troupe, chuchoté en lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil. Reportant son regard sur la table des professeurs, elle vit Rogue la fixer également, une main sous le menton, il ne mangeait pas. Plus loin, au centre, Dumbledore discutait avec Hagrid et, à voir l'expression de leur visage, ils ne parlaient pas d'un sujet anodin.

Dès que le dernier élève eut posé sa cuillère, le directeur de Poudlard se leva de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à parler. Tous se tournèrent vers lui ; tel un guide dans l'épreuve, Albus Dumbledore avait toujours symbolisé aux yeux de nombreux sorciers, la puissance mais aussi l'espoir.

-Bonsoir à tous et bonne nouvelle année. Par où commencer ? Il s'interrompit en regardant tour à tour chacune des tables. Je souhaiterais vous faire part de bon nombre de choses ce soir, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir apaiser complètement vos craintes, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Il faut que vous ayez peur. Il vous faut vous préparer aux évènements à venir, sans quoi vous mourrez. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui se passe, pas uniquement dans le monde de la magie mais dans le monde entier. Sorciers comme Moldus, devront s'unir s'ils veulent survivre à cette inévitable catastrophe. Voldemort est revenu, c'est un fait.

Un frisson général se répandit à travers la salle et des murmures s'élevèrent. Cet était d'esprit ne contamina pas Laura, si ce n'est une sourde angoisse, tout au fond de ses entrailles qui l'enchaînèrent, immobile sur le banc. À ses côtés, Lavande émit un petit couinement aigu.

-Vous devez savoir, reprit Dumbledore, qu'il n'est pas dans la nature de Voldemort, ou plutôt devrais-je le nommer par son vrai nom : Thomas Elvis Jedusor, d'épargner qui que ce soit. – Laura écoutait à présent attentivement – J'ai enseigné à cet homme pendant sept années et, durant ces sept années scolaires, j'ai assisté à son ascension progressive vers le pouvoir puis l'immortalité. Oh, en apparence, il était comme vous, un élève comme les autres mais, en son for intérieur, il était l'image vivante de l'ambition et de la cruauté. Rien, et je dis bien rien, ne pourra l'arrêter, à l'exception près de l'amour et de l'unité. Je le répète, pour survivre, il nous faudra tous passer au-delà de nos différences et nous unir ensemble comme un seul et même corps vous protéger les uns et les autres comme vous protégeriez votre propre personne.

Laura avait mal au ventre, très mal au ventre. L'amour ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore entendait par là ? S'interrogea-t-elle, s'aimer vaincra Thomas ?

À la table des Griffondor, tout n'était que visages livides et anxieux, seuls les Serpentard restaient impassibles, égaux à eux-mêmes. Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini affichaient un sourire suffisant, vraisemblablement satisfaits de l'angoisse qu'inspirait leur maître. Laura n'écouta pas le reste du discours. Elle ne pourrait pas faire campagne contre Thomas. Préférant se murer dans le silence, en attendant que Dumbledore finisse de parler, elle croisa les jambes et se mit distraitement à tordre sa serviette entre ses doigts.

Au terme d'un long discours, les élèves purent se retirer de la Grande salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Laura se mêla de nouveau à la foule qui s'entassait en amas noir et de furtifs éclairs rouge, jaune, bleu ou vert, évitant ainsi Fred. Devant les grandes portes de chêne, Malefoy la laissa passer devant lui et elle leva les yeux au ciel en lui jetant un regard noir.

Laura traversa rapidement la salle commune des Griffondor et se retira dans le dortoir des filles de sixièmes années. Ne voulant voir personne, elle dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama et s'enferma dans son lit, en tirant les rideaux rouges du baldaquin. Ordonnant mentalement à son corps de se détendre et, estimant avoir à peu près atteint son objectif, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, l'aube se leva, claire et fraîche, annonciatrice d'une belle journée d'hiver. Laura s'extirpa de son lit, en évitant sciemment de penser à ses rêves et, s'habilla rapidement sous les yeux encore endormis de ses camarades qui la saluèrent en bâillant aux corneilles. Sur des charbons ardents, Laura comptait bien éviter Fred aujourd'hui en se faisant la plus petite possible. Passant la salle commune quasi déserte à cette heure-ci, elle descendit directement aux cachots où son premier cours de la journée débuterait dans une heure et demie. En arrivant devant la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, elle s'assit sur le sol de pierre, en prenant un sachet de bonbons dans son sac et, tout en dégustant son petit déjeuner de fortune, Laura prit son livre de potions magiques et en continua sa lecture. Au moins, songea-t-elle, Rogue n'aura rien à lui reprocher sur son assiduité.

Une heure se passa avant que les premiers élèves de sixième année n'arrivent. Malheureusement, il s'agissait uniquement de Serpentard et, Laura resta sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur la même ligne pendant quelques minutes avant que l'un des verts et argents ne se décide à l'ouvrir.

-Bonjours Laura, dit cordialement Malefoy.

Tout en gardant les yeux ancrés sur sa page, elle répondit avec une immense répugnance et la voix étranglée.

-Bonjour…_Malefoy, _cracha-t-elle le dernier mot_._

Elle n'en revenait pas, dire bonjour à Malefoy semblait être un acte contre nature, ignoble. C'était Malefoy, la blondasse aux cheveux d'or blancs, merde, se gourmanda-t-elle. Remarque, lui dire bonjour était beaucoup moins grave que de permettre au Seigneur des ténèbres de l'embrasser et, pire encore, d'en éprouver un infini plaisir. Aucun d'eux ne reparla et, quand le professeur arriva, les Griffondor étaient tous présent depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui rendait impossible toute marque de respect envers les serpents de Poudlard. Bien que « respect » soit un bien grand mot pour Laura.

À son grand soulagement, le cours se passa sans accroc et presque normalement puisque, Rogue, ne lui adressa aucune remontrance ce qui, évidemment, était contraire à ses habitudes, lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'accabler de critiques injustes, les élèves de la maison de Godric Griffondor. Dans le hall d'entrée, une affiche avait été placardée contre le mur et informait les élèves de seize et plus, du début des cours de transplanage au mois de mars pour un examen passable en juin. Laura s'inscrivit à l'heure du déjeuner auprès du Professeur McGonagall, très heureuse de pouvoir enfin devenir plus indépendante de sa tante. Elle parvint, avec beaucoup d'adresse, à éviter Fred toute la journée, ou bien était-ce lui qui l'évitait, cela dit, elle ne le vit pas une seule fois.

Les jours qui suivirent le premier, passèrent dans une sorte de léthargie, partagée entre ses pensées pour Thomas et ses cours, Laura se cantonna à exister, être là, simplement. Et, lorsque le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, arriva enfin, elle en fut très heureuse de pouvoir se changer les idées. Il lui manquait des plumes et des parchemins, cela lui permettrait donc de se rendre chez Scribenpen pour en acheter.

Les mesures de sécurité du château ayant été renforcée, Laura dût se plier à une fouille dans les règles, de la part de Rusard qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur enfoncer la sonde de dissimilation un peu partout. Elle entendit un garçon crier au concierge que, ce qui importait ce n'était pas que les mauvaises choses sortent, mais qu'elles rentrent. Cette insubordination lui valut trois coups de sonde en plus dans le ventre et il descendit les marches de pierre plié en deux. Revenant aux bonnes vieilles habitudes des années précédentes, Laura se rendit seule au village sorcier, les mains dans les poches et son bonnet sur la tête, elle marchait sans but à travers la rue principale, flânant un peu avant d'aller chez Scribenpen. Parvenue devant la cabane hurlante, le souvenir de son premier baiser réapparu dans son esprit et, elle se surprit à regretter que ce ne soit pas Thomas qui le lui ait donné. Le vent rugissait près de la vieille masure et en faisait claquer les volets, les arbres dénudés entrechoquaient leurs branches dans un craquement sinistre. La neige voltigée sur le sol, poussée par le souffle du vent, rasant l'étendue immaculée qui recouvrait les alentours. Et alors que Laura débarrassait un rocher de sa poussière blanche pour s'y asseoir, une silhouette noire projeta son ombre à ses pieds. Elle se redressa vivement et fit face au vide, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit-elle en élevant un peu la voix et en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Soudain, une force invisible attrapa son bras et murmura dans le creux de son oreille.

-Tu sembles habituée à ce genre de question stupide.

-Thomas, souffla-t-elle, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es trop près de Poudlard et de Dumbledore…

-Aurais-tu peur pour moi ?

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et en éprouva un intense frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Parfaitement conscient de son trouble, il reprit

-Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je ne crains pas le vieil homme. Il n'y a plus rien qu'il puisse faire contre moi. – Il caressa sa joue du revers de la main - Viens, je vais te guider.

-Où va-t-on ? Chuchota-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du village…

-Tais-toi ! Tu seras revenue à temps pour rentrer au château. Viens maintenant. Suis-moi.

Se laissant entraîner jusqu'à l'extrémité du village, où peu de gens s'aventuraient depuis la révélation du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, Laura se demandait comment Thomas avait passé les protections de Dumbledore. Au moment de franchir la barrière du bouclier, elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Thomas se retourna, apparaissant à sa vue, en l'observant de ce regard qui transperçait son être entier. Il vit sa réticence et recula doucement vers le passage invisible, lui permettant de le suivre de son plein gré. En dépit du bon sens, Laura le suivit en s'amusant à marcher dans ses traces. Quand ils eurent franchi la limite du bouclier, Thomas lui tendit son bras pour transplaner avec elle.

-Accroches-toi, dit-il alors que ses mains se refermaient sur lui.

Il mit sa main libre dans le dos de Laura et la tint fermement contre lui. Elle se cramponna à sa taille en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il la serrait de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'ils glissaient dans les ténèbres. Il y avait des voix dans l'abîme, des murmures inaudibles que l'on saisissait à peine, mais bien là. Elle les entendait dans l'obscurité et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Thomas.

Ils réapparurent, quelques instants plus tard, dans une immense salle au plafond haut, entièrement vide. Laura découvrit ébahie cette pièce incomparable, même la Grande salle de Poudlard ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle. Au-dessus d'eux, des lustres, pourvue de dizaines de chandelles, flottaient par magie et les éclairaient de leurs flammes vacillantes, projetant d'étranges ombres sur le sol de pierre. Une haute fenêtre sans vitre, comme dans une volière, se dressait contre un des pans de mur et Laura s'y pencha; en bas, les vagues se fracassaient contre les rocs de la falaise, ils devaient se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, supposa-t-elle. Le ciel assombrit par d'épais nuages, masquant le soleil et les rives du lacs se dessinaient en une fine ligne verdâtre à l'horizon. Cet endroit était très sombre, apocalyptique.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Laura, sa voix résonant à travers toute la pièce.

-Chez moi, répondit simplement Thomas qui l'avait observait tout du long de sa contemplation.

-Eh bien, dis donc, Joli château, dit-elle d'un air impressionné et un peu ironique devant la majestueuse demeure de son ambitieux amant.

Ils quittèrent la salle que Laura supposait être celle de transplanage, vu sa disposition et pénétrèrent dans un hall d'entrée encore plus impressionnant. De hautes colonnes de marbre grisâtre le supportaient et, en son milieu, un large escalier montait en tournant en rond jusqu'au plafond que Laura ne pouvait apercevoir. Un tapis rouge le traversait, en partant de la grande porte d'ébène ouvragée. Sur le mur, à droite de l'entrée du château, un portrait géant de Salazar Serpentard était accroché et, le célèbre sorcier les suivit des yeux sans mot dire. Thomas n'accorda pas un seul regard à son ancêtre et mena son invitée dans une des pièces attenantes, ténébreuse et spacieuse. Pourvue d'un grand foyer qui trônait en saillie du mur recouvert de sombres tapisseries et, dans lequel un feu brûlait en produisant de légers crépitements. La cheminée de marbre brunâtre était décorée d'émeraudes brillantes qui étincelaient dans la pénombre régnante de ce qui semblait être le salon. Stupéfaite et éblouie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Laura devait reconnaître la beauté, bien que froide et obscure, de cette ancestrale demeure. Un elfe de maison habillé d'une toge verte aux armoiries de Serpentard, apparut soudainement et lui prit son manteau et son bonnet, les emportant avec lui dans un « pop » significatif.

-C'est… c'est très beau, finit-elle par dire en reportant son attention vers l'objet de sa maudite fascination.

-Tu aimes ? Murmura Thomas en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Laura eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant qu'il ne s'empare de sa bouche, embrasant une fois encore tous ses sens. S'accrochant à ses bras tandis qu'il avançait sur elle, elle sentit ses muscles durcirent sous ses doigts lorsqu'il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le large dossier d'un fauteuil en face de l'âtre de la cheminée. Comme animées d'une volonté propre, ses mains plongèrent dans ses épais cheveux noirs et collèrent leurs visages ensemble, approfondissant le baiser. Quittant ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, Laura trouva le courage d'aborder certains sujets avec lui.

-Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Tout d'abord surpris, son front d'albâtre se plissa, les sourcils froncés.

-Quel genre de questions ? Demanda-t-il doucement en effleurant sa clavicule. Laura perdit momentanément le fil de la conversation.

-Hum… des questions sur des choses que je veux savoir…

-Très précis, se moqua-t-il en montrant la blancheur de ses dents.

-Puis-je descendre, s'il te plaît ? Dit-elle en poussant sur ses épaules.

Thomas s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui où il l'avait grimpé précédemment et Laura y prit place. L'elfe de maison réapparut aussitôt.

-Mademoiselle voudrait-elle boire quelque chose ? Couina le petit être, en s'inclinant devant-elle, le groin qui lui servait de nez touchant le sol.

-euh…je ne sais pas… un chocolat serait parfait, lui répondit Laura gênée de la situation. Thomas la fixait et son regard lui pesa tout à coup.

-Bien Mademoiselle, je reviens dans un instant, déclara l'elfe en s'éclipsant.

Laura était à deux doigts de fredonner pour percer le silence quand il revint chargé d'un plateau sur lequel une grande tasse et un verre de vin rouge étaient posés. Il servit Thomas suivi de son invitée et repartit aussitôt en s'inclinant. Laura but une grande gorgée de lait chocolaté fumant en essayant de ne pas se faire de moustache, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Léchant discrètement le contour de sa bouche, elle regarda Thomas. Sa coupe de vin nichée au creux de sa paume, il fit lentement tournoyer le liquide en plongeant un regard absent dans les profondeurs rouges du breuvage puis, portant sa coupe aux lèvres, il prit une gorgée de vin qu'il conserva quelques secondes en bouche avant de le laisser glisser dans sa gorge. Laura qui l'avait observé, fut fascinée par sa façon d'être si élégant et adroit; tellement différent d'elle.

Thomas planta si soudainement ses yeux dans les siens que, honteuse, d'être surprise en train de le dévisager, elle piqua un fard, cramoisie. Très heureuse qu'il fasse sombre, Laura continua de boire son chocolat en silence.

-Tu voulais me poser des questions, dit-il, au bout d'un certain temps.

-Hum… oui, répondit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. En effet. Hum, voilà, la première n'est plus vraiment que question – elle le vit hausser un sourcil – c'est à propos du Collier que tu m'as offert. Il y a quelques jours, alors que je venais de rentrer à Poudlard, le Baron sanglant a parlé d'une histoire d'armoiries changées à la suite d'un mariage…

-Qu'est-ce qui a poussé le Baron à te parler de ça, la coupa-t-il, intéressé

-Heu… C'est… Peeves, balbutia Laura prise au dépourvu, je suis tombé sur lui et, tu connais Peeves, dès qu'il le peut, il glane des potins à transformer en chanson. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que Peeves a vu le pendentif, qu'il en a fait tout un foin à grand renfort de sottises et, qu'avant qu'il puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, le baron sanglant est arrivé, le faisant fuir. J'ai eu peur qu'il en parle alors après avoir questionné le baron, je lui ai dit de faire taire Peeves.- Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre- Par conséquent, je sais ce que les serpents signifient. Mais là y a un problème parce que c'est ridicule, non ?

Thomas la regarda longuement et lui répondit d'une voix profonde :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion possible au fait que je t'ai donné ce collier et, cette conclusion est la bonne.

-Donc…

-Oui. Je te croyais plus vive que ça. Quand je t'ai dit, la première fois, que je te désirais, ça voulait dire que je ferais de toi ma femme. Très prochainement, tu t'installeras ici et tu vivras avec moi. Tu ne seras plus ce que tu es aujourd'hui mais mon épouse. Ce qualificatif entraîne de nombreuses responsabilités et tu devras apprendre à en être digne.

-Etre digne de quoi ? Demanda Laura d'une petite voix, choquée par la dure et en même temps douce réalité de ces paroles.

-Digne du Seigneur des ténèbres, déclara-t-il d'un air hautain et assuré.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Thomas. Je n'y arriverai pas… Je ne suis pas… ce que tu es…

Laura paniquait. Un vrai dialogue avec sa conscience pris forme dans son esprit et ferma son visage.

_« Comment peut-il croire que je pourrai le faire ? Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Oh, Myriam, comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là ? Et que va-t-il advenir de toi, ma tante ? Comment vas-tu réagir à ça ? Que vont dire papa et maman ? Mais, si j'en avais la possibilité, pourrais-je quitter Thomas ? Non, bien sûr que non, je l'aime. Si je le quittais, je mourrais de désespoir, pire, je crois que je me suiciderai. Mais pourquoi je ressens ça pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Et pourquoi me laisse-t-il en vie ? N'est-ce pas un meurtrier ? Ressent-il quelque chose pour moi ? Une infime quantité d'amour de sa part me suffirait. Il sait pourquoi je l'aime, pourquoi j'ai rêvé de lui si souvent. Devrais-je lui demander ou attendre qu'il me le dise, lui-même ? Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime mais j'ignore comment il réagira. »_

Reprenant le fil de la réalité, Laura observa intensément Thomas.

-Je t'aime. Je n'aimerais mieux pas. Je voudrais arrêter. Mais je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en sentant les larmes venir et couler toute seule sur ses joues. Je veux savoir pourquoi, exigea-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Il était fautif, sans lui, elle serait avec Fred, heureuse de vivre.

Thomas resta de marbre face à sa déclaration d'amour torturé, lui donnant l'affreuse impression qu'il n'avait que faire de ses sentiments, ridicules à ses yeux.

-Tu sauras tout au moment opportun, fais-moi confiance…

-Te faire confiance, cria-t-elle, non, mais j'espère que tu plaisantes. Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance Thomas ? TU ES LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES, UN MEURTRIER, UN MONSTRE, hurla-t-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots.

Les accusations restèrent suspendues entre eux, électrisantes, aussi inquiétantes qu'enivrantes. Thomas eut un sourire glacial et d'une voix à faire geler tous les enfers, il lui répondit, calme et posé :

-Tu deviendras ma femme et tu te plieras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. – il se pencha vers elle – Et tu sais pourquoi ? Sais-tu quelle en est la raison essentielle ? – Laura le fixait, bouche bée, incapable de bouger – Parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi, plus encore, tu es amoureuse de moi. Rien de ce que tu feras ou diras n'effacera ta dépendance. Sans moi, tu ne seras plus rien d'autre qu'une âme détruite, un amas de souffrance. Sans moi, tu tomberas en morceaux, telle une ruine inutilisable.

Le souffle erratique, tremblante devant lui, Laura le regardait la bouche entrouverte, les deux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Thomas vit ses jointures blanchies à force de comprimer le tissu et lui offrit un sourire sans joie, vide comme ses yeux qui scrutaient son visage strié de larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi, figés dans cette position, quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Soulagée de se soustraire à ses iris verts, Laura baissa la tête en inspirant profondément. Thomas, quant à lui, se tourna vers les personnes qui arrivaient en se levant d'un bond, lorsqu'il avisa Nathanaël et Elyon Carrow. Le vampire lorgna aussitôt Laura, de ses yeux rouges, il fit un imperceptible pas dans sa direction, en se léchant les lèvres. La concernée sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'échine et elle se redressa subitement de son fauteuil.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Elyon en s'inclinant, les vampires souhaitent sortir pour se nourrir..

-C'est d'accord, approuva Thomas, allez-y.

Le sang de Laura ne fit qu'un tour, elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

-Bien mon Seigneur, répondit la mangemorte rousse, en adressant une œillade féroce à la jeune fille. Elle allait sortir mais Nathanaël ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les pupilles rivées sur Laura qui, à présent, avait la main sur sa baguette magique. Ensuite, tout se passa en un éclair. Horrifiée, elle vit le vampire bondir et, pointant sa baguette sur lui, elle s'écria :

-Stupéfix !

La lumière rouge n'atteignit pas Nathanaël mais le mur derrière lui, Thomas s'était dispersé en fumée noire et mit entre le vampire et sa victime. Il le tenait en joug, sa main broyant son cou tandis que Laura, dans son dos, haletait de terreur.

-Celle-ci n'est pas pour toi, Nathanaël, siffla-t-il, menaçant en écrasant la gorge de son allié.

Elyon Carrow ne fit pas un mouvement, ses yeux bleus fixaient sur Laura qui l'observa; elle était très belle, malgré ses taches de rousseur, on voyait sa peau blanche luire dans la pénombre; sa silhouette élancée et gracieuse se mouvait avec élégance. Elyon Carrow avait beaucoup de charme, c'était une beauté froide absolument magnifique. Pendant un bref instant, Laura éprouva une pointe de jalousie envers la mangemorte que côtoyait son amant maudit.

-Vous sortez. Tout de suite, ordonna le Seigneur des ténèbres, d'une voix forte.

Nathanaël ne demanda pas son reste et suivit Carrow hors du salon, en refermant la porte derrière eux. Thomas se rassit dans son fauteuil, comme si de rien était. Dégoutée par tant de froideur et d'indifférence, vis-à-vis du meurtre imminent d'êtres humains, Laura se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle pourrait le tuer, débarrasser le monde de ce fléau et, s'il la tuait, au moins elle mourrait en conservant son intégrité morale, si ce n'était physique. Thomas l'observait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment même. Il l'énervée, il venait de condamner des êtres humains et il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était des choses futiles à ses yeux, les pertes humaines importaient peu pour lui. Seule la victoire avait un sens.

-Comment tu peux faire ça ? Cria-t-elle, en se précipitant vers lui et, empoignant ses épaules, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces. Comment tu peux ? Comment tu veux que je supporte ça ?

Thomas agrippa sa taille en la tirant vers lui, la faisant tomber à genoux, à califourchon sur lui. Ainsi assise, Laura n'avait plus aucune marche de manœuvre. Elle se débattit mais il lui enserra les poignets d'une seule main, les soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que l'autre déboutonnait brutalement son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine. Pantelante, elle essaya vainement de se dégager de sa poigne, criant et pleurant son désespoir, mais, en tenant fermement ses deux mains liées, il arracha le dernier vêtement qui lui masquait sa nudité. Elle s'interrompit, choquée, dans ses résistances. Il effleura du bout des doigts la peau sensible de ses seins, titilla ses mamelons et, alors qu'elle haletait et gémissait de plus en plus, il en prit un en bouche et l'aspira doucement en relâchant ses mains, plaçant les siennes dans son dos. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Laura attrapa ses cheveux et les serra fort entre ses doigts. Et alors, qu'elle ne pensait pas connaître ça un jour, Thomas glissa une de ses mains dans son pantalon.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Suffoqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il ne dit rien mais continua en exerçant plus de pression entre ses jambes, se soulevant légèrement, Laura se cambra et enfonça ses ongles dans cette main qui lui faisait ressentir une sensation inédite. S'inclinant vers lui, en lui permettant de continuer à jouer avec ses seins, elle lacéra sa nuque de son autre main. Le corps en feu, elle gémissait bruyamment et, lorsque Thomas glissa plus loin dans son entre jambes, elle poussa un cri de jouissance, retombant sur lui, tremblante.

Muette de honte, Laura descendit des genoux de Thomas; réparant son chemisier, le dos tourné, elle pleurait en silence.

-Je dois rentrer, parvint-elle à articuler, sans le regarder.

Elle l'entendit se mettre debout et sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, elle devinait son visage qui la scrutait. Cependant, Laura refusait de lui donner le plaisir de la voir s'écraser, pas cette fois. Plus jamais, il n'obtiendra d'elle ce qu'il veut, plus après aujourd'hui. Il l'avait humiliée sans scrupules, traînée plus bas que terre. À son grand dam, elle éclata en sanglots, s'effondrant pour la deuxième fois, à ses pieds.

-Pour…quoi vou…lais-tu me voir ? Dit-elle la voix entrecoupée.

-Quelles étaient tes autres questions ? Éluda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Elles n'ont plus d'importance. Tu as répondu…à ta façon… mais tu y as répondu…

Thomas prit son menton en coupe et la força à le regarder.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Thomas ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Sanglota-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Je voudrais cesser de t'aimer, Thomas. Fais-moi arrêter de t'aimer, pitié… Ses pleurs se transformèrent en gémissements de douleurs et il la serra contre lui.

-C'est impossible, déclara-t-il, le visage impassible, aucune expression qui ne puisse attester de son empathie par rapport à la situation. Tu ne pourras jamais te libérer de moi. L'accepter est ta seule chance de t'en sortir. -Il se dégagea de ses bras et ancra ses iris dans les siennes- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Je suis venu te chercher pour te donner ceci, dit-il, en lui tendant un petit écrin en bois sur lequel des runes étaient inscrites.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Laura, en l'ouvrant.

Elle essuya ses larmes en découvrant une bague en argent, surmontée d'une petite émeraude en forme de losange. Thomas la retira de son socle et la passa à l'annulaire de Laura.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Si, mais pas seulement. C'est une bague ensorcelée, elle te protégera en cas de danger.

-Une bague capable de préserver du danger sa porteuse ? Interrogea Laura, sceptique.

-Précisément, répondit Thomas, en baisant le dos de sa main.

Il se remit de debout en l'entraînant avec lui.

-Je te ramène au village, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ils refirent le même chemin jusqu'à la salle de transplanage, sans échanger un mot. Peu importaient ce qu'ils se diraient, tout était en train de changer pour eux. Thomas la perdaient progressivement dans le néant, la condamnant à l'enfer. Laura ne connaîtrait pas de fin heureuse, il n'y aura que les ténèbres, un gouffre infini dans lequel elle s'enfoncerait pour l'éternité.


	10. Chapter 9: Ton âme liée pour l'éternité

_**Voici le neuvième chapitre ! Que dire de celui-ci ? Après « the scène » au château du Seigneur des ténèbres, Laura rentre à Poudlard dans un état proche la résignation mais en même temps révoltée… Moi, je le serais en tout cas, puis bien ! Voldemort ou pas Voldemort, j'le tue ! Sinon, il y a une autre petite « prophétie » un peu bizarre mais qui, encore une fois, prendra tout son sens plus tard dans l'histoire.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos appréciations, elles me font toujours plaisir et me motivent à écrire.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je m'attaque, de suite, au suivant. (Un peu répétitif ça !) **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

…_**..**_

_**Chapitre IX :Ton âme liée pour l'éternité.**_

Le village de Pré-au-lard était vide, à cette heure-ci les élèves de Poudlard devaient être déjà tous rentrés au château et le portail en fer forgé fermé. Suivie de près par Thomas dont elle sentait le souffle dans son cou, Laura se demandait comment elle expliquerait son retard au professeur qui lui ouvrirait la grille; Thomas lui avait dit qu'elle serait de retour à temps mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas la même conception de « à temps ». En réalité, ils ne s'accordaient sur rien, tellement de choses les opposaient que Laura avait renoncé à en dresser la liste qui, de toute manière, resterait incomplète : « Thomas est un homme complexe avec qui il faut mesurer ses faits et gestes sous peine de mort », semblait être un bon résumé de la situation. Laura devait être l'unique survivante de sa colère cependant, elle n'était pas sûre d'en être heureuse.

Les évènements de cet après-midi repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, provoquant ses larmes qui coulaient, silencieuses, le long de ses joues. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter à ce que Thomas lui avait dit et fait, pas un mot qui puisse atténuer cette douleur qui transperçait son être de part et d'autre. Ce qui s'était passé au château de Salazar Serpentard resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, la façon dont il l'avait traitée la faisait trembler de rage et d'indignation. Son corps était souillé, son innocence annihilée, sa conscience bafouée, son intégrité anéantit. Le pire, ce qui la faisait se sentir si mal, c'était de l'aimer encore, en dépit de toutes ces accusations proférées par sa conscience qui les condamnés tous deux. Encore maintenant son cœur battait pour lui, son âme ne brillait qu'à travers lui, son corps s'impatientait de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Alors que Thomas effleurait sa main du bout des doigts, Laura se retenait de se blottir dans l'écrin de ses bras. Malgré tous ces efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une conscience aiguë de sa présence, peinant à ignorer son désir grandissant. Quand il entremêla soudainement ses doigts aux siens, caressant sa paume de son pouce, son souffle se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge, le souvenir de sa main sur la partie intime de son corps ressurgissant violemment dans son esprit. Se soustrayant à son imperceptible mais réelle caresse, elle se concentra sur les alentours où il régnait un silence de mort. Les boutiques étaient toutes fermées, seules les fenêtres à croisillons des trois balais laissaient filtrer un mince faisceau de lumière, Madame Rosmerta devait tenir ses comptes. Le village était si sombre, pas un bruit ne venait troubler cette morbide tranquillité; aussi calmement funestes que l'esprit de Laura qui, à cet instant, envisageait sérieusement une fuite ignominieuse. Courir, courir très vite pour son salut, ne jamais se retourner, laisser le vent froid cingler son visage et geler ses larmes. Cela lui aurait été possible sans ce cruel amour, sans cette passion dévorante qui lui rongeait les chairs.

Quiconque l'aurait vu, marchant seule sur le chemin immaculé, sanglotant silencieusement, se serait demandé, comment une si jeune personne pouvait-elle paraître ainsi brisée, tourmentée. Qui lui avait fait à ce point mal pour qu'elle en arrive à un tel état de souffrance, marquant son visage d'adolescente ? Qui avait strié ses joues roses d'eau salée ? Mais personne ne la vit, personne n'entendit ses pleurs que, seul son amant et bourreau percevait.

À son annulaire gauche, la bague semblait lui brûler la peau, y laissant une marque de sang comme Thomas marquait au fer rouge son âme esseulée. Un coup d'œil en biais suffit à lui prouver son imagination, l'émeraude étincelait, pierre froide trônant sur un anneau d'argent. Ils marchaient lentement, leurs pieds s'enfonçant profondément dans la neige qui se faisait plus épaisse au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du sentier tortueux menant à la cabane hurlante. Le passage secret, pensa Laura, bien sûr. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? C'était tellement plus simple de se faufiler en douce, de se cacher dans les ténèbres, là où personne ne peut vous voir.

Parvenu devant la masure délabrée, Thomas enserra son bras lui intimant de le regarder, en se matérialisant dans son dos. Laissant s'écouler le temps de quelques battements de cœur avant de se retourner vers lui, Laura marqua une pause devant le reflet que lui renvoyait une plaque de verglas scintillante sur l'écriteau qui interdisait l'accès de la cabane hurlante, observant cette fille qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, ses yeux qui perdaient peu à peu leur éclat, sa peau aussi pâle que la neige. Elle se tourna finalement vers son amour dont les iris verts la fixaient, étincelant sur son visage d'albâtre dénué de toutes expressions, sans la moindre trace de sentiments.

-Sais-tu comment immobiliser le saule cogneur ? lui demanda-t-il

N'ayant jamais eu besoin d'emprunter ce passage secret, Laura hocha négativement la tête. En soupirant, Thomas lui expliqua comment s'y prendre.

-Quand tu arriveras à la sortie du tunnel et que la trappe se sera ouverte, tu appuieras sur la branche noueuse qui se trouve à droite de l'entrée. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à rentrer discrètement au château. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du diner, les autres seront, pour la grande majorité dans leur salle commune.

-Et la bague ? Dois-je la cacher ou bien la porter à la vue de tous ? l'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus qui n'échappèrent pas à Thomas.

-Tu n'as pas à la dissimuler, au contraire, bientôt viendra le temps où tu la porteras comme le symbole de notre union, répondit-il, en la dévisageant intensément. Cela dit, si tu souhaites conserver ton anonymat le plus longtemps possible, je te conseille vivement de la masquer à l'aide d'un sortilège. En revanche, si tu préfères, je peux aisément faire en sorte que, dès demain, tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que l'image de sa tante apparut dans son esprit, pleurant de désarroi devant la trahison de sa nièce. Mieux valait tergiverser, aussi longtemps que cela lui sera possible. Refusant d'affronter trop tôt son infâme destinée, Laura éluda la proposition à demi tentante de Thomas et lui répondit, tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Quand cela arrivera-t-il ? Quand devrais-je trahir… ceux qui me sont proches

-Dans très peu de temps. Lorsque j'aurais accompli une tâche à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Le dernier coup fatal portait à Dumbledore, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche, pleine de menaces.

-Que vas-tu lui faire, s'inquiéta-t-elle, en cherchant des réponses sur son visage. Mais il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses intentions. Je pourrais le prévenir, reprit-elle sur un ton de défi, je pourrais tout lui dire…

-Tu ne diras rien, la coupa-t-il, tu resteras muette comme une tombe.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien. Je respecte Dumbledore, c'est un grand sorcier et un homme bien, il est tout le contraire de toi.

-Ah oui ! Je n'en sais rien ? Ricana Thomas en inclinant sa tête vers Laura. Tu crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, tu es crédible dans le rôle de la courageuse justicière ? Non, tu ne le crois pas une seule seconde. Tu sais que tes piètres tentatives de te sauver toi-même sont vouées à l'échec. Dis-moi Laura, que diraient-ils tous s'ils savaient pour nous ? Tu n'as plus ta place parmi eux, tu ne l'as d'ailleurs peut-être jamais eu. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais si solitaire, pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à t'intégrer aux autres élèves de ton âge ? Tu es différente Laura, tu es tellement différente d'eux. En passant par ta beauté singulière et ton caractère changeant, tu ne leur ressemble pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait m'a mené jusqu'à toi. Le son de ta voix, ton odeur, tout en toi m'attire et tout en moi t'attire, comme un papillon de nuit est attiré vers la lumière qui luit dans l'obscurité de sa courte vie. Tu vivras éternellement, dévorée par ta passion, brûlée par ton amour. Alors cours mon ange, cours si tu le souhaites mais chacun de tes pas te ramènera inexorablement à moi.

-Je ne vivrai pas éternellement Thomas. La mort me libérera de toi, tôt ou tard je m'en irai vers un ailleurs qui, je l'espère, sera meilleur. Loin, très loin de tes bras qui m'étreignent à m'en faire mal, dit-elle, en s'apaisant, la tête posée sur son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu te trompes Laura. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as tort, je t'emmènerai là où aucun être humain n'est jamais allé, là où la nuit est éternelle et où rien ne peut en briser le silence. C'est vrai, tu es ma dissemblance, tout nous oppose, nous n'avons rien en commun si ce n'est ce lien qui nous unit. Il y a en toi tant d'inachevé, tu es si jeune. Désormais, tu ne verras plus la lumière que par le prisme de mes yeux. Tu es aux portes des ténèbres Laura, le jour où tu les franchiras est proche et alors tu verras la vraie pureté de cet univers. – Il se mit en face d'elle, en posant ses mains sur ses joues– Je t'affranchirais de cette éphémère liberté pour t'en offrir une nouvelle plus vaste, sans frontières. Je t'arracherai à ce monde sans foi ni loi véritable, je te montrerai la voie de mes ténèbres, de mes abîmes, la lumière de ton âme suivra la noirceur de la mienne et s'y attachera. Je couvrirai ton corps de mon ombre, je remplirai tes nuits et tes jours. Je serai ton soleil et tu seras ma lune, faible lumière dans l'obscurité de ma vie. Deux astres à jamais liés… Laisse-moi te guider dans l'éternité.

Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se fit murmure, ses doigts vinrent caresser le visage de Laura puis effleurer ses lèvres qu'il embrassa lentement, doucement, la laissant venir à lui. Laura les entrouvrit légèrement, il avait raison, ses maigres résistances étaient vaines, alors elle pénétra la première l'antre de sa bouche, caressant sa langue de la sienne, plongeant ses mains dans ses épais cheveux d'ébène, en se serrant contre lui. Répondant à son invitation, Thomas plaqua plus encore ses hanches contre les siennes, une main dans le cambré de ses reins, approfondissant leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et marchèrent côte à côte, passant la barrière entourant la cabane Hurlante, traversant le jardin enneigé à grandes enjambées puis pénétrèrent dans la masure poussiéreuse et délabrée. L'intérieur en était dévasté, des morceaux de mobiliers brisés, fracassés et parfois même émiettés, jonchait le parquet en bois.

-Que s'est-il passé ici, demanda Laura, en regardant le désordre autour d'elle, sa main s'étant refermée instinctivement sur celle de Thomas.

Il y avait beaucoup d'histoires qui circulaient à propos de cette maison, on disait qu'elle était hantée par des fantômes mais ces derniers, ne pouvant entrer en contact avec la matière, n'aurait pu commettre ce capharnaüm.

-Remus Lupin, répondit-il. Tu sais que c'est un loup-garou, non ? – Laura acquiesça- eh bien, lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, Dumbledore a aménagé cette maison pour que Lupin puisse y passer les nuits de pleine lune et ainsi garantir la sécurité des élèves. Dumbledore a lui-même répandu la rumeur de la maison hantée, afin que personne n'y pénètre. Il jeta également un coup d'œil autour de lui- les loups-garous deviennent des animaux lorsqu'ils se transforment, ils sont incontrôlables. Je n'en connais qu'un que l'on puisse faire obéir et il est à mon service depuis le début.

-C'est Greyback, dit Laura. On dit que c'est un monstre sanguinaire. C'est aussi lui qui a mordu le professeur Lupin.

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit-il simplement, sans fioritures.

Encore une fois, sa voix était d'une froideur incompréhensible face au malheur et à la mort. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Elle ne le comprenait pas, ce genre de chose la perturbait et la révoltait mais pas lui, il restait égal à lui-même, glacial comme le vent d'hiver. Les seuls moments où il manifestait un peu d'émotions, c'était quand il l'embrassait ou la dévisageait comme maintenant, de ses yeux qui la transperçaient, brillants dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce.

Thomas garda sa main dans la sienne et la mena dans une pièce attenante au couloir de l'entrée; sur un palier dont le parquet était entièrement recouvert d'une poudre grisâtre, l'éclairant étrangement. D'étroits escaliers descendaient dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse, nichés entre deux pans de mur couverts de griffures. Mains dans la main, ils commencèrent à descendre les marches en balayant de leurs pieds la poussière qui s'élevait en tourbillonnant autour de leurs chevilles. Il n'y avait pas de rambarde à laquelle se tenir et Laura, bien qu'essayant de faire attention, loupa un des dénivelés et s'écrasa lourdement sur ses fesses en poussant un petit cri aigu. Thomas, dont la main était partie soudainement en arrière, se retourna prestement vers elle en baissant les yeux, excédé par tant de maladresse.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna Laura, en se relevant aussi gauchement qu'elle était tombée.

Il la tira vers lui et, sans un mot, repris sa descente en la tenant plus fermement encore. Plus ils s'avançaient dans les entrailles de la terre, plus la largeur des escaliers rétrécissait, si bien qu'à mi-chemin, ils durent se lâcher la main et se mettre en file indienne. Thomas passa devant elle en éclairant le chemin, devenu noir, de sa baguette magique. Dans son dos, Laura regardait ses pieds par peur de tomber sur lui. « Inutile de se ridiculiser davantage, pensa-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras ». Ils descendaient et descendaient encore, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre; les murs du sous-sol de la cabane Hurlante avaient disparu, remplaçaient par des parois terreuses qui ne restaient soudées que par magie. Enfin, alors que Laura commençait sérieusement à avoir le tournis à force de répéter toujours le même mouvement, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte creusée dans le sol. Thomas sauta dans le trou et tendit les bras vers Laura qui, découragée de se montrer sous un meilleur jour que celui d'une adolescente maladroite, s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide et se laissa glisser, soutenue par Thomas qui la rattrapa au vol en la prenant dans ses bras. Les mains autour de sa taille, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la pose sur le sol. Le cœur battant, elle se laissa faire, encore une fois sa volonté se brisait à son contact.

-Non mais quelle idée de…, dit-elle en frottant son pantalon couvert de boue. Je me demande comment le professeur Lupin faisait pour passer là-dedans tous les mois. Dumbledore aurait pu lui accorder un peu plus de confort quand même. C'est pratiquement inhumain de se déplacer ici.

-Et permettre à quiconque d'y accéder sans difficultés ? l'interrogea Thomas, moqueur en la voyant s'agiter la tête en bas pour enlever la saleté de ces vêtements.

Le sang affluant sur son visage, Laura se redressa en le regardant d'un œil noir, ce goujat savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa personne et s'en amusait ouvertement.

-Bon, on continue, que je sois rentrée avant que tout le château ne parte à ma recherche…

-C'est ici que je m'arrête, répondit-il sans se départir de son petit sourire. Tu dois continuer seule le reste du chemin sous le sol cogneur. – Il pointa du doigt un point invisible- Les protections magiques de Poudlard commencent ici et, elles sont impénétrables… même pour moi.

-Il y a donc quelque chose qui puisse t'arrêter, dit Laura pensivement, consciente de piquer sa fierté. Mais, après tout, il avait déclaré les hostilités le premier.

Thomas l'observa un bref instant en levant le menton, ses yeux flamboyant de colère devant le sarcasme évident de l'adolescente qui regrettait soudainement son manque de respect. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, mal à l'aise, elle trouva subitement ses chaussures très intéressantes.

-Les enchantements et les sortilèges de ce château ont été placés par les fondateurs de Poudlard et plus particulièrement par deux d'entre eux : Salazar Serpentard et Godric Griffondor. Avant de se brouiller à cause des sangs de bourbes – Laura fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation du terme - ils étaient très proches et leurs pouvoirs magiques combinés, inébranlables. Voilà _pourquoi_, il m'est impossible d'en passer la barrière, dit-il, d'une voix frémissante de colère.

-Oh ! D'accord, je vois. Donc, je peux y entrer mais pas toi puisque tes intentions sont mauvaises… Très bien, j'y vais alors, dit Laura en passant devant lui, tête basse.

Thomas la retint par la manche de son manteau rouge, la ramenant devant lui afin de lui donner un baiser qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de chaste s'il n'y avait pas ajouté cet avertissement.

-N'oublie pas ! Pas un mot.

Laura acquiesça puis se retourna pour s'engager dans la grotte qui remontait en pente raide. À mesure qu'elle avançait à tâtons dans la cavité, l'obscurité s'épaississait tout autour d'elle, angoissante. Elle prit sa baguette magique, murmura « lumos » et se guida du faisceau lumineux d'argent qui s'ensuivit. Parvenue à l'extrémité, la grotte s'affaissa en un long tunnel étroit qui la força à poursuivre à quatre pattes pour passer. Un genou devant l'autre, elle progressait lentement, s'accrochant aux racines qui sortaient du sol avant d'y replonger, formant une sorte d'arceau. Épuisée, elle continuait son ascension, pestant contre Thomas et tous sbires mais aussi contre Dumbledore et ses bonnes idées de génie magique. Finalement, essoufflée et en sueur, elle aperçut la trappe qui marquait la fin de son calvaire. De la lumière s'en échappait des quatre coins, il faisait encore jour dehors. Espérant de tout son cœur que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours du saule cogneur, Laura poussa le battant en bois, en y passant la main qui tenait sa baguette magique et donna un coup sur la branche noueuse, immobilisant l'arbre capricieux du parc de Poudlard. S'extirpant en rampant du tunnel, elle sortit en s'allongeant un moment sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes engourdies, tremblèrent sous son poids lorsqu'elle se remit debout et le tronc lui servit d'appui pour s'habituer de nouveau à ce sentiment de liberté qui faisait cruellement défaut sous terre. Laura détestait se retrouver acculée de toute part et, cet après-midi, elle avait été servie dans ce domaine. Le parc enneigé était vide de tout élève en cette fin de journée d'hiver, remerciant le ciel, elle rentra au château aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible.

Dans le préau, traînant des pieds, autant accablée de fatigue que d'angoisse, elle avisa, non sans amertume, Rogue entouré de quelques-uns des Serpentard. Dégoutée à vie des verts et argents, Laura fit semblant de ne pas les voir en se renfrognant, le nez dans le col de son manteau. Cependant, la chance ne tourna pas en sa faveur car, une nouvelle fois, le destin lui joua un de ces tours dont il avait le secret bien gardé.

-Mlle Green, attendez, lui cria Rusard en trottinant à sa rencontre.

Il ne manquait plus que lui, se lamenta intérieurement Laura en pivotant sur elle-même pour répondre au concierge.

-Oui, Mr Rusard.

-V-vous… n'êtes pas… vous… n'avez pas été contrôlée. Je ne vous ai pas vu, haleta Rusard en se tenant les côtes.

Le pauvre, il se faisait trop vieux pour courir après les élèves de ce château. Le directeur devrait vraiment penser à le faire remplacer par quelqu'un de plus jeune et surtout par un sorcier; en tant que Cracmol, Rusard ne pouvait rivaliser contre des adolescents s'essayant à la magie avec plus ou moins de talents. Combien de fois, ce pauvre homme avait-il été ensorcelé, recouvert de pustules ou tout simplement bloqué dans son bureau par le sortilège de « Collaporta » ?

-Tournez sur vous-même, que je vérifie tout ça, dit Rusard, en brandissant la sonde dissimulation avec un sourire sardonique.

« Ah oui, songea Laura, c'est à cause de cette expression que personne n'a pitié de lui. »

Il lui enfonça la sonde dans le ventre puis la passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses bras quand, soudain, un bruit semblable à un cri de harpie retentit dans la cour, alertant Rogue et les Serpentard.

-Ahah ! s'écria Rusard. Vous dissimulez quelque chose de maléfique sur vous. Videz vos poches, maintenant, ordonna-t-il, un doigt pointé sur ces dernières tandis que Miss Teigne feulait en tournant autour d'eux.

Hébétée, Laura ne comprit pas tout de suite son ordre, se contentant de regarder fixement son visage tordu dans une sorte de sourire victorieux. Assimilant enfin, ce qu'il venait de dire, elle retourna ses poches, vides comme prévu et lui ouvrit sa bourse qui ne contenait que trente gallions, six mornilles et dix noises. C'était en remettant celle-ci dans sa poche de pantalon que le problème lui sauta aux yeux : la bague de Thomas, cela devait être elle qui avait sonnait. « Mince, se réprimanda-t-elle, tu as omis de jeter un sortilège de dissimulation. Quelle gourde ! »

Elle tenta de lui cacher subrepticement sa main gauche mais Rusard, étant un habitué des ruses employées par les élèves de Poudlard, attrapa son poignet qu'il leva à hauteur de son visage en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir le bijou.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda-t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

-Euh… c'est… un…, balbutia Laura en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication plausible.

-Laissez Mr Rusard, je m'en occupe, dit Rogue en s'avançant vers eux, sa cape voltigeant derrière lui sous la force du vent et lui donnait l'air d'une chauve-souris, détonant fortement avec le manteau blanc recouvrant le sol en pierre du préau.

La concierge et sa chatte se tournèrent tous deux vers le professeur de potions en lui jetant un regard noir.

-La sécurité de ce château est de ma responsabilité, professeur Rogue. Cette élève étant en infraction directe, c'est donc à moi de m'en _occuper,_ cracha-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, moi je vous dis que je m'en charge, un point c'est tout, Mr Rusard, dit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Venez Melle Green.

Il empoigna le poignet que tenait encore Rusard et entraîna Laura dans le château suivit des Serpentard. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée, s'engagèrent dans les cachots puis entrèrent dans le sombre bureau de Rogue.

-Si vous pouviez faire preuve de plus de discrétion, Melle Green, ça nous arrangerait tous, siffla-t-il en la lâchant.

Laura se massa le poignet en lui jetant un regard féroce. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?

-Plus de discrétion ? répéta-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Rogue et les Serpentard. C'est le boulot de ce vieux crouletabille d'être à l'affut de la moindre infraction au règlement… Et de quel droit vous me traînait jusqu'ici ? Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide…

-Pas besoin de mon aide, Melle Green ? Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que vous ne portez pas une pacotille. N'importe quel sorcier, un tant soit peu instruit reconnaîtrait ce genre de bijou entre tous. Estimez-vous heureuse, Melle Green que ce soit Rusard qui l'ai vu et pas un autre professeur que moi-même, vous auriez été dans de beaux draps sinon. Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas trop la montrer sauf si vous souhaitez l'afficher aux yeux de tous et, dans ce cas je dois vous avertir que votre renvoi sera immédiat… - Il eut un sourire ironique- quoique voir la tête que fera votre tante lorsqu'elle l'apprendra sera un spectacle des plus délicieux, oui, j'admets qu'il me tarde de voir sa réaction de mes propres yeux… Je me demande si cet insupportable air béat quittera alors son visage…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous connaissez ma tante ? L'interrogea brusquement Laura, en se rapprochant de lui.

-Oh, Melle Green, vous n'êtes pas encore au courant ? dit Rogue en lui souriant largement. Eh bien, ne comptez pas sur moi pour gâcher le plaisir de Myriam Green en vous l'apprenant par... inadvertance.

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez professeur Rogue, ordonna-t-elle. Dites-le-moi, maintenant !

-Non, Melle Green. Et je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton et ce, malgré le fait que vous fricotiez avec le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Outrée, Laura le regarda fixement la bouche ouverte, comme si les mots s'étaient bloqués quelque part entre ses cordes vocales et sa langue, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Pour qui la prenaient-ils tous ? Une traînée ? Pour son jouet ? Ce mot la rendit vaseuse. Voilà ce qu'elle leur paraissait être ? Un regard circulaire la fit douter de la nature de sa relation avec Thomas, les Serpentard et leur directeur l'observaient attentivement, tel un animal particulièrement intéressant à qui l'on attribuait une fonction des plus spéciale, puisqu'unique en son genre. Mais Thomas lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps pour lui… Il désirait la marier, la lier à lui. On ne faisait pas ce genre de chose avec une traînée, on le faisait avec sa femme.

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle, en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Fricoter ? Haha ! Vraiment, vous croyez que c'est ce que je fais avec Thomas ? – ils frémirent tous à l'entente du nom interdit par leur maître- Vous pensez que le Seigneur des ténèbres _fricote_ avec moi ? Eh bien, voilà qui est très instructif… je lui poserais la question… Je lui demanderai de votre part, _professeur Rogue, _si vous voulez.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin, ses yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans les siens en y mettant toute sa rage et l'expérience fut fort agréable pour Laura; ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on faisait taire la fameuse chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard.

-Et ma tante ? reprit-elle après avoir savouré cette victoire tant attendue par les élèves de Griffondor. Que fait-elle ? Que savez-vous exactement ?

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais vous le dire, Melle Green… ce sont là des affaires personnelles qu'il m'est interdit de révéler. Vous devrez patienter… - Laura ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la fit taire d'un mouvement de la main – Inutile d'insister, vous le découvrirez bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Laura détestait cette façon de la regarder avec cette expression inquiétante, qu'avait fait Myriam pour que Rogue se réjouisse autant, face à la perspective de la voir apprendre la trahison de sa nièce. Seul le temps répondra, cependant, cela ne la rassurait pas vraiment et elle devait bien se rendre encore une fois à l'évidence, sa vie était fichue, tôt ou tard, les gens apprendront la vérité. Les sorciers du monde entier la haïront autant qu'ils haïssent Thomas, ils maudiront leur nom, saliront leur union pour tout ce qu'elle représentera à leurs yeux : une alliance maudite. Soudain, le regard scrutateur qu'ils portaient sur elle lui fit mal, l'oppressant dans une atmosphère à couper au couteau. Désolée, pathétiquement navrée de son destin, Laura se détourna d'eux, la main posée sur la poignée en fer sombre de la porte du bureau de Rogue; n'aspirant qu'à la solitude où, seule sa conscience l'accusait et pas le monde dans son intégralité qui ne prenait toute son envergure qu'en présence d'autres êtres humains. Seulement, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle obtiendrait un peu de répit car, au moment de l'enclencher, Greengrass s'avança et lui demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Désœuvrée par le grand mystère de son existence depuis ces derniers mois, Laura, à présent dos à la porte, ne répondit pas tout de suite, se répétant mentalement cette question à laquelle Thomas ne répondait pas lui-même. Que se passait-il entre eux ? Elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme jusqu'à souhaiter se fondre en lui et disparaître dans un de ses baisers. Cet homme ne méritait pas autant d'amour et pourtant, ses sentiments les plus forts lui appartenaient. Mais pourquoi ? Cela elle l'ignorait, Thomas n'avait pas encore daigné lui en faire part.

Laura releva les yeux vers ses détracteurs et, en inspirant profondément, leur répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et posée mais qui paraissait plutôt mal assurée.

- Si vous voulez le savoir, demandez-le-lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera enchanté de vous le dire.

Peut-être que laisser Thomas se charger des choses désagréables lui faciliterait la vie. Si oublier la passion amoureuse qui la liait au Seigneur des ténèbres se révèlerait surement impossible, éviter de dire à voix haute la terrible vérité lui permettrait, selon sa théorie, de garder une infime partie d'innocence.

Flint eut un rire sarcastique et s'agita un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- En fait, la question que je me pose, moi, c'est pourquoi toi ? Si je peux me permettre, tu n'es pas vraiment son genre.

Cette fois, Laura éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-_Si je puis me permettre_, Flint, il n'est pas mon genre non plus. – Elle allait lui dire que d'habitude les psychopathes immortels qui veulent dominer le monde ne l'attiraient pas mais, après mûre réflexion, insulter Thomas devant ses mangemorts n'était pas une bonne idée. Qui sait comment il le prendrait- mais bon, il faut croire que la vie est pleine de surprises et de rebondissements, acheva Laura, en leur offrant de bon cœur un regard des plus noirs.

Sur ces dernières paroles d'une sagesse inégalée, elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, revenant dans le hall d'entrée, grimpa les escaliers en courant et entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor, pleine à craquer. Au fond, près de la cheminée où crépitait un feu, Fred était assis en compagnie de son frère jumeau et de Lee Jordan, apparemment en grande conversation. En la voyant entrée, George se leva de son fauteuil et vint à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Laura. Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il fut parvenu à fendre la foule d'élèves jusqu'à son amie.

-Ça va, répondit Laura en évitant son regard, camouflant sa gêne en se concentrant sur un élève de première année en plein apprentissage du sortilège de lévitation, venant de faire exploser toutes ses affaires et dont la robe avait pris feu.

-C'est bien, poursuivit George, en regardant lui aussi le garçon entrain de renverser un pichet de jus de citrouille sur lui. On ne t'as pas vu ces derniers jours et, Jordan et moi on voulait te dire qu'on est toujours tes amis. Je sais que c'est gênant avec Fred mais lui non plus ne t'en veux pas…

-Ah oui, dit Laura, feignant la désinvolture, en croisant les bras pour cacher sa bague.

-Enfin, je crois qu'il t'en a voulu mais plus maintenant… Il t'aimait vraiment, tu sais et il n'a pas compris…

-Oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse d'en entendre davantage, elle se sentait suffisamment mal comme ça, inutile d'y ajouter les états d'âme de ses futurs ex-amis. Merci… beaucoup, répondit-elle, en lui tapotant le bras, coupant court à la torture de cette déplaisante conversation.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement sous les yeux médusés de George, quittant la salle commune qui ne lui semblait plus aussi chaleureuse qu'auparavant, se sentant étrangère à tous ses camarades de Griffondor dont l'âme n'était pas liée à l'essence même du mal, le Seigneur des ténèbres. Laura poussa la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles, bien décidée à écrire à Myriam pour lui faire cracher le morceau; si sa tante avait fait quoique ce soit susceptible de déplaire à Thomas, elle la tuerait de ses propres mains.

En arrivant dans la chambre réservée aux sixièmes années, Laura vit Céleste, la chouette de sa tante, posée sur le rebord de son lit à baldaquin. Un bloc de béton s'écrasa dans son estomac, descendant lentement dans ses entrailles; sa réponse arrivait plus tôt que prévue.

-Elle est arrivée il y a environ une heure et je lui ai ouvert la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse rentrer se mettre au chaud, dit Katie Bell, allongée sur son lit, en train de lire un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

-D'accord, merci Katie, lui répondit Laura en se dirigeant vers la chouette qui hulula joyeusement en la regardant de ses grands yeux ambrés.

Curieusement effrayée et soulagée, elle détacha fébrilement l'enveloppe attachée à la patte du volatile, la déchira et lut ces lignes, exprimant ce qu'elle craignait, sa tante commettait une grave erreur.

_**Laura,**_

_**Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, te fera plaisir. En effet, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai conscience des risques encourus et j'ai longuement réfléchi depuis l'été dernier avant de prendre ma décision. Je choisis cette voie en mémoire de ma belle-sœur, ta mère, et de mon frère, ton père. Je veux, cette fois, faire preuve de courage et me battre pour ce monde, pour toi. Je sais l'inquiétude que je te cause en t'écrivant ces lignes mais je suis également certaine, qu'une part de toi se réjouis que notre famille continue de s'investir dans cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps. Le mal doit être détruit à sa source, Voldemort – et je ne crains plus ce nom – doit être neutralisé et je veux y prendre part, avoir la satisfaction de participer à sa destruction. Bientôt, tu seras majeure et on se battra Laura, ensemble. Au moment où tu lieras cette lettre, je serai au QG de l'ordre, Maugrey Fol-œil ne devrai d'ailleurs plus tarder, ce type est un peu bizarre, soi-disant passant. L'été prochain tu passeras tes vacances là-bas et, dans un peu plus d'un an, tout comme ton père et ta mère, tu feras partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Dumbledore a vraiment été gentil, je lui ai demandé de venir te parler pour te rassurer et il a accepté avec grand plaisir. Je veux revenir sur les propos que je t'ai tenus au début de l'année scolaire car j'ai banni le mot peur de mon vocabulaire : Résiste Laura, résiste autant que tu le peux et fais en voir de toutes les couleurs aux Serpentard et à Rogue. Pour en venir à ce dernier, il fait également partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et bien moi aussi. Vraisemblablement, pour ce qui est de cet horrible personnage, il fait clairement fausse route; au sein de l'Ordre, tout le monde le voit d'un très mauvais œil. Rogue, un espion de l'Ordre ? Je n'y crois pas, pour moi, c'est uniquement un Mangemort. Tu devrais l'entendre parler, seigneur, qu'il est acerbe, cynique et froid… Je ne l'aime pas mais alors pas du tout ! Sirius Black, charmant homme, le parrain de Potter ne peut pas le voir en peinture, une histoire de maraudeur et de loup-garou avec James Potter, le défunt père d'Harry. Enfin bref, ne te fie pas à lui et fais lui en baver. **_

_**J'ai également rencontré les Weasley. Apparemment c'est fini avec Fred à ce que m'a dit Molly… Tu m'en parleras si tu le souhaites… **_

_**Je crois que je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais. J'espère que tu vas bien et j'espère recevoir prochainement une lettre de ta part. **_

_**Ta tante dévouée,**_

_**Myriam.**_

Après avoir achevé sa lecture, Laura se laissa tomber sur son lit, anéantit. Myriam ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. La tête enfouie dans ses mains, elle sentit les larmes revenir. Qu'allait-elle faire de ça aussi ? Si Thomas l'apprenait et, cela arrivera fatalement, il réagira très mal.

-Ça va, Laura ? l'interrogea Katie, en la voyant ainsi prostrée sur le rebord de son lit à baldaquin.

Cette dernière abandonna sa propre lecture pour venir voir son amie. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans le but de la réconforter mais Laura éclata en sanglots. Déconcertée, Katie la serra plus fort en essayant de l'apaiser.

-Chut, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Laura ? Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Non, c'est rien, ça va passer, Katie. Merci… ça va aller, dit-elle en la repoussant gentiment. La sollicitude de sa camarade lui fit mal car celle-ci était imméritée, elle en était indigne. Sa tante se battait contre celui qu'elle aimait, rien ne pourrait arranger ça. Quand Thomas le découvrira, il détruira la dernière personne digne de porter le nom de Green.

-Tu es sûre ? dit Katie, un peu vexée par l'attitude de son amie.

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolée… c'est le contrecoup de… tout, articula difficilement Laura, en proie à de véritables torrents de larmes. Je t'assure. Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien.

Elle se leva, ne voulant plus affronter cette douloureuse compassion, en emportant une serviette et des vêtements propres. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Laura s'écrasa lourdement contre le battant de la porte et glissa sur le sol avant de s'y allonger en position fœtal. Myriam devait renoncer à cette folie, c'était sa seule chance de survie. Sa tante devrait se laisser convaincre d'abandonner ce combat avorté d'avance. Ils ne gagneront pas contre Thomas, il était devenu trop fort pour eux et Dumbledore savait qu'ils les envoyés tous au-devant d'une mort certaine. Dumbledore ! Myriam la mettait aux pieds du mur, l'obstacle qui se dressait sur sa route était, sans aucun doute, un des plus difficiles à affronter car mentir au plus grand mage blanc de cette génération ne serait pas chose aisée. Paniquée à l'idée de se faire démasquer par le directeur, Laura envisagea une fuite indigne de la maison de Godric Griffondor. Néanmoins, elle changea rapidement d'avis, être lâche ne sera pas encore une chose qui lui arrivera, c'était tout bonnement impensable; la simple évocation de cette ignominie était en soi une hérésie.

Après s'être traînée jusqu'à la douche et lavée, elle ressortit de la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux mouillés dégoulinants dans son dos. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle les sécha et dissimula discrètement sa bague. Dans la chambre, trois de ses camarades, toutes assises sur le lit de Katie, parlaient à voix basse. Dès qu'elles virent Laura, elles se turent instantanément en lui jetant des coups d'œil fréquents. Le sujet de leur conversation, fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte en fouillant dans sa malle pour y trouver une paire de chaussettes à se mettre. Ses pensées toujours fixaient sur sa tante et son malheureux désir de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, Laura s'évertua à finir de se préparer sous les yeux scrutateurs de ses camarades de chambrée. Quelle était donc cette manie de constamment commérer sur la vie des autres. Ce n'était absolument pas croyable de voir à quel point toutes ces filles, comme Lavande qui, à l'instant même, lui jetait un de ces regards niais et mièvre dont elle avait le secret exclusif, n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de s'intéresser à elle. Bon, Ok, elle avait pleuré devant Katie mais il n'y avait pas là de quoi en faire une citrouille. Tout le monde, un jour ou l'autre, pleurait sur ses déboires et, qu'importe ce qu'ils étaient. Rattrapant ses bottines noires sous son lit, Laura se hâta de les mettre au cas où les autres se décideraient à lui poser d'épineuses questions; mieux valait ne pas se risquer à tenter le malin et, en y songeant sans se mentir, ce qu'elle essayait de faire beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps, tenter le diable ne la tentait plus, comme disait son idiote de tante. Quelle belle imbécile de mauvaise foi ! Quel mauvais jeu de mots ! Tenter le diable, était déjà fait. Thomas le lui avait dit, ils s'étaient mutuellement attirés, tels deux atomes d'oxygène, réunis, ils formaient une seule et unique molécule. Sans lui, elle cessera d'exister en tant qu'entité et restera, à jamais, incomplète, inutile. Soudain, alors que ses réflexions la menaient encore à son terrible amant, Laura comprit qu'elle tenait là les réponses à ses questions. Bien qu'incertaine d'avoir sciemment choisi Thomas, elle l'avait pourtant fait, inconsciemment, elle s'était tournée vers lui, vers cette maudite passion dont ils faisaient tous deux l'objet. En réalité, ses choix n'avaient eu que peu d'importance, ce qui comptait réellement, comme le lui disait si cruellement Thomas, c'était cet amour qui étreignait son cœur et son âme. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus elle tombait irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, de cet homme qui méritait tous les blâmes du monde. Les actes déjà commis et à venir entacheraient éternellement sa conscience. Sa conscience ! Laura ferma les yeux en s'asseyant sur son lit à baldaquin, cet organe étriqué et sermonneur ne s'apaisait plus depuis longtemps, il remuait, se débattait, la déchirait en deux sans aucune pitié. Cette partie, enfouit au plus profond de son esprit, la torturait chaque jour, tel un juge accablant un criminel dont les crimes ne sont plus à prouver la rouant de coups pour ses infamies, lui reprochant tous ses faux-semblants, ce sourire mensonger qu'elle placardait sur son visage afin d'en leurrer le plus possible alors que les seuls vrais et sincères, étaient destinés à Thomas. Pour cela, Laura se détestait, souhaitant presque que le monde entier sache de quelle ignoble trahison, elle se rendait coupable. Et dire, qu'il lui fallait encore affronter Dumbledore.

Terminant de lacer ses bottines, elle sortit du dortoir, ignorant les regards et les murmures de ses camarades qui la suivirent jusqu'aux escaliers menant à la salle commune. Cette dernière se vidait peu à peu, l'heure du diner approchant, les plus jeunes descendaient accompagnés des préfets que rien au monde ne détournait de leur dur labeur de chaperon en herbe. En dépit de l'avancement de l'année scolaire, les premières années semblaient terrorisées à l'idée de se promener seuls dans les couloirs, surtout près des cachots. Thomas avait un don certain pour pourrir méchamment la vie des gens, il adorait la peur qu'il instaurait dans le cœur de ses ennemis, l'alimentant constamment en répandant sa haine. En proie à de profonds tourments, Laura se rendit à la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas d'appétit, elle décréta que cette partie du château serait la moins risquée de toutes, Dumbledore assistant au diner, il ne s'y trouverait pas. L'antre de Mme Pince était désert, pas un élève ne devait manquer à l'appel dans la Grande salle, soulagée, Laura poussa les deux lourdes portes en chêne servant à maintenir l'antre de la sinistre bibliothécaire de Poudlard, silencieux. En la voyant entrer, cette dernière se précipita sur elle, les narines pincées; elle ne supportait pas que des élèves touchent à ses précieux ouvrages et les souillent de leurs mains sales.

-Que faites-vous ici, Melle ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendu diner avec vos camarades ? L'interrogea Mme Pince d'une voix affreusement aiguë, comme le grincement du fer sur un tableau noir.

-Je… euh, j'ai un devoir à finir, répondit Laura, en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Mme Pince la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un livre, au hasard, et s'installe derrière une des tables près de la fenêtre. Pour rassurer et éloigner la bibliothécaire, Laura tourna les premières pages, s'arrêtant à la septième en la fixant le regard vitreux. Elle entendit des chaussures frottant le sol en marbre, signe qu'elle pouvait abandonner son jeu d'actrice pour contempler le paysage enneigé. Dehors, le vent soufflait, secouant les vitres presque entièrement recouvertes de givre, la neige ne tombait plus et celle au sol durcissait; janvier entamé, la pluie reviendrait dans très peu de temps en Angleterre. De quelles intempéries souffrait Thomas ? Où était-il en ce moment ?

Une voix des plus désagréables et que Laura connaissait bien, l'interpella en chuchotant. C'était Ombrage qui s'assoyait en face d'elle en titubant légèrement. Son haleine sentait l'alcool fort.

-Melle Green… vous êtes ici… je suis heureuse de vous trouver seule…j'ai besoin de vous… vous devez m'aider…

-Vous aidez ? En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile, professeur Ombrage, demanda Laura, surprise par l'état déplorable dans lequel cette femme s'affichait.

-Il… vous savez de qui je parle… dit-elle, en posant sa main à plat sur la table près de la sienne, les yeux larmoyants.

-Non, professeur, je ne vois pas…

-Si, vous le savez, sanglota doucement Ombrage. Je suis – elle regarda Mme Pince, l'apercevant assise derrière son bureau en train de trier des livres, elle remonta sa manche gauche et exposa son avant-bras sous le nez de Laura, qui eut un soubresaut d'effroi en y voyant le fameux tatouage noir porté par les Mangemorts- j'ai un problème, Melle Green, un grave problème…

-Pendant tout ce temps, l'interrompit Laura, vous étiez une Mangemorte… Vous êtes pire que je ne le croyais…

-Je vous demande pardon, Melle Green, croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser...

-L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un, pour Thomas et moi, je veux dire, paniqua-t-elle, fixant ses yeux globuleux.

-Non, renifla Ombrage, non… le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a contrainte au serment inviolable… je ne peux rien dire de… vous. Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres refuse de me pardonner… quand j'aurais accompli ma mission au ministère de la magie, il me tuera, Melle Green.

-Pourquoi vous tuera-t-il ? Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Si Thomas a décidé de vous tuer, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

-J-je… - Le visage trempé de larmes, Ombrage reprit difficilement contenance – Je vous ai puni… la dernière fois je… dans mon bureau…

Devant le boucan que faisait son professeur, Laura prit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Mme Pince en jetant un sort de silence autour de son bureau. Reportant son attention sur la petite femme en pleurs, elle chuchota.

-Thomas veut vous punir pour m'avoir… euh, puni ?

Ombrage hocha la tête, les traits crispés, un mouchoir à la main.

-Vous devez essayer de m'aider… Laura, je vous en supplie…

Désemparée, cette dernière la regardait pleurer en silence, le nez dans son mouchoir. Bien que cette femme soit une Mangemorte depuis le début, alors qu'elle affirmait que Thomas n'était pas de retour, punissant impitoyablement les élèves s'opposant à ses dires, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour Ombrage. Par sa faute, celle-ci allait être tuée par Thomas. Envahie par une infinie culpabilité, Laura se leva.

-Non… Melle Green, la rattrapa Ombrage, pitié je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais sauvez-moi -Elle s'agrippa au bras de son élève, criant presque de désespoir- Je vous en supplie, dites-lui… que je ne voulais pas, que je ne savais pas…

Laura se mit à pleurer également, suivant l'exemple, en plein désarroi. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, Thomas la tuera, peu importe ce qu'elle dira pour sa défense.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment navrée, Melle Ombrage, articula Laura, en dégageant son bras des mains de son professeur. Je vous demande infiniment pardon pour le mal que je vous cause et… ce malgré la cruauté et la lâcheté dont vous avez fait preuve… Pardon.

Et elle partit sans se retourner, brisant l'enchantement qui maintenait Mme Pince à l'écart de sa bibliothèque adorée, passant devant son bureau sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

En revenant dans le dortoir vide, Laura s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les rideaux. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit les larmes coulaient à flots et dégoulinaient sur son oreiller. Seigneur, aidez-moi, pria-t-elle le Dieu chrétien des moldus, je vous en prie, s'il est possible que j'arrête de l'aimer, libérez-moi de lui. » Ainsi étendue, tout habillée sur son lit, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de créatures cauchemardesques venues la punir de ses iniquités. Dans ses rêves tourmentés, la voix d'outre-tombe vint de nouveau la hanter.

_**La voix des âmes du passé résonne à travers le feu sombre. **_

_**Les voix des derniers appellent les anciens**_

_**La clémence n'est plus à venir mais la sentence arrive**_

_**Dans peu de temps, ils seront réunis**_

_**Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, les immortels renaîtront et l'amour dans son essence maléfique ressurgira du néant où il avait été enseveli, destiné à ne plus jamais voir la lumière du soleil. Taya reviendra, plus puissant qu'autrefois, plus destructeur que la mort, le dieu des entre-mondes a entendu la voix de l'immortelle. Prenez garde à la colère des dieux dont l'autorité est bafouée, ils ne pardonneront pas l'outrage au Saint-Siège. **_

_**Puissiez-vous brûler pour l'éternité car la faute commise contre cet univers sera bientôt irréversible.**_

_**Venez, venez puissances de l'au-delà, venez châtier les rebelles et éteindre la flamme de cette passion maudite entre toutes.**_

_**Les immondices de ce monde se rassemblent autour d'eux**_

_**La Terre tremble sous leurs pieds, gémissant au son de leurs tambours**_

_**Les nécromanciens plongés dans l'abîme flamboyant se réveillent et se dressent contre l'ultime rébellion du genre humain. Les oracles les appellent, ils reviennent, évoluant derrière chaque pierre, chaque arbre de ce monde, attendant l'heure qui sonnera leur retour. Le corbeau au col rougeâtre gémira lorsque les nécromanciens sortiront des profondeurs de la Terre annonçant l'heure du jugement des immortels et alors, tous plieront ou mourront. **_


	11. Chapter 10: Correspondance

_**Voici le chapitre dix ! J'écris une nouvelle fois de deux points de vus différents, celui de Laura puis de Thomas.**_

_**Autre chose, le doc manager continue de manger quelques unes de mes ponctuations! Je vérifie derrière mais je peux en oublier certaines... Je suis donc désolée par avance pour les désagréments que cela cause à la lecture.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

…

_**Chapitre X : Correspondance.**_

Laura s'éveilla à l'aube, en dépit d'une mauvaise nuit, elle n'avait pu dormir plus longtemps. Son réveil lui indiquait sept heures trente, heure à laquelle il n'aurait pas été impoli envers ses camarades, à qui il restait à peine trente minutes de sommeil, de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Cependant, elle ne fit pas un geste, demeurant immobile, prisonnière des chimères d'un sommeil agité et troublé, observant le jeu des premiers rayons du pâle soleil à travers les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin. Son étrange cauchemar s'estompait dans son esprit et elle ne parvenait déjà plus à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. La même voix d'outre-tombe avait parlé, mais de quoi ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. En revanche, ce qui lui revint en mémoire avec une facilité déconcertante, c'était la décision de Myriam et la mort quasi programmée du professeur Ombrage. Par sa faute, une femme allait très prochainement perdre la vie et la culpabilité qui s'ensuivait fatalement, lui étreignait les entrailles dans une sorte d'étau. Thomas mettait sur ses épaules un lourd fardeau en agissant ainsi, accablant une nouvelle fois sa conscience déjà trop chargée. Ces pensées chassèrent son étrange rêve de son esprit, de toute manière elle ne s'en rappelait pas et, après ces dernières semaines, elle s'attendait à tout de la part du destin. Incitée par ses sentiments contradictoires qui se réveillaient doucement, se glissant quelque part entre son cœur et sa tête, Laura rejeta ses couvertures au pied du lit, se redressant vivement en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux qui la cachait de ses camarades qui, à présent se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée de cours, insouciantes et libres de tous maux. D'un bond, elle se leva à son tour, la meilleure solution restait de s'activer afin de ne plus penser aux choses fâcheuses; bien que cela lui soit particulièrement difficile dans la mesure où, son idiote de tante mettait un point d'honneur à commettre toutes sortes d'imbécilités, telles que foutre en rogne son pseudo-fiancé diabolique. Il n'y avait aucune équivoque, Myriam cherchait à tout prix à se faire tuer par Thomas.

Thomas ! Un grognement de frustration lui échappa, provoquant les regards suspicieux de Katie et Lavande, ses deux voisines. « Ah, celui-là, se dit-elle, il a juré ma mort. » Peut-être pourrait-elle essayer de le contacter par hiboux avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable ? Elle pourrait aussi tenter de le dissuader de s'en prendre à Ombrage pour si peu. S'habillant avec une lenteur mesurée, Laura attendit que la dernière des filles ait quitté le dortoir pour sortir son nécessaire de correspondance de sa malle. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, mordillant le bout de sa plume en quête d'une idée lumineuse. Comment aborder le sujet ? En admettant bien sûr que Thomas reçoive la lettre, que lui dire pour le convaincre, d'une part, d'épargner Ombrage et, d'autre part, d'attendre un peu avant de se mettre en colère contre sa tante ? Premièrement, par où commencer ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, armée de sa plume, Laura écrivit de la manière la plus sincère possible.

_**Thomas,**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu recevras cette lettre mais je l'espère parce que j'ai deux problèmes dont un qui n'est encore qu'éventuel. En effet, ma tante, Myriam Green, a décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, certainement sous l'influence du moment. En vérité, elle est inoffensive, pas du tout dangereuse. D'ailleurs, Myriam ne sait même pas lancer un seul des impardonnables. Alors, avant de prendre une décision regrettable, donne-moi une chance de la convaincre de changer d'avis et, en attendant, si tu pouvais empêcher les Mangemorts de lui faire du mal, je t'en serai vraiment reconnaissante. Surtout cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange, tu n'es pas sans savoir ce qu'elle a fait… Myriam, tout comme moi je tiens à te le préciser, ne la pardonnera jamais et souhaitera se venger. Donc, s'il te plaît Thomas, fais en sorte qu'elles ne se tombent pas dessus car je crains fortement que ce ne soit Lestrange qui l'emporte sur ma tante. **_

Cessant d'écrire, Laura se demanda comment aborder le sujet Ombrage sans lui causer plus de préjudices en se permettant une parole malheureuse. Déjà, lui dire qu'elle était venue la supplier semblait être une très mauvaise initiative, le Seigneur des ténèbres prendrait très mal que l'un de ses Mangemort vienne se plaindre de lui à quelqu'un et surtout elle. Hésitant un instant, elle reprit sa plume et recommença à écrire.

_**L'autre problème dont je voulais te parler est Dolores ombrage. J'ai appris par hasard qu'elle était en danger de mort et ce, à cause de moi. **_

Laura reposa pour la deuxième fois sa plume, indécise face à la situation. Thomas ne se laissera pas facilement convaincre. Si seulement cela était possible. Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance pour que son terrible amant change d'avis. Découragée par l'ampleur du problème mais poussée par la culpabilité, Laura repris, une nouvelle fois, sa plume.

_**Je vais être très brève. Je refuse que quelqu'un meure par ma faute. C'est vrai, Ombrage s'est montrée particulièrement odieuse, non seulement avec moi mais avec les autres aussi, cependant, je l'ai pardonnée, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, elle a très certainement agi sous tes ordres, non ? Donc techniquement parlant, Ombrage est en règle, du moins par rapport à toi. En plus, cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois…**_

Elle allait dire « à cause de Malefoy » mais après réflexion, elle n'avait aucune envie de rajouter une autre personne à sa liste noire, même la blondasse de Serpentard. Saisie d'une inspiration soudaine, elle reprit sa plaidoirie, peinant à croire la ferveur de sa défense envers un mangemort.

… _**Je te demande de bien vouloir la pardonner également. Mlle Ombrage, peut-être utile dans son domaine. Elle possède d'indéniables qualités qui sont, en général, très appréciées dans votre milieu. Et, encore une fois, je refuse d'être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est un mangemort. **_

_**Sinon, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, je suis bien rentrée au château mais tu dois-t 'en douté, étant donné que je t'écris. **_

Reposant pour la énième fois sa plume, Laura réfléchit à la façon de clore sa lettre. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Une imperceptible gêne lui tordit l'estomac et un gloussement, digne de Lavande Brown, lui échappa. À nouveau, après une mûre réflexion et plusieurs ratures effacées d'un coup de baguette magique, elle termina sa lettre.

_**J'espère que tu vas bien.**_

_**Tu me manques,**_

_**Laura.**_

Quand cette dernière eut achevé et signé sa lettre, une envie de crier en se secouant dans tous les sens s'empara d'elle et ce fut le retour précipité d'Angelina Johnson dans la chambre qui l'en dissuada. Laura se retourna et vit Louis affalé de tout son long sur son lit en train de la fixer en ronronnant.

-Où étais-tu passé Louis ? demanda Laura, en se levant de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté du chat, qui se pelotonna sur ses genoux sitôt que cela lui fut possible.

Elle le caressait machinalement tout en méditant sur la meilleure façon d'agir avec Thomas. Devait-elle lui envoyer la lettre qu'elle venait tout juste d'écrire où, au contraire, ne pas le faire ? Le problème avec lui, se disait-elle, c'était qu'il était incroyablement imprévisible et sa colère se révélait toujours redoutable. Laura avait essentiellement peur pour son professeur, sa tante, quant à elle, ne risquait pas grand-chose pour le moment tant qu'elle restait à l'abri au QG de l'Ordre. Mais, dès qu'Ombrage quitterait l'enceinte de Poudlard, si Thomas ne changeait pas d'avis, elle ne fera pas long feu dehors. Elle risquait peut-être d'envenimer la situation en quémandant, parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait, la pitié du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ! Laura occultait, ou du moins le tentait avec plus ou moins de succès, le fait que pour les autres son fiancé était avant tout le mal incarnait. Comment agir au mieux ? Un choix cornélien s'imposait à elle, deux décisions possibles possédant chacune son lot d'inconvénients non négligeables. La première était de laisser Thomas tuer Ombrage, autrement dit, ne rien faire pour tenter de l'en empêcher et, par conséquent, vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours. La deuxième décision envisageable était celle que Laura préférait parce que, après coup, elle pourrait éventuellement s'absoudre en se disant avoir tout essayé.

Finalement, après un lustrage excessif du pelage blanc de Louis, Laura décida d'envoyer cette maudite lettre. À présent, un autre problème se posait : Où l'adresser ? Fort heureusement et, étrangement ironiquement, depuis la disgrâce du professeur Ombrage, le courrier n'était plus dépecé avant d'être acheminé en dehors de Poudlard par les hiboux décoiffés par la grande inquisitrice. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, Laura s'aperçut que son premier cours de la journée, potions, venait de commencer. Peu concernée par la retenue potentielle du professeur Rogue, elle se releva du lit, mis la lettre dans une enveloppe de même couleur beige que le parchemin puis la cacheta avec de la cire. Un cercle rouge dégoulinant de chaleur se forma au dos de l'enveloppe et l'emblème miniaturé de Poudlard se dessina dessus. La retournant, elle reprit sa plume et inscrivit en grosses lettres noires :

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor**_

_**Château de Salazar Serpentard**_

Ceci fait, elle appela Louis.

-Va chercher Céleste et fait lui comprendre qu'elle doit me rejoindre à la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de sixièmes années.

Le petit chat blanc sauta du lit et trottina vers la sortit, la queue levée.

-S'il te plaît et merci Louis, ajouta Laura

Ce dernier accéléra, visiblement satisfait de recevoir une marque de reconnaissance et de respect envers sa royale altesse féline.

Mieux valait faire venir ici Céleste plutôt que prendre le risque de se promener avec ça dans les couloirs du château, songea Laura en regardant la lettre entre ses mains. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ou les Serpentard tombaient dessus, tout son beau jeu d'illusions volerait en éclats et elle n'était pas encore sûre d'être prête à supporter la catastrophe que cela engendrerait. Le nez collé contre la vitre de la fenêtre du dortoir, le cœur battant la chamade, comme à chaque fois que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Thomas, le corps tremblant presque d'appréhension, elle s'étira légèrement les bras en croisant ses doigts fébrilement agrippés à la lettre. Celle-ci semblait brûlante, telle une beuglante sur le point d'exploser et de déverser ses plus noirs secrets.

L'esprit partagé en deux parties menant un combat acharné, Laura se savait incapable de réconcilier ce qui s'opposait en son for intérieur. Sa raison et ses émotions l'avaient trahie, se battant inlassablement pour obtenir la victoire; il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser le destin suivre son cours et assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Cesser d'aimer Thomas lui était tout bonnement impossible, la seule solution restante était donc d'accepter cet amour maudit et de prier pour eux deux. Tout ce que Laura espérait, était qu'il l'aime en retour. Quitte à se condamner autant que ce soit à cause de quelque chose d'extraordinaire et, le Seigneur des ténèbres amoureux d'elle le serait sans aucun doute. Elle se mit à rire, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. L'odeur du parchemin lui vint aux narines et la fit tousser, elle n'avait jamais plus apprécié cette odeur depuis que sa tante lui avait appris comment ils étaient fabriqués. Reprenant sa contemplation du parc, Laura aperçut Hagrid en train de nourrir Ventebout, alias Buck. Le demi-géant lui lançait des furets et l'hippogriffe les attrapait au vol avant de les dévorer. Sa vie était à présent, un peu comme celle de l'animal mythique, attaché à un poteau, n'ayant plus le droit de survoler les étendues de ce monde à sa guise, il devait se contenter des maigres instants de liberté qu'on lui accorder.

-Ça suffit, Laura, grommela-t-elle, accepte-le un point c'est tout ! T'as pas le choix de toute façon !

Soudain, Céleste apparut à l'horizon et Louis, revenant d'un pas traînant dans la chambre, s'installa sur le lit, attendant la suite des évènements. Sitôt la chouette parfaitement visible, Laura lui ouvrit la fenêtre puis la laissa entrer dans la chambre en se posant sur son bureau, à une distance respectable du chat qui la lorgnait en se léchant les babines.

-J'ai du courrier pour toi, Céleste, dit Laura, en refermant la fenêtre d'un petit coup sec de baguette.

Elle s'approcha de la chouette qui lui tendit sa patte d'un geste impérieux en jetant un coup d'œil hautain au chat dont le pelage était aussi blanc que son plumage. Louis cracha une boule de poils en lui tournant le dos, la queue levée en l'air.

-Oh Louis, ça suffit ! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, tu n'es pas coursier à ce que je sache, non ? grogna sa maîtresse, tout en attachant la lettre à la fine patte de l'oiseau immobile, en appuie sur l'autre, avec un bout de ficelle qu'elle noua en nœud papillon bien serré. Céleste, dit-elle, en regardant ses grands yeux ambrés, l'endroit où je t'envoie est dangereux. Fais attention et surtout ne délivre cette lettre qu'au maître des lieux !

La chouette hulula deux fois pour acquiescer et s'avança en sautillant vers le rebord du bureau, prête à prendre son envol au signal de départ qui était l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

-Vas-y, envoles-toi, dit Laura en rouvrant les battants à meneaux avec sa baguette.

Céleste battit des ailes, s'envolant au loin vers le nord, la lettre pendue à sa patte, ballotant dans tous les sens au-dessous d'elle. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point blanc à l'horizon et Laura referma la fenêtre, les battements de son cœur résonant dans ses tempes. C'était fait ! Thomas recevrait probablement son courrier, le prendrait bien ou mal et agirait en conséquence.

S'allongeant sur son lit, elle pensait prétexter un mal de tête pour éviter les cours et Dumbledore. Elle devrait l'affronter un jour mais si elle pouvait retarder le moment fatidique, elle le ferait aussi longtemps que possible. Couvrant ses yeux de son bras, Laura s'abandonna à l'obscurité pour y trouver un peu de réconfort, si ce n'était l'apaisement de l'âme condamnée à errer sans fin. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Thomas à propos de l'éternité. Vivre à jamais demeurait, en théorie, impossible sauf, bien sûr, si on se risquait à pactiser avec certaines créatures obscures légendaires telles que les elfes noirs par exemple. Mais, c'était Thomas qui l'avait fait alors à moins d'une communication spirituelle entre eux, elle ne voyait pas comment l'immortalité de son amant pourrait la concerner. Non, elle mourrait, comme tous en ce bas monde et il devrait l'accepter; Laura, quant à elle, accueillerait la mort, soulagée et avec la déférence qui lui ait dû. Néanmoins, l'au-delà lui faisait peur. Quelle sorte de châtiment réservait-on aux pècheresses dans son genre ? Sans aucun doute le pire de tous. En même temps, avait-elle seulement le droit d'espérer de la clémence après avoir vécu une idylle avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Non, surement pas, la sentence exigée par les dieux serait à la hauteur de ses crimes. Ils la puniront sans la moindre pitié. Comment pourraient-ils la pardonner d'avoir osé aimer un homme tel que Thomas ? La Mort la jugera avec la même sévérité que son amant. Tous les mondes de cet univers les maudiront et les condamneront au feu éternel de l'enfer. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir la certitude que, si Thomas venait à être détruit, il la rejoindrait et brûlerait à jamais avec elle. Sinon, elle demeurera seule dans la souffrance, expiant des fautes qu'elle aurait tant voulu ne pas commettre. Décidément, se terrer dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, lui paraissait être un bon compromis à cette douloureuse existence qui s'annonçait très rude. Alors, tandis que Louis se pelotonnait près d'elle, Laura s'abandonna à la douce torpeur de la somnolence en figeant ses sens dans l'instant présent. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, tourbillonnant dans son esprit, ne tentant rien pour les arrêter, ignorant les souffrances engendrées par sa conscience et son cœur qui, libres de toutes distractions, réengagèrent les hostilités.

Laura se tenait debout dans une immense salle éclairait par quelques chandelles flottant dans les airs. Au centre de la pièce, sa tante était agenouillée, prostrée sur elle-même, sanglotant silencieusement. Laura voulut la rejoindre pour lui venir en aide mais Thomas l'intercepta et lui parla d'une voix étrangement basse. Il disait vouloir torturer puis tuer Myriam, affichant un sourire cynique sur son visage d'albâtre, ses yeux verts luisant dans l'obscurité. Laura se mit à hurlait, tempêtait, suppliait pour la vie de sa tante mais rien n'y faisait, Thomas refusait de l'écouter. Il la poussa sur une espèce de trône de cristal noir et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, la forçant à regarder Myriam agoniser sous la baguette magique du Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle criait son désespoir et sa douleur tandis que sa nièce se débattait contre ses liens en hurlant à l'unisson de sa tante. Laura appela Thomas, continuant ses supplications, en gesticulant dans tous les sens et perdait peu à peu l'espoir de voir son amant mettre un terme à cette barbarie.

Thomas, Thomas, hurlait-elle, Thomas, je t'en supplie, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pitié ! Elle est tout ce qui reste de ma famille, je t'en supplie ne la tue pas !

Cependant, le Seigneur des ténèbres persévérait dans sa sentence, ignorant volontairement les cris de Laura attachée sur le trône de cristal noir qu'il lui avait offert. Enchaînée, prisonnière de son propre corps, Myriam hurlait à en perdre sa voix, le sang coulant, giclant par tous les orifices de son visage crispé par la douleur insoutenable que lui infligeait son bourreau.

-Thomas, pitié, continuait de supplier Laura, en se débattant toujours contre ses liens, Nooon ! Je t'en supplie… arrête.

Puis, soudain, dans un dernier cri d'agonie, sa tante rendit l'âme, les traits figés par la peur et la souffrance. Hoquetant de chagrin, elle regarda le corps de Myriam s'affaisser puis se renverser sur le côté, retombant inerte sur le parquet gelé. Son amour se rapprocha de son siège de cristal, le visage impassible. Arrivé jusqu'à sa fiancée, Thomas se pencha, prêt à lui donner un baiser quand, subitement, le décor changea.

Laura n'était plus assise sur le trône, d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait même plus. Elle se trouvait seule devant le château de ses rêves d'avant de rencontrer Thomas. L'édifice se dressait sur une immense falaise, les vagues déchaînées en frappaient la base et s'y brisaient dans un fracas retentissant. Dans le ciel noir, l'orage éclatait et les premiers éclairs illuminèrent un instant l'édifice imposant d'une lueur bleuâtre, dévoilant la noirceur alliée au style architectural des cathédrales de jadis, en lui donnant une allure sinistre. La pluie s'abattit brusquement, torrentiel, sur Laura qui se mit à courir vers le pont menant à l'entrée du château. Dérapant sur la pierre grise trempée, elle s'écorcha tout le côté du bras droit en poussant un cri au contact du sol sur son flanc. Respirant difficilement, elle regarda l'état de son membre meurtrie et constata les dégâts : sa peau avait été arrachée, à vif du poignet jusqu'au coude; découpant un morceau de l'étoffe noir de sa robe, elle banda la blessure du mieux qu'elle put et reprit sa route, le bras contre son corps. À mi-chemin sur le pont, l'orage retentit dans toute sa splendeur, éclairant l'étendue céleste de mille feux couleur électrique et s'abattit violemment sur la berge que l'ont distinguée au loin vers l'est, en provoquant un véritable cataclysme dans l'eau verdâtre des marécages. Muette de stupeur devant la terrible beauté de cette scène apocalyptique, Laura retomba sur le sol trempé en contemplant le funeste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle dans la nuit noire. Ainsi assise, elle assista, passive, au déchaînement des éléments quand la flore des marécages, incapable de résister au feu et à l'eau, s'embrasa sous ses yeux agrandis d'ébahissement. Une sombre fumée brunâtre s'éleva là-haut dans le ciel, dépassant les hautes tours du château. Laura reprit conscience, se releva en s'appuyant sur son bras valide puis se dirigea vers deux grandes et lourdes portes d'ébènes qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Parvenue jusqu'à celles-ci, elle actionna le heurtoir en forme de serpents d'argent et l'abattit trois fois sur le métal en produisant un bruit semblable à celui d'un marteau, qui résonna longtemps avant de revenir au calme plat. L'orage ne reprit pas, il avait exprimé sa colère et s'en était allé ailleurs. La pluie, en revanche, continuait de tomber drument et Laura dû se presser contre le chambranle de la porte pour se protéger de l'averse. Au-dessus, sous l'enceinte de pierres, elle voyait l'eau s'écoulait à flot avant d'atterrir sur le sol et l'éclabousser jusqu'aux mollets. Personne ne venait lui ouvrir, pas un bruit ne troublait celui de la pluie. Elle attendit, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne rapidement la sortir de cet enfer mais, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le désespoir et l'abattement s'emparaient de son cœur. Et alors, qu'elle allait frapper de nouveau la porte, celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur une silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait l'observer. Elle approchait de l'embrasure quand, soudain, une force invisible la tira vers le haut. Se débattant de toutes ses forces, elle tenta de lui résister mais fut entraîner loin au-dessus du château. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle vit les hautes tours de la bâtisse ainsi, qu'en bas, une cour pavée entourée d'un jardin qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que son corps montait vers le ciel.

Laura était recroquevillée, pliée en deux sur son lit, le corps en nage et les cheveux épars. À ses côtés, Louis, l'auteur de ce réveil intempestif, la regardait les yeux ronds. Le chat lui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le bras; jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci, elle n'y vit aucune trace de la blessure qu'elle s'était faite en tombant dans son drôle de rêve. En revanche, il y avait de belles griffures due certainement à Louis qui, effrayé, continuait de la fixer de ses grands yeux verts en miaulant. Laura inspira profondément et s'étendit de tout son long pour s'étirer et détendre ses muscles endoloris d'avoir cru vivre l'enfer. N'ayant plus réellement fait de cauchemars, au sens propre du terme, elle s'étonnait de recommencer maintenant. Entre celui de la nuit dernière dont elle ne se souvenait plus et celui de ce matin qui, a contrario, était encore frais dans son esprit et la faisait trembler d'effroi pour sa tante; elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien encore signifier et surtout présager. Chacun de ses cauchemars se révélait à coup sûr réel. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que le dernier pourrait être attribué à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée – elle regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil – une heure et demie auparavant. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Céleste pour livrer son courrier à Thomas ? « Aucune idée, répondit sa conscience avec amertume, il ne te dit jamais rien, tu ne connais pas l'emplacement exact de sa demeure, excepté qu'elle doit se trouver quelque part dans le nord. » À cela, son cœur rétorqua : « s'il ne te dit rien c'est parce que tu es nulle en occlumencie, tout le monde peut aisément lire tes pensées, si l'envie leur en prend… ou la suspicion… après tout, tu es loin, très loin même, d'être un modèle de discrétion. Tu es maladroite, spontanée, impulsive et j'en passe. Thomas n'a pas totalement confiance en toi… » En dépit du fait que, elle non plus, ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, cette pensée s'avéra douloureuse. « Oui mais toi, reprit sa conscience, tu as des raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, c'est un meurtrier, le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Il faudrait être complètement insensé pour s'abandonner à lui et mettre sa vie dans ses mains. Cet homme ne la respecte même pas, cette vie. » « Et toi alors, riposta son cœur, tu crois que tu es digne de confiance ? Non, tu es pire que lui ! Thomas s'en tient, comme Dumbledore et les autres, à une seule ligne de conduite tandis que toi, tu es scindée en deux, partagée entre ton devoir et ton amour. Comment veux-tu qu'il te fasse confiance quand toi-même tu n'as pas confiance en toi ? À ton avis, pourquoi Thomas a-t-il jugé bon de te menacer ? Parce qu'il savait que sur un de tes nombreux coups de tête, tu pourrais aller tout balancer à Dumbledore ou ta tante… » « Bien sûr que j'y aurais pensé, s'écria sa conscience, et l'aurait peut-être fait. J'aurais été un monstre, une traîtresse sinon. Je ne suis pas comme Thomas… »

-Ah ! Assez ! Ça suffit ! Gémis Laura, en couvrant de ses mains son visage. J'en ai marre ! Je deviens folle !

Cette situation devait cesser. Elle devait choisir et vite. Cette angoisse devenue insupportable, lui intimait de trancher : Thomas ou Myriam. Ce choix était très simple et pourtant si difficile. Mais le pire de tout, ce n'était pas le choix en lui-même, non, c'était le fait qu'elle savait vers qui ira sa préférence. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son amour pour Thomas resterait vivace, rien ne pourrait l'atténuer, ni l'éloignement ni, et pour cela Laura se dégoutait, la mort de sa tante. Il lui manquait tellement que son corps en souffrait, quand il s'éloignait d'elle, ses forces s'amenuisaient mais quand il la tenait contre lui, elle se sentait capable de tout. Dans l'écrin de ses bras, son existence prenait enfin tout son sens et tout le reste n'en avait plus aucun. Elle admettait à présent sans retenue, qu'elle le voulait autant que Thomas la désirait. Fermant les yeux, Laura imagina ses mains glissant sur sa peau, entourant son visage, caressant ses joues. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue autour de la sienne, son corps pressé contre le sien, serré à l'outrance contre lui. Un peu plus et elle se fondrait en Thomas, disparaissant dans un de ses baisers qui devraient durer l'éternité. À ces doux rêves, son corps s'échauffa, la plongeant à nouveau dans une douce torpeur. Mme Pomfresh attendrait, elle irait à l'infirmerie plus tard pour mentir sur son état de santé et obtenir le repos complet jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

…

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor.**_

_**Deux jours plus tard.**_

Le seigneur des ténèbres entra dans la grande salle de réunion. Les Mangemorts étaient déjà là depuis dix minutes, debout au milieu de la pièce autour d'une longue table en bois poli, reflétant leurs silhouettes penchées au-dessus. Ils levèrent tous la tête à son arrivée puis s'inclinèrent en signe de respect. Embrassant la table du regard, Voldemort leur déclara d'une voix calme et basse, inspirant de suite la soumission et l'écoute :

- Prenez place !

Les Mangemorts tirèrent chacun une chaise et s'assirent à leurs places respectives en silence. Voldemort prit place sur le plus grand des sièges, en bout de table. À sa droite, Elyon Carrow et, à sa gauche, Evan Rosier, le plus vieux de ses mangemorts. Les autres étaient placés selon leur bon vouloir, Severus Rogue suivait Rosier et Lucius Malefoy, Carrow. Voldemort les observa, sondant leurs visages tour à tour afin d'y déceler une éventuelle fourberie ou encore pour se délecter de la crainte qu'il leur inspirait.

-Eh bien ! Quelles nouvelles du ministère de la magie ou des affaires de nos alliés ? demanda-t-il finalement, en se concentrant plus particulièrement sur Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy, tous deux liés aux endroits stratégiques nommés.

Les deux Mangemorts s'interrogèrent du regard pour déterminer lequel commencerait son rapport mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'Elyon Carrow se tourna vers Voldemort, le corps à quelques centimètres du sien et lui dit d'une voix onctueuse.

-Mon Seigneur, les vampires nous ont fait part d'une certaine insatisfaction, notamment Nathanaël qui s'est dit humilié… l'autre jour…

-Humilié, répéta Voldemort, rien que ça ! Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il Elyon ? Si Nathanaël n'est pas _satisfait_ de sa condition, il peut partir… ou tenter de le faire. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au décolletée vertigineux que la rouquine lui exposait en y mettant les formes et reporta ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'elle reprit la voix teintée d'excitation :

-Mais, mon Seigneur, les vampires nous sont indispensables… Sans eux, notre armée se verrait diminuée de moitié, mon Seigneur…

S'éloignant sciemment du corps d'Elyon Carrow qui se penchait sévèrement vers lui, Voldemort lui rétorqua, les yeux étincelant d'autorité.

- En effet, il serait préférable de les conserver à nos côtés, c'est un fait. Cependant, il est hors de question qu'ils fassent la loi ici. S'ils sont incapables d'obéir, je les ferais moi-même plier. Est-ce clair, Elyon ?

La mangemorte baissa la tête en soufflant un « oui » étouffée, sous le regard incandescent du Seigneur des ténèbres qui le détourna en direction de Rogue. Ce dernier sursauta imperceptiblement et lui fit passer un morceau de parchemin en passant par Rosier qui le regarda brièvement avant de le donner à Voldemort.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Rogue, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles au sujet de l'Ordre… mais je ne peux les prononcer à voix haute, seulement les écrire. Dumbledore a jeté un sortilège sur la dernière réunion de l'Ordre mais, au prix de nombreux efforts, j'ai pu le contourner et vous informer de ceci.

Le considérant d'abord avec suspicion, Voldemort prit le parchemin et en commença la lecture. Les Mangemorts gardèrent le silence tandis que leur Seigneur lisait, le visage impassible, le plan d'attaque d'Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, reporté par Rogue sur le parchemin.

_**Le château de Salazar Serpentard se trouve en Irlande du nord, près de Coleraine. Il se dresse sur une haute falaise entourée d'un lac et de marécages. Il est très bien protégé et nous devrons déjouer et briser tous les enchantements qui l'entourent si nous voulons y accéder sans dommages et sans subir de pertes humaines. Je ne force personne à se joindre à moi mais, plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous auront de chances de réussir. J'ai également conscience de vous demander beaucoup car, nombreux sont ceux d'entre vous qui ont une famille qui les attend chez eux. Les circonstances sont telles que nous n'avons plus le choix, bien que la mort ne soit pas loin, nous devons agir pour le bien de tous. Nous attaquerons quand le printemps reviendra car l'hiver, sur ces terres, nous desservira par sa violence et sa dureté. Lord Voldemort devra être tenu à l'écart de ce projet, il ne devra en être informé qu'à la toute dernière minute, c'est la condition pour réussir là où tous, pendant plus de dix siècles, ont échoués. Il ne sera pas aisé de prendre le château de Serpentard, en plus des protections magiques de son ancêtre, Thomas y a ajouté sa touche personnelle. J'entends par là que, si nous échouons ou que nous commettons une seule erreur, la mort paraîtra douce en rapport à ce qui nous attendra une fois le pont franchi…**_

La lettre se poursuivait en recommandations et explications diverses inutiles à Voldemort qui, blasé par tant de stupidité, fixait le parchemin sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Rogue, que devons-nous…

-Rien, coupa Voldemort, absolument rien. Au contraire, laissez-les venir ici. Dumbledore nous facilite la tâche en engageant cela, qu'ils viennent et je tuerai le vieillard à l'orée de ces terres. Ils ne pénétreront jamais ce château et mourront comme des chiens dans les catacombes. Si tel est leur souhait, ce n'est pas moi qui m'y opposerais. Connaissez-vous la date exacte, Severus ? demanda-t-il, en reportant son attention sur le mangemort qui le regardait, incliné pour contourner Rosier.

-Non, mon Seigneur, Dumbledore ne nous en a pas encore informés. Je pense qu'il attend la dernière minute pour le faire.

Le vieux professeur a peur d'être trahi. Eh bien, pour une fois, il a raison, pensa Thomas. Qu'il vienne l'affronter et qu'ils en finissent, depuis le temps que le professeur et son ancien élève se provoquaient, il fallait que le destin tranche une bonne fois pour toute… en sa faveur. Restait Laura qui le prendrait très mal. Thomas soupira intérieurement, elle allait être impossible après la mort du directeur de Poudlard qui marquera également le commencement de sa nouvelle vie. Parfois, l'envie de l'attraper et de la punir pour son effronterie le prenait et il devait solliciter toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas la torturer. Et d'autres fois, plus nombreuses, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre sur-le-champ, se contentant de baisers quand il la voulait entièrement. Laura se blottissait contre lui, lui faisant vivre un enfer quand ses mains et ses lèvres le caressaient, insouciante des sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui. Quoique, lors de leur dernière entrevue, il était allé plus loin avec elle et elle l'avait plutôt mal pris, se sentant humiliée à l'instar de Nathanaël. Ce crétin s'était jeté dessus comme un animal. À ce moment-là, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il s'était interposé, sous les yeux d'Elyon qui, elle aussi, l'avait très mal pris. Cela dit, il se fichait bien des états d'âme de la Mangemorte, bientôt, de toute manière, ils apprendraient la nouvelle : Laura était à lui, sa future femme. Que ce soit Elyon ou Bellatrix, elles devraient l'accepter ou mourir. Thomas les tueraient sans aucune hésitation si elles menaçaient la vie de Laura. Il tuerait n'importe qui pour elle. Bien que donner la mort lui soit plus que facile, le faire pour son âme sœur était instinctif, il ne réfléchissait pas, quitte à risquer sa propre vie. Et cela le rendait furieux, quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher comme il le faisait avec les autres. Lorsque le vampire avait voulu la toucher, le besoin vital de la protégée mais aussi de la serrer contre lui, s'était emparé de lui, animant son corps comme s'il possédait sa volonté propre. En entrevoyant ses pensées morbides à son égard, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, simplement soulagé de la voir en vie, en train d'arpenter furibondes la pièce de long en large méditant sur les solutions qui s'imposaient à elle. Thomas la savait incapable de le tuer, pas seulement à cause de la médiocrité de ses pouvoirs magiques, s'en était d'ailleurs affligeant pour lui, mais parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Cette fille constituait un vrai paradoxe à elle toute seule, aussi fascinante qu'exaspérante. La voir s'abandonner à lui, onduler ses hanches sur ses genoux, gémir sous ses caresses, se cambrer à l'outrance, ses seins contre sa bouche; lui avait procuré plus de plaisir et de satisfaction qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Par contre, la vague de désir déferlante qui s'ensuivit s'était avérée difficile à étouffer. Encore maintenant, il en ressentait les affres, toutes ses fibres musculaires se contractaient à sa simple évocation. La nuit, lors de ses rares moments de sommeil, il rêvait d'elle, de son corps se cambrant sous ses mains et ses baisers. Il l'entendait gémir contre sa bouche tandis qu'il l'écrasait de son poids, la pénétrant profondément. Dans ses fantasmes, Laura ne se débattait pas comme la dernière fois, elle consentait à s'unir à lui, y prenant plaisir, s'offrant à lui, son corps nu exposé sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple acte bestial dans le but d'assouvir un besoin physique tel qu'il le faisait auparavant avec Elyon ou Bellatrix, non, il voulait lui faire l'amour, la sentir palpitante sous lui. Ensemble, ils formaient une seule entité, cela Thomas l'avait compris assez rapidement, leur couple, faute de terme adéquat, formait un assemblage de désirs, d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires encore inassouvis. La passion qui les animait était presque animale, l'envie de se toucher, insoutenable, leurs corps se réclamaient, se désiraient et leurs âmes se cherchaient. Malgré tout ce qu'il était, il voulait la préserver de ce cruel univers, de ce monde qu'il mettrait à feu et à sang, enfin, il voulait la protéger de tout ce qu'il était capable de faire endurer à quelqu'un et la garder à jamais près de lui …

-Mon Seigneur, l'interrompit une voix féminine, que devrions-nous faire avec les vampires ?

Tâchant de garder un visage impassible, Voldemort reporta son attention sur la sorcière qui l'interpellait impatiemment. Penchée sur la table à droite de Lucius Malefoy, ses longs cheveux d'ébène, encadrant son visage blanchâtre aux yeux noirs, tombaient en partie dessus et son buste, vu de haut, se reflétait sur le bois poli en le regardant, ses mains posées à plat, la maintenant inclinée vers l'objet de son admiration suprême.

-J'irais moi-même leur rendre une petite visite, dit-il, après un temps de réflexion. S'ils ont des revendications, ils me les adresseront directement et n'auront pas à passer par des intermédiaires.

Bellatrix Lestrange baissa la tête, ses lèvres tressautèrent, esquissant une moue vexée par le terme employé pour les désigner, elle et les autres.

-Mon Seigneur, vous savez que nous ne vivons que pour vous servir….

Pendant qu'elle délayait son discours servile, se confondant en louanges diverses et promesses de fidélité éternelle, Voldemort se détourna ostensiblement, le regard froid rivé sur le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait que faire de cette basse soumission ne présentant aucun intérêt pour ses projets immédiats.

-C'est assez, Bellatrix ! Dit-il. Je crois que nous avons tous compris l'essentiel de cette vaine tirade puisque, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Comme toujours, Bellatrix, tu en fais trop. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas t'arrêter ou bien que tu aimes la servilité que tu prônes avec tant de véhémence.

La sorcière piqua un fard magistral et se tut instantanément, la tête baissée sur la table, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés autour d'elle. Les Mangemorts eurent un rire étouffé en la voyant se faire ainsi rabrouer par le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui prenait un malin plaisir à les observer se liguer contre leur alliée. En revanche, Narcissa Malefoy, ne s'esclaffait pas des déboires de sa sœur, raide sur sa chaise, elle semblait s'ennuyer franchement. Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à l'épouse de Lucius, elle agissait toujours selon ses ordres, sans fausses note. Blonde aux yeux bleus, d'une pâleur fantomatique, la silhouette mince et frêle, Mme Malefoy était l'incarnation parfaite de la rigidité sérieuse des familles de sang-pur ainsi que l'exact opposé de Bellatrix. Les sœurs Black n'avaient de commun que leur filiation.

Voldemort s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand son regard fut attiré par un oiseau se dirigeant droit sur la grande fenêtre derrière Rosier. Les yeux rivés sur la vitre, oubliant les Mangemorts qui continuaient de se moquer aux dépens de Bellatrix, il finit par apercevoir une chouette blanche sur le point d'amorcer sa descente. Levant sa baguette, il ignora le mouvement de recul des Mangemorts qui se turent sitôt la baguette de leur Seigneur dégainée et ouvrit l'un des battants d'un coup sec de la main. L'oiseau s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce, vraisemblablement éreinté, en atterrissant sur la table aussi gracieusement que lui permettait la fatigue. Se postant, comme convenu, devant le maître des lieux, Céleste tendit la patte à laquelle était attaché le courrier d'une de ses maîtresses. Thomas l'observa quelques instants étonné car, d'ordinaire, personne ne se permettait ce genre de liberté. La chouette hululait à intervalles réguliers en tremblant légèrement, en équilibre sur sa patte gauche, visiblement agacée d'attendre qu'il se décide à la décharger de sa missive. Les yeux ambrés de Céleste s'ancrèrent dans ceux du maître des lieux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était épuisée en hululant de plus en plus fort. Thomas la considéra encore quelques secondes puis démêla la ficelle autour de la fine patte de la chouette, nouée, remarqua-t-il, en un ridicule nœud papillon. Cela ne pouvait être que Laura ! L'enveloppe détachée, l'oiseau prit son envol, repartant, sous les yeux incrédules des Mangemorts qui la regardèrent s'éloigner à l'horizon. Le courrier de Laura dans la main, Thomas réprima un sourire en lisant l'adresse inscrite en grosses lettres noires, peut-être pensait-elle que la chouette était bigleuse. Il la retourna et vit l'emblème de Poudlard fondu dans la cire rouge en vigueur à l'école de sorcellerie. Était-elle stupide au point de risquer de lui envoyer une lettre ou bien avait-elle un problème plus important ? Quelque peu inquiet, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira le parchemin plié en deux, une odeur de vanille pénétra dans ses narines, la fragrance de Laura. Les Mangemorts, immobiles sur leurs chaises, l'observèrent tandis qu'il entamait sa lecture.

… _**J'espère que tu vas bien**_

_**Tu me manques**_

_**Laura.**_

Serrant au maximum ses mâchoires crispées de colères, Thomas replia la lettre en prenant garde de ne pas en dévoiler la fin. Dolores Ombrage allait payer son audace. Par quels moyens avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'inquiéter Laura ? Et celle-là qui mentait pour sa professeure déchue, quelle idiote ! Pensait-elle vraiment lui faire gober un mensonge aussi éhonté ? « … appris par hasard, se répéta-t-il » Il lui faudrait mettre les points sur les i la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, qu'importe leur maudit lien, on ne mentait pas au Seigneur des ténèbres, simple question de bon sens et Laura en manquait vraisemblablement. Cette gourde sollicitait une chance de convaincre Myriam Green de quitter l'Ordre du Phénix alors que, lui-même, ignorait que sa tante l'avait rejoint. Réalisant soudain que Rogue n'en avait pas touché un mot, Voldemort se tourna vers le Mangemort aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux graisseux.

-Dites-moi, Severus, étiez-vous au courant que Dolores Ombrage, faisait campagne pour rester en vie auprès de Laura ? - le concerné le dévisageait, effaré- Et que Myriam Green avait rejoint l'Ordre ?

Les Mangemorts observèrent l'échange avec intérêt, attendant la suite des évènements car le Seigneur des ténèbres devenait très susceptible lorsque la conversation se tournait vers Laura Green. Elyon Carrow et Bellatrix Lestrange relevèrent la tête, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur, toutes destinées à la jeune fille qui, bien qu'absente, s'attirait leur courroux. Voldemort, lui, restait de marbre, le visage impassible et les yeux fixés sur son Mangemort qui, conscient de marchait sur des Scrout à pétards particulièrement explosifs, se racla la gorge et s'expliqua d'une voix un peu rauque, en évitant de regarder franchement Voldemort.

- Mon Seigneur, pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, non, je l'ignorais. Si elle s'est adressée à Mlle Green, c'est derrière mon dos. Quant à Mme Green, en effet, je le savais et j'allais y venir tout à l'heure, au cours de la réunion. C'est très récent, quelques jours tout au plus et, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Melle Green – il marqua une pause, visiblement inquiet, en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre – elle ne semblait pas informée… J'imagine que sa tante a dû lui écrire dans le but de l'en informer. Ce qui expliquerait peut-être pourquoi elle a prétexté être malade et ne s'est pas rendue en cours jeudi ainsi qu'hier. D'autre part, il est également possible, et j'étais sur le point de vous en parler aussi, que Melle Green, ait voulu éviter Dumbledore car, de toute évidence persuadée que sa nièce aurait des… problèmes d'adaptation à cette nouvelle situation, sa tante a tenu à ce que le directeur de Poudlard s'entretienne personnellement avec elle. Ce dernier s'est montré très compréhensif en lui promettant de parler à Laura Green et de… la rassurer si besoin est, sur les activités de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Thomas fixait Rogue, le visage impassible mais, à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. D'une part parce que Laura n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne sur son entretien futur avec Dumbledore et, d'autre part, parce qu'elle était tenue de l'honorer à cause de son idiote de tante. Retenant un grognement, Thomas pensait aux talents d'occlumens quasi nuls de Laura. Si Dumbledore jetait ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle était perdue. Elle ne parviendrait pas à lui interdire l'entrée de son esprit, trop de pensées, d'émotions y circulaient librement, sans barrières pour les retenir. Si l'Ordre apprenait la nature de leurs relations, essayeraient-ils de la lui enlever ou pire, de la tuer ? Non, il les tuerait tous avant qu'ils aient l'occasion de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Si cela se révélait nécessaire, Thomas fracasserait chaque mur, chaque pierre de Poudlard afin de la récupérer. Néanmoins, il serait très étonnant de la part du vieux mage blanc d'assassiner de sang-froid une innocente et, Laura l'était encore, pour le moment en tout cas. Le souci restant était la bague, Dumbledore sentirait sa magie dès qu'il en serait à proximité immédiate, la dissimuler avec un sortilège n'y changerait pas grand-chose.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Rogue, si vous le souhaitez, je peux lui venir en aide…

-Et attirer les soupçons de Dumbledore à la fois sur elle et sur toi ? Cracha Voldemort. Êtes-vous stupide à ce point Severus ?

« Il veut mourir, pensa Voldemort, en lui jetant un regard féroce. Ce n'était plus de la bêtise mais de la débilité qu'il lui servait maintenant, tout content de sa trouvaille. »

-Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous… De toute manière, Melle Green ne m'écouterait pas… elle est peu réceptive à mes conseils et, sans vouloir vous offenser, mon Seigneur, elle est aussi têtue que hargneuse envers moi-même et la maison Serpentard… comme tous les autres Griffondor de Poudlard, Melle Green n'a jamais hésité une seule seconde à bafouer mon autorité au sein de l'école et, à présent, toute tentative de la faire obéir est vouée à l'échec, répondit Rogue en regardant Voldemort.

Celui-ci le fixait les yeux flamboyant de colère, la main sur sa baguette magique, à un fil de lui lancer un sort cuisant. De quel droit, cet homme se permettait de l'insulter devant lui ? « …sans vouloir vous offenser… Sérieusement, il croyait ce qu'il disait ? » Ce qu'il affirmait, avec maintes précautions inutiles, avait beau être vrai, cela ne lui en donnait pas l'autorisation pour autant. Laura serait bientôt la maîtresse de ce château et, par conséquent, sa supérieure, à un grade presque identique à celui du Seigneur des ténèbres. « Têtue ? » Bien sûr qu'elle était bornée, c'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui le fascinaient le plus chez elle; ce courage qui la rendait si belle, qui faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat unique en son genre et teintait ses joues de rose. Quand elle s'énervait, Thomas devait admettre qu'il la désirait davantage… la dernière fois le lui avait prouvé.

-Ce que je veux dire, mon Seigneur, se rattrapa Rogue, c'est que vous avez raison, ce que j'ai dit était d'une stupidité extrême. Il n'y a qu'à vous que Melle Green obéira…

-Fermez-la Severus, vous creusez votre propre tombe, persiffla Voldemort, en continuant de le fixer, à l'image d'un serpent sur le point de dévorer sa victime.

La faire obéir ? Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une servante ? Ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de qui elle était, son âme sœur, sa moitié, son parfait opposé. Si semblable et en même temps si différent l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas une seule seconde que Laura deviendrait bientôt sa femme, ils pensaient tous qu'il s'amusait avec comme on jouait avec une catin. Une bouffée de rage lui monta dans la gorge à ce terme et, torturer Rogue jusqu'à la folie parut être subitement une bonne option pour calmer sa fureur. Le tuer ou ne pas le tuer, telle était la grande question de son existence maudite !

La victime en question, elle, ne bronchait pas assise sur sa chaise, en gardant les yeux rivés sur la table. Severus Rogue attendait que l'orage passe au-dessus de sa tête, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de dégâts notables. Voldemort apaisa sa colère en s'amusant de sa peur, méprisant la soumission qui en découlait forcément. Depuis pratiquement cent ans, il suscitait la crainte chez les autres; enfant, déjà, alors qu'il ignorait sa condition de sorcier, il effrayait les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat en leur jouant de mauvais tours, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se pointe à sa porte et ne lui annonce qu'il avait une place à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Sans sa retenue légendaire, Thomas en aurait sauté de joie à l'époque, euphorique à l'idée qu'il avait eu raison dès le début, il était différent des autres enfants. Durant toutes ces années, son ascension y comprit, son cœur n'avait plus jamais battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine, puis Laura était arrivée et alors, il l'avait senti à nouveau, cet organe inutile, bondir entre ses côtes et les marteler violemment.

-Mon Seigneur, dit Rodolphus Lestrange assis à la droite de son épouse Bellatrix, peut-être devrions-nous aller la chercher à Poudlard ou bien l'attirer à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château pour plus de sécurité.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard féroce et il le lui rendit avec la monnaie de sa pièce. Ces deux-là n'aurait jamais dû se marier, pensa Thomas, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Pour cause, Bellatrix avait tenté de tuer Rodolphus à plusieurs reprises durant leurs années de vie commune et leur animosité l'un envers l'autre avait recommencé sitôt Bellatrix libérée d'Azkaban. Sans parler du fait que sa femme lui était infidèle régulièrement, Voldemort ne s'en était pas privé, bien qu'ayant eu une préférence pour Elyon, moins expansive que la brune, il avait profité de Bellatrix les jours où il en avait besoin. Cependant, cela ne s'était jamais reproduit depuis son retour du royaume des elfes noirs, Thomas ne désirait plus à présent qu'une seule femme et celle-ci le faisait impitoyablement patienter. Mais Laura finirait par venir à lui, elle commençait déjà à s'ouvrir doucement sous ses baisers et ses caresses, dans peu de temps, elle le laisserait entrer dans son être entier et alors il la prendrait, se glissant entre ses cuisses, il lui ferait l'amour pour l'éternité. Attendre qu'une femme se décide à consentir n'était pas son genre, en général, il ne s'embarrassait pas de ces simagrées et autres minauderies mais, une fois encore, celle-ci était très différente des autres femmes qu'il prenait sans vergognes. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Thomas répugnait à lui forcer la main. Se tournant vers Rodolphus Lestrange, attendant toujours sa réponse, Voldemort déclara à toute l'assemblée de Mangemorts :

-Non ! Nous attendrons et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Si je dois intervenir, je le ferai mais uniquement si je n'ai pas le choix.

Inutile de l'alarmer trop vite, rajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, Laura sera suffisamment choquée de la mort de Dumbledore quand elle arrivera et la blessera fatalement.

Tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter ainsi que lui permettre de vivre ces derniers instants de liberté, il ne ferait rien qui puisse l'en empêcher. La situation devenait extrêmement compliquée pour eux deux et l'Oracle ne donnait plus signe de vie. Était-il seulement vivant ? Peinant à maintenir sa concentration sur la réunion qui se poursuivait autour de lui, sous les assauts fréquents de Laura dans son esprit, il se hâta de clore les discussions au plus vite et congédia ses Mangemorts.

Sortant de la salle de réunion, la main serrée sur la lettre, Thomas se rendit dans son bureau pour y rédiger une réponse. Entrant dans cette spacieuse pièce qui servait souvent de dernière demeure à bon nombre de ses Mangemorts et partisans, il se dirigea vers le grand bureau qui trônait en son centre, encombré de parchemins griffonnés et de grimoires entrouverts. Divers ouvrages de magie noire s'alignaient sur des étagères, recouvrant entièrement deux pans de murs, de chaque côté de la fenêtre à meneaux. Des vitrines en forme de dôme et des plans s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la pièce, en formant une sorte de cercle autour du bureau en bois d'ébène. Dans le quart, une cheminée de taille moyenne était montée en saillie du mur et terminait de recouvrir les quatre coins de la pièce réservait au traitement des affaires du Seigneur des ténèbres.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Thomas déplia ses doigts crispés sur la lettre de Laura et la relut une deuxième fois. Les derniers mots, d'une niaiserie incomparable, lui hérissaient le poil. Thomas savait qu'il lui manquait, d'une certaine façon, Laura aussi lui manquait. Néanmoins le ressentir, le penser était une chose tandis que l'écrire ou le dire en était une autre et pas des moindres. N'étant pas du genre sentimental, tout le monde l'aura compris, parfois à ses dépens, Thomas passa la main sur son visage en expirant profondément, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle soit aussi…Il ne trouvait pas de mot dans son vocabulaire pouvant qualifier avec exactitude ce geste d'un ridicule effroyable. Laura ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de mièvrerie amoureuse. Non, surement pas, mais elle devait tout de même secrètement l'espérer dans son petit cœur de porcelaine auquel il suffirait d'une pichenette pour le briser en mille morceaux. Thomas ne lui dirait jamais ces mots qu'elle attendait de lui, il en était incapable. Rejetant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux en se contraignant à y penser. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Prenant une plume ensorcelée, il commença à rédiger sa réponse à Laura, en réfléchissant au problème que posait Myriam Green. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il chargerait un Mangemort de cette basse besogne et personne n'en parlerait plus. Cette fille lui compliquait singulièrement l'existence ! Elle voulait une chance de convaincre sa tante ? Pourquoi pas, il la lui donnerait. Ensuite, si elle n'y parvenait pas, eh bien, Bellatrix se chargerait de Mme Green et sa nièce devrait s'y faire. Posant la plume en équilibre sur un parchemin, en croyant à peine à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Thomas dicta sa lettre.

_**Laura,**_

_**J'ai appris que tu devais prochainement t'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Il te faudra fermer ton esprit, c'est indispensable, sans quoi, il lui sera facile de lire tes pensées et d'y déceler la vérité. L'en empêcher est très simple, il te suffit de te concentrer sur une seule chose, de préférence ne me concernant pas, et de t'y accrocher comme si ta vie en dépendait.**_

Il s'interrompit. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Elle sera incapable de mettre ce conseil en pratique. Soufflant de frustration, il reprit sa dictée.

_**Il y a peu de chances que tu y parviennes, cela dit essaie toujours, on ne sait jamais Dumbledore ne tentera peut-être pas de lire ton esprit. Je veux également que tu reportes l'intégralité de l'entretien au professeur Rogue. N'envoie plus de lettre, sauf si tu veux risquer qu'elle soit lut par les mauvaises personnes ! Tu as eu de la chance que celle-ci soit passée à travers les mailles des filets du ministère de la magie. **_

_**En ce qui concerne ta tante, je te donne un mois pour la convaincre de renoncer, ensuite je m'occuperais de son cas.**_

Relâchant la tension du sortilège sur la plume, il referma les yeux. S'adresser ainsi à elle n'était pas agréable, ni pour Laura ni pour lui. Relançant l'enchantement, il poursuivit.

_**Quant à Ombrage, c'est non ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis et insister davantage ne fera qu'aggraver sa situation. Je sais qu'elle est venue te demander de l'aider, elle paiera son audace, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ne crois pas que tu peux m'influencer en quoique ce soit, Laura, quand je prends une décision, elle est toujours définitive. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, seule Ombrage l'est.**_

_**Tiens-toi à mes instructions et tout ira bien pour nous. **_

_**Thomas.**_

La dernière fois qu'il avait signée de son nom de baptême remontait à de nombreuses années, le jour où le directeur Dippet lui avait remis le diplôme clôturant ses sept années de scolarité à Poudlard, obtenu avec mention. Il se rappelait avoir jubilé devant le petit homme rond qu'incarnait Armando Dippet, quel idiot celui-là aussi ! Les autorités ainsi que les professeurs, excepté Dumbledore, ne s'étaient jamais doutés que l'élève si sérieux que représentait Thomas Jedusor à l'époque, aurait pu commettre le terrible crime qui touchât l'école deux ans plus tôt. En effet, la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et le basilic qu'elle renfermait, libéré dans le seul but d'anéantir les enfants des moldus.

Au terme de trois mois d'enfer, une élève écervelée de Serdaigle fut assassinée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Personne ne regrettât vraiment ses pleurs et ses gémissements constants, qui avaient tant exaspéré Thomas quand il se rendait dans son lieu de prédilection pour y faire des repérages. Mimi geignarde qu'ils l'appelaient tous !

Lorsqu'il eut fini de sceller l'enveloppe, il appela Severus Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Mangemort entrait dans le bureau en s'inclinant. Il s'avança vers Voldemort, sa longue cape noire voltigeant autour de ses jambes. Il comprenait pourquoi Laura ne l'aimait pas, ce gars était une vraie plaie pullulante pour lui avec ce problème de traîtrise potentielle de celui qui se soumettait devant lui. Il le regarda se relever et lui adresser un bref coup d'œil avant de rebaisser les yeux en lui demandant pour la énième fois, en vingt ans de service :

-Vous m'avez appelé, mon Seigneur.

Étaient-ils tous obligés de poser cette fichue question chaque fois que le Seigneur des ténèbres le faisait ? Voldemort continua de fixer le haut de son front quelques instants puis lui tendit l'enveloppe cachetée en ordonnant, d'une voix placide :

-Remettez cette lettre à Laura, en mains propres !

Pendant deux ou trois secondes, Rogue resta statufié dans une position pour le moins inconfortablement étrange; la tête et le dos à demi inclinés, ses cheveux gras encadraient son visage en retombant, raides, sur son cou. Voldemort était fasciné par les paradoxes de la nature humaine et encore aujourd'hui ébahie par les réactions de l'homme face à la peur. Il était spectaculaire de voir comment un être humain pouvait s'humilier si cela lui épargnait la souffrance ou la mort; le Mangemort devant lui, illustrant on ne peut mieux cette réflexion. Voldemort le regarda se redresser légèrement pour lui prendre la lettre, à bout de bras, en se tenant le plus loin possible du Seigneur des ténèbres qui retint un rire cynique en voyant ce spectacle des plus délicieux, attendant que Rogue certifie livrer son courrier. Ce qu'il fit après l'avoir soigneusement rangé dans une des poches intérieures de sa cape.

-Bien, mon Seigneur, je le ferai !

Severus Rogue s'éclipsa, en s'inclinant à nouveau, refermant précautionneusement la porte du bureau derrière lui. Voldemort le suivit des yeux tandis que le dernier pan de sa robe disparaissait, en songeant à l'information qu'il avait divulguée plus tôt auparavant, lors de la réunion. Devait-il lui accorder du crédit ou s'en méfier ? Rien ne prouvait que cette « attaque de front » de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas un piège orchestré par Dumbledore lui-même et dont Rogue serait le pion principal, désigné pour faire échec au roi.

Se servant un verre de vin, Thomas laissa la chaleur enivrante de l'alcool descendre le long de son œsophage et se propager dans son organisme. Ce breuvage rouge le fit penser à Laura et son esprit s'égara vers des contrées d'une douceur exquise. Il imaginait son visage lorsqu'elle recevrait la lettre; d'abord le soulagement, ses lèvres s'étireront sur son sourire, ensuite, la connaissant, elle déchirerait l'enveloppe et déplierait le parchemin, ses yeux grands ouverts dans une expression curieuse et angoissée. Commençant à lire, ses petites dents viendront mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, formant une moue réprobatrice, les sourcils froncés puis arqués, ses yeux se plisseront et, enfin, ses mains chiffonneront sans pitié le parchemin, rendu coupable des actes de son fiancé. Buvant une seconde gorgée de vin, Thomas sourit et ses dents tintèrent sur le verre. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre quadrillée, regardant l'horizon s'étendant sur les marécages entourant le château de son ancêtre. L'hiver repartait et cédait peu à peu sa place, dans deux mois, le printemps serait là.


	12. Chapter 11: Exilée pour l'éternité

_**Voici le onzième chapitre ! Ca y'est… c'est fini et en même temps commencé… **_

_**J'espère que cette version de l'histoire vous conviendra, j'ai eu du mal à me décider mais finalement, après mûre réflexion, je pense que c'était la meilleure des solutions envisageables. Après tout, en choisissant Thomas, Laura tombe un peu dans le côté obscur de la force et, malheureusement pour elle, à l'instar d'Anakin Skywalker, elle ne vit pas dans le monde des bisounours… ni ne vit une romance « cucul la praline » ! **_

_**Il y a encore quelques trucs qui ne prendront tous leur sens que le moment venu alors patience, j'ai (presque) tout prévu ! Deux petites citations, dont j'apprécie particulièrement les auteurs, viennent orner le début de cette fin.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère, encore et encore une fois, que ce chapitre vous conviendra !**_

…

_**« Les hommes amassent les erreurs de leurs vie et créent un monstre qu'ils appellent le destin. »**_

_**John Hobbes**_.

_**« Cette âme est pleine d'ombre, le péché s'y commet. Le coupable n'est pas celui qui fait le péché, mais celui qui fait l'ombre. »**_

_**Victor Hugo.**_

_**Chapitre XI : Exilée pour l'éternité**_

_« Exilée pour l'éternité. Mon âme ne cessera jamais de se dissoudre dans l'absolu qui s'étend à perte de vue, dans mes abimes, dans mes ténèbres, telle une lueur qui luit dans l'obscurité, elle n'aura de répit que la solitude. _

_Je me retourne, regardes en arrière, contemple ces fragments de vie que j'ai à peine vécus, j'incline ma tête, marque de respect, le destin me tient en joug, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois sa victime récalcitrante à le suivre. Perdue dans le néant, j'attends. J'attends la vie qui m'a acceptée autant qu'elle m'a rejetée et j'essaie de la voir telle qu'elle est, dans toute sa splendeur, sa noirceur. J'assiste, passive au défilement d'amour, de passion, de tristesse, de colère… des âmes de ce monde. Une infinité de vies, amas d'existences vaines et futiles de ces êtres humains qui court encore et encore à en perdre pied, le souffle saccadé pour rejoindre un ailleurs qu'ils espèrent meilleurs. Mais je ne peux les accompagner, je refuse de me plier à leurs exigences si pénibles à endurer, parce que cela signifierait quitter Thomas. C'est impossible, je l'aime de trop, davantage à chaque souffle, à chaque battement de cœur. Certains se retournent sur moi, m'observent telle une bête curieuse que l'on expose dans un cirque aux yeux de tous. Regardez, regardez-moi tous ! N'ayez aucune hésitation à vous délecter de cette souffrance qui étreint mon cœur à peine adulte ! Je vous en supplie, restez et contemplez le paroxysme de l'indécence qui s'illustre aujourd'hui devant vos yeux scrutant la femme que je deviens. Je vous vois, je vous entends, je vous sens et pourtant, je me fous de vous, âmes putrides et solitaires sur la ligne du temps. Que l'enfer m'emporte ! Si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir aimé jusqu'à l'écœurement cet homme, si Thomas m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de son éternité, alors j'accepterai ce funeste destin avec un grand plaisir."_

Debout, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Laura se tenait, immobile, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer cette vie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais personne ne viendrait jamais la libérer des liens de la passion qui embrasait depuis quelques mois déjà, sa vie. L'attente était vain espoir, l'absolution n'existait pas plus que la chance de se voir secouru. C'en était fini de ses rêves, de ses illusions, tout était perdu. Son existence se résumerait à son amour, à Thomas. Ses ambitions d'Auror, la famille qu'elle aurait pu avoir, étaient réduites à néant par nulle autre que ce destin qui s'amusait à lui jouer de sales tours. Son prince charmant ne viendrait plus la chercher, sous peine de mort; peut-être même n'avait-il jamais existé ? Sa conscience lui scandait la triste vérité, son cœur criait son désespoir et son âme, oh, son âme se taisait, apaisait, certaine d'avoir remporté la partie.

À l'Ouest, l'astre lumineux se levait, pâle soleil éclairant de ses rayons le château se dressant fièrement derrière son élève tourmentée. En ce lundi matin, après un long week-end de quatre jours passé enfermé à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, Laura s'était éclipsée discrètement avant l'aube tandis que l'infirmière dormait à poings fermés. Étouffant dans son lit en ferraille blanche, oppressée dans son propre corps, elle s'était précipité dehors le souffle court, ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, regardant les dernières étoiles disparaître. Tout était à présent clair comme de l'eau de roche autour d'elle, seuls les bois demeuraient encore sombres et ils le resteraient, les arbres étant trop denses pour laisser filtrer la lumière du soleil en leur sein. Assez semblablement à sa vie qui, telle une pelote de laine noire se déroulant, se dérobant sous ses pieds, ne se démêlerait jamais de l'enchevêtrement ténébreux d'évènements, d'émotions, qui s'y accumulaient inexorablement. Le fil de sa vie se rompra-t-il abruptement ou continuera-t-il à s'étirer, naviguant, bravant la mer traîtresse, luttant pour s'y mouvoir sans sombrer dans le corps océan du temps ? Quelquefois, elle sentait venir le feu, embrasant ses sens; souvent, le froid se répandait, gelant son cœur tremblant devant celui glacé de son amant; parfois, lorsque Thomas la serrait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, l'aimant presque, elle se sentait bien, entière.

Resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules, Laura songeait, non sans angoisse, à sa rencontre plus qu'imminente avec le directeur Dumbledore et, ayant peu d'espoir d'y échapper en ce premier jour de la semaine, s'y résignait. Son existence dégringolait indubitablement sur une pente raide, il n'y avait pas de cordes pour la retenir, elle se disloquerait donc un jour sur le sol. Qu'elle survive ou non à la chute n'avait que peu d'importance en fin de compte, elle devrait un jour ou l'autre passer ce cap, qu'importe la douleur et l'échec car elle comprenait maintenant avec exactitude qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. À ces pensées, Laura baissa les yeux; lorsqu'elle les releva, on y voyait une certaine sérénité, celle d'une personne que le monde n'épargnerait plus.

Elle arracha ses yeux de la forêt à contrecœur, s'en retournant au château, incertaine de tenir la cadence exigée par la reprise des cours après le week-end. Traversant, d'un pas lent et traînant, la pelouse encore enneigée du parc, elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue qui se dirigeait, lui, d'un pas vif dans sa direction; sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui à l'instar de ses cheveux qui fouettaient ses joues creuses au rythme de sa marche. Ce fut lorsqu'il l'interpella qu'elle se redressa, étirant son dos courbé sous le poids de ses angoisses. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle le premier. Il tenait à la main une enveloppe scellée, portant les armoiries de Serpentard. C'était Thomas, il lui avait répondu. La pression dans sa poitrine sembla se relâcher et son bras se tendit aussitôt pour prendre la précieuse lettre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, plissant ses yeux brillant d'excitation à l'idée que Thomas avait daigné lui envoyer une réponse et, mieux encore, qu'il avait reçu son courrier. Pendant un instant, son esprit ne fut plus troublé, juste extrêmement soulagé de se voir considérée par lui.

-Ceci est pour vous, dit Rogue, en lâchant la lettre dans sa main ouverte, prête à se refermer dessus.

La respiration légèrement saccadée, Laura entreprit de déchirer l'enveloppe, en s'éloignant de son professeur qui la fixait de ses yeux noirs. Elle déplia le parchemin et commença à lire avidement.

…_**Tiens-toi à mes instructions et tout ira bien pour nous. **_

_**Thomas.**_

Mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieure, sentant le sang affluer sous la peau fine et rosée, Laura retenait vaillamment les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Voilà tout ce qu'il pensait, prévoyait de leur avenir commun. _**« … ne crois pas que tu peux m'influencer…,**_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Quel… quel… homme impitoyable ! » Il croyait que c'était là ses intentions, l'influencer ? Quel abruti fini ! Son interprétation erronée de ses propos était à la hauteur de ses craintes, il y avait décelé son mensonge et le ferait payer à Ombrage, ne lui laissant qu'un seul petit mois pour convaincre sa tante de changer d'avis. Elle se sentait mal, indignée, attristée par la cruauté dont il faisait encore une fois preuve à l'égard de ses semblables. Peinant à retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de percer la frontière de ses yeux rougis à force de les maintenir à distance Laura, le regard rivé sur le sol, déclara d'une petite voix crispée :

-Veuillez m'excuser, professeur Rogue, je… euh… je dois rentrer, Mme Pomfresh, m'attend surement inquiète de ne pas me voir dans mon lit… euh… merci de m'avoir donné… ça.

Et elle courut jusqu'au château, ignorant le regard cinglant de son professeur visiblement indifférent à sa détresse. Au contraire, le Mangemort semblait s'en réjouir car, il affichait à présent, sur ses lèvres fines, un rictus méprisant, en suivant des yeux son élève s'enfuyant la main serrée autour de la lettre chiffonnée.

Parvenue devant les portes de l'infirmerie Laura s'adossa contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour brider ses larmes avant de se présenter devant Mme Pomfresh. Respirant profondément, faisant taire un à un chacun de ses sentiments, calfeutrant les brèches ouvertes dans son âme et conscience, elle reprenait peu à peu à contenance. Le couloir du troisième étage était vide en cette heure matinale, les élèves dormaient encore pour la plupart mais Mme Pomfresh ne tarderait plus à se réveiller et découvrir la disparition de sa patiente. Pour peu qu'elle en informe aussitôt le professeur McGonagall ou pis, le directeur, s'en était fini, Laura ouvrirait les vannes, pleurant tout son saoul, exposant ainsi ses tourments aux mauvaises personnes. Furieuse contre son besoin constant de protéger sa relation avec Thomas, elle se décolla du mur et s'apprêta à ouvrir les portes en chêne de l'infirmerie quand ces dernières s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, dévoilant Mme Pomfresh, aux cent coups, les yeux écarquillés, le bonnet de nuit de travers et la robe de chambre passée à la hâte sur ses frêles épaules.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria l'infirmière en avisant sa patiente à demi adossée contre le mur, que faites-vous ici ? Où étiez-vous partie de si bonne heure ? Me faire cela ! Dès le réveil ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, regardez-moi cette tête !

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de sa patiente et lui caressa les joues du bout des doigts, les yeux plissés. Laura attendit patiemment qu'elle termine son inspection, serrant les dents pour camoufler son trouble.

-Avez-vous fait des cauchemars Melle Green ? reprit-elle au bout d'un moment interminable. Vous semblez profondément perturbée…

-Non, ça va ! Je vous assure, madame, la coupa rapidement Laura. J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air après avoir passé pratiquement quatre jours enfermés…

Laura baissa de nouveau la tête. Cela devenait instinctif, les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et, dans la sienne, c'était le Seigneur des ténèbres qui s'y reflétait.

-Bon, très bien ! Si vous le dites. Venez avec moi, je vais faire apporter votre petit- déjeuner dans un instant.

Mme Pomfresh l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit, l'y faisant asseoir avant de repartir en direction de son bureau. Laura resta amorphe, pliée en deux quelques minutes puis, réalisant qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts crispés, la lettre de Thomas, elle la défroissa et la relut. Il s'y montrait tellement froid, sarcastique, méprisant, ses mots la poignardaient en plein cœur sauf les derniers. Il avait employé le terme « pour nous », cela voulait a priori dire qu'ils étaient une sorte de couple, atypique certes, mais ensemble. Bien sûr, s'il désirait se marier avec elle, cela ne pouvait en être autrement, cependant, le voir écrit de sa main lui réchauffait un peu le cœur et atténuait sa douleur. Portant son pouce à sa bouche, elle le mordilla, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Ma pauvre fille, murmura-t-elle, tu passes du rire aux larmes en clin d'œil. Bientôt, tu deviendras complètement barjot !

Thomas possédait également ce pouvoir, il rendait fou les gens et Laura était folle de lui, elle en convenait parfaitement. Il avait cette faculté étrange sur elle, une emprise certaine sur son âme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner totalement, comme s'ils étaient destinés à s'unir de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit… Ses questions devront attendre le consentement de son amant, néanmoins, cela ne les empêchaient pas de la hanter pour autant. Rejetant son corps en arrière, s'étendant sur le lit dans un soupir, la lettre de son fiancé posée sur sa poitrine, Laura ferma de nouveau les yeux sur l'image de Thomas. Le temps où la vérité éclatera au grand jour viendrait bientôt et alors tous connaîtront la terrible réalité de sa vie. Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'une chose qu'elle savait inévitable ? Parce que sa conscience lui interdisait la repentance, le déni de ses crimes, l'oublie de ses fautes envers Myriam, ses amis… Voilà pourquoi la culpabilité, la souffrance mais aussi l'amour, la passion, se mêleront et la feront souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Voilà quel était le juste châtiment pour ses iniquités.

Mme Pomfresh revint, chargée de son plateau de petit déjeuner qu'elle installa en équilibre au-dessus des jambes de Laura qui se redressa pour manger un peu, bien qu'elle n'ait pas très faim. Elle cacha discrètement la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et prit un petit pain chaud sous les yeux de l'infirmière qui, satisfaite, retourna travailler dans son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tandis que Laura mangeait lentement, le temps s'assombrit dehors et la première pluie depuis novembre se déversa sur l'Ecosse, inondant Poudlard et ses alentours. Elle repoussa le plateau, se leva puis regarda par la fenêtre à côté de son lit; le ciel pleurait fort, de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient, se pressant les uns contre les autres comme des éponges. Dans le parc, Hagrid commençait à s'activer autour des caisses renfermant ses horribles Scrout à pétards. Parfois, Thomas lui faisait penser à ces créatures en forme de gros crabes à dards, toujours sur le point d'exploser à la moindre contrariété. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle, en souriant, il devrait porter un écriteau prévenant quiconque du danger : **Attention ! À manier avec une extrême précaution ! Dangereux ! Serpent venimeux !**, ce genre de choses. S'esclaffant silencieusement, le poing sur la bouche, s'en voulant un peu de ses pensées irrespectueuses, elle déplaça son regard plus loin, sur le lac noir; la surface était lisse, le calamar géant devait en arpenter les profondeurs.

L'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua l'heure de se préparer pour sa dure journée de labeur. Laissant le plateau déjeuner sur le lit, elle se hâta de prendre son sac, remercier Mme Pomfresh pour ses bons soins et se rendit à son premier cours, le cœur mitigé entre l'abattement et le soulagement. « Les dés sont jetés, se dit-elle résignée, attendre est la seule chose qu'il reste à faire. » Malgré ses efforts pour oublier, l'ombre s'étendait sur elle et recouvrait doucement son univers. Elle savait maintenant que cette ombre portait plusieurs noms : le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort, Thomas… trois des diverses appellations désignant un unique homme, son fiancé. Caressant distraitement la bague invisible, la tournant sur son annulaire gauche, elle sentait sous ses doigts la pierre froide, symbole de son union avec Thomas dont l'âme était aussi glacée que l'émeraude qui trônait sur l'anneau d'argent. À l'instar de ces grandes histoires épiques de héros solitaires et, en dépit de la nature de son aventure, la vie lui rendait sous une autre forme ce qu'elle lui avait pris. C'était tout un pan de son enfance, une partie d'elle qui s'envolait, des ilots d'innocences partant en fumée, creusant de grosses brèches dans son âme. Ces brèches ne se refermeraient certainement jamais, quand bien même elle quitterait Thomas, elles resteraient ouvertes, sanglantes, si ce n'est pire encore; mais, en admettant qu'elle s'unisse à son amour, ces cassures responsables de son agonie se combleront, l'âme obscure de Thomas les remplira, de la pire manière qui soit. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à comprendre toute seule ces dernières semaines mouvementées.

Chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, songeait Laura, il était évident que Thomas se satisfaisait bel et bien de ses terribles exploits, s'en vantaient même avec la plus grande affection. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de tuer de sang-froid un être humain, pour peu que celui-ci lui ait déplu. Thomas estimait tout aussi évident qu'il en avait le droit, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il n'ait jamais hésité à prendre une vie. Elle savait également que cet amour passionnel qu'ils vivaient, atténuait grandement la gravité des exactions de Voldemort. Selon ces pensées, elle préférait utiliser différents noms pour désigner Thomas. Cependant, bien qu'il délaissait une partie de cette sévérité brusque dont il usait avec tant d'aisance auprès des Mangemorts, ainsi que la cruauté qui le caractérisait souvent dans ses actes, lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle; cela ne l'en débarrassait pas totalement, preuve en était sa lettre, il fallait bien l'admettre encore une fois, Thomas et Voldemort étaient indissociables.

Laura entra à la suite des autres élèves de Griffondor et de Serdaigle dans la salle de classe du fantomatique professeur Binns, s'installa à la gauche d'Alicia Spinett, sortit ses affaires et se prépara au cours soporifique qui commençait.

Ce fut à la fin des cours de la journée que le directeur Dumbledore vint la chercher. Elle sortait de Métamorphose quand elle le vit, adossé contre le mur en train de mordre à pleines dents dans une pâte à citrouille orange vif. S'immobilisant devant l'entrée en bloquant les élèves qui finissaient de sortir, elle le regarda bouche bée avant de se faire éjecter par Cormac Mclaggen, un garçon n'ayant pas une once de tact. Debout, raide comme un piquet devant Dumbledore, elle l'entendit lui proposer une pâte à citrouille qu'elle prit par automatisme et le suivit dans son bureau avec l'impression d'avoir perdu ses jambes.

-Frissbilis, prononça-t-il, en guise de mot de passe.

S'engouffrant derrière lui dans les escaliers en colimaçon, Laura écoutait les martèlements de son cœur, la nausée au bord des lèvres. Thomas ne quittait plus ses pensées, son visage lui apparaissait grandeur nature dans son esprit qu'elle essayait désespérément de vider. Elle tentait sans succès de repousser les assauts de son amant, en se concentrant sur Myriam mais ce n'était pas très concluant alors, elle se surprit à prier afin que Dumbledore n'entre pas dans sa tête. Ils entrèrent dans une spacieuse pièce en mezzanine, aussi encombrée que Laura se l'était imaginé, à l'image de l'homme dont l'intelligence frisait le génie. Elle serra son poing gauche, consciente que la magie traversait la peau mais si désespérer sur le moment que tout lui semblait utile et indispensable à faire.

-Asseyez-vous, lui dit jovialement Dumbledore, en désignant les fauteuils en face du grand bureau.

Laura tira l'un d'eux et s'assit prestement, les gestes rendus chaotiques par la fébrilité dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, la droite recouvrant la gauche, elle attendit en silence qu'il reprenne la parole. Ses yeux bleus étincelant la transcendaient de toutes parts, elle détourna les siens, en feignant d'être attiré par le son de Fumseck qui se tenait majestueux sur son perchoir. Le phénix la fixait curieusement et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard d'or, il inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de salut.

-Bonjour, Fumseck, murmura-t-elle doucement, en le saluant également.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore, en croisant ses longs doigts sur son écritoire.

En dépit du regard bienveillant que le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche lui offrait, Laura sentait l'écueil à plein nez. C'était cette façon de dévisager les gens qui était dangereuse, on se noyait aisément dans le lagon bleu de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait permettre que cela lui arrive, il fallait qu'elle évite au maximum de le regarder sans attirer ses soupçons.

-Oui, Monsieur, je sais… ma tante s'inquiète pour moi mais ça va… très bien, réussit-elle à dire à peu près correctement, le cœur lui remontant à présent dans la gorge.

Thomas envahissait ses pensées et venait constamment remplacer Myriam, l'obligeant à fixait maintenant le tableau derrière Dumbledore. Son corps entier semblait sur le point d'imploser à tout moment, tellement elle fournissait d'effort pour contenir les vagues d'émotions qui l'envahissaient et pourfendaient son esprit. Baissant les yeux sur sa main droite crispée sur la gauche, les jointures blanchies, tremblantes sur ses genoux tout aussi fébriles, elle respira profondément, tentant de reprendre contenance, en espérant que son interlocuteur ne remarquerait pas son trouble. Sans doute attribuait-il cet état de nervosité à sa prestance ainsi qu'à la situation, espéra-t-elle en son for intérieur. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa involontairement ceux du directeur. Son regard était comme des miroirs ardents braqués sur son âme, en reflétant l'essence de sa passion brûlante pour Thomas.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Laura ? interrogea Dumbledore, d'une voix douce aux intonations fatiguées.

-Non, Monsieur, il n'y a rien… je suis juste épuisée…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous étiez souffrante ces derniers jours, en effet. Allez-vous mieux ?

-Oui, merci Monsieur, répondit-elle, en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains.

-Il semble émaner de vous une aura différente pourtant, reprit Dumbledore. Vous paraissait être une autre personne que d'habitude… - elle sentait son regard devenir de plus en plus intense. Il essaya de capter ses yeux mais elle lutta pour les garder rivés sur le tableau derrière lui- que pensez-vous de la décision de Myriam Green ? demanda-t-il, en abandonnant pour cette fois la partie.

Laura prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre à la question. Elle trouvait évidemment l'idée très mauvaise, mortelle et dangereuse mais ne pouvait décemment pas l'avouer au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix; sachant que le chef de l'opposition était son fiancé, elle devait la jouer fine.

-Eh bien, je suis inquiète, bien sûr. C'est normal, Myriam est ma tante, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive malheur… sa décision de vous rejoindre m'a étonnée, elle n'ait, en général, pas du genre à s'investir autant dans quelque chose d'aussi concret et risqué que ça… Ceci dit, c'est… en fait, j'espère que Myriam ne persévéra pas dans cette direction car je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de gérer la situation… euh, le moment venu. Je sais que je lui dépeins un portrait plutôt négatif mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste vous faire comprendre que ma tante n'est pas faite pour se battre, son courage se limite aux gnomes de jardin rebelles… Le jour venu, si vous la laissez combattre, elle mourra…

Voilà, c'était fait. Elle l'avait dit, cette vérité partielle censée l'aider à atteindre son objectif : écarter Myriam de l'Ordre du Phénix et la mettre en sécurité. Dumbledore l'observait intensément par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les mains croisées, le dos droit, adossé nonchalant au dossier du grand fauteuil en face de son élève.

-Attendez-vous de moi que je persuade votre tante de quitter l'Ordre ?

Évitant toujours de le regarder franchement, Laura répondit sincèrement :

-En effet, Monsieur, c'est ce je voudrais… Je crois vraiment que Myriam ne doit pas se battre… c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Je crois également que vous le savez. T-Voldemort est revenu dans ce monde beaucoup plus puissant, ses pouvoirs sont dévastateurs, il ne reculera devant rien. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, même vous, êtes désormais incapable de l'arrêter.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Dumbledore la fixait, dressait sur son siège de toute sa hauteur, sa longue barbe blanche brillant à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la lucarne. Elle ancra soudainement ses yeux dans les siens, prête à l'affronter, attendant le cœur battant qu'il entre dans son esprit mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de lui rendre son regard.

-Croyez-vous que je devrais abandonner la lutte ? Laisser la communauté sorcière sombrer dans les ténèbres ? N'opposer aucune résistance à Thomas ? – Laura crispa davantage ses mains- Dites-moi, Melle Green, devrais-je abandonner ce monde à Thomas Jedusor ?

La respiration erratique, la bouche entrouverte, l'annulaire gauche rouge à force d'être pressé, Laura dévisageait Dumbledore.

-J-je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire, n-non… je suppose que non… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche, l'angoisse la prenait à la gorge. Dumbledore savait-il pour eux ?

- Vous manquait essentiellement de discernement, Melle Green, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une cause semble vouée à l'échec qu'elle l'est forcément. Aucun espoir n'est vain s'il nous permet de combattre jusqu'au bout. J'ignore encore où nous mènera cette guerre, ce qu'il adviendra de ce monde mais ce dont je suis sûr, Melle Green, c'est que je n'abandonnerai jamais la bataille. Je m'opposerai à Thomas jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie et peu m'importe sa puissance actuelle. Pour moi, il restera toujours l'orphelin solitaire et tourmenté que j'ai connu il y a plus de huit décennies. J'ai été son professeur, je sais de quoi il est capable. C'était certainement le meilleur élève que cette école ait eu entre ses murs, doué en tout mais plus particulièrement dans l'art de la manipulation.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Elle le savait, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, Thomas était capable d'absolument tout, sauf d'aimer ou d'éprouver de la compassion. Dehors le soleil avait disparu au profit des nuages gris de ce matin et la pluie avait recommencé à tomber, tapotant à intervalles réguliers la lucarne au-dessus de leur tête. Le bureau devint sombre, créant une ambiance spectrale, mettant Laura mal à l'aise, la figeant sur son fauteuil. Dumbledore poursuivit comme si de rien était.

-Je ne vais pas m'opposer à la décision de votre tante, Melle Green. En revanche, je vais l'encourager dans ses convictions parce que c'est de cette manière que tout le monde devrait agir. Le courage des hommes se perd et disparaît face à la peur de l'obscurité, ils se replient sur eux-mêmes, abandonnant leurs amis en route. Thomas n'attend rien d'autre que ça : la capitulation franche et directe des sorciers mais tant qu'il en subsistera pour lui résister, il n'aura jamais la victoire totale. Je vous conseille de méditer sur cela, Melle Green. Vous devez vous montrer courageuse et ne pas laisser votre cœur et votre âme s'assombrirent comme le ciel au-dessus de nous.

« Que sait-il de son courage, pensa Laura. Il se permettait de la juger sans la connaître vraiment. Résister ? Il croyait peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas déjà essayé de lutter contre son amour. S'il connaissait un moyen de cesser d'aimer, d'arracher une partie de son âme, elle serait preneuse. »

Ne pouvant dire la vérité entière, elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, peu convaincue et surtout résignée à son triste destin qui s'annonçait de plus en plus funeste à chaque jour qui passait.

-Maintenant, Melle Green, il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune car j'ai entendu dire que les sixièmes années étaient surbookées en ce moment, avec leurs devoirs et les cours de transplanage. Vous vous en sortez bien à ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall, je vous félicite. Il est probable que vous puissiez suivre les traces de vos parents et embrasser une carrière d'Auror.

Laura le remercia mais ne releva pas ces derniers propos. Elle ne deviendra jamais Auror et, dans peu de temps, il n'y aura plus de félicitation pour elle. Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, suivit de Laura, puis la raccompagna à la porte.

Au moment de sortir du bureau, il la retenu par le bras et, les yeux soudainement braqués sur sa main gauche maladroitement dissimulée dans un des plis de sa robe de sorcier, il lui déclara d'une voix douce presque cassée :

-Prenez garde à vos choix, Melle Green, certains sont irréversibles. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Confuse, Laura redescendit les escaliers en colimaçon, les jambes cotonneuses, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Arrivée en bas, la statue reprit sa place habituelle, barrant l'entrée du bureau du directeur et elle soupira d'un soulagement teintait d'inquiétude. Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ? S'il savait quelque chose à propos de Thomas et d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir, non ? Le principal était que l'entretien ne se soit pas trop mal déroulé dans l'ensemble. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le reporter à Rogue et Thomas sera satisfait, ou du moins elle l'espérait sincèrement pour son professeur.

Dumbledore n'avait pas lu son esprit, fort heureusement, c'était un sorcier intègre qui ne se permettait pas de violer l'intimité des autres, contrairement à Thomas, il ne considérait pas le fait de se servir à sa guise d'une personne comme un droit acquis de naissance. Par voie de conséquence, elle se sentait pitoyable, méprisable par rapport à Dumbledore et ses alliés. Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir aussi aisément ? La réponse à cette question était non seulement étonnamment simple et en tout point identique à la plupart des celles qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs semaines; par amour, par souci de le protéger, de les préserver tous deux d'une cruelle séparation. Elle appartenait à Thomas et il lui appartenait, elle n'avait fait qu'écouter la voix de son âme.

…

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

Huit semaines avaient passé depuis son entretien avec Dumbledore, deux mois durant lesquels Laura ne reçut pas de nouvelles de Thomas, rien, le silence radio. Rogue toujours vivant, elle supposait qu'il était satisfait d'elle. Ombrage aussi vivait encore, enfermée dans son bureau; les cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'étaient espacés puis avaient tout bonnement cessés du jour au lendemain, sans une seule explication. Les élèves de Poudlard, excepté Laura et les Serpentard, se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Ombrage ne sortait plus de son antre et bon nombre spéculaient sur diverses raisons, totalement à côté de la plaque. Depuis ce fameux jour à la bibliothèque, Ombrage ne lui avait pas reparlé, que ce soit au banquet lorsqu'elle y assistait encore ou en classe. Laura ne s'en plaignait pas, sa conscience la taraudait sombrement déjà bien assez, sans que la vue de son professeur condamné ne vienne y accroitre les tourments de la culpabilité. S'efforçant de chasser le spectre charmeur et ténébreux de Thomas dans son esprit, Laura admira le parc de Poudlard et la faune qui s'y développait avec l'arrivée du printemps.

Le mois de mars avait emmené avec lui les premières frondaisons et, déjà, les bourgeons sortaient de leurs tiges chlorophylliennes. Le soleil et la pluie se battaient en duel et les nuages jouaient les arbitres, allant et venant sur l'étendue céleste qui se colorait à leur bon vouloir. Les matchs de Quidditch devenaient plus agréables à voir et les joueurs bien meilleurs; Poufsouffle en tête du classement pour gagner la coupe, les Serpentards se démenaient comme des diables aux entraînements, se battant régulièrement avec les Griffondor. Mme Bibine avait dû en séparer plus d'un sur le point de s'estropier à vie. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient bien amoché Zabini et Flint, sous les yeux hilares de leurs supporters. Les cours de transplanage se poursuivaient assidument et Laura avait réussi à transplaner cinq fois dans son cerceau sans se désartibuler, très fière de son exploit. En définitive, la vie à Poudlard continuait tranquillement, à l'abri des horreurs de l'extérieur et Laura, malgré son cœur triste et solitaire, savourait ces derniers instants de bonheur, essayant de conserver jusqu'au bout l'ultime insouciance de son âme encore innocente. Elle sentait au plus profond de son être que la fin était désormais très proche, elle vivait ses dernières heures en tant que Laura Green. Thomas ne tarderait plus à venir la chercher et alors elle commencerait une nouvelle vie, à des lieux de l'ancienne. Elle fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, le bruissement des feuilles mêlé aux craquements des branches était le signe que les vents printaniers se levaient au-dessus du château. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit une bourrasque de vent caressant son visage offert au ciel, ébouriffant ses cheveux châtains. Sa robe voltigea autour d'elle et retomba gracieusement lorsque la brise chaude cessa de souffler. La cloche sonna la fin de la pause et la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Laura se rendit en cours de botanique, dans la serre numéro quatre, rejoignant les classes de sixièmes années de Griffondor et de Serdaigle. Le professeur Chourave leur ouvrit les portes quelques minutes plus tard, le visage rubicond et la blouse anciennement marron couverte d'une bouillasse jaunâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'empestine. Elle tenait à bout de bras une plante inconnue qui paraissait particulièrement vivace et surtout carnivore puisqu'au lieu de l'habituel bouton de pollen se trouvaient de petits crocs pointus.

-Allez les sixièmes années, dépêchez-vous de rentrer, nous avons beaucoup de choses à travailler aujourd'hui ! dit-elle, en brandissant dangereusement la plante qui agitait ses tiges brunâtres vers les élèves apeurés.

Laura recula d'un pas, poussant Flora Milton, une Serdaigle, au passage. Le nez plissé, cette dernière tirait une tête de dix pieds de long, outrée de devoir endurer ce cours, en repoussant Laura contre le mur.

-Non, mais c'est quoi cette chose ? cria-t-elle au professeur chourave, en se pinçant le nez, une main posée sur sa bouche.

-Ceci, Melle Milton, c'est une Targerite de fer ! Une plante de la famille des froctivores, de la branche carnivore des montagnes. Maintenant, au lieu de vous comporter comme une pauvre cruche, entrez que je vous explique en quoi consisteront les deux prochaines heures.

Laura vit Milton suivre le professeur Chourave d'une démarche crabique et entra derrière elle, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la Targerite de fer qui s'agitait toujours dans les bras du professeur. Soudain, plusieurs cris d'horreur s'élevèrent; de gros pots en terre cuite recouvraient toutes les tables de la salle de classe et, dans chacun d'eux il y avait la même plante découverte à l'instant. Les élèves rejoignirent leurs tables respectives à reculons et Laura eut du mal à conserver son calme en voyant le monstre qui occupait son pot attitré. Celui-ci ouvrait et refermait son espèce de gueule, rétractant ses tiges et ses feuilles en cadence. Vue de près, c'était pire, du pus jaunâtre, semblable à celui sur la blouse de Chourave, suintait de ses bourgeons et giclait de temps à autre. Lavande Brown gémissait les mains en l'air et Katie Bell, debout à sa droite, gardait les siennes croisaient dans son dos. En face d'elle, Laura attrapa ses gants en cuir de dragon et, après avoir passé sa blouse, les enfila par précaution.

-Bien, très bien ! Maintenant, mettez vos gants, préconisa le professeur, observant les élèves s'exécuter. Bon, nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, remercions Hagrid de nous avoir procuré ses merveilles, elles sont très rares et sans lui, nous n'aurions pu en obtenir. Merci Hagrid !

Laura eut un reniflement de dédain. « C'est ça oui, remercions Hagrid…, pensa-t-elle, à l'instar de tous les autres élèves terrorisés. »

Alors, poursuivit Chourave, prenons le temps de nous pencher sur l'aspect théorique des Targerites de fer avant de pratiquer.

-Ou de ne pas pratiquer du tout, l'interrompit Jordan Lee, en s'éloignant de son pot en terre car la plante tentait de s'en échapper en poussant sur ses tiges brunâtres qu'elle faisait claquer dans sa direction.

-Oui, dit George, regardez, professeur Chourave, je crois que la Targerite de Jordan le trouve à son goût…

-Taisez-vous et donnez-lui un coup fort sur la fleur ! répondit sévèrement chourave d'une voix tonitruante.

Cormac Mclaggen se chargea de faire taire la plante en lui assénant une violente claque du revers de la main. Les tiges se renfrognèrent subitement et la Targerite se recroquevilla au fond de son pot en produisant une espèce de grincement désagréablement. Laura jeta un œil à la sienne mais elle semblait se tenir tranquille. Pas rassurée pour une noise, elle se recula et écouta les explications « théoriques » de la sorcières au teint rougi par l'effort que lui demandait de ne pas pulvériser sur place Mclaggen.

-Comme je vous le disais, les Targerites de fer sont très rares parce qu'elles sont d'une timidité maladive…

« Timidité maladive, se répéta Laura, en regardant la sienne, tu parles. On dirait plutôt un diablotin prêt à vous dévorer vivant si vous l'approchez de trop près ! »

-… On les trouve essentiellement dans les montagnes mais parfois on peut en voir quelqu'une se déplacer dans les collines environnantes pour y chercher un peu de nourriture quand l'hiver se fait rude. En dépit de son aspect un peu repoussant …

-Un peu repoussant, la coupa de nouveau Lee, vous rigolez, elle est atroce…

-Lee Jordan, ça suffit, s'écria Chourave pour couvrir le bruit des exclamations incrédules et des toussotements dégoûtés. J'enlève dix points à Griffondor !

Cette fois il y eut des grognements indignés de la part des rouge et or qui trouvèrent injuste de les punir de dire la vérité. Laura aussi n'était pas d'accord, les Targerites de fer étaient hideuses, totalement répugnantes, il n'y avait que Neville Londubat, Hagrid ou elle qui les apprécier.

-Silence ! Cria Chourave.

Tandis qu'elle débitait son discours assommant, l'esprit de Laura vagabonda vers Thomas, il aimerait certainement les attraits de ces plantes, possédant bon nombre de qualités appréciables dans son travail : peur, dégoût,… Les idéaux de Thomas constituaient, de son point de vue, un obstacle de taille, son objectif absurde de débarrasser la communauté sorcière des enfants moldus ne représentait que la première de leurs divergences. Il y en avait tant qu'elle ignorait encore comment cela se terminerait, le voir tuer et torturer lui serait insupportable. Combien d'altercations auront-ils avant qu'il ne la tue dans un accès de fureur ? Heureusement, après maintes correspondances enflammées, Myriam avait fini par lui concéder l'abandon des missions; elle n'assistait plus qu'aux réunions de l'Ordre, faisant quelques travaux bureaucratique et s'occupant de l'entretien du QG avec Molly Weasley. Il y avait de cela deux jours, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa tante l'avertissant de l'échec cuisant du ministère de la magie, que la Gazette du sorcier avait refusé de dévoiler de peur d'affoler les sorciers et sorcières. Thomas s'était emparé des clefs ayant appartenu aux quatre premiers grands magiciens dont un n'était autre que Merlin l'enchanteur. Qu'allait-il faire de ces clefs ? Elle soupira en regardant le professeur Chourave poursuivre son cours en brandissant sa Targerite sous le nez de Célestin Michelle qui, les traits déformés par la panique, s'allongeait pratiquement sur Flora Milton. Thomas ne changerait pas pour elle, en revanche, il attendait d'elle, qu'elle change pour lui. Seulement comment pourrait-elle tolérer l'assassinat, la torture, l'asservissement de ses pairs ? La maintiendrait-il à l'écart de ses activités ?

La voix du professeur McGonagall retentit soudainement dans tout le château, interrompant le professeur Chourave dans son monologue.

-Les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard sont attendus dans la Grande salle ! Criait la voix amplifiée des haut-parleurs.

-Mettez-vous en rang par deux et sortez calmement et en silence, s'écria Chourave, en posant sa plante à la hâte dans son pot.

Les élèves retirèrent leurs blouses et leurs gants puis sortirent de la salle de classe dispersés. Laura suivit le mouvement tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas se faire happer par les troupeaux d'éléphants qui arrivaient en trombe des salles de classe. Les personnages des tableaux observaient la cohorte, intéressaient, certains demandaient même aux élèves ce qui se passait mais aucun d'eux ne savait ni ne les écoutait. Les fantômes les traversaient constamment, les plongeant chacun leur tour dans l'eau glacée. Peeves s'amusait à lancer des encriers qu'il envoyait voltiger sur un groupe de premières années apeurées et déboussolées que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de retrouver et guidaient à travers la foule d'élèves enragés. Plus Laura approchait de la Grande salle plus les couloirs devenaient impraticables, sans parler des escaliers sur lesquels Peeves avait renversé une matière visqueuse et jaunâtre. Lorsque Laura les atteignit elle s'aperçut que c'était la substance qui suintait des bourgeons des Targerites de fer; jetant un regard noir à l'esprit frappeur occupé maintenant avec des deuxièmes années, elle contourna le pus étalait sur la pierre et descendit prudemment les marches, acculée de partout par ses camarades.

En entrant dans la Grande salle la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le professeur McGonagall. Le chignon défait, le teint blafard, les yeux rougis, tremblante, la vieille sorcière se tenait à moitié courbée sur l'estrade en compagnie de Hagrid. Le demi-géant n'était pas dans un meilleur état que sa collègue, il était pire; secoué par les sanglots, il se mouchait dans ce qui ressemblait à une nappe écossaise. Angoissée, Laura alla se placer dans les rangs des Griffondor, au fond de la salle, elle le sentait très mal, peu de choses pouvaient mettre le professeur McGonagall dans un tel état de confusion. Mal assurée, elle attendit que tous les élèves soient rangés dans leurs maisons respectives. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que les sanglots de Hagrid et les murmures qui s'élevaient de temps en temps, résonant dans la grande salle.

-J-je vous aie réunis ici… à cette heure incongrue…, commença McGonagall en balayant du regard chacune des maisons sans toutefois s'attarder sur les Serpentard. Je suis porteuse d'une triste nouvelle… l-le directeur Dumbledore est… m-mort cet après-midi… t-t-tué par V-voldemort… plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont to-ombés également sous la baguette des Mangemort et de leur Seigneur…

Le sang de Laura s'arrêta en cours de route, près de son cœur qu'il pressurisa brusquement avant de repartir d'un seul coup, ouvrant les vannes. Elle fut submergée par une vague d'émotion qui déferla dans une violente cascade d'incrédulité, de choc, de colère, de tristesse mais surtout de crainte. Myriam !

-Professeur, cria-t-elle, en se dégageant des Griffondor qui la regardèrent les larmes aux yeux, professeur, dites-moi… pour Myriam… elle ne devait pas y être mais…

Elle s'interrompit, bouleversée, elle vit le professeur McGonagall la considérer, immobile pendant un moment et, lorsque l'angoisse atteignit son apogée, elle l'entendit déclarer en sourdine :

-Non, Melle Green, elle n'y était pas… aux dernières nouvelles elle allait bien…

Laura sentit l'étau dans sa poitrine se relâcher et son sang reprendre une course presque normale dans ses veines. Thomas ne l'avait pas tuée, Myriam était vivante. En revanche, Dumbledore était mort, la tristesse remplaça à nouveau le soulagement de voir sa tante en vie ainsi que la fureur et enfin, la peur. C'était fini, il arrivait au château la chercher. Si elle partait avec lui cela reviendrait à accepter la mort de Dumbledore et ça c'était impensable, il fallait qu'elle parte. En l'espace d'un instant sa décision était prise, elle ignora le tumulte qui régnait à présent dans la grande salle car la plupart des élèves apprenaient la mort de leurs parents. De loin, elle aperçut les Weasley s'accrochant les uns eux autres et elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. La détresse, le désespoir et la honte s'emparèrent de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et rendait ses pensées brumeuses, cependant, à travers cette brume, elle en distingua une; prendre Louis et partir. Elle courut hors de la Grande salle, enjambant certains de ses camarades tombés à terre sous le choc de la nouvelle, grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la tour des Griffondor, donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame puis monta dans son dortoir où Louis l'attendait, somnolent sur son lit.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle stoppa net, hésitante à quitter Poudlard. La chambre était telle qu'on l'avait laissée ce matin, les lits à baldaquin rouge étaient en désordre, les malles gisaient entrouvertes à leurs pieds, l'édredon rose de Lavande était roulé en boule sur son oreiller… Tant de choses, de souvenirs des années passées en compagnie de ces filles que, finalement, elle connaissait à peine. Des bouts de vies vécues dans l'insouciance de demain, sans savoir que son avenir était scellé depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait des soirées passées à jouer aux devinettes en mangeant des bonbons; Katie, vexée d'avoir perdu, se couchant sitôt la partie terminée. Que leur ferait Thomas si elle partait ?

Encore une fois la vie lui imposait un choix difficile. Sachant que si elle partait, Thomas ravagerait l'école, avait-elle le droit de faire cela à ses camarades et ses professeurs ? Tout serait de sa faute s'ils mourraient sous la colère de son amant. Regardant Louis qui l'observait de ses grands yeux verts, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Mon pauvre Louis, articula-t-elle, que devrions-nous faire ?

Le chat miaula et se frotta contre elle pour la consoler et la soutenir, l'air de dire : « Quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi. » Elle le caressa, apaisant son esprit par ce geste et réfléchit. Sa conscience, d'ordinaire si tranchée, était confuse, elle voulait partir mais refusait que l'on tue des gens à cause d'elle. Son cœur, lui, ne répondait que par la mort de Dumbledore, pleurant cet homme que tous regretteraient. Son âme, quant à elle, ne désirait que Thomas, l'appelant si fort qu'elle eut peur que son crâne n'implose sous la pression de sa voix. Elle enfouit la tête dans ses mains, appuyant sur ses tempes, hoquetant de douleur, d'angoisse et de frustration.

-Que dois-je faire ? S'écria-t-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter Louis qui se redressa.

Elle ne pouvait cautionner ses actes, la mort de Dumbledore ne serait pas encore une chose qu'elle accepterait de la part de Thomas. De toute manière, il était très probable qu'il vienne ici, escorté de ses Mangemorts, sa présence ou non, n'y changerait pas grand-chose. Thomas était Voldemort. Suffoquant, la vue brouillée par les larmes, Laura attrapa son sac à dos sous son lit et commença à le remplir de vêtements sous les yeux écarquillés de son chat.

-On s'en va Louis ! dit-elle, en tirant un pantalon de sa malle. On ne reste pas une minute de plus, il va arriver…

Mais alors qu'elle refermait son sac, elle pensa à ce qu'il ferait à Myriam s'il ne la trouvait pas au château, il la tuerait certainement ou pire, la torturerait jusqu'à la folie. Secouée d'un rire nerveux, elle réalisa qu'en partant ainsi, ce n'était pas ses proches qu'elle voulait désespérément sauver mais seulement elle-même. C'était de l'égoïsme pur, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait annihilé toute forme de rémission le jour où elle avait laissé Thomas l'approchait.

-Il fallait y penser avant, ma vielle, se dit-elle. « Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire »

Abandonnant son sac à dos sur le sol, elle s'assit sur son lit, aux côtés de Louis qui ne savait plus où il habitait. La bague s'échauffa autour de son doigt et elle rompit le sortilège la dissimulant, il ne servait plus à rien de la cacher, le temps de son innocence était révolu, celui de l'avènement de son autre vie arrivé. Respirant profondément en prenant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, elle la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts et tandis qu'elle songeait au comment du pourquoi, une explosion assourdissante retentit en provenance de la fenêtre entrouverte. Se levant précipitamment, Louis sur ses talons, elle alla regarder ce qui se passait dehors, la boule au ventre. Effarée, elle aperçut les vestiges de la grille en fer forgé, jonchant le sol. Un nuage de poussière entourait l'entrée du château et s'élevait dans les airs, poussé par la brise printanière. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel et éclaira soudainement des silhouettes noires émergeant du brouillard grisâtre qu'elles balayèrent en s'avançant sur l'allée principale. Du groupe de Mangemorts, Thomas se détacha et Laura le vit se retourner vers eux. Reculant, elle attrapa Louis, sortit de la chambre, descendit les marches, traversa la salle commune, passa à travers l'ouverture dans le mur et dévala les escaliers qui menaient au Hall d'entrée. Elle devait faire vite avant que Thomas n'ait la bonne idée de dégommer et de tuer tous sur son passage. Elle avait enfin compris, que c'était la seule et unique façon de lutter contre ses agissements meurtriers. À la fois résignée, résolue et excitée, elle courut à travers les couloirs désertés des étages supérieurs, descendant les escaliers, empruntant certaines issues secrètes et se retrouva bientôt au rez-de-chaussée. Les grandes portes en chêne de la grande salle étaient closes, à l'intérieur on entendait la voix du professeur McGonagall résonner, elle renvoyait les élèves chez eux. Priant qu'elle soit l'unique raison de la présence de Thomas à Poudlard, elle sauta le perron, la petite tête de Louis ballottant sur son épaule et se précipita dans le parc ensoleillé. Il n'y avait plus personne. Au loin, elle vit le nuage grisâtre provoqué par l'explosion mais il n'y avait aucune trace des Mangemort. Haletant, tournant sur elle-même, son chat miaulant d'incompréhension, Laura repartit en courant vers le lac noir. Ils n'étaient pas entrés sinon les autres ne seraient pas tranquillement en train de s'échapper par les cheminées. À bout de souffle, elle stoppa net sa course en plein milieu de la pelouse, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Se retournant prestement, elle vit trois Mangemort accourir vers elle, le visage masqué. Louis poussa un hurlement strident en calfeutrant son museau dans son cou, ses griffes enfoncées dans sa robe noire. Une femme dont le masque ne dissimulait pas totalement ses longs cheveux blonds argentés, sortit sa baguette magique et, avant que Laura n'ait pu amorcer un geste vers la sienne, elle envoya une pluie d'étincelles vertes dans le ciel.

-Vous voilà, dit la blonde, en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de Laura. Nous étions sur le point d'aller vous chercher dans le château.

Se félicitant intérieurement de sa brillante idée de sortir dehors, cette dernière ne répondit rien, également trop interloquée devant l'absurdité de la situation. Des Mangemorts bavassant aisément avec elle. Ils la regardèrent à travers les trous de leurs masques et elle détourna les yeux. Jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du château, elle se sentit honteuse, ses amis étaient là-bas, à s'enfuir ou prêt à se battre et elle, elle se livrait volontairement, attendant patiemment Thomas. Dans quelques instants, lorsque son amant viendra, elle sera définitivement une exilée, une traîtresse. Myriam ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, elle la maudira jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre. Retenant ses larmes qui revenaient à la charge, elle observa les trois mages noirs qui se tenaient en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis l'un d'eux prit la parole d'une voix de ténor éraillé :

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres va arriver, il devait juste faire quelque chose avant.

-Quoi ? Demanda brusquement Laura inquiète.

Qu'allait-il encore faire ? La mort de Dumbledore ne lui suffisait pas pour aujourd'hui ? Elle continuait de regarder le Mangemort l'œil noir, le pressant visuellement de répondre.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire Melle Green, dit-il, en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Très bien, pensa Laura, s'il le prenait comme ça… » Elle les contourna et partit à la rencontre de Thomas pour lui demander elle-même des explications. « C'est bon, reprit-elle mentalement, ça suffit ! Les membres de l'Ordre sont pratiquement tous morts, il n'y en aura plus d'autre aujourd'hui ! » Les sentant derrière sur ses pas, elle accélérait quand elle entendit la femme dire doucement :

-Melle Green…

Mais la demoiselle ne répondit pas, persévérant dans sa lancée, ce qui l'obligea à crier :

-Melle Green, dit-elle, en lui tirant le bras.

-Quoi ? Cria à son tour Laura, en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Ce n'est pas par-là, dit-elle, en la relâchant.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir avec son masque recouvrant son visage, Laura aurait juré qu'elle souriait, se moquant de son comportement enfantin. Cela dit, elle se fichait bien de ce que pensait le Mangemorts. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Le cœur gros, la colère étreignant ses entrailles, elle resta sur place, telle une pauvre gourde. Où était-il ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à jouer nerveusement avec sa bague sous les yeux stoïques des trois idiots, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, Thomas arriva. Elle remarqua qu'il revenait des serres et se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il y avait fait ? Sa démarche était assurée, ses cheveux d'ébène lui retombaient sur le front et ses yeux verts étincelaient de loin sur son visage pâle, il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme venant de tuer son mentor. Néanmoins lorsque son regard se posa sur ses Mangemorts, dure et impitoyable, Laura éprouva un désagréable sentiment d'effroi qui lui parcourut l'échine, réalisant soudainement qu'il s'efforcait de se tempérer avec elle. En le voyant approcher, Louis miaula, se débattant mais elle le tint fermement dans ses bras, il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans lui. Dès qu'il la vit, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat différent presque doux, pendant une fraction de seconde son cœur s'apaisa et elle sut que la décision de le suivre était la bonne. Cependant son répit fut de courte de durée puisqu'il ordonna sèchement à l'un des Mangemorts de rejoindre les autres, sans toutefois mentionner où. Frustrée, exaspérée, triste, angoissée, heureuse, effrayée, énervée, excitée,… toutes ces émotions l'envahirent, l'acculant de part et d'autre. Elle ignorait même comment son corps n'implosait pas sous la pression. Enfin Thomas reporta son attention sur elle, regardant Louis il l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est Louis, répondit Laura, embarrassée, mon chat… je veux qu'il vienne avec moi…

Voilà ça aussi c'était fait. Se déplaçant de façon à ce que Louis ne soit pas dans sa ligne de mire, elle le vit incliner légèrement sa tête avant de dire :

-Comme tu voudras ! Maintenant viens, ne traînons pas…

Il ne s'attarda pas sur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, comme s'il les trouvait indécentes. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la rapprocha de lui.

-Où sont les autres ? L'interrogea Laura, d'une petite voix.

Poser trop de questions alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'enceinte du château pourrait s'avérait être dangereux mais elle refusait de partir sans avoir la certitude même relative que ses camarades et ses professeurs étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Thomas la dévisagea un instant, essuyant de son pouce une de ses larmes, puis la rassura :

-Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire ici. Les autres partiront juste après nous.

Frissonnante sous ses caresses, Laura observa attentivement son visage pour y déceler un éventuel mensonge. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de tromperie sur ses traits, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas. Soupirant, elle contempla une dernière fois le château qui l'avait accueilli entre ses murs pendant pratiquement six années scolaires en ressentant un vif pincement dans la poitrine, redoublant ses pleurs. Elle savait que les deux Mangemorts restants les observaient mais peu lui importait l'opinion de tels monstres. Thomas pouvait lui en vouloir de se montrer indigne de sa nouvelle vie, devant l'abandon de l'ancienne et la mort de tant de gens, ses états d'âme ne signifiaient rien. Tout n'était que vaines futilités, Dumbledore n'était plus là, par conséquent la communauté sorcière allait sombrer dans l'ombre du désespoir. En partant avec Thomas, le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort venait de lui être retiré. De tous, bon comme mauvais, elle était la pire parce qu'elle se liait par le mariage au Seigneur des ténèbres. Arrachant son regard de Poudlard, Laura se pressa avec Louis contre le torse de Thomas qui transplana, l'entraînant dans un nuage de fumée noire.


	13. Chapter 12: Ad vitam aeternam

_**Le chapitre suivant raconte les premières heures de Laura au château de Salazar Serpentards. Par conséquent, il y a pas mal de descriptions entre autres choses… **_

_**Voilà, toujours en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant que cela vous conviendra.**_

…

_**Chapitre XII: Ad vitam aeternam : **_

Quelques instants après que Thomas et Laura aient réapparu dans la salle réservée aux transplanages du château de Salazar Serpentard, les Mangemorts restés à Poudlard se matérialisèrent non loin de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, toujours enlacés. L'un d'eux, celui que Thomas avait sèchement envoyé aider les autres, portait une petite boîte en bois brute couvertes de profondes entailles. Louis, compressé et nauséeux, sauta à terre, s'asseyant sur ses pattes arrière, il regardait, flegmatique maintenant qu'il se savait hors de danger puisque sa maîtresse n'avait pas l'air de s'alarmer en présence de gens comme ceux-là, la suite des évènements. Libérée de son chat, Laura tenta de déterminer la nature de l'objet en tendant le cou par-dessus le bras de Thomas mais, avant qu'elle puisse la voir de plus près, son porteur quitta la pièce suivit de deux autres de ses « collègues ». Frustrée, elle observa le reste de la « joyeuse compagnie », vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, qui enlevait un à un leurs masques. Tous arboraient des teints blafards sauf une femme que Laura supposait être la mère de Blaise Zabini dont la peau était de la couleur du chocolat au lait; étonnamment, ses traits étaient très doux comparés aux autres. Ne s'attardant pas sur la supposée Mme Zabini, tueuse présumée de sept maris, son regard tomba sur la blonde qui l'avait tant agacée dans le parc de Poudlard; celle-ci était très belle, magnifique même et, de par la blondeur quasi blanche de ses cheveux ainsi que sa ressemblance plus que frappante avec Drago, elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa, l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy qui venait justement d'enlever son masque à côté d'elle. À droite de celui-ci, Laura reconnut la rousse à la silhouette gracieuse de la fois dernière avec le vampire, si elle ignorait encore son nom, elle pouvait déjà pressentir, au coup d'œil féroce qu'elle lui jeta à nouveau, qu'elles ne s'entendraient pas. Pourquoi ? Cela elle ne le savait pas. Les autres Mangemorts lui étaient totalement inconnu, excepté peut-être l'homme à la voix éraillée avec qui elle avait échangé un regard noir, également dans le parc de Poudlard, qui pourrait être Rodolphus Lestrange, l'époux de l'assassin de ses parents. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pour habitude de juger toute une famille à partir des actions d'un seul élément, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine animosité à son égard, après tout, ne devient pas Mangemort qui veut. « Cependant, pensa Laura, de quel droit les jugeait-elle ? Elle qui se blottissait en ce moment même dans les bras du Seigneur des ténèbres. N'était-elle pas tout aussi coupable que chacun d'entre eux ? À sa manière, elle était pire, eux craignaient Voldemort ou, à la limite, adhéraient à ses idéaux, mais elle, elle en était amoureuse. » S'arrachant à son inspection silencieuse, elle leva les yeux vers Thomas. Il la fixait, semblant attendre qu'elle se décide à bouger. Se dégageant de l'écrin sécuritaire de ses bras, prenant sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant instinctivement ses doigts aux siens, elle lui signifia ainsi être prête, du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation. Comprenant son geste, il se retourna, considéra ses Mangemorts et leur ordonna de disposer froidement. Elle devrait s'habituer au ton condescendant, glacé, méprisant qu'il employait avec ses subalternes, néanmoins, elle ne put réfréner un frisson entre l'effroi et le dégout. Encore une fois, elle ne devait pas non plus oublier que Thomas et Voldemort étaient indissociables.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, les Mangemorts ayant transplanés ou quittés la salle, il caressa sa joue où ses larmes avaient séché, striant sa peau de marques rouges et salées, et lui murmura doucement :

-Bienvenue chez toi, mon ange.

« Chez moi ? se répéta-t-elle, pourrait-elle un jour se sentir à nouveau chez soi ? Cependant, il aurait été stupide et gonflé d'émettre une objection sachant qu'elle s'était enfui de Poudlard avec lui. En revanche, malgré ses tentatives désespérées, sa conscience continuait malheureusement de la tarauder cruellement, la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles, remontant en une épaisse coulée d'acide dans sa gorge. Louis miaula, visiblement inquiet des expressions lugubres qui apparaissaient sur le visage de maîtresse. Thomas accorda un bref regard au chat avant de reporter son attention sur Laura qui surprise par tant de douceur de sa part, sentit ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur ses joues, y déposant de légers baisers avant de venir s'emparer des siennes. Pénétrant sa bouche, il en tâta les parois pour attiser son désir et entremêler délicieusement sa langue à la sienne. Se laissant faire, elle prit son visage en coupe afin d'approfondir le baiser, entrant dans la danse de son muscle sur le sien, aspirant, happant ses lèvres tandis qu'il explorait avidement son corps sous son uniforme scolaire. Quand il l'embrassait ainsi, elle oubliait jusqu'à son propre nom, il n'y avait plus que lui, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa peau d'albâtre sous ses doigts et ses bras qui l'enserraient puissamment contre son corps. Effrayée par ses sentiments, excitée par l'idée qu'ils vivront désormais ensemble, honteuse et triste d'abandonner ses proches, elle se laissait emporter dans un tourbillon de plaisir qui détruisit ses barrières les plus tenaces. Et alors que sa respiration devenait haletante, il mit un terme au baiser, les mains revenues sur sa taille au-dessus de sa robe de sorcier, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, une étincelle de désir éclairait divinement son teint pâle.

-J'ai encore du travail, dit-il, en lui tendant sa main, suis-moi.

Les jambes rendues cotonneuses par son regard incandescent, elle accepta volontiers de se les dégourdir un peu et clore cette entrevue brûlante. Ramassant Louis, elle le suivit, sa main dans la sienne, en dehors de la salle de transplanage.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, soutenu par de hautes colonnes de marbre grisâtre, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Le portrait géant de Salazar Serpentard les regarda à nouveau passés, cette fois-ci devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien que n'étant qu'une pâle copie, le tableau peint il y avait de cela des siècles dévoilait l'austérité de ce sorcier légendaire ainsi qu'un certain air condescendant. On n'y voyait aucune ressemblance, mise à part la blancheur de leur peau et leurs yeux verts, avec son arrière-arrière arrière arrière-petit-fils ici présent. Laura songea soudainement qu'il faudrait qu'elle vienne lui parler un de ces quatre car il était peu commun d'avoir un jour l'occasion de rencontrer une telle personne. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à monter les premières marches des immenses escaliers en colimaçon qui tournoyaient jusqu'à la voûte à peine visible, les grandes portes d'ébène s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant apparaître dans leur embrasure, deux Mangemorts inconnus de Laura. L'un avait le visage tellement buriné qu'elle se demanda si on ne lui avait pas forgé à coups de marteau, un large cou, des cheveux bruns sales et des yeux globuleux. Tandis que l'autre, plus petit et plus jeune, les traits fins, blond vénitien, le menton étroit, était assez séduisant, presque juvénile. La respiration sifflante, le teint cireux, couverts de boue et, vraisemblablement de sang, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Seigneur des ténèbres avant de se retirer rapidement vers ce qui semblait être les sous-sols du château; passant une porte en fer sombre qui grinça autant à l'ouverture qu'à la fermeture. Constatant l'état déplorable des deux Mangemorts, Laura retint un haut-le-cœur, bridant son imagination de peur d'y revivre fictivement la destruction massive de l'Ordre du Phénix, arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Remarquant son trouble, Thomas serra sa main dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite dans les escaliers traversés d'un tapis rouge. Encore une fois frappée par l'immensité de ce château, elle se laissa guider à travers les hauteurs, atteignant un puis deux paliers avant de s'arrêter au troisième. Et enfin, alors qu'elle se tenait à la rambarde du balcon protecteur d'une chute probablement mortelle, elle aperçut la clé de voûte, centrale et ouvragée, formée de trois serpents aux yeux dorés séparés en parties égales, soutenant la gueule ouverte le dôme en pierres polies et gravées d'inscription en fourchelang.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle admirative, le visage incliné en arrière.

-Oui… c'est vrai, répondit Thomas, en s'approchant du balcon, rejoignant leurs mains entremêlées. Je te raconterai l'histoire de ce château, si tu le souhaites mais une autre fois, viens !

-D'accord, dit-elle, en s'arrachant à contrecœur de sa contemplation.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir sombre éclairé de quelques torches dont les flammes vacillantes augmentèrent soudainement laissant dans leur sillage l'ombre pourpre de leur silhouette spectrale. Sa main toujours dans l'étau de celle de Thomas, Louis sous un bras, elle se demandait où il l'emmenait comme ça. « Pas aux cachots en tout cas, pensa-t-elle, ni en prison. »

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Ici, répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte noire gravée de dessins compliqués qui ressemblaient fortement à des runes mais n'en était pas.

D'un mouvement de la main il l'ouvrit et la fit entrer devant lui. Laura posa Louis par terre qui, contrairement à ses habitudes, resta à ses pieds, son petit museau plissé. Thomas regarda deux secondes le chat avec une expression bizarre et elle détourna les yeux, s'empressant de prendre sa défense.

-Il est propre, tu sais et il ne prend pas non plus beaucoup de place… - elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait les sourcils arqués – bon, c'est vrai, j'admets qu'il est un peu capricieux, surtout avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas ou… qu'il n'aime pas mais dans l'ensemble il est tout à fait supportable… euh, même pour toi. – Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle poursuivit – C'est mon chat, Louis, je l'ai depuis que j'ai onze ans – elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine – et je veux le garder !

Thomas étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire devant son air de chaton en colère, parfaitement dans le ton de la conversation et répondit :

-Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais le garder avec toi, je ne vais pas changer d'avis sauf … s'il va trop loin…

-Louis ne va jamais trop loin, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence, bien sûr, de ton point vu, il est possible… qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu le trouves un peu… énervant… mais … c'est Louis, implora-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne renchérit pas, souriant légèrement en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Peu satisfaite ainsi qu'incertaine d'avoir fait le bon choix en emmenant Louis avec elle, Laura regarda autour d'elle, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. C'était une spacieuse chambre, très sombre mais somptueuse, à l'instar de toute la demeure. À droite du seuil où ils se trouvaient, se dressait une majestueuse cheminée de marbre noir incrustée d'émeraudes brillantes et, en dépit de la fenêtre à la crémone ainsi que du ciel bleu, il régnait une sorte de pénombre persistante dans la pièce, comme s'il était impossible de la dissiper complètement. Un grand lit, également en bois d'ébène recouvert d'un édredon noirâtre, trônait au centre de la chambre, deux oreillers de couleur identique étaient disposés nonchalamment sur le traversin vert foncé. En s'en approchant pour admirer le travail des gobelins, Laura y vit des filons d'or blanc creusant le bois noir, le sillonnant sur toute sa surface, du pied à la tête de lit. Ce château était mirifique, tellement incroyable que ça en devenait étourdissant à force de s'extasier devant ses splendeurs et, elle n'était encore qu'aux prémices de ses découvertes.

Subitement gênée, elle se retourna vers Thomas, une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Cette chambre? Était-ce la sienne ? Ecrevisse, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens qui l'observaient, la détaillait de bas en haut. Pantelante, haletante, bouillante, elle humidifia ses lèvres, recula subrepticement vers le fond, trébuchant sur Louis qui miaula d'indignation en filant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention, Thomas tendit le bras brusquement, saisissant sa taille, la ramenant contre lui, s'emparant de sa bouche qu'il happa, léchant ses dents puis l'intérieur de ses joues avant de s'enrouler à sa langue. Quand il dessouda ses lèvres des siennes, les enfouissant dans son cou, y mordillant, aspirant la peau fine, elle lui demanda, la respiration entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il la repoussa contre le mur, ses mains sous sa jupe pour la soulever à sa hauteur :

-C'est… ta… chambre ?

Muet, ses lèvres étaient partout sur son visage et son cou, le corps en flamme, répondant au sien, elle enserra sa taille avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il la décolla du mur. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il se déplaça à travers la chambre jusqu'au lit, s'effondrant dessus, l'écrasant de tout son poids. De son genou il écarta une de ses cuisses et se glissa entre elles, agrippant ses hanches plaquées contre le matelas, remontant ses mains, ses longs doigts vinrent arracher les boutons de sa chemise, sa cravate rouge et or vola dans les airs pour retomber non loin de Louis qui, choqué, faisait les cent pas, se demandant s'il devait ou non secourir sa maîtresse. Finalement, lorsque le petit chat blanc entendit Thomas pousser un gémissement sourd contre la poitrine découverte de sa maîtresse, il plongea lâchement sous le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, s'en voulant atrocement. Pendant que son chat polémiquait dans sa cachette de fortune, Laura, cambrée à l'outrance sous le corps de Thomas, gémissante sous ses lèvres qui titillaient ses seins, son ventre puis revenaient prendre sa bouche, essayait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait faire l'amour avec Thomas aujourd'hui, pas le même jour que la mort de tant de ses proches et amis, pas le jour où il avait tué Dumbledore. Elle sentait sa langue dans sa bouche, entendait leurs respirations saccadées et gémissantes se mêler, explorant son corps avidement, palpant ses hanches étroites qui l'écrasaient, ses fesses, son torse aux muscles saillants et fermes sous ses mains. Elle le sentait entre ses cuisses, allant et venant régulièrement contre son entre-jambe qui commençait à s'ouvrir douloureusement. Son corps, animé d'une volonté propre, entreprit de déchirer sa chemise noire, lui dévoilant sa large poitrine, traversé par une fine ligne de poils noirs qu'elle traça de ses doigts en embrassant ses clavicules, redessinant les ondulations des muscles de son ventre, descendant vers sa ceinture dont le fermoir ne lui résista pas. Passant ses mains entre son pantalon et sa peau, elle l'entendit grogner contre sa bouche, une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la sienne, effleurant ses seins au passage puis la serra. Soudain, ses doigts butèrent sur quelque chose de dure, une protubérance qui appuyait, elle devait l'admettre, délicieusement entre ses cuisses. Poussant un petit cri surpris, elle le laissa dans un premier temps presser sa main contre sa verge, chaude et mouillée, incapable de s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses doigts. Il émit un feulement sourd, se contractant contre elle, attrapant ses longs cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur le matelas autour de sa tête. La douleur qui s'ensuivit la ramena dans la réalité. Retirant sa main de son pantalon, elle chercha son regard, ses mains revenues s'installer chastement sur ses omoplates. En équilibre sur ses avant-bras, Thomas ancra ses yeux dans les siens, comprit le cheminement de sa pensée et, grognant de frustration, s'effondra sur elle, la tête posée sur ses seins. Remontant lentement ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux, elle y emmêla ses doigts, massant son crâne en espérant l'aider.

-Arrête, haleta-t-il, ne bouge pas !

Son souffle lui brûlait la peau, son corps la compressait contre le matelas et, lorsque ses lèvres bougèrent sur sa poitrine pour lui ordonner de cesser ses caresses, elle ne put retenir un spasme dans son bas-ventre.

-D'accord, répondit-elle, aussi haletante que lui.

Essoufflés, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté, étendu sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Laura était tiraillée entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant, de se cacher avec Louis sous le fauteuil ou bien de lui resauter dessus, oubliant ses états d'âme. Mais, dès que le souvenir de Dumbledore lui prodiguant ses précieux conseils dans son bureau, refit surface dans son esprit, toute luxure la déserta, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un terrible sentiment de honte. Le visage bienveillant de ce sorcier d'exception, ses yeux bleus qui vous rendez espoir plus souvent qu'ils ne vous déstabilisaient. Puis vint, Myriam, sa tante, la femme qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. En dépit de son désir de Thomas, de son corps si près du sien, la pensée que les corps de la plupart des parents de ses amis gisaient là quelque part dans les alentours du château, la refroidit singulièrement, du moins pour le moment. Thomas semblait peiné, sa respiration saccadée se calmer peu à peu mais, elle sentait qu'il se retenait, les yeux rivés sur le sombre plafond, il gardait ses bras le long de son corps, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. En vérité, sa réaction l'étonnée beaucoup, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il respecte son choix, qu'il se retire frustré sans n'avoir rien obtenu d'autre que cela. Surtout qu'elle était allée très loin, se permettant des choses qui la faisaient rougir de son audace. La sensation que lui prodiguait la pensée qu'elle était suffisamment importante pour qu'il lui donne l'occasion de revenir en arrière, fut très agréable et, lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais, elle eut de nouveau envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus. « Oh, ça suffit, Laura ! Se morigéna-t-elle. Maîtrises-toi un peu, vous n'êtes pas des animaux sans intelligence. Dumbledore, l'Ordre, le père de Fred… ils sont tous morts à cause de l'homme qui, il y a deux minutes, était allongé sur toi. »

Le cœur en miettes, l'âme assoiffée et le corps douloureux, elle prit sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe et répara sa chemise blanche. En sueur, elle se redressa en position assise, au bord du lit, essuyant son front du revers de la main. Le matelas tangua un peu et Thomas se releva, le souffle court, ses cheveux décoiffés. Devant cette charmante vision, Laura sourit, qui pouvait se vanter de nos jours d'avoir débraillé le Seigneur des ténèbres. Assise sur le lit, elle le détailla; grand, la peau très pâle, les muscles finement dessinés, saillants tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et refermait sa chemise. Elle constata également une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarquée auparavant, quand elle était encore cette gentille fille, il avait de très belles fesses, la sensation de celle-ci se contractant à l'instant sur son corps, la fit s'échauffer à nouveau.

Quant à elle, elle incarnait la banalité même. N'ayant rien de spécial, pourquoi la voulait-il ? La trouvait-il seulement jolie ?

Cramoisie, elle poursuivit l'inspection du corps de son amant, se souvenant de son poids sur elle, de ses mains, de ses lèvres puis de ce truc qu'elle avait senti et palpé sous ses doigts, cet endroit sensible chez un homme. Si elle fermait les paupières, elle pourrait ressentir ses mouvements entre ses cuisses mais ne voulant pas s'enfoncer plus encore dans un délire immorale, elle se contenta de le regardait se rhabiller correctement, riant de sa bêtise.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris, grommela-t-il, en se recoiffant d'une main.

Elle continua de le dévisager, il avait l'air presque normal, voir innocent avec cette expression sur le visage qui embellissait davantage ses traits déjà magnifiques.

-Tu sais Laura, reprit-il, au bout d'un moment, si ta bouche, disons plutôt ton esprit me dit non, tes yeux m'envoient un tout autre message… - elle les baissa aussitôt, rougissante- et, j'admets que ton attitude est un peu déroutante…

Elle releva prestement son regard sur lui, indignée. « Quoi ? » Ignorait-il vraiment ses tourments ou s'en moquait-il simplement, les jugeant indigne d'être ne serait-ce que considérés ? N'était-elle pour lui qu'un objet de désir qu'il voulait s'approprier ?

-Quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle. Mon attitude ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre… tu viens d'assassiner Dumbledore et la majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas… euh, eh bien, tu sais… Sincèrement, Thomas, s'écria-t-elle, ça ne t'a pas effleuré que je puisse me sentir mal d'être ici avec toi, prête à abjurer tout ce que je suis dans tes bras ? Mes amis, Myriam, et j'en passe, se battent tous contre toi, le Seigneur des ténèbres et moi, MOI, je suis là à te rendre tes étreintes… Que diraient mes parents, tu te souviens d'eux peut-être, s'ils me voyaient en ce moment même dans la chambre de Voldemort, tranquillement assise sur son lit ? Que dira Myriam quand elle saura ? Que diront les autres quand ils l'apprendront ? Et, pire encore, crois-tu que ma conscience me laissera en paix un seul instant après avoir fait cela ? Alors, oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime plus encore que ma propre vie, je mourrais certainement pour toi mais une partie de moi ne t'acceptera jamais parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature, je ne suis pas comme toi, Thomas.

Ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur, il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, la tira vers lui pour la mettre debout, enserrant son cou. Le corps plaqué contre le sien, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, elle l'entendit prononcer cette vérité qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage lorsque tu t'adresses à moi. J'ai également déjà répondu à ce genre de discours, il me semble, tu te souviens ? – son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle opina doucement de la tête, effrayée par sa colère – et ne dis pas _« je t'aime »_ à tout va comme s'il s'agissait de la normalité… Je suis Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres, par conséquent, l'amour m'est étranger… je te désir plus que je ne le croyais possible jusqu'à mon retour dans ce monde mais je ne t'aime pas – il baisa ses joues que les larmes revenaient souillées- tu es coincée, mon ange, murmura-t-il, en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il le lui avait dit, il ne l'aimait pas, la désirant juste assez pour la traiter décemment. Laura ne parvenait plus à endiguer les flots de larmes qui se déversaient en torrent le long de ses joues et coulaient sur la main puis le bras de Thomas qui la retenait de s'effondrer de chagrin. Elle se sentait tellement pathétique, pitoyable, minable face au monde entier. Elle serait seule jusqu'à la fin, si fin il y avait et, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur mourir serait l'unique délivrance à sa dépendance. Son corps semblait flotter, sans forces, soulevé par la douleur et, sans Thomas, elle serait tombée telle une coquille vide sur le sol.

-Ne sois pas trop téméraire avec moi, mon ange, reprit-il, ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Si je ne te tuerai pas, Myriam Green ou bien d'autres encore n'auront pas cette chance. Tu as fait tes choix, tu es venue de ton plein gré me rejoindre, pas seulement aujourd'hui mais la première fois. Tu t'es offerte à moi et bientôt nous nous lierons pour l'éternité. –Il effleura des lèvres son cou, aussi légèrement qu'une plume, accélérant sa respiration et les mouvements de sa poitrine qu'il plaquait sur la sienne- bientôt tu m'appartiendras entièrement… Et tu veux _honorer_ la mémoire du vieil homme en te refusant à moi ? N'est-ce pas aberrant de la part d'une femme qui est venue volontairement au Seigneur des ténèbres, d'une femme qui _l'aime _? Dis-moi, Laura, qui aurais-tu choisie aujourd'hui, quelle vie aurais-tu épargnée ? Réponds honnêtement à cette question et tu sauras que tes résistances sont non seulement vaines et futiles mais aussi insultantes envers ceux que tu te targues d'aimer, dit-il en la relâchant. Maintenant, je vais y aller, je ne serai pas long, quelques heures, tout au plus. Tu peux rester ici ou redescendre en bas, il y a une bibliothèque mais tant que je n'aurais pas réglé le problème des sortilèges et maléfices de défenses, il vaudrait mieux que tu te contentes de cette pièce et du rez-de-chaussée. Il y a quelques Mangemorts dans le château, ils ne te feront rien mais évites de leur adresser la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne, dit Laura.

Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire, pleurant et riant, rendue folle par l'enchevêtrement d'émotions qui la traversaient par vagues. Il avait raison, de quel droit osait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à ces gens décédés il y a peu ? Qui était-elle ?

S'agenouillant près de son chat qui, alerté par les cris et les rires de sa maîtresse avait sorti son museau de sous le fauteuil, les pupilles rondes; Laura le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure blanche, la trempant de larmes. Secoué, Louis la regarda puis avisa Thomas, debout derrière elle. Ce dernier les fixait, les bras le long du corps, furieux.

-Mon pauvre Louis, dit Laura, tu dois te demander ce qui se passe…

Elle avait besoin de la présence rassurante de son chat, il était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant, ils étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient tous deux. Elle avait mal, très mal au cœur, chacun de ses battements la brûlait, tremblante sous les sanglots et les rires qui ne cessaient pas. Qu'avait-elle vraiment fait ? Son avenir s'annonçait bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Le ricanement dément s'évanouit brusquement, elle avait choisi, il était trop tard pour reculer. Reprenant son souffle, le visage enfouit dans le pelage blanc de Louis, les larmes se tarissant, la conscience en éveil, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prête à la vomir et l'âme anesthésiée, elle se reprenait doucement mais surement. Elle n'avait pas encore abdiqué face à Thomas, s'il croyait qu'elle lui obéirait docilement, il serait déçu, vraiment déçu.

Un elfe de maison apparut brusquement à sa gauche, la faisant sursauter. Louis cracha et alla se réfugier sous le lit, ses yeux verts brillant dans l'obscurité.

-Maître, Twinkle pour vous servir, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bas devant son seigneur.

-Montre à Laura où se trouve sa garde-robe et guide-la si elle te le demande ! Ordonna Thomas en se retournant vers la porte. Changes-toi, ajouta-t-il en l'ouvrant.

Laura le regarda sortir de la chambre et refermer derrière lui, songeant qu'ils étaient passés d'ébats passionnés à la dispute cuisante. Ses paroles résonnaient dans son esprit, la meurtrissant, blessant son être entier soumis à la volonté de cette insupportable souffrance coulant dans ses veines et brimant son cœur. Twinkle n'avait pas bougé, il la fixait patiemment de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

-Euh…, dit Laura en essuyant son visage, pouvez-vous me dire où me laver ?

Prendre une douche lui ferait du bien, retirer sa robe de sorcier également. Il fallait reléguer son ancienne vie au passé et commencer par se purger de tous ce qui s'y rattachait, était un bon début.

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, suivez-moi, couina-t-il.

Elle se releva et le regarda ouvrir une porte dissimuler dans le mur, elle n'y avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure parce qu'elle était exactement de la même couleur que la pierre sombre. Suivant l'elfe de maison à l'intérieur, elle découvrit une autre des merveilles de ce château. De l'embrasure de la porte, elle observait abasourdit la pièce qui faisait office de garde-robe. Les murs étaient entièrement tapissés de penderies dans lesquels s'étalaient des centaines de vêtements en tous genres, d'étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, remplies à raz bord, de commodes d'époque sombres, vertes ou noires et, enfin une coiffeuse blanche dépareillant avec le reste des meubles. Laura avança dans le dressing du Seigneur des ténèbres, regardant autour d'elle. Le pan gauche du mur devait lui être réservé puisqu'il n'y avait que des tenues féminines. La coiffeuse y était associée tout au fond de la pièce. D'un pas vif, elle traversa le reste de la pièce, contemplant, touchant les tissus en passant devant. Ses mains glissaient sur de la soie, du lin, de la laine, du coton, du cachemire,… , elle s'arrêta devant une somptueuse robe pendue sur un cintre de verre dont l'étoffe pourpre était si fine qu'elle s'étiolait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts; cintrée à la taille, retenue par un corset brodé d'or sur un bustier, sa longue jupe l'entourait, tenue droite et ample par un procédé magique significatif des méthodes elfiques. La pressant contre son corps, Laura vérifia si la robe était à sa taille. Parfaitement ajustée, elle ne semblait ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Thomas lui faisait-il cadeau de tout ceci, se demanda-t-elle, en s'éloignant vers le milieu du dressing pour admirer le pan de mur qu'elle pensait lui être attribuée. Se déplaçant jusqu'à la coiffeuse blanche, elle y vit des dizaines de bijoux, des brosses à cheveux, diverses ornements magnifiques et couteux en or, en argent, incrustés de pierres précieuses multicolores, étincelant de mille feux. Elle détacha son collier et retira sa bague, les accrochant sur un des manèges à bijoux posés sur la table en arc de cercle, elle-même surmontait d'un miroir armaturé d'arabesques ouvragées. Un petit tabouret blanc était disposé dessous.

-Hum, hum, toussota Twinkle, excusez-moi, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il craintivement.

Laura se douta qu'il devait recevoir sa dose de punitions injustes dans cette demeure et que, si elle pouvait lui en épargner davantage, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Twinkle, répondit-elle. Montre-moi où est la salle de bain.

Soulagé l'elfe lui offrit un large sourire édenté en lui démontrant soudainement une affection débordante.

-Ici, mademoiselle, couina-t-il les larmes aux yeux, en tendant sa petite main vers une autre porte au fond de la pièce, entre les deux pans de murs surchargés.

Courant presque, il alla lui ouvrir, s'inclinant pour la laisser passer devant lui. Subitement propulsée dans une pièce incroyable qui rappelait de grands espaces souterrains ciselés par les lumières se reflétant sur le marbre bleuté et résonant de musiques aquatiques. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement dans les canalisations, apaisant, reposant ses sens. Divisée en deux parties, la salle de bain comprenait, respectivement à droite et à gauche, une douche puis une baignoire tenant plus de la piscine qu'autre chose. Une immense coupole au centre d'où s'échappaient des jets d'eau, tenait lieu de lavabos. Les murs et le sol étaient en vieilles pierres polies, très claires. Ébahie, Laura entra, effleurant les surfaces marbrées et immaculées du bout des doigts. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on réunir autant de merveilles ? C'était assurément le résultat du travail acharné des elfes et des gobelins. Congédiant Twinkle, elle se déshabilla, abandonnant son uniforme dans un coin de la pièce, comptant bien s'en débarrasser plus tard. Un grand miroir vénitien occupait le dernier mur libre de la salle de bain, devant la cabine de douche encerclé d'une vitre floutée à la chaux. En tenue d'Ève, le miroitement des lumières et de l'eau sur la surface polie, lui renvoya une image irréelle d'elle-même, rendue spectrale par les reflets bleutés du marbre. Un éclat rougeâtre sur la base de son cou attira son regard. Se penchant, elle y vit un superbe suçon, cadeau généreux de Thomas qui avait aspiré la peau fine suffisamment fort pour la marquer. Souhaitant ne plus jamais ressentir un tel contraste de sentiments mitigés entre la honte et la jouissance, elle fila sous le jet d'eau froide qui la vivifia. Accomplissant une sorte de rituel par le biais de ses ablutions, frottant son corps, se purgeant de son ancienne vie, elle se lava, utilisant le savon qu'elle trouva sur le rebord de la douche, inerte dans son écrin doré. L'odeur de Thomas envahit la pièce embuée, troublant ses sens qui se mirent aussitôt en éveil. Cette passion dévorante aura-t-elle fini un jour de la tirailler entre raisons et sentiments ?

Quand elle eut terminé ses ablutions quasi salutaires pour son avenir avec Thomas, retournant dans le dressing, enveloppée d'une serviette que Twinkle avait surement déposée sur la console en marbre près de l'entrée de la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle se douchait, elle entreprit de s'habiller. Désemparée devant l'abondance de vêtements mis à sa disposition, Laura chercha une tenue qui soit sobre et pratique. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à prendre puis reposer jupes, pantalons, chemises, tee-shirts, pulls,… elle opta pour un col roulé à manches longues noir et un jean indigo, très contente de son choix. Elle remettait son collier et sa bague quand un couinement apeuré se fit entendre dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, apercevant Louis suspendu à l'un des manteaux de Thomas, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Alarmée, elle se précipita juste à temps pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se retombe lourdement sous le poids du long manteau en cuir.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, Louis, couina-t-elle. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses ça ? – Elle inspecta le cuir à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de griffure, priant de toutes ses forces pour son chat- C'est bon, dit-elle soulagée, il n'y a rien, attends là – elle courut jusqu'à la coiffeuse où sa baguette magique était restée et revint raccrocher le manteau– Wingardium Leviosa !

Le vêtement s'éleva en hauteur, reprenant sa place sous les yeux ronds de Louis qui repartit sans remords dans la chambre d'un pas traînant. Pestant contre lui, Laura le suivit accompagnée de Twinkle qui venait de réapparaître avec une collation.

-Quelle heure est-il, le questionna-t-elle, soudainement curieuse de le savoir.

Ses professeurs et sa tante devaient se demander où elle était passé, mort d'inquiétudes à présent.

-Il est presque dix-neuf heures, mademoiselle, répondit Twinkle, ravi de se rendre utile à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

S'asseyant en soufflant sur le fauteuil, enfouissant la tête dans ses mains, elle pensait à Myriam, l'imaginant tournant en rond, pleurant sa traîtresse de nièce. Quand Thomas avait-il prévu de révélait sa vraie nature aux sorciers ? Il faudrait absolument qu'elle lui pose la question ce soir si elle ne voulait pas être prise au dépourvu.

Angoissée, Laura refusa les gâteaux que lui proposait Twinkle et sirota lentement, perdue dans ses pensées, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Le breuvage glacé la détendit, rafraîchissant son corps en surchauffe depuis ces dernières heures. L'amas d'émotions contradictoires formées désormais une boule compacte dans sa gorge, amenuisant les goulées d'oxygène qui luttaient pour en passer la muraille, comme si sa conscience l'étouffait de ses remontrances blindées de culpabilité et de regrets. Meurtrie par les terribles confessions de Thomas, elle se fit violence pour conserver un semblant de dignité et digérer sa cruauté. De toute manière elle avait la vague impression que cela n'irait pas en s'améliorant, au contraire, la carapace de son amant était aussi dure et impure que la fulgurite forgée par l'éclair.

Tandis que Laura se morfondait sur son sort, le jour baissait et, lorsque les ultimes rayons du soleil éclairèrent difficilement la chambre, le sujet de ses afflictions revint, la trouvant avachie sur le fauteuil noir, les jambes passées par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs.

-tu n'es pas sortie, dit-il abruptement, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Non, répondit-elle sur un ton peu enclin à engager la conversation, en le regardant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence un instant avant que Thomas ne se lève et ne s'approche d'elle, la relevant d'une position peu élégante. Les mains dans son dos, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les butinant légèrement. Bien qu'elle ait envie de répondre à son baiser, Laura se força à lui demander :

-Ne suis-je qu'un objet pour toi, Thomas ? Une « émotion gênante » dont tu veux disposer à ta guise ? – elle butina à son tour ses lèvres, plongeant dans son cou, en titillant la peau, humant son odeur masculine puis revint s'occuper de sa bouche. Il se laissa faire, les yeux ouverts fixaient sur elle- Ai-je une chance de devenir plus …

Il la coupa d'un baiser brûlant qui embrasa son esprit et brouilla sa vue, embrassant ses joues, le bout de son nez, ses paupières closes puis son cou, retournant parfaire la marque déjà rosée.

-Tu vas devenir ma femme, murmura-t-il en glissant son nez le long de sa mâchoire, souriant en l'entendant recommencer à gémir sous ses caresses. Tu es unique, Laura – il recula, conservant une de ses mains, celle où la bague étincelait- On va diner, j'ai faim, déclara-t-il en l'entraînant hors de la chambre. Le chat reste ici !

Ce dernier, qui s'étirait interrompit son geste, dégouté, se rallongeant sur le lit.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises Louis, dit Laura en sortant derrière Thomas.

Main dans la main, ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, descendant côte à côte les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall d'entrée était désert et le portrait de Salazar Serpentard les suivit à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'ils le quittèrent s'engageant dans un couloir attenant.

Laura compta trois portes noires et ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. À présent blasée, elle l'accompagna sans mot dire à la grande table en ébène entourée d'un grand buffet haut façonné de manière identique et d'un vaisselier remplie de porcelaine fine et sombre. « Décidément, pensa-t-elle, Serpentard détestait les couleurs claires ou peut-être voulait-il seulement affirmer son penchant pour la magie noire ? »

Thomas lui désigna une chaise à sa droite tandis qu'il prenait place en bout de table.

- Il est étonnant que tu arpentes les dédales de couloirs, dit-elle en s'asseyant, je t'imaginais plutôt transplanant d'un bout à l'autre du château… histoire de gagner du temps, ajouta-t-elle en voyant des plis apparaître sur son front.

Arquant ses sourcils, elle maintenue son regard effrontément, sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais déterminée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne plierait jamais totalement face à lui. Seigneur des ténèbres ou pas. Après tout, il l'embrassait un peu partout, déchirait ses vêtements,… Et elle imaginait à peine tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire d'autre, alors elle pouvait se permettre quelques libertés même minimes dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui. Réarmée de courage, elle lui sourit; il était tellement plus facile de lui sourire que de lui faire la tête. Tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient, les lèvres de Thomas s'étirèrent également, illuminant son visage qui se détendit légèrement.

-Les protections, expliqua-t-il enfin, en rétractant son sourire, les défenses de ce château sont faites pour empêcher quiconque de transplaner ailleurs que dans la salle prévue à cet effet et, si moi je en peux pas y parvenir, personne ne le peut !

Adossée contre le haut dossier de sa chaise, Laura le contemplait littéralement, à la fois admirative et stupéfiée par tant de vantardises flagrantes. Malgré tout contente qu'il se prête au jeu, elle persévéra dans sa provocation pour voir jusqu'où il la laisserait aller :

-Eh bien, que de modestie !

Il se redressa, s'adossant également au dossier de sa chaise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, un demi-sourire réapparu sur son visage d'albâtre, ses yeux verts braqués sur elle, visiblement amusé par son petit jeu puéril. Résolue à reléguer sa tristesse au second plan, Laura poursuivit retenant un éclat de rire ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de se lever pour l'embrasser.

-Hum… Tu devrais penser à mettre un écriteau à l'entrée… avertissant les gens que le Seigneur des ténèbres le plus puissant du monde vit ici…

Il éclata de rire, indifférent à son sarcasme voilé et lui déclara d'une voix douce :

-Tout le monde est déjà au courant, mon ange ! Aucun sorcier un tant soit peu sensé ne viendrait ici, cette journée la prouvée…

Le sourire de Laura s'évanouit instantanément, il venait de faire référence au massacre de l'Ordre, en riant.

-Allons, mon ange, ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais qui je suis, je ne joue jamais. Retiens bien ceci, je me fiche du nombre de vies que je prends du moment que j'atteins mes objectifs. Néanmoins, la tienne compte pour moi, je te protégerais et te garderais à l'abri des menaces mais j'attends de toi que tu arrêtes de te mettre à pleurer à chaque évocation de tes proches, c'est irritant…

Laura inspira, s'apprêtant à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais se ravisa, à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ils se remettraient tous deux en colère, s'écorchant de mots et elle finirait triste et solitaire. Se répétant ses choix, que si elle se trouvait dans cette situation déplorable c'était de sa faute, se blâmant de l'aimer malgré tous, elle acquiesça :

-Bien, dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Twinkle apparut aussitôt, les bras chargés d'un plateau remplit de plats variés. Il les disposa habilement sur la table puis, s'inclinant devant ses maîtres, il couina :

-Que désire boire, mademoiselle ?

Réfléchissant un instant, Laura regarda Thomas qui trempait ses lèvres dans un verre de vin rouge.

-La même chose, dit-elle, du vin c'est très bien !

On lui avait toujours dit que l'alcool détendait. Quand Myriam en buvait, elle se mettait à rire et à chanter à tue-tête que la vie était belle alors elle prendrait du vin et oublierait peut-être ses malheurs.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un verre se matérialisa devant elle, s'inclinant de nouveau, il disparut, les laissant seuls.

Ignorant le regard pénétrant de Thomas, elle but une gorgée du liquide bordeaux, grimaça et avala sans plus de cérémonie. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa gorge, apaisante comme elle l'espérait. Une gorgée puis deux plus tard, elle avait pris des couleurs approchantes du vin et commença à grignoter un morceau de pain sous les yeux de son fiancé qui l'observait, amusé. La table était remplie de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Attrapant les couverts à salade, Laura remplie son assiette de carottes, de pommes de terre, de jambon, de poulet, de tomates, y ajoutant de la sauce vinaigrette, décidée à se déstresser par le seul moyen qu'elle pensait viable, la nourriture. Émoustillée par l'alcool qui faisait lentement son effet, beurrant une tartine de pain, elle se mit à manger tranquillement, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Thomas se servir et, oubliant de l'ignorer, se concentra sur lui. De quoi se nourrissait le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Il piqua un steak, le déposa dans son assiette avec des pommes de terre, rien d'anormal en soi, pensa Laura qui l'observait en sirotant son vin, une main sur son estomac.

-Quand sauront-ils pour nous ? L'interrogea-t-elle soudainement d'une voix blanche.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il avala sa bouchée, posa sa fourchette et prit une gorgée de vin.

-Demain, dans la Gazette du sorcier… Rita Skeeter s'en charge en ce moment même…

-C'est mieux comme ça, murmura-t-elle pensivement, je ne peux décemment pas disparaitre de la circulation sans aucune raison. Plus vite Myriam sera au courant, moins elle souffrira… -elle leva son verre, plongeant un regard absent dans le breuvage rouge- donc dans quelques heures je serai officiellement…

- Tu seras officiellement ma fiancée. La Gazette annoncera demain que le Seigneur des ténèbres se liera prochainement à Laura Marie Green. La communauté sorcière dans son intégralité, dans le monde entier, qu'importent sa langue ou sa culture apprendra que tu m'appartiens, termina-t-il en cessant définitivement de manger.

Laura fit pareille, reposant ses couverts à côté de son assiette, l'estomac noué et surchargé, la tête posée sur sa main, le coude sur la table. Étourdie et les paupières lourdes, elle le regardait vaguement, les yeux lointains. « Tout le monde saura… se dit-elle, que je suis à lui et qu'il est à moi… il y a des moments dans la vie où c'est ainsi… le bonheur et la tristesse se mêlent… »

-Ah ! Merci pour les vêtements, les bijoux et le reste… dans le dressing… j'adore la salle de bain aussi, chuchota-t-elle somnolente.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer, détendu, une main posée sur la table. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise des mots gentils, pas forcément d'amour mais doux. Elle aimait sa voix grave et suave qui se répercutait contre ses tympans, vibrant à l'unisson de son être entier lorsqu'il lui accordait son attention. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, tout comme les siens, ses yeux en disaient long sur ses sentiments. La lueur qui y brillait était douce, elle se sentait belle et désirable sous sa lumière.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques dizaines de minutes, figés, leurs iris soudés, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, l'obligeant à bouger alors que l'alcool la clouait sur sa chaise. Se rapprochant, il l'aida à se remettre debout, l'encerclant de ses bras lorsqu'elle se mit à tanguer dangereusement en arrière. Son visage enfoui sur son torse secoué de légers ricanements dû à sa réaction à l'alcool, elle se cramponna aux plis de sa chemise, murmurant d'une petite voix étouffée :

- S'il te prenait l'envie un jour de me quitter, tue-moi… ne me laisse pas pourrir sans toi…

Il attrapa ses cheveux et les tira doucement, basculant sa tête vers lui en inclinant la sienne.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais, Laura…

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Peut-être qu'un jour tu ne voudras plus de moi…

-Non, tu comprendras pourquoi bientôt… dit-il calmement, en embrassant le bout de son nez, descendant vers ses lèvres.

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, presque violemment, consciente de son désespoir. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement accepter de l'aimer puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'en désintoxiquer ? Comment pourrait-elle le vouloir quand l'amour qui étreignait son cœur était si beau ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se livrait à cet homme, une ombre grandissait dans son esprit, obscurcissant son jugement, estompant sa personnalité au profit de la passion qui les unissait, pervertissant son âme. Si sa conscience ne cédera jamais le moindre pouce de terrain, elle ne pourrait lutter seule contre des émotions aussi puissantes car celles qui s'emparaient d'elle étaient plus violentes et plus ténébreuses que la mort. Sous ses baisers et ses caresses, sonnant lâchement l'armistice, elle abdiquer, adjurant la vie de la prendre avant que ses actes ne la perdent éternellement.

Au terme de ce qui lui parut être une fraction de seconde, Thomas la repoussa, lui prenant la main afin de la ramener dans leur chambre. Sur le chemin, dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent Elyon Carrow et son frère Amycus, qui ressortaient des cachots. La rouquine s'inclina, regardant leurs mains enlacées, lorsqu'elle se releva, ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Laura qui frissonna d'effroi. Carrow la haïssait, c'était chose certaine, mais pourquoi ? Elle supposait qu'elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard cependant, un mauvais pressentiment se logea dans sa poitrine et elle se promit d'éviter de se retrouver seule avec cette femme dont l'animosité envers elle n'était plus à prouver. Son frère, lui, la regardait impassiblement, c'était le blond vénitien de tout à l'heure. Thomas ne s'attarda pas auprès d'eux, leur permettant de rentrer chez eux. Les deux Mangemorts s'en allèrent vers la salle de transplanage et disparurent tandis que Laura et Thomas remontaient les escaliers.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, la brosse à dents dans la bouche, Laura essayait de se vider la tête. Nauséeuse à cause de l'alcool et de son repas trop riche, elle termina rapidement de se préparer, enfilant une chemise de nuit écru dénichées dans une des cases de ses nombreuses étagères. Pieds nus, elle traversa le dressing plongé dans la pénombre et rejoignit Thomas étendu torse nu sur le lit. À plat ventre, les mains sous l'oreiller, il avait les yeux fermés. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il se retourna sur le côté, s'appuyant sur un coude et la regarda s'allonger sur les couvertures. Déplaçant lentement ses yeux sur son corps que lui cachait à peine la courte robe en soie, il effleura ses clavicules avec ses lèvres, caressant ses cuisses de sa main libre. Haletante, Laura se saisit de ses doigts qui remontaient le tissu fin, les ramenant là où elle pouvait les voir. Les yeux fixés sur elle, il remonta sa main le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur son estomac distendu en murmurant indistinctement. Expirant de soulagement, elle sentit son organe douloureux s'engourdir sous la main enjoliveuse de Thomas. Les yeux rivés sur les siens, il dénoua d'une main les lacets qui maintenaient le bustier de la chemise de nuit fermé, fit glisser chacune de ses bretelles sur ses épaules, embrassant, ses seins découverts. Pendant qu'il aspirait, mordillait, maltraitait la peau sensible avec sa langue et sa main qui venait les rouler entre ses doigts, elle haletait, gémissait, son esprit s'embrouillait dans une douce torpeur qu'elle aurait voulu attribuer au vin cependant, refusant de se leurrer, une part de sa raison concevait enfin qu'elle n'était plus Laura Marie Green telle que tous l'avaient connu, non, à présent comme l'avait si bien décrit Dumbledore; une aura différente se dégageait d'elle, l'ombre de Thomas habitait son âme. Ce dernier amoncela sa robe autour de ses hanches, promenant ses yeux, ses lèvres et ses mains sur son corps. Fourrageant dans ses épais cheveux, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, emportant sa chemise de nuit. Lorsque celle-ci tomba sur le sol, elle se retrouva complètement nue devant lui. La respiration erratique, effrayée par ce qui l'attendait dans quelques instants, elle l'observa retirer son pantalon puis son sous-vêtement.

Il y avait en lui une tranquille force brutale qui lui faisait peur, une volonté de fer incernable pour le commun des mortels. Du bout de ses longs doigts il effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les écartant simultanément, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, hagards et fébriles. Elle ne résista pas, lui permettant de se glisser entre ses jambes, le regardant s'incliner vers elle, ses lèvres papillonnant sur son visage tandis qu'il avançait son corps lourd sur elle. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, saccadés, gémissants, haletants, leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, au rythme des battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs. Fondant sur sa bouche, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein brusque et franc. Rejetant sa tête sur le côté, les traits crispés par la douleur, elle expirait, inspirait, le sentant se gonfler en elle, allant et venant lentement, le souffle court.

-Détends-toi, chuchota-t-il la voix rauque.

Son haleine avait l'odeur du vin, douce et épicée. Privant sa conscience de son droit de veto, elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens, son entre-jambe se détendit et la souffrance fut remplacée par un plaisir extrême. Les ongles enfoncés dans ses omoplates, elle s'accrocha à son corps, se cambrant contre le sien, lui ouvrant davantage ses cuisses. D'un mouvement souple, il se propulsa plus loin, la pénétrant profondément avec force, son ventre heurtant le sien lourdement. Les yeux fermés elle enserra ses jambes autour sa taille, envoyant sa tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment. Il se mit à accélérer la cadence donnant de puissants coups de reins, s'enfonçant violemment en elle, poussant des gémissements rauques contre sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir. Soudain, dans un sursaut d'extase, criant son nom, son corps se fendit sous la violence de la jouissance et elle retomba inerte sur le lit. Plongeant dans son cou, Thomas poussa un grognement étouffé et jouit à son tour. Elle sentit son plaisir jaillir à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur elle.

Pendant un moment, aucun ne bougea ni ne parla, poussant de profonds soupirs, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Tremblante, Laura le força à la regarder, prenant son visage en coupe au-dessus d'elle, avec un sentiment de libération. Leurs bassins toujours scellés, ils se dévisagèrent, la respiration haletante.

-Quoi que tu dises Thomas, quoi que tu fasses, murmura-t-elle, les mains sur ses joues pour le retenir, je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer…

Elle reposa doucement son visage sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se retire et la libère de son poids écrasant.

…

Dans les marais situés à l'Ouest du château de Salazar Serpentard, Scytha, vêtue comme à son habitude de sa longue robe émeraude, se fondait parfaitement dans le décor verdâtre des eaux stagnantes, à l'exception près du sang qui s'agglutinait aux pieds de roseaux.

La bataille qui avait fait rage, il y avait pratiquement une journée, s'était avérée meurtrière pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus Dumbledore, celui qu'on nommait à tort le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, avait succombé sous la baguette magique du Seigneur des ténèbres. L'Oracle y avait assisté de loin, aidant subtilement les Mangemorts à s'en sortir indemnes. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent cette guerre, gagner était indispensable pour mener à bien son projet. Levant son visage fripé vers l'immense château ancien qui se dressait sur la falaise, il souriait légèrement, affichant un rictus triomphal. La pluie commença à se déverser, inondant les marécages mais rien ne pourrait l'irriter ce soir, pas même ses articulations douloureuses et grinçantes par ce temps humide. Qu'importe que ses poumons et ses nerfs olfactifs s'engourdissent dans cette atmosphère saturée en soufre, les âmes-sœur s'étaient liés. Cette nuit, ils avaient scellé leur destin, ou plutôt, elle avait scellé son destin.

Désormais immortelle, Laura Green n'aura de cesse de sombrer dans les ténèbres, condamnant le monde à la nuit éternelle. Elle ignorait encore que ses rêves n'en étaient pas; ses prémonitions étaient encore trop nébuleuses et son esprit encore trop jeune pour qu'elle puisse les interpréter avec exactitude. Le château était plongé dans l'ombre mais dans une des chambres, il savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres tenait son âme-sœur dans ses bras, il avait ressenti la secousse de leurs crimes dans les tréfonds de son cœur.

Thomas Jedusor et Laura Green venaient de se rendre coupable d'un crime de sang envers les dieux. En s'unissant dans une étreinte charnelle propre à l'être humain, ils avaient défié les lois ancestrales. Ils n'assouviront jamais leurs plus bas instincts, devenant ainsi les précurseurs d'un nouveau monde. Une nouvelle terre où les nécromanciens reviendront plus puissants que la première fois. L'équilibre était rompu, la balance penchée à présent en leur faveur.

…

Laura se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle entendait le martèlement de la pluie sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Avachi sur le fauteuil, Louis dormait à poings fermés; il était revenu dans la chambre peu avant que Laura ne s'endorme, la tête posée sur la poitrine Thomas.

À présent, elle était allongée en position fœtale, le corps de son fiancé appuyé contre son dos, le visage enfouit dans sa nuque, un bras par-dessus ses hanches, passant en travers de sa taille. La respiration profonde et régulière, il semblait dormir.

Sanglotant et transpirant, elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais ne parvint qu'à se mettre dans une position encore plus inconfortable. Angoissée et excédée, elle se retourna lentement dans ses bras. Face à lui, elle regardait celui qui lui avait tout pris. Les yeux fermés, les traits presque détendus, il conservait une certaine froideur, un masque permanent gravé sur son visage d'albâtre. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait un léger souffle, le bout de son nez droit et fin touchait le sien; ne résistant pas, étouffant ses larmes, elle l'embrassa doucement, continuant avec sa joue puis sa mâchoire carrée. Et alors qu'elle se baissait pour atteindre ses lèvres, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la faisant sursauter. Il vit d'abord ses larmes, il baisa son front puis sa bouche avant de murmurer :

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Je n'y arrive plus…

-Je vois ça, constata-t-il en refermant brièvement les yeux.

Laura avait dit la vérité, elle n'y arrivait plus. Une étrange sensation l'envahissait, accélérant singulièrement les battements de cœur; une peur sourde s'empara d'elle et elle prit Thomas dans ses bras. Resserrant l'étau de ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte. Laura pleurait, nue, elle se cramponnait à Thomas comme à un point d'ancrage nécessaire à sa survie afin de ne pas sombrer.

-C-c'est fini, Thomas, sanglota-t-elle, j-je… ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière, je ne suis plus Laura Green…

Il se mit à caresser son dos lentement, l'apaisant contre lui. Laura continua de sangloter sur son épaule pendant quelques minutes puis se rendormie, hoquetant de douleur sur une dernière pensée : « Pardonnez-moi, par pitié, pardonnez-moi ! »


	14. Chapter13:Premiers éclats de l'obscurité

_**Voici le treizième chapitre ! Tout est encore plus ou moins calme pour Laura qui « tâtonne » un peu dans sa nouvelle vie qui s'annonce d'ores et déjà laborieuse, ne serait-ce qu'avec les Mangemorts…**_

_**Le chapitre se divise en trois parties : la première résume la bataille qui oppose l'Ordre du Phénix au camp de Lord Voldemort et qui marque la fin de l'ancienne vie de Laura. La seconde est écrite du point de vue de Thomas. Et enfin, la troisième reprend le cheminement de Laura qui commence tout juste à se faire à l'idée devenir bientôt la femme de Thomas. Il ne se passe pas encore grand-chose pour elle mais, dès le prochain chapitre, elle vivra quelques péripéties marquantes… **_

_**On retrouve également notre chère Rita Skeeter, égale à elle-même, par le biais de la presse.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

…

_**Chapitre XIII : Premiers éclats de l'obscurité.**_

_**Le dernier combat d'Albus Dumbledore**__**. **_

Âmes en peine, tristes et solitaires, cherchant désespérément un moyen pour sortir du purgatoire. Derniers vestiges de ceux qui furent un jour humains avant de se transformer en hybride; les feux follets illuminaient, de temps à autres, les funestes marais de Salazar Serpentard, lueurs phosphorescentes transcendant l'obscurité qui régnait autour du groupe hétéroclite que formaient les Mangemorts de Voldemort.

Astre argenté, la lune de sa pâle lumière les éclairait tandis que, tapit dans l'ombre des falaises attenantes aux marais, ils guettaient l'arrivée imminente de l'Ordre du Phénix, mené par Albus Dumbledore. Les brumes environnantes les dissimulaient aux yeux non aguerris et peu accoutumés à l'atmosphère saturée en soufre des marécages, leur offrant ainsi un avantage des plus profitables lorsque l'on servait le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce dernier, pataugeant dans l'eau saumâtre et stagnante jusqu'aux chevilles, entourait de ses fidèles mages noirs, scrutait les alentours, parfaitement immobile, tel un prédateur aux aguets. La respiration presque inexistante, le cœur réduit au silence, Voldemort attendait calmement que son ancien professeur de métamorphose ne vienne une dernière fois le défier. Durant une fraction de seconde, le spectre de Laura surgit dans son esprit; belle et tourmentée, les lèvres remuant à peine lorsqu'elle lui assénait de sourdes plaintes, le suppliant de sa douce voix aux intonations mélodieuse. Repoussant les assauts de son âme-sœur dans les limbes de son inconscient, il se concentra davantage; selon Severus, l'Ordre ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. L'aube n'était pas encore levée mais déjà la pénombre dans laquelle les marécages étaient plongés se dissipait lentement et la lune se faisait translucide dans le ciel que les étoiles avaient à présent déserté.

Soudain, quelques ridules se formèrent, glissant en arc de cercle sur l'étendue d'eau trouble jusqu'à leurs pieds immergés. Ils étaient là, l'ultime combat du plus grand mage blanc de sa génération, Voldemort le lui concédait volontiers, venait de commencer. Levant son bras gauche, il intima l'ordre aux Mangemorts de se tenir prêts à engager les hostilités, les yeux toujours braqués devant lui. Les baguettes magiques dégainées depuis longtemps, se pointèrent à l'unisson vers l'horizon brumeux. Derrière lui, Voldemort sentait Bellatrix Lestrange s'impatienter, la respiration rauque, elle avançait imperceptiblement, accentuant les ondulations de l'eau qui se mouvaient de plus en plus nettement au fur et à mesure que l'Ordre du Phénix approchait.

La brume fut subitement dissipée et s'évapora vers l'étendue céleste que l'aube colorait lentement de ses premières lueurs, transperçant les nuages de mains rayons orangés. Bientôt le brouillard environnant ne fut plus qu'une éphémère fumée grisâtre, leur dévoilant ainsi l'Ordre du Phénix qui, baguette en mains, s'étonnèrent en premier lieu de les trouver dans les marécages qu'ils prévoyaient d'emprunter pour pénétrer l'enceinte magiquement fortifiée du château de Salazar Serpentard. Durant une fraction de seconde Voldemort se délecta de l'expression effarée qui se propageait sur leurs visages, agrandissant leurs yeux et étirant leurs bouches dans un O cylindrique. Seul Dumbledore semblait conserver son calme, les mains croisées tenant sa baguette nonchalamment pointée vers le sol, les traits détendus il fixait son ancien élève d'un air que Voldemort aurait pu qualifier de hautain s'il n'avait pas si bien connu le vieil homme.

-Allez-y, ordonna-t-il aux Mangemorts, occupez-vous des autres mais laissez-moi Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête puis, se précipitant vers le groupe de sorciers blancs, engagèrent les combats, écumant l'eau verdâtre dans leur sillage. Les premiers sortilèges fusèrent, directs et brutaux de la part des Mangemorts, accompagnés de cris de terreur pour l'Ordre du Phénix pris au dépourvu. Voldemort et Dumbledore, quant à eux, se dévisageaient calmement, tranquillement sachant pertinemment que ce duel serait inévitablement fatal à l'un d'eux.

Un instant après que les mages noirs et les mages blancs n'entament leur funeste danse infernale, Dumbledore se rapprocha doucement du Seigneur des ténèbres, la baguette toujours pointée vers le sol. Sa robe de sorcier verte pâle aux reflets argentés ondulait gracieusement autour de sa silhouette mince, ses longs doigts fins et fripés tenaient sa baguette magique qu'il utilisait pour se frayer un passage dans l'eau trouble. Son visage s'était affaissé au fil des années, l'ovale de sa mâchoire s'était appesanti mais sa voix restait inchangée; aussi exaspérante, avec sa mièvrerie dégoulinante de Saint-Père de toutes les âmes esseulées, que placide lorsqu'il déclara imperturbable :

-Bonjour, Thomas. Je vois que tu as été informé de notre petite visite… Je crois que Severus se sera finalement montré plus fidèle envers toi qu'envers moi.

Bien que Dumbledore esquissât un sourire serein, ses yeux s'étaient durcis à la mention du professeur de Potions de Poudlard qui, vraisemblablement l'avait trahi en beauté.

Accoutumé aux bavardages incessants et en toutes circonstances du vieillard, Voldemort ne répondit ni à la courtoisie d'usage ni à la question à peine dissimulée dans une affirmation, s'astreignant à l'observer impassiblement tout en surveillant les mouvements de sa baguette du coin de l'œil. Voyant que son ancien élève restait de marbre, Dumbledore reprit sciemment sur un sujet qu'il savait dangereux mais dans le seul but d'attiser la fureur de Voldemort.

-J'ai rencontré Laura Green…- s'interrompant une minute, comme pour lui offrir l'occasion de parler à son tour, il le regarda se figer davantage les yeux flamboyants- dans le cadre d'une demande expresse de sa tante, Myriam Green. Quand je l'ai vu, Laura je veux dire, elle paraissait différente et surtout elle portait deux objets inattendus de la part d'une élève de Griffondor dont les parents étaient Aurors. J'entends par là que si l'un de ces deux bijoux n'est que… symbolique, si j'ose le dire, l'autre est hautement maléfique. Il est risqué de porter ce genre de relique lorsque l'on n'a pas été initié à la magie noire…tu sais aussi bien que moi, Thomas, que Laura ne sera pas en mesure de contrôler le pouvoir de cette émeraude et, si les choses tournent mal, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'y survive pas… à moins bien sûr que d'ici là, elle ne soit devenue immortelle et ça, je pense que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Si je ne me trompe pas, et sans me vanter cela arrive rarement, tu as prévu d'aller la chercher à Poudlard sitôt que nous serons tous morts.

Les yeux plissés et braqués sur Dumbledore, Voldemort digérait l'information. Il savait et il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que le vieillard ait eu confiance dans le jugement de Laura ? Il étouffa une exclamation dédaigneuse. Elle l'aimait, par conséquent, elle ne réfléchissait plus avec son cerveau mais avec son cœur et cela, Dumbledore devait le savoir, était synonyme de perdition. Dès lors où les sentiments prenaient le dessus sur la raison, le pire était à craindre.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi, sachant ce qu'elle deviendrait, je n'ai rien tenté contre elle, reprit-il en souriant, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Voldemort. Eh bien Thomas, encore une fois c'est dans ce domaine que nos différences se creusent; quand toi tu préfères donner la mort à quelqu'un sans lui laisser aucune chance de rémission, moi, je pense sincèrement que toute personne, qu'importe le degré de malveillance, de noirceur, peut choisir, même au dernier moment, la bonne voie… et j'espère que Laura la choisira, qu'elle te rejettera. Elle n'est pas comme toi Thomas, son cœur est innocent, son âme est pure, il n'y a que ton ombre qui l'entache… si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre je solliciterais ta clémence envers cette jeune femme, j'essaierai de te convaincre de la sauver… parce que tu pourrais la sauver Thomas, il te suffirait de l'abandonner. Toi, tu pourrais le faire mais pas elle… Laura t'aime, contrairement à toi… Cependant, malgré ce que tu es Thomas, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander si tu ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une attirance irrépressible pour ton âme-sœur…Je l'ai observé durant ces dernières semaines mais, malheureusement, lorsque j'ai vu ses larmes et ses tourments, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que non, tu ne l'aimais pas suffisamment pour la protéger de toi.

De quel droit osait-il ? C'était son âme-sœur, la femme que le destin lui avait offerte. Un cœur pur déposé dans le creux de ses paumes, fragile et palpitant sur ses doigts. L'amour ne signifiait rien face au lien qui les unissait. Que pouvait ce sentiment face à cette passion dévorante ? Ensemble, ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité alors que pouvait bien changer l'amour quand deux âmes étaient destinées à se lier ?

Furieux, Voldemort tentait de contenir sa rage et répondit d'une voix mesurée :

-Vous êtes resté le même, professeur. Vous distribuez toujours vos leçons de morale comme s'il s'agissait de la bonne parole mais, en vérité, vous ne souhaitiez que grappiller quelques minutes de répit avant de mourir. Cependant, bien que je puisse vous affirmer que vous allez mourir aujourd'hui, le fait que vous n'ayez fait aucun mal à Laura vous épargnera peut-être quelques souffrances inutiles. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour croire un traitre de mot de ce que vous venez de dire… si vous vous souciez un tant soit peu d'elle, vous sauriez ce qu'elle endurerait si je l'abandonnai… alors cessez de proférer vos belles paroles ! –il leva son arme vers lui- Maintenant ça suffit, Dumbledore, finissons-en.

Pointant sa baguette magique sur la poitrine de son adversaire, Voldemort se prépara au combat qu'il voulait mener dans les règles de l'art. Il ne s'inclina pas mais laissa le temps à Dumbledore de répondre en se plaçant lui aussi de façon à combattre :

-J'ajouterai juste ceci, Thomas : ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de ce sentiment que tu méprises tant, ce serait une grosse erreur de ta part.

-Ne vous en faîtes professeur, je tire toujours avantage de vos leçons de morale, elles s'avèrent quelquefois, je dois l'admettre, en partie véridique.

-Alors, il faut croire qu'avec les années tu as gagné en sagesse, Thomas…

Après ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore lança un premier sortilège d'entrave à Voldemort qui le para aisément; ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche typique du vieillard qui refusait de prendre une vie si cela pouvait être évité.

Un gigantesque serpent de feu jaillit de la baguette magique de Voldemort et se dirigea droit sur Dumbledore qui, in extremis réussit à lui tordre le cou avant de le métamorphoser en dragon flamboyant qui se retourna contre son adversaire. Un coup sec de la main de Voldemort, et la créature ailée retournait croupir dans le néant. Une pluie d'étincelles multicolores surgissait de leurs baguettes magiques respectives, n'atteignant jamais leur destinataire. Les marais s'embrasaient sous la puissance que le combat des deux sorciers libérait.

Voldemort invoqua un bouclier d'argent scintillant qui le protégeait des attaques de Dumbledore qui, lui-même, conjura un bouclier pourpre aux allures d'écu incandescent de lave en fusion. Autour d'eux l'eau bouillait, l'atmosphère s'épaississait, les oppressant tandis qu'ils poursuivaient une lutte acharnée. Néanmoins, si Dumbledore se défendait avec force, il perdait du terrain face à son élève dont la puissance dépassait tout ce qu'un sorcier normal pouvait espérer atteindre un jour. Les maléfices de magie noire qui fusaient de sa baguette perçaient peu à peu le bouclier de son professeur.

Soudain, un jet de couleur rouge se fracassa contre lui et brisa ses dernières résistances. Dumbledore tomba à genoux, crachant une giclée de sang en lâchant son arme qui vola dans les airs avant de se noyer quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Fort de sa victoire imminente, Voldemort parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Dumbledore, ne s'arrêtant qu'en face de lui.

-Eh bien, professeur, avez-vous une dernière parole sage à prononcer avant que je ne mette fin à votre vie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale, à peine essoufflée par le combat qu'il venait de mener et qu'il était sur le point de remporter.

-Non, Thomas, je pars sans aucun regret si ce n'est celui de ne pas t'avoir arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… répondu Dumbledore la respiration rendue sifflante par le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça stoïquement le sortilège de mort :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le plus grand mage blanc de sa génération s'effondra lourdement sur son flanc gauche, éclaboussant les jambes de son meurtrier qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard vide d'expressions avant de se tourner vers la scène de bataille qui faisait rage dans le marécage du château de Salazar Serpentard. Il vit Bellatrix aux prises avec Arthur Weasley qu'elle terrassa en éclatant de rire devant son corps qui s'affaissait dans l'eau verdâtre repoussant l'écume et le sang aux pieds des roseaux. Les autres Mangemorts finissaient le reste de l'Ordre, jetant leurs corps inertes, tels des pantins, dans les catacombes qui se creusaient à même la roche et s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre, recouvertes de vase brunâtre et nauséabonde. Elyon Carrow et son frère, Amycus, s'amusaient à découper Remus Lupin en morceaux qu'ils balançaient un à un dans une profonde crevasse.

Un cri tonitruant retentit brusquement sur la droite de Voldemort : Erick Greammes se précipitait sur lui, sa baguette magique brandit au-dessus de sa tête en hurlant à la vengeance. L'Auror n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul sortilège que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui trancha la gorge sans sourciller. Greammes émit un faible gargouillis en tombant à genoux et il se fit éjecter avec le reste de ses compagnons dans les catacombes par Dolohov qui passait par là.

Autour de leurs chevilles l'eau trouble et stagnante des marais se teintait de couleurs rougeâtres que leurs mouvements repoussaient aux pieds des falaises. Narcissa Malefoy leva sa baguette magique et, créant un courant artificiel, déversa toute l'eau insalubre, souillée de restes humains, dans les crevasses qui servaient de catacombes et de tombeau. Les corps furent rapidement noyés et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la vase.

Ainsi se terminait l'Ordre du Phénix ! Ainsi s'achevait la dernière ligne de défense de la communauté sorcière, ainsi prenait fin la résistance !

…

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor**_

_**Une journée plus tard**_

Son odeur emplissait ses narines, troublant ses sens tandis qu'il sentait la douceur de sa peau satinée sur la sienne. Émergeant lentement d'un sommeil pour la première fois depuis longtemps apaisé, Thomas entrouvrit les paupières, humant le parfum de Laura. Le bras en travers de sa poitrine, le torse contre son dos, il effleurait son corps, retraçant la forme de ses hanches, glissant ses doigts le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à ses épaules qu'il embrassa doucement. Ses longs cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, lui chatouillaient le visage, soyeux, ils chatoyaient sous le jeu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre à meneaux magiquement obscurcie.

Cette nuit elle s'était offerte à lui. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait véritablement fait l'amour à une femme. Lui qui avait toujours considéré cet acte comme un mal nécessaire, s'était vu atteindre des sommets de jouissance avec elle. Cela avait été plus qu'une satisfaction physique, comme avec les autres, mais une libération naturelle… « Naturel », ce dernier mot, qu'il ne lui associait que trop souvent à son grand désarroi, était celui qui le dérangeait le plus. Comment l'aimer de cette manière pouvait lui paraître « naturel » ? Il était le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort… Thomas était mort quand ces deux derniers étaient nés. Alors pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère contre elle ? Pourquoi perdre le contrôle, gémir de plaisir en la prenant comme un homme le ferait avec une femme qu'il aime, lui était tolérable… naturel ? Pourquoi, après cette nuit, la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine, la sensation déplaisante qui retenait sa main lors de ses provocations insolentes, ne disparaissait-elle pas ? Cependant, ceci n'était rien comparé au feu qui s'emparait de lui en se propageant dans ses reins quand ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient mutuellement. Frustré, Thomas serra le tissu noirâtre de l'oreiller de toutes ses forces, regardant ses jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il la maudissait intérieurement de ce qu'il devenait entre ses cuisses. Ne pas pouvoir la tuer le hantait, elle était pourtant insupportable, caractérielle et bornée… Cette fille était incapable d'obéir sans émettre d'objections… elle parlait et parlait encore et encore… déblatérait sur des sujets dont il se fichait éperdument et lui, comme un idiot de bas-étage lui expliquait gentiment la vérité telle qu'elle se présentait ou pire, et là c'était le summum de la déchéance, il l'écoutait. Inévitablement, dès qu'elle pleurait, il s'adoucissait et la culpabilité de l'avoir blessée l'envahissait, le muselant contre sa volonté. De ses larmes dépendait son humeur; lorsque celles-ci venaient à poindre par sa faute ou non, il pouvait être sûr qu'un des Mangemorts les paierait à sa place.

Il posa les yeux sur sa nuque, fine et délicate, qu'il pourrait aisément enserrer jusqu'à la tuer. Traçant de ses doigts une ligne de chair de poule, se brocardant intérieurement des pensées qui envahissaient librement son esprit, il songea à nouveau que cette femme le muselait, le bridait en l'étreignant, à l'instar de cette nuit où, en pleurs, elle l'avait pris et serré contre son corps nu. Il effleura son bras replié sur le sien, appréciant la sensation que lui procurait sa petite main fine refermée sur son poignet. Ils étaient solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs battements de cœur cognant leurs poitrines à l'unisson semblaient s'harmoniser naturellement. « Encore ce mot, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. » Laura dormait, son esprit tourmenté était plongé dans un léger sommeil, son souffle silencieux se brisait sur son bras et laissait dans son sillage une traînée brûlante de frisson en faisant ressurgir les souvenirs de leur première nuit ensemble. Leurs ébats lui revinrent en mémoire, embrasant ses sens tandis que les images lui apparaissaient par flash : son corps arqué sous le sien, ses mains s'accrochant à lui, ses gémissements puis ses cris à chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait le corps tremblant de désir pour elle. Refermant les yeux brusquement et refoulant la vague de chaleur qui se propageait peu à peu en lui, il sentit les muscles de son ventre se contractaient violemment, tels les anneaux d'un serpent. Un fer chauffé à blanc lui transperçait les entrailles, les nouant douloureusement. Enrageant de ne pouvoir éteindre cette sensation devenue dorénavant familière en la présence de cette femme qui reposait dans ses bras, il rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément le visage enfoui dans son épaisse chevelure.

Un rayon de soleil entra vaillamment dans la pièce interdite et glissa sur leurs corps enlacés, progressant doucement tandis que l'aube pointait. Laura se retourna subitement pour échapper à l'agression lumineuse qui l'assaillait, retroussant son petit nez les sourcils froncés. Il attendit quelques instants, parfaitement immobile les mains autour de sa taille, guettant sur ses traits détendus les traces d'un éventuel réveil mais en vain, Laura poussa un profond soupir en renversant sa tête sur le sombre oreiller. Profitant de ce moment unique où la demoiselle n'épiait pas chacune de ses expressions, il la dévisageait, admirant sa beauté singulière, les couleurs rosées de sa peau. Soudain, alors que ses yeux tombaient sur ses joues striées de pâles lignes rosâtres, les remords le frappèrent. La veille, les mots qu'il aurait voulu retenir avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il préférât sans aucun doute la mort aux aveux, les affres de la culpabilité le hantaient. Il se rendait difficilement à l'évidence que cette femme, son âme-sœur se faufilait entre les chaînes qu'il avait depuis longtemps forgées autour de son cœur.

Et pourtant, il les avait prononcés ces mots qui résonnaient en ce moment même dans sa tête. « Je ne t'aime pas. » Dans un sens c'était la stricte vérité, il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle mais, aidé de cette volonté irrépressible de se détacher de tout, il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il repensait à ces libertés qu'elle s'était permise hier. « Pour n'importe qui d'autres, songea-t-il irrité, ce genre de provocations auraient été fatales. » Cependant, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, il l'avait blessé. Désemparé devant ces émotions qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, il avait entraperçu dans ses grands yeux bruns une intense tristesse; la retenant à bout de bras, il avait senti son corps s'affaisser sous le poids du chagrin qu'il lui infligeait sans une once apparente de scrupules. Ne connaissant que la violence pour imposer son autorité et le respect, il n'avait pu la consoler, réconforter son cœur meurtri.

Il apprenait doucement à la connaître, à anticiper ses réactions; par exemple, se souvint-il, si quelque chose l'énervée ou ne lui plaisait pas, elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine, fronçait les sourcils et se mettait à débiter toutes sortes d'âneries, défendant ses idées avec véhémence. Et si par malheur, elle n'obtenait pas satisfaction, elle se renfrognait, pleurait, tempêtait tout son saoul avant de partir bouder dans son coin. Il détestait la voir s'apitoyer sur son sort en déversant toutes les larmes que ses yeux pouvaient fournir, cela était d'un pathétisme presque hilarant parce que tellement commun à l'espèce humaine. Encore une fois, elle lui avait démontré la veille que, sous ses airs revêches, se cachait une petite créature fragile et sans forces qui tanguait dans ses bras le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un coup dans l'estomac interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Laura se réveillait doucement, essayant vainement de s'extirper de l'étau qui l'enserrait. Amusé, Thomas resserra ses bras autour d'elle, appréciant simplement de la tenir contre lui tandis qu'elle s'étirait, étendant ses membres libres et tirant sur les autres. Lorsqu'elle remonta soudainement ses mains le long de son dos, griffant sa peau, un frisson de désir le traversa, contractant à nouveau ses muscles. Glissant son nez le long de sa mâchoire, il déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou, humant la fragrance de sa peau. Frissonnante, elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux encore rouges et gonflés de sommeil. Elle était belle, toute rose et chaude contre lui. D'une voix ensommeillée, elle bougonna un bonjour entrecoupé d'un bâillement en caressant machinalement son torse, insouciante du brasier qu'elle allumait en lui. Il cligna des yeux vers ses lèvres, bouton de rose qui ne demandait qu'à être butiné. D'un geste fluide, il fondit dessus, les aspirants d'abord lentement, délicatement puis fiévreusement tandis qu'elle lui répondait fougueusement, dardant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle apprenait très vite, pensa-t-il avant de la plaquer sur le matelas pour l'embrasser à sa guise, explorant son corps nu.

Insatiable, il palpait ses seins ronds et fermes jusqu'à les sentir se durcir sous ses doigts. Les mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place, il léchait, aspirait sa peau, savourant son goût de sel. La respiration haletante, elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au rythme de ses caresses. S'aventurant de plus en plus bas, il la sentit se crisper d'impatience, arquant son bassin contre lui en gémissant. La contraction de son ventre devenant de plus en plus douloureuse, il remonta et la pénétra brusquement. Elle était encore si serrée qu'il se retint de pousser un grognement de plaisir; en appui sur ses deux coudes pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, il heurtait son entre-jambe dilaté de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ses gémissements s'accroissaient et qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

Essoufflé, il lui donna un dernier coup de rein puissant et libérateur, s'enfonçant profondément dans son antre qui se contracta brusquement autour de sa verge, l'acculant délicieusement entre ses parois humides. Soulagé qu'elle ne puisse tomber enceinte, il poussa un gémissement sourd dans son cou, explosant dans un sursaut de jouissance qui pourfendit son être entier avant de l'entendre gémir dans une ultime secousse.

La tête posée sur son ventre, les mains crispées sur ses hanches, il haletait, songeant que cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une journée qu'il s'abandonnait ainsi à ses pulsions, oubliant jusqu'à sa condition de Seigneur des ténèbres; dans ses bras il redevenait cet homme qu'il avait jadis été. À l'exception faite qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour une femme. Un désagréable sentiment de vulnérabilité le taraudait. Quand il lui faisait l'amour, il changeait et pas en bien. Par voie de conséquence, personne ne devait jamais apprendre pour eux, la légende des âmes sœur devait être tenue secrète, cela serait trop dangereux de prendre le risque que quelqu'un l'apprenne et ne se serve d'elle dans le but de l'atteindre lui. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul de ses cheveux suffisait à faire naître en lui une indescriptible rage.

Thomas roula sur le côté, se redressa et enfila son pantalon avant de se lever d'un mouvement souple. Il n'avait que trop paressé au lit, maintenant il devait redevenir celui que tous craignaient. Accordant un bref regard à Laura qui, ramassant sa chemise de nuit, la remit maladroitement, en la passant au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la large encolure de la robe, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui conférèrent un air mutin des plus charmants, ravissant la vue de Thomas, qui s'empressa de quitter la chambre pour aller se préparer à affronter sa longue journée de pour parler avec les vampires mécontents de l'ampleur que prenaient ses projets. En effet, les hybrides aux canines acérées n'appréciaient pas tellement le fait que, d'une part les loups-garous se joignent à eux et, d'autre part, qu'ils doivent aussi partager leurs butins humains. Thomas n'avait pas jugé utile d'écoutaient leurs revendications à l'encontre de l'espèce ennemie mais, étant donné que Fenrir Greyback et Nathanaël s'étaient presque entretués la dernière fois que leur chemin s'était croisée, leur rafraîchir la mémoire sur l'identité véritable de celui qui détenait l'autorité s'avérait à présent recommandé. De plus, la date butoir imposée par les elfes noirs approchait, depuis peu en possession des clefs ayant appartenu aux quatre premiers grands magiciens, il se détendait quant à ses chances de succès cependant, il ne relâchait pas pour autant la pression sur l'Oracle. Scytha devait encore lui livrer les secrets ancestraux permettant de déverrouiller les portes dites sacralines qui ciselaient l'univers en plusieurs mondes et il n'était pas disposé à le faire gratuitement; l'ancien nécromancien ne lui avait soumis qu'une seule requête : rencontrer Laura. Poussant d'un pied rageur la porte de la salle de bain, il fut momentanément figé sur le seuil. Elle était partout dans cette pièce : une imperceptible senteur fruitée semblait flotter dans l'air et se déposer en fines gouttelettes sur sa peau. Durant plusieurs siècles, ces appartements n'avaient pas abrité de présence féminine et ceci en admettant que son ancêtre ait autorisé sa femme à y pénétrer. Peut-être aurait-il dû instaurer dès le début une barrière entre lui et Laura, ne pas l'introduire si près de son intimité depuis longtemps solitaire. Il y avait longuement réfléchi mais la savoir seule dans une des nombreuses chambres de ce château sanglotant d'angoisse l'avait résolu à la garder proche de lui. Dans son lit au moins elle ne risquait rien, s'il ne pouvait endiguer ses larmes il pouvait tout de même la rassurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce que Dumbledore avait dit pouvait être vrai, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se lier à cette femme que son âme réclamait à chaque instant.

Thomas se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et revint dans la chambre où Laura était en train de petit-déjeuner, assise en tailleur sur le lit, sous les yeux larmoyants et admiratifs de Twinkle. Lorsque l'elfe remarqua son maître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la spacieuse pièce qui, pourtant semblait minuscule en sa présence, son visage se liquéfia instantanément et il s'inclina bas pour le saluer. Laura, qui avait suivi la scène, se renfrogna sur une moue réprobatrice en mordant férocement dans sa pomme. Sans un mot, Thomas lui prit son verre de jus d'orange à moitié plein et le but d'un trait avant de lui déclarer :

-Je serai occupé toute la matinée mais cet après-midi, si tout se passe bien, je te ferai visiter le château.

Il la vit baisser la tête, visiblement déçue de le voir partir si tôt. S'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le rebord du lit, il la regarda intensément, admirant sa fraicheur, son teint naturellement hâlé malgré sa pâleur et les cernes qui noircissaient légèrement la peau fine en dessous de ses yeux. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, il caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées au goût de pomme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce matin ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, en croquant à nouveau dans sa pomme.

Il la voyait venir à des kilomètres, lire son esprit était inutile, cette fille était incapable de cacher la moindre de ses pensées. Si elle avait été une Mangemorte, elle aurait survécu quelques dizaines de minutes tout au plus dans ce monde de brutes. Heureusement, elle n'en deviendrait jamais une alors il lui répondit évasivement :

-Je vais régler des différents avec les vampires et les loups-Garous…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? le coupa-t-elle en reposant sa pomme sur le plateau.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui en dire autant, elle était trop curieuse. Néanmoins, n'étant plus vierge, Nathanaël ne s'y intéresserait plus, elle ne risquait donc plus grand-chose des hybrides sauf bien évidemment, et c'était ce qu'il craignait, si elle les provoquait d'une manière ou d'une autre en s'opposant à eux. Par souci de prévention, il l'avertit fermement :

-Ne les approche pas Laura ! Ils sont dangereux et imprévisibles quand ils ont faim. Ils ne devraient normalement pas quitter l'aile Est mais on ne sait jamais, certains d'entre eux sont trop sauvages et indisciplinés pour obéir aux ordres à la lettre près.

-Oh, répondit-elle, d'accord… très bien !

Thomas ne croyait pas qu'elle résisterait à son envie de fouiner partout où elle le pourrait, c'est pourquoi il avait mis un soin particulier à neutraliser la plupart des sortilèges et maléfices de défense mortels hier. La veille, elle lui avait fait maladroitement comprendre qu'elle ne se soumettrait pas aussi facilement qu'il le souhaitait.

-Thomas, dit-elle en cherchant son regard, pour l'article de Skeeter… je voudrais le lire….

-Twinkle, apporte la Gazette du sorcier à Laura, ordonna-t-il.

Encore une fois en manque de vocabulaire adapté à la situation et surtout au personnage, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle fit semblant de se désintéresser de la conversation en se beurrant une tartine de pain mais il savait très bien que c'était uniquement dans le but de masquer son trouble quant à l'annonce qui venait certainement de parvenir aux sorciers du monde entier et plus précisément à sa tante. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis qu'elle continuait d'étaler une fine couche de beurre sur le pain et il eut une envie subite de la prendre dans ses bras mais s'en abstenu, en passer par là lui était inévitable, elle l'avait choisi en parfaite connaissance de cause.

-Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la tartine minutieusement beurrée.

Il la regarda interdit une seconde avant de la lui prendre, étonné. N'étant pas accoutumé à ce genre d'attention, il la remercia du bout des lèvres en manquant de s'arracher la gorge; dire merci n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes.

-Tu ne manges pas, reprit-elle en le dévisageant, je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée, tu sais !

Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore la tartine du bout des doigts et, devant son regard inquisiteur, il en croqua un morceau qu'il mâcha lentement.

-Je ne prends pas de petit déjeuner d'ordinaire, lui dit-il en déglutissant, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

-Ah ! Moi, je ne peux pas commencer une journée le ventre vide, le diner passe encore mais le petit déjeuner, ça non… Enfin, disons que j'aime bien ce repas parce qu'il n'est souvent composé que d'aliments sucrés…

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant, gênée de lui raconter de telles stupidités. C'est vrai que cette conversation tournait en vaines simagrées auxquelles il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance, cela dit, avec elle, parler de son alimentation ne le dérangeait pas, tout ce qui avait trait à Laura le fascinait, même le fait qu'elle aimait le sucre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part.

Il termina sa tartine en deux bouchées, à son grand désespoir, pour lui faire plaisir et se releva du lit. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna, la regarda en lui rappelant de ne pas faire de bêtises et s'en alla, refermant derrière lui.

…_**...**_

_**Laura Marie Green**_

-Non mais quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote ! s'écria Laura une fois seule dans la chambre à coucher. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ? Il s'en fout de ce que tu manges !

Exaspérée de son comportement puéril, elle se claqua le front et, s'appuyant sur sa paume, se morigéna mentalement encore quelques minutes avant de repousser le plateau petit-déjeuner à demi entamé pour aller se préparer à son tour. Ils avaient couché ensemble, elle venait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras du Seigneur des ténèbres et tout ce qu'elle trouvait comme sujet de conversation c'était ses préférences alimentaires. « Oh, Quelle gourde ! »

Twinkle réapparut soudainement dans la chambre, regarda autour de lui en soufflant, soulagé de ne pas y trouver son maître et lui tendit la Gazette du sorcier en couinant de sa petite voix de crécelle :

-Mademoiselle fait la une !

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur en entendant cette terrible information de la part de l'elfe de maison, Laura attrapa le journal brusquement et l'ouvrit précipitamment, songeant que, comme on arrache un pansement d'un coup sec pour éviter la douleur, lire l'article le plus vite possible lui épargnera peut-être la régurgitation de son maigre repas.

Les mains tremblantes, elle déplia la Gazette et lut la funeste déclaration de Rita Skeeter qui marquait indubitablement sa déchéance.

_**Laura Marie Green, future épouse du Seigneur des ténèbres :**_

-Oooooh ! Gémit-elle, déjà ça commence mal ! Il n'y a que cette dégénérée pour nous pondre un titre pareil !

Inspirant profondément, les mains crispées sur le papier fin et imprimé d'encre fraîche, elle poursuivit sa lecture, nauséeuse.

_**Laura Green, un nom qui n'évoque pour beaucoup que celui d'une élève de sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Mais, dès à présent, celui-ci ne sera plus rattaché qu'à celui de l'illustre Lord Voldemort, revenu d'entre les morts i peine un an. En effet, moi, Rita Skeeter, j'ai été convoqué hier en fin de journée, par nulle autre que le Seigneur des ténèbres qui, en plus de m'honorer de sa présence, m'a confié la noble tâche de révéler au monde entier l'identité de sa future épouse, Laura Green. Cette jeune femme de pratiquement dix-sept ans deviendra prochainement la dame du Seigneur des ténèbres. La date exacte du mariage n'a pas encore été précisée par Lord Voldemort mais, selon ses dires, cela ne saurait tarder. **_

_**Je n'ai malheureusement pas de plus amples informations à fournir aux communautés sorcières mais je puis vous assurer qu'en tant que journaliste dévouée, je vous ferais parvenir dans les plus brefs délais de nouveaux éléments.**_

_**J'ai également souhaité ce matin aux aurors, apporter moi-même un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, parue aujourd'hui, à la tante de la future épouse, Myriam Green. Néanmoins, dès que Mme Green eut appris la nouvelle, elle m'a expulsée sans plus de fioritures de ses terres en me menaçant d'un sort cuisant si je résistais. Voilà pourquoi, je suis dans l'incapacité, contrairement à mes habitudes, d'en écrire davantage sur le sujet.**_

_**Une question demeure : Qui est vraiment Laura Green ? **_

_**Nous savons d'ores et déjà que ce n'est pas qu'une simple sorcière comme les autres sinon le Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait pas choisi pour incarner un personnage aussi emblématique que sa femme. Mais alors qui est cette femme d'origine irlandaise devant qui tous devront un jour s'incliner ? Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui me sera permis de faire pour le découvrir.**_

_**Rita Skeeter, **_

_**Journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier de Londres. **_

Lorsqu'elle eut achevé sa lecture, Laura réalisa qu'elle tremblait, pas seulement localement mais de tous ses membres, son corps entier était secoué de spasmes nerveux. Un déclic s'était produit dans sa tête. À la seconde où elle avait terminé de lire l'article de Rita Skeeter, son cerveau avait paru se calcifier dans son crâne avant de repartir en sens inverse. Sur le point de défaillir, elle balança le journal puis le plateau qui se fracassa par terre, déversant tout son contenu : le verre vide se brisa au contact du sol, le pain, le beurre et la confiture s'étalèrent, glissant jusque sous le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et la tasse de café vola dans les airs dans une giclée noirâtre et explosa contre le mur en mille morceaux. Et alors que son esprit se débattait dans le fouillis de sa pensée, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, assise dans le lit du Seigneur des ténèbres, ni comment le désespoir ne l'avait pas encore terrassée. Ce qui lui avait paru si clair auparavant, son amour pour Thomas, le désir de vivre le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, semblait s'être liquéfié comme neige au soleil en lisant noir sur blanc la tristesse et la déception qu'elle infligeait à Myriam. Regardant les dégâts matériels autour d'elle, assise en tailleur sur les draps chiffonnés par sa première nuit avec Thomas, Laura fut saisie d'un rire irrépressible, véritable exutoire à la souffrance de son cœur. Et tandis que son corps tremblait toujours, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Démentielle, elle haletait la respiration chaotique, saccadée, rendue incontrôlable par son hilarité. La raison paraissait la quitter et elle ressentit avec une terreur atroce que son existence venait définitivement de s'effondrer, tels les châteaux de cartes qu'enfant elle s'amusait à détruire après les avoir soigneusement construits. Son ricanement, heurté et hystérique retentit dans la pièce puis elle éclata en sanglots, terriblement seule.

Deux heures plus tard, allongée sur le lit en chemise de nuit, Laura recouvrait doucement toutes ses facultés mentales. À quoi bon se morfondre ? Dans ce monde où la crainte et la cruauté constituaient la norme, nul salut ne viendrait plus. Sa vie poursuivrait son ascension… ou sa chute, cela dépendrait maintenant du destin. Elle avait fini, à force de volonté, par se persuader que rejoindre Thomas sauverait Myriam et bien d'autres mais ces excuses qui jadis avaient eu un impact sur sa conscience, aujourd'hui ne calfeutraient plus guère que quelques brèches ouvertes. Pour résoudre son problème de principes moraux, il lui faudrait assumer la totalité de ses actes, relevait la tête et les revendiquait haut et fort. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi, elle aimait Thomas, se marierai bientôt avec lui et cela impliquait de jamais revoir ses proches ni Poudlard. Sa scolarité était finie et, malgré la nostalgie de ses années d'innocences, le fait de ne plus avoir à mentir la soulageait.

Si l'opinion publique voulait s'en mêler, qu'elle le fasse. Néanmoins Myriam méritait mieux qu'un ridicule petit article évoquant froidement la trahison de sa nièce, elle l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, Laura lui devait des explications. Mais comment lui en donnaient ? Transplaner était impossible en raison de la trace que portaient les sorciers de premier cycle et, dans la mesure où elle n'était pas encore majeure, le ministère de la magie la repérait aussitôt. Utiliser un hibou était également risqué, si la brigade postale l'interceptait elle verrait d'où et de qui vient la lettre. Peut-être devrait-elle poser la question à Thomas ? Non, monsieur se contre fiche de Myriam et c'est très bien ainsi ! Inutile d'attirer son attention sur sa tante, elle devait être suffisamment anéantie… Laura essayait d'occulter le fait, qu'en ce moment même, Myriam devait être en train de pleurer à cause d'elle. Et bien que l'anxiété et l'angoisse fassent toujours rage dans son esprit, elle ne pleurait plus. Ses larmes ne la sauveraient pas plus que se torturer ne l'absoudrait, alors elle acceptait ce que la vie lui avait donné en compensation de sa déchéance et de la perte de tous ses proches; un amour maudit avec un homme maudit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Laura se leva du lit, debout une bonne fois pour toutes. Muée d'une détermination sans failles, elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le dressing en retirant sa chemise de nuit qu'elle jeta par terre et entra dans la salle de bain.

Postée devant le grand miroir vénitien, elle observa ce reflet qui lui était à présent totalement étranger, cette femme dont les crimes resteraient à jamais gravés dans le marbre. Faire l'amour avec le Seigneur des ténèbres laissait-il une marque ? S'il y avait une trace, elle était invisible; son corps était en tout point identique à la veille si ce n'était la disparition son hymen. Elle ne ressentait aucune souffrance physique, la douleur mentale disparaissait, elle était différente : une ombre s'était emparée de son âme.

Elle se doucha, ignorant le faible tiraillement dans son entre-jambe et s'habilla. Choisissant un pantalon noir, une chemise noire, des bottines noires, des bijoux noirs et un nœud noir avec lequel elle tressa ses cheveux.

Ainsi parée, elle se faisait l'effet de porter le deuil. « Oui, pensa-t-elle, aujourd'hui, j'enterre mon ancienne vie ! » Revenue fraîche et pimpante dans la chambre, elle ordonna à Louis de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant son absence. Indigné, le chat lui tourna le dos.

-Désolé Louis, mais tant que je ne connais pas bien le château, je préfère que tu restes ici… Ne fais pas la tête, c'est ridicule ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans la pénombre du couloir du troisième étage, elle réfléchissait par où commençait ses investigations dans l'immense demeure. Premièrement, elle essaierait de ne pas se perdre ou bien de tomber sur des Mangemorts, elle n'avait pas oublié le regard haineux d'Elyon Carrow. Quoiqu'elle se doutât fortement que sa relation avec Thomas devait être mal perçue de la part des Mangemorts, cela n'expliquait pas l'animosité de la rouquine envers elle, à moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait autre chose que des réticences purement idéologiques à son égard. Cela dit, elle préférait encore rencontrer Carrow que Bellatrix Lestrange car, en dépit de l'effroi que lui inspiraient certains serviteurs de Thomas, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient assassiné ses parents. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Bellatrix, simple question de principe fondamentale.

Animée par une force étrangère à tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici, elle atteignit le palier du troisième étage, s'arrêtant un instant pour contempler la splendeur de ce château. Et dire que toutes ces merveilles lui appartenaient dorénavant. Il lui était difficile de croire qu'elle serait bientôt la maîtresse de l'ancestrale demeure de Salazar Serpentard. Elle, une Green de souche irlandaise, amis des sang-de-bourbe, traîtresse à son sang… selon l'illustre fondateur de Poudlard en tout cas. Tant de meurtres avaient eu lieu derrière ses murs, tant d'horreurs s'y passaient encore. Thomas était là, quelque part à travers ses dédales de couloirs, de salles, de galeries, à torturer et tuer afin d'affermir son autorité sur les hybrides. Se ferait-elle un jour à cette vie d'infamies où tuer était un acte naturel ? Fermer les yeux lui serait certainement plus facile cependant, elle s'y refusait, elle avait choisi se répétait-elle inlassablement, elle devait assumer et regarder la réalité en face.

Des éclats de voix lointaines en provenance du rez-de-chaussée la tirèrent de ses réflexions. D'en haut, elle aperçut, un groupe de Mangemorts, réduit à la taille de gobelins, discutant entre eux. La voix qui l'avait interrompu s'éleva soudain parmi eux et Laura reconnu la longue chevelure rousse d'Elyon Carrow.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Crachait-elle en agitant la Gazette du sorcier sous le nez de Narcissa Malefoy qui s'éloigna d'elle par précaution.

Laura devinait aisément le sujet de leur conversation; son mariage prochain avec Thomas devait en étonné plus d'un. Néanmoins, affronter les Mangemorts lui fichait la trouille, surtout de devoir supporter leurs regards avides de réponse, voilà pourquoi, elle essayait de se faire toute petite en reculant doucement vers le mur quand Severus Rogue décida subitement de lever les yeux vers le balconnet qui servait de palier. Laura poussa un juron et, ne voulant ni ne pouvant se dégonfler – il en allait de la réputation de Thomas et de leur couple- elle entama sa descente aux enfers avec une lenteur démesurée, chaque pas lui coûtait un effort surhumain et son cœur, eh bien, lui devait être quelque part dans ses intestins.

« Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire… se disait-elle en descendant les escaliers marches par marches, étape par étapes; le second palier passé, elle respirait encore, le premier diminua considérablement son débit en oxygène et le dernier, l'annihila totalement. Pense à Thomas, poursuivait-elle tandis qu'elle arrivait en bas. Que ferait Thomas ? Ah oui ! Il les terrorise… Question du jour : Comment fait-on peur à un Mangemort ? Si réponse il y avait, elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle supposait que se faire appeler « le Seigneur des ténèbres » aidait grandement. »

Dernière marche. Capacité à respirer : zéro. Capacité cérébrale : nulle. Capacité à bouger devant une dizaine de Mangemorts : euh…

Les jambes flageolantes, n'ayant aucune idée de sa destination, Laura avisa deux grandes portes sur sa droite et y vit une issue de secours; peu importait ce qu'il y avait derrière du moment qu'elle se sortait de là rapidement. Peinant à garder un visage neutre, elle passa devant les Mangemorts, la tête haute, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait et, mesurant son pas, elle se dirigea en direction des portes noires. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter le professeur Rogue qui, comme à son habitude, poursuivit sa vendetta personnelle envers tous les Griffondor de la terre :

-Je vous félicite, Mlle Green ! dit-il alors qu'elle se trouvait à mi-chemin de son but.

« Oh, je le déteste, pensa Laura, ce crétin n'en manque jamais une! Pourquoi Thomas le laisse-t-il venir ici, il n'est pas à cent pour cent sûr que ce n'est pas un traître. » Elle souhaitait, en cet instant précis, que Thomas arrive et fasse taire ce type. Pas le tuer, juste le frapper jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus jamais capable de prononcer un seul mot empoisonné. Cependant, encore une fois, valait mieux pas que Voldemort lui tombe dessus.

Elle refoula loin dans son esprit les insultes qui lui venaient en raz-de-marée à l'encontre de son ancien professeur de potions, puis pivota sur ses pieds, la bouche sèche et la langue pâteuse. Ils la fixaient tous. Les yeux gris pâle de Lucius Malefoy se posèrent sur elle en même temps que ceux de son épouse, Narcissa qui lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit vaguement, perdue quelque part entre la gêne et la peur d'être cerné par des Mangemorts. Elle risqua un regard en direction d'Elyon Carrow; rigidement plantée sur ses deux pieds, la sorcière l'observait les yeux étincelant de haine. Sa longue chevelure rousse était joliment nattée et sa longue robe vert bouteille valorisait ses formes avec un bustier qui, selon Laura, devrait être sévèrement puni par la loi. Le concept même que ce genre de femmes puisse exister était en soi une hérésie. Comment pouvait-on cumuler autant d'atouts féminins en une seule personne ? C'était tout bonnement une terrible injustice de la part du hasard de la génétique. Normalement, si on suivait l'ordre naturel des choses, les méchants étaient laids et les gentils étaient beaux. Stupéfaite par le manichéisme de son raisonnement basé uniquement sur son antipathie envers Carrow, Laura ne put s'empêchait de l'enviait car elle représentait tout ce que Thomas aimait ; la beauté et la cruauté étaient ses idéaux suprêmes et Laura n'en possédait aucun.

« Ils se ressemblent, pensa-t-elle en éprouvant une pointe amère de jalousie. »

La seule personne du groupe qui semblait ne pas s'intéresser de près au mariage prochain, était Narcissa Malefoy, stoïque elle la regardait apparemment blasée, ennuyée. En fait, cette femme ne ressemblait pas à une meurtrière et si elle ne portait pas cet habit noir, Laura ne l'aurait certainement pas soupçonnée de servir le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait juste l'air rigide et coincée.

Le blond vénitien, Amycus Carrow s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina brièvement sous le regard flamboyant de sa sœur avant de déclara d'une voix de soprano avertit :

-Oui, Mlle Green, nous vous présentons nos félicitations les plus sincères ! Et je pense parler au nom de tous en disons cela.

Aucun des Mangemorts ne broncha mais Laura ne s'en souciait guère, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces paroles sonnaient faux dans ses oreilles, c'était un hypocrite invétéré et, vraisemblablement un beau parleur. Elle les considéra encore une minute puis répondit en essayant de maîtriser sa voix :

-Je vous remercie ! Hum… Bonne journée.

Elle se retourna prestement en serrant fortement les dents, maudissant sa stupidité qui deviendrait certainement légendaire avec le temps. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire « bonne journée » à des Mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce qu'était un bon jour pour eux ? Tuer, massacrer, piller, … ? Sûrement quelque chose dans ce goût-là ! Point positif : elle en était débarrassée pour le moment. Thomas lui avait ordonné de ne pas leur parler et elle ne leur avait dit que cinq mots, c'était pas mal pour un début. Retenant un grognement de frustration, elle parvint enfin devant les portes noires. Sans un regard en arrière, elle les ouvrit et entra dans une autre immense pièce de ce château : la bibliothèque dont Thomas lui avait parlé la veille. Elle y serait tranquille.

La bibliothèque de Serpentard était encore plus incroyable que celle de Poudlard : les murs étaient couverts de livres jusqu'au plafond et de grandes tables longues étaient disposés horizontalement au centre de la pièce. Profondément irritée et passablement ennuyée par tant de grandeur, Laura alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils près des larges fenêtres à meneaux et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle donc succombé à la tentation de le rejoindre cette nuit-là ? Par curiosité ? Si seulement, elle n'avait pas cédé à sa fascination pour « l'homme en noir » de son rêve, elle n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur lui, il ne l'aurait jamais hypnotisé en usant de ses baisers et de ses caresses ou bien de ses magnifiques yeux verts incandescents. Cette simple pensée lui comprima violemment la poitrine, avec des « si » on referait le monde. Mais à présent, souhaiterait-elle ne l'avoir jamais connu ? Cet homme, le premier dont elle était tombée amoureuse, capable de l'attirer autant par son physique que par son âme et son esprit.

Et grand diable, pourquoi était-elle attirée par une âme aussi noire que la sienne ? Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse du Seigneur des ténèbres au point d'être incapable de le quitter ?

Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, se frotta les yeux et s'accouda sur ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Le sort aurait-il pu lui infliger de plus cruelle ironie que celle de s'enticher du Seigneur des ténèbres, celui à l'origine du meurtre de ses parents ? Quelle destinée proscrite le destin lui réservait ! Quelle sarcastique cette vie ! Elle n'était en général, pas avare d'humour noir, loin de là, mais le destin la battait haut la main. Que pouvait-elle espérait maintenant ? Ses proches la banniront si toutefois ce n'était pas déjà fait et les « proches » de Thomas ne l'appréciaient pas… elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le seul lien qui la rattachait à ce monde obscur, cruel, impitoyable c'était Thomas, la passion qui les animait et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait avec Myriam dans le « Londres Moldu », elle avait vu inscrit en grosses lettres d'or cette phrase qui l'avait particulièrement marquée : « The greastest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return* » C'était une phrase très simple, une philosophie de vie un peu identique à celle de Célestina Moldubec qui prônait également une doctrine similaire en affirmant ce message caché dans la quasi-totalité de ses chansons : « Aimer comme si nous n'avions jamais été blessés, pardonner comme si nous n'avions jamais été trahis. » L'amour ! Mot d'un jour, mot de toujours si beau lorsque la passion qui l'habite n'était pas aussi ténébreuse que celle qu'ils expérimentaient.

Comment ces mots, ces phrases, ces bouts d'âme couchés sur du papier ou scandés tel un hymne national par la sorcière star des salons des femmes d'âge mûr, pourraient-ils la concerner ? La plupart des gens qui entendent ce genre de réconforts distillés par d'autres, en éprouvent quelquefois des frissons, parfois de l'irritation et rares étaient ceux qui ne ressentent rien. Mais où était l'espoir pour elle aujourd'hui ? En Thomas ? Cet homme illustrait bien des choses mais certainement pas ce mot, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérait de lui, c'était peut-être un peu de sentiment, de considération.

L'espoir ! Ce terme si profond, si retentissant dans un cœur et lourd de sens, se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

« L'espoir fait vivre, songea-t-elle amèrement. Cela met un terme à pas mal de mes questionnements car il n'y a guère d'espoir auprès de Thomas. »

Elle payait cher la libération du mensonge, le prix de cette chimérique liberté était élevé et, quand bien même, on qualifierait ainsi ce semblant d'existence, Thomas ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options. Obéir ou faire tuer Myriam. C'était peu comme alternatives.

Laura se redressa dans son fauteuil et s'avachit sur le confortable dossier. Thomas l'avait coincée dans une cage dorée, il lui offrait son trône des ténèbres en lui demandant de renier tout ce qu'elle était. Soufflant bruyamment, elle se releva et se dirigea vers une des étagères remplies de livres. Elle en prit un au hasard et regarda la couverture :

_**Les plus noirs secrets des sciences de la conscience.**_

L'auteur, un dénommé Eymerick drejke, lui était inconnu. Elle l'ouvrit à la page de garde et lut l'introduction en retenant une exclamation:

_**Apprendre à séparer sa conscience de son inconscience afin d'en distinguer avec exactitude les « contours » d'ordinaires indistincts et s'en servir pour la possession, est une discipline qu'il faut aborder en toute connaissance des risques. En effet, aussi attrayant que cela puisse paraître, posséder quelqu'un requiert une maîtrise parfaite de la magie noire, de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie. J'ai moi-même, au cours de la rédaction de cet ouvrage, adapté ma méthode aux différentes sources qui m'ont été confié par bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières épris de cette forme de science magique. Prendre possession d'un esprit de l'intérieur, et non par le biais d'une baguette magique, peut s'avérer dangereux pour un magicien non expérimenté. Il n'est pas rare que certains sorciers, dont les pouvoirs magiques sont très convenables, restent emprisonnés dans la tête de leur victime et alors on ne peut qu'imaginer les désastres que cela engendre….**_

-Charmant, dit-elle en reposant le livre à sa place.

-Vous trouvez ? Répondit une voix rocailleuse.

Laura sursauta, la main sur le cœur, et se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Un homme très âgé était assis au bout d'une des longues tables disposaient au centre. Les cheveux blancs, le visage buriné par les années, les épaules voûtées, Evan Rosier l'observait de ses yeux bleus délavés. Il était le plus vieux Mangemort de Thomas et pourtant il était plus jeune que lui, de trois ans son cadet. Elle l'avait appris il y a quelques mois lorsqu'elle assistait encore aux réunions de l'AD et qu'Harry Potter récapitulait chaque semaine ce qu'ils savaient à propos des Mages noirs de Voldemort.

-J'ai trouvé ce livre passionnant, poursuivit-il en se levant de sa chaise avec une facilité déconcertante pour son grand âge. L'art de posséder l'esprit d'un autre être humain est fascinant, bien que je n'y sois jamais parvenu…

Il était à présent en face d'elle et la dévisageait d'un air tranquille. Hébétée, elle recula d'un pas – très mauvaise idée de s'enfuir devant un Mangemort se réprimanda-t-elle en maquillant son geste en feignant de s'intéresser à un livre sur l'une des étagères-

-… Je crois que je n'étais pas assez assidu dans la pratique, le manque de motivation surement….

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Pour engager la conversation ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'il s'adresse à elle sur ces sujets. Cherchait-il à la confondre en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à vouloir apprendre comment posséder l'esprit de quelqu'un ? Tandis que Rosier continuait de monologuer sur ses incompétences en la matière et le pourquoi de celles-ci, elle se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Elle ne réussit qu'à se provoquer une crampe musculaire au niveau des lèvres qu'elle serrait à s'en blesser.

-… Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres, lui, est très fort à ce jeu-là ! Il empoisonne l'esprit de ses victimes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire son propre nom et puis, d'ailleurs, après être passées entre les mains du Seigneur des ténèbres, de nom, elles n'en ont plus besoin.

Soufflée, Laura plissa légèrement les yeux puis répondit vaguement :

-J'imagine…

Elle n'aurait pu trouver réponse plus claire, nette et précise que celle-ci, elle était parfaitement adaptée à la situation. « J'imagine que Thomas peut méchamment pourrir la vie d'une personne s'il en a envie. »

Elle vit le Mangemort écarquiller les yeux en regardant quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête puis s'incliner lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva dans la bibliothèque.

-Rosier, sortez-d' ici !

Soulagée, Laura se retourna vivement vers Thomas et se retrouva le nez tout près de sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Etonnée, elle l'observait tandis qu'il regardait fixement Evan Rosier la mâchoire étroitement fermée, une de ses mains enserrant sa baguette magique et l'autre le bras de Laura qui, le visage incliné, ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de lui. Thomas était tendu, attentif aux moindres des mouvements de Rosier. Sa poigne autour de son bras était rassurante, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre maintenant qu'il était là.

-Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Evan Rosier en se retirant hors de la pièce d'un pas claudicant

Thomas le suivit des yeux jusqu'à que le dernier pan de sa longue cape noire ait disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et que celle-ci ait cliqueté en se refermant doucement.

-Je croyais que tu étais occupé toute la matinée, dit Laura en posant la main sur son torse, décrivant des arcs de cercle sur sa large poitrine.

-Il est déjà tard, mon ange ! Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Tu as parlé aux Mangemorts !

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Anxieuse, Laura lui murmura à son tour :

-En fait, ce sont eux qui sont venus me parler, moi je ne voulais pas mais j'ai été obligée de leur répondre… et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'ils m'ignorent !

Thomas eut un léger ricanement en la voyant triturer nerveusement l'un des plis de sa chemise.

-Il leur est difficile de t'ignorer maintenant, mon ange… le monde entier sait qui tu es à présent, il n'y a pas un seul sorcier qui ne sache qui est Laura Green. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur un sofa près des fauteuils.

-Oui, je suppose, répondit-elle en le rejoignant sur le sofa.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tissu sombre et mou en soupirant de fatigue morale. Trop de Mangemorts, tue les Mangemorts. Elle le vit étendre sa main, délogeant un livre d'une des étagères qui lévita jusqu'à lui en passant au-dessus sa tête. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire, indifférent à sa présence. « Super, pensa Laura ! Génial ! On couche deux fois ensemble, je suis seule depuis ce matin, des Mangemorts m'énervent et monsieur m'accorde cinq minutes de son précieux temps (infini soi-disant passant) avant d'occulter ma présence. » Si seulement elle pouvait également l'occulter sa présence à lui ! »

Énervée et frustrée, elle expira profondément en s'adossant contre le large dossier du sofa. Les bras croisés, elle regardait le plafond en se demandant s'il était sage d'aborder le sujet Myriam. L'autoriserait-il à lui envoyer une lettre, rien qu'une lettre d'adieu ? « Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensée avant, se maudissait-elle, maintenant elle devait obtenir le consentement de Thomas et personne n'était sans savoir que ce dernier était irascible sur de nombreux points. »

-Hum, hum, toussa-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Thomas décolla ses yeux de sa page en tournant la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux verts rivaient sur les siens, lui signifiant son écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il.

Soudain décontenancée à cause de ce regard dont il avait le secret, Laura fronça à son tour les sourcils en bégayant :

-Euh… j-je v-voulais savoir si… je pouvais….éventuellement…

Elle s'interrompit. Il refuserait, bien sûr qu'il dirait non ! Pourquoi dirait-il oui ?

-Que tu pourrais quoi, s'impatienta-t-il

- Rien, dit-elle sèchement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Laura était en colère contre elle-même, à cause de son manque de prévoyance Myriam souffrait, croyant que sa nièce l'avait abandonné sans une once de remords et elle ne pouvait pas la contacter ni aller la voir. Sans la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve ces derniers mois, sa tante ne serait plus dans l'ignorance depuis longtemps, elle lui aurait avoué la terrible vérité. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Thomas reprendre sa lecture. Exaspérée, excédée par l'amalgame de sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient férocement dans son esprit, Laura se releva et persifla :

- Puisque tu es visiblement occupée… je retourne dans la chambre, Louis m'attend…

Elle allait s'éloigner quand il agrippa son poignet, la ramenant sur le sofa, à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Déjà vu, dit-elle soudainement pantelante.

Calmement, un sourire en coin, il reposa son livre sans la quitter des yeux en se penchant avec une lenteur délibérée vers ses lèvres et murmura :

-La patience n'est pas une de tes qualités, mon ange, et pourtant tu devras l'être à présent… Sinon le temps te semblera très long…

Faisait-il allusion au fait qu'il la laisserait souvent seule à l'avenir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira ! Je sais me divertir toute seule ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sèchement sur la joue.

Il ricana encore une fois, en s'emparant de sa bouche brièvement avant de dire :

-Tu n'enverras pas de courrier à ta tante !

-Pourquoi ça ? s'écria-t-elle, en le repoussant, les deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Parce que c'est inutile ! Que veux-tu lui dire de plus ? Aucune explication ne pourra justifier tes choix, pour elle, tu n'es plus sa nièce…

Déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa, approfondissant leur baiser en emmêlant ses doigts dans sa tresse.

Ce qu'il affirmait était véridique, elle se berçait d'illusions en croyant que Myriam accepterait son explication. Aucune raison, aucune logique rationnelle ne pouvait justifier ses actes, rien de ce qu'elle lui écrirait n'apaisera son chagrin et son désarroi. En revanche, elle était en mesure de la préserver et elle le ferait, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait.

Encore une fois la réalité n'était que trop dure à encaisser alors elle se cramponna à Thomas, piquant son visage de baisers tandis qu'il la caressait de long en large sans inhibitions; glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, sur ses cuisses, autour de sa taille, revendiquant son corps entier comme sien. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle se faisait un plaisir d'être plus active et constater ses réactions la ravissait. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait lui faire ressentir ces sensations ? Songea-t-elle alors qu'ils haletaient tous deux en s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Soudain, leurs ébats fougueux furent interrompus par un bruit sourd contre l'une des grandes portes noires. Laura grogna de frustration, exaspérée par l'arrivée inopinée d'un Mangemort, en reculant sur les genoux de Thomas pour descendre mais il la retint en regardant la porte s'ouvrir sur Elyon Carrow.

« Encore celle-là, pesta intérieurement Laura. Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller deux minutes sans le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi ensemble, il avait donc intérêt à tenir parole. »

Quand Carrow s'approcha du sofa et les vit ainsi enlacés: Elle, assise à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui, les mains posées nonchalamment sur ses hanches; on aurait pu la gifler que son expression n'aurait pas été différente. Désirant éviter de croiser son regard mauvais, Laura détourna la tête, un peu gênée et observa le profil symétrique de Thomas en l'écoutant s'enquérir de la raison qui amenait la Mangemorte ici :

-Que voulez-vous, Elyon ?

Son visage avait retrouvé son stoïcisme, les traits à nouveau figés dans une expression de pure indifférence gelée, il la fixait, attendant sa réponse. Laura sentait la brûlure du regard de Carrow dans son dos et peinait à conserver une respiration régulière. S'apercevant de sa peur, Thomas caressa d'une main le bas de son dos afin de la rassurer; dans ses bras elle ne risquait rien.

-Mon Seigneur, que fait-on pour le polymorphe ? Nous n'étions pas sûrs que les grilles de sa cage tiennent très longtemps.

-Attendez qu'il change de peau et placez-le dans une des cellules des cachots nord, les fers des prisons sont davantage imprégnés de magie, ils résisteront à l'acide.

-Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Elyon.

Laura ne la voyait pas mais, aux intonations de sa voix, elle paraissait crispée. Thomas la fixait toujours posément, froidement, les mains posées sur sa fiancée.

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, s'impatienta-t-il devant l'immobilité de la Mangemorte.

-Non, mon Seigneur, dit-elle abruptement.

Laura l'entendit s'éloigner puis refermer la porte qui cliqueta à nouveau.

-Je ne l'aime pas du tout, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Thomas.

C'était la stricte vérité, elle éprouvait une forte antipathie inexpliquée à l'égard de cette femme qui exhibait ses scandaleuses formes devant son fiancé. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était fort possible, qu'un jour, Thomas ait eu recours à ses services pour assouvir certains besoins physiques. C'était un homme et ces dernières heures lui avaient démontré que, malgré ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait, il fonctionnait toujours de la même manière que les simples mortels. Elle espérait également qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais cette femme, elle ne le supporterait pas. Laura était prête à tout pour ça, elle changerait pour lui donner envie d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

Thomas sembla saisir ses pensées car ses lèvres se tordirent en un demi-sourire moqueur avant de reprendre là où Elyon Carrow les avait interrompus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un polymorphe ? se demanda Laura avant de laisser le désir et le plaisir la confondre dans les méandres de ses émotions.


	15. Chapter 14: Le polymorphe

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

…_**...**_

_**Chapitre XIV : Le Polymorphe **_

_**Elyon Carrow**_

L'acide cuisant de la jalousie qui se déversait dans ses entrailles rendait ses gestes lents, brutaux; et tandis qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque en fermant la porte derrière elle, Elyon Carrow bouillonnait de rage. Elle rejoignit en hâte les autres dans les cachots, les yeux étincelants de fureur, elle poussa la grille qui gémit sur ses gonds et dévala les escaliers, s'enfonçant loin dans les souterrains du château de son Seigneur. Dolohov, Yaxley et Macnair venaient de capturer vivant un polymorphe mais le plus aberrant était que, eux soient toujours en vie. Comment avaient-ils fait ?

La température baissa de plusieurs degrés, elle approchait. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de son frère, Amycus, ce crétin plaisantait vraisemblablement parce que ses éclats de rire lui parvenaient à présent distinctement, résonant en écho sur les parois pierreuses. Le chemin jusqu'aux prisons Nord s'avérait être très désagréable pour qui ne parlait pas le Fourchelang ; la magie y était non seulement puissante mais aussi à l'état pur, autrement dit, elle ne répondait qu'à un seul maître : le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Arrivée dans un virage, elle ralentit, déraper pouvait être mortel dans ces escaliers étroits dont la pierre était coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Enfin parvenue au plus profond des cachots Nord, elle s'engagea dans un long tunnel étroit ; sa robe et ses longs cheveux roux voltigeaient autour d'elle, laissant sur son sillage une trainée verte et rouge. Les échos de voix s'accentuaient, elle en discernait à présent quelqu'une à travers le brouhaha qui s'élevait de plus en plus fort.

Elle les aperçut soudain au fond d'un tunnel attenant sur sa gauche et s'y engouffra en les hélant :

-EH !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. Bellatrix Lestrange, une femme qu'elle détestait royalement mais toujours moins que Laura Green, l'interrogea d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort que lui demandait de maintenir le polymorphe déchainé dans sa cage :

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Les trois Mangemorts qui l'aidaient la regardèrent également, le visage rouge et crispé.

-Que nous devions attendre qu'il ait changé de peau et ensuite de l'enfermer dans une de ces prisons, déclara Elyon en désignant ces dernières.

La rousse n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses camarades, sa colère était encore trop vive dans son esprit. Bellatrix sembla le remarquer car elle demanda brusquement :

-Etait-il avec elle ?

Cette fois, tous se tournèrent vers Elyon, l'interrogeant silencieusement, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange état de fait entre le Seigneur des ténèbres et Mlle Green.

-Oui, ils étaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque – la Mangemorte savoura l'expression de sa concurrente et se délecta de l'effet que produisirent sur elle ses paroles suivantes- Mlle Green était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux… toute émoustillée… - Seigneur, pensa Carrow avant de reprendre, c'est un pur délice de projeter toute cette rage sur quelqu'un d'autre que soi- Je n'ai rien vue mais, à mon humble avis, ils ne devaient pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Conscient du but de sa sœur, Amycus, prit un malin plaisir à renchérir :

-Eh bien, eh bien ! On dirait que le serpent a réussi à dompter la lionne.

-Tu parles d'une lionne, c'est plutôt un chaton sans défense, cracha sa sœur en lui jetant un regard noir.

Énervée Lestrange pour la pousser à la tuer était une chose mais insinuer que cette fille avait quelque chose à voir avec une grande sorcière en était une autre.

-Désolé, ma puce, minauda Amycus en levant les mains en signe de rémission. N'empêche que c'est étrange… Tu devrais peut-être même la respecter, grimper sur le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je doute qu'il t'ait laissé le faire El, non ?

-Ça suffit ! Gronda Bellatrix. Cette petite garce décérébrée paiera son audace ! Elle ose venir ici et se pavaner devant nous juste parce que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'amuse…

-Je vous ferais remarquer, la coupa Yaxley, que cette petite garce comme vous dites, vient d'être promue au rang de fiancée de Lord Voldemort. Alors, excusez-moi ma chère mais, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit plus qu'un jeu entre eux. –il regarda tour à tour la brune et la rousse- ne soyez pas si jalouses, mes amies, ou vous pourriez y laisser la vie.

Elyon Carrow et Bellatrix le fixaient, telles deux vipères sanguinaires prêtent à bondir sur leur proie.

Lucius Malefoy se racla la gorge, reportant l'attention des Mangemorts sur lui.

-Je propose que l'on mette un terme à cette conversation des plus ennuyeuses et, soi-disant passant, risquée et que l'on s'occupe de cette créature répugnante. Severus, ouvrez les grilles, s'il vous plaît, il change de peau.

En effet, le polymorphe se contorsionnait dans tout le sens à l'intérieur de sa cage, poussant des grognements rauques et visiblement douloureux, en s'arrachant de gros lambeaux de peau qui se liquéfiaient sitôt en contact avec le fer. Une minute plus tard, il était devenu la réplique parfaite de Dolohov qui se contempla curieusement à une distance respectable du polymorphe. Hargneux, ce dernier leur jetait des regards frénétiques en secouant sa cage, les mains agrippées aux barreaux de sa boîte d'airain. Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa droit sur la cage puis la déplaça face à l'entrée de la prison en s'écriant :

-À trois. Un… deux… trois

Severus Rogue ouvrit les grilles de la prison à l'instant même où Yaxley ouvrait celles de la cage. Le polymorphe se précipita à l'intérieur, essayant de repousser la cage en se jetant littéralement dessus. Affichant les traits déformés de Dolohov, la créature bondissait, frappant les fers de toutes ses forces tandis que les Mangemorts acculaient par sa puissance déployaient les grands moyens pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Les murs de pierre résonnaient de leurs cris et des grognements du polymorphe puis, dans un ultime mouvement désespéré, Dolohov donna un violent coup de pied dans la cage, la propulsant avec le polymorphe dans le fond de la cellule. Réagissant aussitôt, Rogue referma les grilles en les scellant magiquement. Épuisés, les Mangemorts s'adossèrent contre le mur, en soufflant drument.

Restée à l'écart, Elyon observa le monstre se déchaîner en grognant contre ses barreaux en songeant au plaisir qu'elle éprouverait si elle enfermait Laura Green dans une de ces cellules, pourquoi pas avec lui, d'ailleurs ? Cette fille lui prenait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devait mourir. Inciter Bellatrix à le faire à sa place était plus prudent, néanmoins, la tuer elle-même serait absolument jouissif.

-Allez, bande de feignants, grogna Macnair, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

-N'empêche, dit Amycus en ignorant la réprimande de son compère, ça me chiffonne. Pourquoi ? –il se redressa – Pourquoi se marier à Laura Green ? C'est vrai, qui est-elle pour mériter cet honneur ?

Se redressant également, Rogue intervint :

-En fait, je ne crois pas que Mlle Green le prenne comme tel…

-Quoi ? s'écria Bellatrix. Quel honneur ? C'est surement un malentendu… le Seigneur des ténèbres ne va tout de même pas épouser une fille de bas-étage… Il peut s'offrir beaucoup mieux qu'une pauvre petite mijaurée.

Désintéressée, Elyon fixait toujours le polymorphe. Si Laura pouvait se perdre dans les cachots, tomber sur la créature affamée et si elle parvenait à affaiblir suffisamment la magie de sa prison, Green ne fera pas long feu. Personne ne saura où elle était, convaincu que l'entrée de cachots était scellée, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne la retrouverait pas à temps. Elyon ricana intérieurement, savourant à l'avance sa victoire. Finalement, elle n'aurait nullement besoin de la couverture de Bellatrix, elle pourrait le faire elle-même et rejeter la faute sur la stupidité de cette garce de Green.

…

_**Laura Marie Green**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

Assise sur le fauteuil noir de leur chambre, Laura pensait, épuisée par ces derniers jours solitaires. Thomas n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui accorder depuis le lendemain de son arrivée et elle s'était mortellement ennuyée, redoutant de quitter leur pièce commune. Louis pelotonné sur ses genoux, elle songeait à leur dernière entrevue et à la nouvelle qui s'était ensuivi.

La visite guidée menait par Thomas ne dura pas moins de quatre longues heures pendant lesquelles, Laura put s'extasier devant la magnificence du château de Salazar Serpentard. En effet, malgré l'obscurité indéniable qui régnait à travers les dédales de couloirs, escaliers ou bien encore de galeries, nul ne pouvait s'opposer au fait que cette ancestrale demeure brillait par sa somptuosité. De la façade extérieure, elle n'avait vu que ce que lui offrait la grande cour pavée servant d'immenses jardins fleuris; des bosquets de roses multicolores y étaient savamment répartis, une fontaine en pierre, couronnée de serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes et d'argent qui crachaient des gerbes d'eau scintillante, trônait majestueusement au centre, recouverte de filons d'or.

Ciselé de chemins pavés, le jardin, en dépit de l'austérité apparente des lieux se trouvait être très agréable, ensoleillée lorsque l'été illuminait de ses rayons transcendant l'obscur édifice. Par contraste, l'intérieur du château était très sombre et Laura avait demandé à Thomas les raisons de cette différence de luminosité.

-C'est à cause de Marianne Selwyn, avait-il répondu distraitement, en lui tendant une rose blanche cueillie quelques secondes plus tôt. L'épouse de Serpentard appréciait la lumière du jour contrairement à son époux qui la détestait. Par conséquent, il lui fit bâtir ce jardin. Certaines légendes disent qu'elle y est morte peu de temps après son mari.

Tandis que Laura humait le parfum de la rose entre ses doigts, Thomas avait poursuivi ses explications :

-Je pense que le château fut édifié aux alentours de l'an 500 cependant, étant donné l'imprécision des calendriers de l'époque, il est impossible de l'affirmer avec certitude. Le chantier a duré plus de trois décennies et de nombreux hommes y ont perdu la vie. La magie n'en était encore qu'à ses prémices, très instables lors de son façonnement, elle tua plus d'un téméraire qui se croyait suffisamment malin pour en réchapper. – il avait réprimé une exclamation dédaigneuse- Il n'y a pas de pire erreur que de sous-estimer la violence de la magie à l'état pur. Avant que les magiciens du monde entier ne trouvent le moyen de la contrôler à l'aide d'incantations, elle était comme la roche sauvage, brute, meurtrière, où les vagues viennent se briser…- il lui avait jeté un regard en biais - Aidé des elfes et des gobelins, Serpentard a agencé sa demeure en fonction de son emplacement, il pensait à juste titre, qu'ainsi dressait entre terre et mer, les attaques impromptues seraient amoindries par l'environnement hostile des marécages et des falaises. Que ce soit les sorciers ou les Moldus, ses ennemis étaient dans l'obligation de traverser bon nombre d'épreuves avant de pouvoir accéder au château. Si les sortilèges anti-moldus suffisaient à repousser efficacement ces derniers, il dut également, au fil des années, mettre en place diverses protections et maléfices de défenses pour se protéger de ses semblables qui, attirés par sa puissance magique, n'avait de cesse de prendre d'assaut la forteresse. Néanmoins, je reste l'auteur de la plupart des défenses actuelles, notamment celle anti-transplanage. On peut penser que Godric Griffondor eut connaissance, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, de ces sortilèges et maléfices, néanmoins, lorsqu'il se brouilla avec Serpentard, celui-ci renforça les sécurités du château, y installant, découverte après découverte, plusieurs autres maléfices et introduit quelques créatures de l'ombre, tel un spectre qui hante toujours les donjons avec une vivacité peu commune. – Laura avait paru effaré par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre- il ne s'en prendra pas à toi, tu peux donc y déambuler sans crainte, il est juste un peu agressif par moments mais rien de dangereux…

Laura s'était abstenu de relever l'absurdité de ces propos; les spectres étaient dangereux, pire que des esprits, ils pouvaient aisément entrer en contact avec la matière et s'en prendre physiquement aux humains. D'ailleurs eux-mêmes ne l'avaient jamais été, humain. La légende disait que ces démons naquirent dans les ténèbres, surgissant du néant afin de prendre possession de l'âme des vivants. Comparé à ces monstres, Peeves faisait office d'ange gardien bienveillant, c'était tout dire, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard aurait certainement tremblé devant ses pairs de l'ombre.

Indifférent à ses réflexions, Thomas avait repris son discours tandis qu'ils traversaient le jardin et passaient la porte qui menait à l'aile Sud.

- Les Mangemorts ne peuvent aller au-delà du bâtiment principal le hall d'entrée et les salles attenantes sont les seuls endroits avec les souterrains où ils sont autorisés à pénétrer. L'aile Est leur est momentanément accessible en raison de la présence des hybrides mais les autres ailes et les étages leur sont interdits. Pour te permettre d'y accéder j'ai dû user d'anciens rituels de magie noire – devant son air interrogateur, il s'expliqua- j'ai en quelque sorte accoutumé la magie du château à la tienne. Cela n'a pas été simple mais, à l'aide d'un de tes cheveux j'y suis parvenu.

-Un de mes cheveux ? avait répété Laura, curieuse.

-Oui ! Imagines-toi un animal de compagnie aveugle et sourd; son odorat est le seul moyen dont il dispose pour reconnaître son maître ! Eh bien, dans le principe, c'est sensiblement la même chose, la magie du château reconnaît ta signature magique, celle-ci est spécifique à chacun et la tienne est maintenant assimilée, mélangée à la mienne. Le seul problème est que tu ne parles pas fourchelang, ce qui te rend incapables de briser la plupart des défenses si besoin est, cependant, je doute que cela pose des difficultés, sauf bien sûr, si tu décides de me désobéir, dans ce cas, il se peut que tu t'en mordes les doigts.

Ils étaient arrivés devant deux grandes portes que Thomas avait ouvertes d'un coup de baguette magique.

-La salle de réception, avait-il précisé en entrant à l'intérieur.

Éberluée, Laura l'avait suivi, admirant la magnificence des lieux. « Immense » n'était plus le mot adéquat pour qualifier cet endroit, ni pièce d'ailleurs. Il fallait le voir pour le croire; une dizaine de Grandes salles, tel que celle de Poudlard aurait pu aisément tenir à l'intérieur et peut-être y aurait-il eu encore de la place. Quatre gigantesques pans de murs de pierres sombres et polies l'encadraient; le plafond haut lambrissé d'acajou illuminait d'un étrange éclat mielleux le parquet d'ébène sur lequel il se reflétait; deux longues tables en chêne d'au moins quinze mètres recouvraient de moitié les côtés droit et gauche. En levant la tête, Laura aperçut une haute estrade disposée en saillie du mur en hauteur, servant vraisemblablement à accueillir un orchestre puisqu'un pupitre ornait l'orée de la balustrade. La salle de réception était vide, par conséquent, leurs pas et leur voix résonnaient, le moindre son se répercutant en écho tout autour d'eux.

-C'est immense !... Incroyable…. Avait-elle murmuré en tournoyant sur elle-même, subjugué.

Thomas se mit doucement à rire, produisant un écho des plus envoûtants.

Elle aimait quand il riait. C'était rarissime, jamais aux éclats, fugace, de précieux moments qu'elle se savait l'unique bénéficiaire. Hébétée, captivée, elle l'avait dévisagé, tel un serpent devant le flûtiste. Il s'approcha subrepticement d'elle, souleva son menton d'un doigt, glissa sa joue contre la sienne, murmurant dans le creux de son oreille :

-Alors tu vas apprécier la prochaine réception qui s'y tiendra !

-Quelle réception ?

-Celle en l'honneur de nos fiançailles…

La simple évocation de cette tragédie la ramena dans le présent, lui retournant l'estomac. C'était une catastrophe. Comment survivrait-elle à toute une soirée en compagnie de Mangemorts, de sorciers et de créatures à la solde de son diabolique de fiancé. Bien que Thomas lui ait assuré que la réception se passerait bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond malaise lorsque son esprit inoccupé venait à s'égarer vers cette terrible perspective. Dans trois jours exactement, elle devrait affronter l'ensemble du clan du Seigneur des ténèbres et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais malheureusement, étant la fiancée, elle ne pouvait espérer s'y soustraire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle savait fort bien qu'il taisait bon nombre de choses du fait de sa médiocrité en occlumencie. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il lui dissimulait le secret de leur lien et refusait d'en parler. Il lui était douloureux de concevoir le fait qu'il se méfiait de ses capacités de sorcière, méprisant ses faiblesses, bafouant jusqu'à sa personnalité. Il fallait lui prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance mais comment ? Cet homme n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même. Inspirant profondément, elle s'extirpa du fauteuil, dégourdissant ses jambes endolories d'être si longtemps restée assise en tailleur. « La réception n'aurait lieu que dans trois jours, songea-t-elle, cela lui laissait le temps de s'y préparer. » Quittant la douce chaleur qui émanait de l'âtre brûlant de la majestueuse cheminée incrustée d'émeraudes brillantes, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage funeste qu'offraient les marais environnant le château de Serpentard. Le ciel grisâtre bruinait légèrement et de fines gouttelettes se condensaient sur les carreaux de la vitre étrangement obscurcie. Pas un rayon de soleil ne venait illuminer le sombre édifice et les brumes s'accumulaient au ras du sol, lui conférant un aspect spectral. Laura avait la terrible impression de plonger en chute libre dans un puits à une vitesse vertigineuse sans que personne autour d'elle ne s'en compte, ni ne cherche à la rattraper.

Minait par le désespoir qui semblait régner en maître sur ces terres, elle détacha son regard de la fenêtre, lissa sa robe noire à manches longues et, avisant Louis allongé sur le lit, lui déclara sortir faire un tour dans le château. Le chat se leva aussitôt, heureux de pouvoir enfin se promener. Ses membres étaient près de céder à l'angoisse qui la consumait et seule la présence de son amant lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer devant la cruauté qui constituait la norme entre ses murs qui, les jours sombres, l'acculaient, l'oppressant atrocement.

Elle avait vu de quoi été capable Thomas, elle l'avait vu torturer un Mangemort, juste sous ses yeux. Pour une faute futile, Dolohov s'était pris la racler de sa vie, pliant en hurlant pendant que son Seigneur le punissait. Laura avait tenté de s'enfuir mais Thomas l'avait retenue, la forçant à le regarder, à supporter l'horreur qu'il infligeait au Mangemort tremblant de douleur. Ensuite, lorsque tout fut terminé, quand Lucius Malefoy eut dégagé le corps inanimé de son compère et qu'ils aient disparu du hall d'entrée, Thomas s'était mis en colère contre elle, la réprimandant de son comportement indigne de lui, de sa condition. Il avait crié, dit des choses horribles et elle, telle une pauvre fille minable, elle avait pleuré, désirant juste qu'il cesse de la disputer. Dans ces moments-là, il lui faisait peur, à l'instar des Mangemorts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant sa fureur. Tant de souvenirs hantaient à présent son esprit, tant d'instants de vie en compagnie de son indomptable, irrécupérable, impitoyable, infréquentable d'enfoiré de fiancé.

Parvenue sur le palier du troisième étage, elle descendit les escaliers en direction du hall d'entrée désert; Thomas et les Mangemorts étaient partis Dieu sait où, pour faire Dieu sait quoi. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Louis et les elfes de maison dans le château. Elle s'arrêta une minute en bas des marches, réfléchissant où aller quand, soudain, un bruit en provenance de la grille noire en fer attira son attention. À quoi bon hésiter ? Si elle n'investiguait pas elle-même, personne ne lui dirait ce qui se cachait dans les entrailles du château de Salazar Serpentard.

Louis sur ses talons, ses ballerines claquant légèrement sur le sol marbré tandis qu'à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, elle se dirigeait vers les grilles, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si jamais Thomas apprenait qu'elle était allée faire un tour dans les cachots, elle n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction. L'idée que quelqu'un paie sa désobéissance à sa place l'effleura une fraction de seconde, l'immobilisant à mi-parcours mais sa curiosité l'emporta, elle devait savoir, soulager son esprit d'une partie de ces questions qu'il ressassait sans cesse, endiguant ses autres pensées. Elle se remit à marcher, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil en arrière, l'oreille aux aguets au cas où on la surprendrait en train de commettre une bêtise. À l'autre bout de l'allée, à droite des escaliers en spirale, les portes de la salle de transplanage étaient closes, rien ne laissait présager que Thomas reviendrait bientôt au château. Pas d'elfes de maison en vue, Twinkle devait être aux cuisines avec les autres esclaves de son espèce; elle l'avait renvoyée peu après son petit-déjeuner en solitaire.

Arrivée devant la grille, Laura hésita encore une seconde. Peut-être était-ce risqué de s'y aventurer ? Et si des gens qu'elle connaissait y étaient enfermés ? Pourrait-elle les libérer et, a contrario, le supporter ? « Non, ça suffit, se dit-elle ! Tu n'as pas été réparti à Griffondor pour te dégonfler face au danger et encore moins pour devenir une lâche ! » Être une traîtresse suffisait amplement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y ajouter la couardise. Le souffle court, elle ouvrit brusquement la grille qui, à son grand damne, grinça longuement sur ses gonds. Se retournant prestement, elle attendit, figée, que le silence revienne. L'oreille toujours aux aguets, retenant sa respiration, elle vérifia que personne ne venait ni n'avait entendu ce tapage et s'engouffra rapidement dans le tunnel obscur en refermant précautionneusement la grille. Apeuré, Louis poussa un miaulement plaintif à l'encontre de la stupidité présumée de sa maîtresse.

-Lumos, murmura Laura en pointant l'extrémité lumineuse de sa baguette magique devant elle. Ne t'en fais pas Louis, ça va aller !

Un pas après l'autre, elle progressa dans le tunnel étroit en s'efforçant de ne pas se retourner et de voir la lumière du hall d'entrée s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les souterrains du château. Plus elle avançait, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans ses tempes, plus l'air se faisait oppressant, la température semblait avoir également baissé de plusieurs degrés car, malgré sa robe en coton épais, elle frissonnait. Entre ses jambes, Louis tremblait, chevrotant quelques miaulements ici et là lorsqu'un bruit retentissait tel un râle autour d'eux. Les ténèbres les entouraient, épaisses, elles en étaient presque palpables. Chacun de ses pas résonnait atrocement contre les parois pierreuses et se répercutait en échos sans jamais s'évanouir. La respiration saccadée, elle marchait lentement, tâtant le sol du bout du pied avant de s'y appuyer en évitant de toucher les murs. Ce tunnel était trop étroit pour accueillir plus d'une personne à la fois et Laura peinait à garder un minimum de calme pour ne pas flancher sous son propre poids. Les jambes flageolantes, elle atteignit finalement une cavité rocheuse plus spacieuse et éclairée par des torches. Éteignant sa baguette magique, elle avisa un couloir dans le fond de la pièce et s'en approcha prudemment. Sombrement éclairait, il paraissait continuer à l'infini. Le sol poussiéreux était jonché de résidus noirâtres, cendrés ainsi que plus mou que dans le tunnel précédent. Inspirant par la bouche en raison de l'odeur soufrée qui polluait l'atmosphère, elle supposa se trouver sous les marécages ce qui expliquerait la puanteur et l'humidité. Poursuivant son chemin, Louis à ses côtés, Laura écoutait les crépitements des parois fissurées à plusieurs endroits, comme si la roche souffrait et gémissait sous le poids immense des années à porter l'ancestrale bâtisse, croulant, agressée par son environnement hostile. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici, c'était une folie de penser pouvoir s'en sortir, survivre au Seigneur de ces lieux. Déjà, elle sentait l'agressivité excessive de Thomas, constamment en colère, il s'énervait pour des broutilles. Les seuls moments où ils s'accordaient à peu près étaient au lit, là tout été plus facile, leurs corps prenaient les commandes et fusionnaient parfaitement. Elle apprenait à le manier, profitant sans scrupules de sa faiblesse lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle se libérait de sa conscience, jouissant simplement de le sentir en elle. Savourant l'indécence de ces instants lorsque leurs corps criaient, s'harmonisant naturellement ensemble.

Secouant la tête, elle s'arracha à ses pensées désespérées et se concentra sur son chemin à travers les sous-sols du château. Les cachots étaient déserts et bientôt elle vit les premières cellules. L'anxiété la saisissait peu à peu, tout comme la crainte de découvrir une de ses connaissances enfermées quelque part dans une de ces prisons. Ces dernières avaient été creusées à même la paroi rocheuse, inégales et visiblement tranchantes à certains endroits. Le plafond bas ne mesurait que deux ou trois mètres de hauteur et, si le couloir était plus large, il n'en demeurait pas moins sale et jonché de ses résidus noirâtres. D'ailleurs, en se baissant afin d'en regarder un de plus près, Laura s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de cendre. Se relevant vivement elle se demanda dégoûtée si des prisonniers y avaient été immolés ? Reprenant ses esprits, elle continua, suivit de Louis qui trottinait à ses pieds.

Soudain, alors qu'elle poursuivait son exploration des lieux, vérifiant une à une les cellules, des pleurs se firent entendre au fond du couloir. Sur le qui-vive, la respiration erratique, Laura s'approcha lentement, dégainant sa baguette magique. Les sanglots s'accentuèrent, ressemblant de plus en plus à des feulements accablés tandis qu'elle parvenait au coin du mur qui séparait les cellules les unes des autres. Jetant un coup d'œil discret à partir de l'angle, elle entrevit, effarée, une petite fille, blonde aux yeux bleus qui l'observait également de la même manière. Reculant de son point de vue, Laura s'agenouilla à sa hauteur; la regardant à travers les barreaux, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Pas de réponse. La fillette se contenter de la fixer, immobile, sa robe blanche en lambeaux pendant tristement sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, sa peau était noircie au niveau de ses joues et ses yeux tombés dans leurs orbites, elle avait l'air épuisée, prête à mourir d'inanition. Elle tendit sa main à Laura qui, surprise, la prit machinalement avant de lui redemander son nom.

-ça ne te concerne pas, gronda la fillette d'une voix rauque, masculine en tirant violemment sur son bras.

Paniquée, Laura résista de toutes ses forces, tirant son bras en sens inverse tandis que la créature essayait de la mordre. Ses dents se transformèrent en crocs acérés et sa mâchoire s'allongea, formant un trou béant qui déforma considérablement ses traits. Les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, les os saillants sous sa peau qui devenait grisâtre, la créature eut un rire sardonique en se penchant vers la main de Laura. Hurlant de terreur, celle-ci se jeta à terre, réussissant contre tout espoir à se dégager de la poigne féroce de la chose qui, sitôt privée de son repas, se contorsionna dans tous les sens, grognant grassement en s'arrachant de gros morceaux de peau qui se liquéfièrent au contact du sol. Les chairs à nu, recouvertes d'une croûte verdâtre et ensanglantée, la créature fixa Laura, poussant des gémissements gutturaux en secouant les grilles de sa prison, les deux mains sur les barreaux. Prise de nausée, terrorisée, Laura vit de la fumée s'échapper du métal sombre en train d'être rongé par une sorte d'acide qui suintait des pores de la créature. Elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Thomas à Carrow dans la bibliothèque… c'était un polymorphe. Horrifiée et plus curieuse pour une noise, Laura se remit rapidement debout au moment même où le monstre sortait de sa cellule. Coincée, elle ne pouvait plus que s'enfoncer davantage dans les cachots. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici !

Laura courut droit devant elle, tourna à l'angle, dévala les escaliers étroits qui apparurent soudain, criant comme une folle à Louis d'aller chercher de l'aide, sans savoir si le chat avait compris. La situation dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait affronté jusqu'ici, c'était sans espoir. Talonnait par le polymorphe, elle descendait, glissait les marches irrégulières, raclant la roche pour se retenir de tomber, indifférentes à la douleur de ses mains meurtries. S'apercevant qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette magique, elle avisa subitement une porte en bois grossièrement nichée entre deux pans rocheux. Elle s'y rendit sans hésitation, l'ouvrit et la claqua au nez du polymorphe avant de reprendre sa course. Encore un couloir, sans prison cette fois-ci, juste un dédale d'intersections qu'elle empruntait au hasard, ne réfléchissant plus. L'adrénaline se déversait à flot dans ses veines, animant, mouvant son corps par la seule force de sa volonté. Le cœur martelant frénétiquement ses côtes, tressautant contre son sternum, elle perdait progressivement du terrain en faveur du polymorphe dont elle sentait la puanteur. Elle tourna à droite puis à gauche et à nouveau à droite, sa robe virevoltant autour de ses genoux. Pillant brusquement face à un mur, Laura se sut perdue. C'était un cul-de-sac. Le polymorphe arriva derrière elle, un sourire mauvais dessiner sur le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche. Heurtant le mur, Laura ne parvenait plus à respirait, horrifiée, elle regardait les yeux écarquillés, le monstre s'approcher lentement. Solidement bâti, pourvu d'yeux perçant, injectés de sang, le corps lourd, il traînait des pieds aux griffes pointues, crissant sur la pierre. Ses mains verdâtres aux longs doigts tout aussi pourvus de griffes, se tendirent vers elle et s'abattirent, cinglant l'air, sur ses épaules, s'enfonçant dans sa chair. La morsure de l'acide se propagea dans ses bras, la paralysant contre le mur tandis que l'haleine fétide du monstre emplissait ses narines et la faisait tirer au cœur. Et alors que son instinct de survie l'implorait de se débattre, de résister, une sombre pensée envahit son esprit. Pourquoi lutter ? Ne serait-ce pas plus facile d'en finir ici ? La douleur devenait insoutenable mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, si elle mourrait maintenant, personne ne la regretterait. Thomas reprendrait le cours de son existence maudite, sans fardeau à porter et elle, elle serait enfin libérée de sa dépendance, de cet amour, de cette passion…

Laura lâcha prise, s'abandonnant aux ténèbres qui voilaient ses yeux embués de larmes.

…_**.**_

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor **_

Thomas apparut dans la salle de transplanage, suivit des Mangemorts éreintés par leur voyage en Allemagne. Weirberg se sera finalement montré plus coopératif qu'il ne le pensait au départ; dépassé par les évènements, l'Allemand ne leur avait opposé que de maigres résistances avant de leur fournir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le grimoire était actuellement en sécurité à Gringottes et la clef du coffre-fort de Weirberg gisait tranquillement dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Tout allait pour le mieux. Plus qu'une dernière étape et les portes dites sacralines s'ouvriront, permettant aux elfes noirs de traverser la frontière entre les mondes. Il avait payé cher le prix de son immortalité mais il ne regrettait rien, après tout, n'y avait-il pas gagné Laura ? Bien que son âme sœur l'irritât constamment avec son caractère borné, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle se rattrapait sur d'autres points non négligeables. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il se détendait, apaisant enfin dans ses bras une colère qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis qu'il était en âge de penser.

Il sortit de la salle de transplanage, passant devant les Mangemorts qui le suivirent à nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte, sur le point de les renvoyer pour qu'il puisse aller voir Laura quand soudain, il aperçut Louis se faufiler entre les barreaux de la grille des cachots. Affolé, le chat hurlait à plein poumons en se précipitant vers lui. La peur monta en lui, sourde et diffuse tandis que dans son esprit germait l'idée qu'elle était en danger.

-Ce chat est fou, se moqua Elyon en se rapprochant de son Seigneur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-La ferme ! s'écria Voldemort en la repoussant sur le côté d'un coup violent dans les côtes.

Il parcourut à grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de la grille, talonné de ses Mangemorts incrédules.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en tirant violemment sur la grille qui sauta de ses gonds, s'écrasant un mètre plus loin.

Il courut, traversant le long tunnel, débouchant dans la cavité centrale, s'engageant dans le long couloir cellulaire, sans prêter attention aux Mangemorts qui le suivaient haletant. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit… il ne préférait pas envisager sa mort, c'était impensable. Il parvint jusqu'à la cellule du polymorphe et constata les dégâts. Sans réfléchir, il se remit à courir en direction des couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs tandis que la peur le prenait à la gorge. Il entendait son cœur cogner les parois de son antre et sursauta presque lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit subitement sur sa droite.

-Mon Seigneur, je crois que ça vient de par-là, dit Rogue en désignant l'embouchure d'un couloir.

Thomas ne l'écouta pas, ne le regarda même pas, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct qui lui disait de prendre le couloir sur sa droite. Les cris s'amplifièrent, elle souffrait. Il courait comme un fou, comme jamais il n'avait couru de toute sa vie, mué par la force du désespoir, il dévala les escaliers étroits. Avisant la porte qui menait au cul-de-sac, il sut qu'elle était passée ici, pas seulement à cause du sang nauséabond par terre mais parce que son cœur lui hurlait, telle une sonnerie stridente résonnant dans sa tête. Serrant sa mâchoire à s'en casser les dents, les poings crispés, il se précipita dessus, délogea le battant en bois de la paroi rocheuse, indifférent aux Mangemorts qui durent se baisser pour l'éviter, poursuivant sa course effrénée. Soudain, alors qu'il tournait pour la seconde fois à droite, il la vit; adossée contre le mur, les griffes du polymorphe enfoncées juste au-dessous de ses épaules. Une fureur brûlante se déversa dans sa poitrine et il leva sa baguette magique, incendiant la créature qui prit feu dans un hurlement bestial, lâchant sa prise sur Laura. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux fermés, secouée de tremblements. S'approchant, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, passa un de ses bras autour de son cou et la souleva, la calant contre son torse comme une enfant. Elle respirait faiblement, le visage blême. À nouveau maître de ses émotions maintenant qu'il la savait en vie, il ordonna calmement à Rogue :

-Severus, allez chercher l'antidote au venin du polymorphe et rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie.

-Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Rogue en partant rapidement, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une trainée noire.

Les autres Mangemorts observaient la scène qui se jouait devant eux, déroutés. Sauf Elyon et Bellatrix qui peinait à refréner leur jubilation. Thomas ressentit subitement une bouffée de rage à leur encontre mais, refusant de perdre du temps, il se détourna d'elles en emportant Laura vers la sortie, n'accordant pas un seul regard au polymorphe qui se consumait au milieu de la pièce.

-Débarrassez-moi de ça, ordonna-t-il à Elyon et Bellatrix.

« Qu'elles s'occupent dont de cette besogne, pensa-t-il en marchant d'un pas vif. Comment la créature avait-elle fait pour s'échapper de sa cellule ? Et pourquoi les grilles avaient plié ? »

Sentant à peine le poids de Laura, il atteignit rapidement la sortie où les vestiges de la grille jonchaient le sol marbré du hall d'entrée. Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son sang-froid, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, passant devant les grandes portes d'ébènes, parcouru une centaine de mètres, tourna à gauche et franchit l'embrasure d'une petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle il n'avait que très rarement mit les pieds. Déposant délicatement Laura sur l'unique lit en fer gris, il replaça une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, caressant son visage barbouillé de larmes et de sang. Inconsciente, elle gémissait, paralysée par le venin qui s'insinuait vers son cœur mais il n'était plus inquiet, il restait encore du temps avant que la situation ne devienne critique. Les polymorphes n'injectait leur venin que pour immobiliser leur victime pendant qu'ils les dévoraient.

Le véritable problème venait du fait qu'il ne s'était pas maîtrisé, il avait couru à son secours comme un vulgaire abruti entiché d'une femme. Les Mangemorts avaient tous pu constater son changement flagrant d'attitude. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il réfléchissait à un moyen de la protéger efficacement. C'était une idiote, il aurait dû se mettre en colère contre elle, cependant, après avoir failli la perdre, il en était incapable. Dans une fureur sourde dirigée contre lui-même, il se tenait debout, au pied de Laura, engagé dans une bataille rangée avec sa susceptibilité bafouée et son orgueil écorché. Il avait abjuré tant de choses afin de lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent, elle régnerait sur les ténèbres avec lui, il la ferait maîtresse de son château et, en retour, la demoiselle lui désobéissait de façon flagrante. Il était grand temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas un homme à accepter ce genre de débordement, même venant de sa fiancée.

Rogue entrebâilla la porte, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions, une seringue dans la main.

-Mon Seigneur, dit-il en lui tendant l'aiguille.

Thomas s'en empara, retourna près de Laura, s'assit sur le bord du lit et, tâtant de deux doigts un point à gauche de son thorax, il planta franchement la seringue dans son cœur, vidant le liquide ambré par à-coups. Elle tressauta brusquement, respirant profondément les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond en s'accrochant à la main qui appuyait sur l'aiguille. De son bras libre, il la plaqua contre le matelas, prenant garde à son épaule blessée. Trop faible pour se débattre, elle gémissait en murmurant des bribes de phrases :

-J-j'ai mal… froid… arrête… Thomas…

Le reste était indistinct mais l'essentiel était qu'elle reprenait conscience, il se fichait de ce qu'elle racontait du moment qu'elle parlait. Les traits figés par la concentration, il délogea doucement l'aiguille de son cœur, la jeta nonchalamment sur le chevet près du lit et dévisagea cette femme qui souvent lui pourrissait la vie. Une imbécile, une idiote, voilà ce qu'il en pensait, incapable de logique, incroyablement butée, elle luttait contre son autorité, profitant du semblant d'émotion que son fiancé ressentait pour elle. Le courage dont elle usait pour défendre ses opinions suscitait chez lui un désir profond, cette hargne avec laquelle elle l'attaquait réveillait des relents d'affections oubliées depuis longtemps. La fierté grandissante qu'il éprouvait de posséder cette femme était bien réelle. Deux âmes que tout opposait que le destin avait réuni ne pouvaient être que dévastateur et pourtant, il lui fallait l'épouser, l'élever au rang de Reine. Il se chargerait de lui enseigner ce qu'elle ignorait. Il s'y attèlerait dès les prochains jours, ce genre d'épisode ne devait plus se reproduire.

…_**.**_

Laura se sentait mal, nauséeuse et sa poitrine la lançait affreusement. Le voile se dissipait lentement sur ses yeux et elle entrevit les contours troubles de la silhouette de Thomas. Que s'était-il passé ? Il y avait eu le polymorphe, la douleur, l'abattement puis le néant. Elle n'était finalement pas morte, Thomas l'avait sauvée. Pourquoi ? Impassible, il la dévisageait, elle le distinguait mieux maintenant.

-Thomas, murmura-t-elle en cherchant sa main. Thomas…

La respiration difficile, elle sentit sa main se refermer sur la sienne en la pressant. Sa voix lui parvint, lointaine lorsqu'il ordonna à une silhouette noire de sortir. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-J'je suis désolée…

Mais elle ne put finir car une douleur aiguë la transperça soudainement; il nettoyait les plaies que les griffes du polymorphe lui avaient si généreusement laissées. Déchirant le haut de sa robe, il enduisit sa peau d'une pommade blanchâtre, à l'odeur musquée, s'attardant sur les trous ensanglantés. La prenant délicatement sous les aisselles, il la souleva et l'étreignit, posant sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ses battements de cœur l'apaisèrent, puissants, réguliers et Laura ne songea plus à mourir.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle sincèrement.

-Je sais, chuchota Thomas, sa voix grave résonnant dans sa poitrine.

-Tu vas rester avec moi ? Je veux que tu restes !

Elle renifla, ravalant la bile qui menaçait de jaillir de sa bouche, humant son odeur, inspirant la fragrance suave et épicée de sa peau.

-Embrasses-moi, murmura-t-elle en cambrant sa tête en arrière.

Il s'inclina vers elle, déposant ses lèvres douces et humides sur les siennes, l'embrassant profondément. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, ignorant la douleur lancinante, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La main libre de Thomas glissa sur sa cuisse puis sous ses fesses avant qu'il ne la soulève, l'asseyant habilement sur ses genoux. Gémissant de douleur et de désir, Laura s'enfonça jusqu'au bout, collant son ventre contre sien. Supportant tous son poids, Thomas s'installa plus confortablement en s'adossant à la tête de lit. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et ferma la porte. Enregistrant le message, elle se redressa, défit sa ceinture, ses boutons et, sans cesser de l'embrasser, s'empala sur son membre raidi. Il grogna, se tordant tandis qu'elle ondulait sur ses hanches, le propulsant au plus profond de son ventre. Haletant à l'unisson, retenant des gémissements qui aurait alerté tout le château, ils nouèrent leurs doigts, étouffant leurs cris contre la bouche de l'autre. Soudain, elle fondit en lui dans une intense extase qui la submergea, la laissant abîmée et pantelante. Ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien mais Laura tira une fois de plus dessus pour qu'il jouisse à son tour en elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

S'étendant à côté d'elle, il reboutonna son pantalon et lui répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Un polymorphe.

-Ça je sais mais, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas morte ?

-Ce qu'il t'a injecté n'était pas du poison mais un venin paralysant.

-Oh ! En d'autres termes, il voulait me béqueter tranquillement, ironisa-t-elle.

- En effet !

Silencieuse, Laura regardait dans le vague, le corps douloureux. Cette après-midi avait tourné au vinaigre. Étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas mis en colère, elle risqua la question épineuse :

-Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Il lui jeta un regard intense, ses yeux verts étincelants du paradoxe émotionnel qui régissait leur vie.

-Si, dit-il en se levant. Si, je suis extrêmement fâché, parce que tu m'as sciemment désobéi. Tu aurais pu mourir aujourd'hui. Mais peu importe, crois-moi sur parole, c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive. –Laura se redressa, inquiète- tu peux abandonner l'idée de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, dès demain, je vais personnellement t'enseigner ce que tu dois savoir en matière de magie et j'en profiterai également pour t'apprendre le respect.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, siffla-t-il, menaçant. Je suis le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne te dois rien. En revanche, tu as des obligations envers moi. Dans quelques semaines, tu deviendras mon épouse et j'attends que tu te comportes comme telle ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te plieras à moi.

Résignée, Laura le dévisageait, cherchant sur ses traits une trace de sentiments, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour sur un vieux lit en ferraille dans une pièce aussi froide que tous les morts dont elle avait été l'ultime demeure. Thomas était déterminé, les yeux étincelant d'autorité, braqués sur les siens.

Inspirant, elle se leva, lasse de cette existence, écœurée par son avenir qui s'annonçait toujours de plus en plus funeste. Elle prenait trop de liberté, c'était risqué pour tout le monde d'agir ainsi avec lui. Elle oubliait souvent qui il était et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Ses réactions et son comportement la minaient; il se montrait si froid, insensible sauf peut-être à elle. « Que dis-je ? Songea-t-elle. Il n'est pas indifférent lorsque nous nous embrassons… - certains souvenirs particulièrement intenses lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent rougir- non, pas du tout… » Malgré elle, Laura ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Fred, bien que ces deux-là soient incomparables ; quand l'un n'était que douceur et chaleur, l'autre ne possédait qu'un cœur de pierre. Si l'ordre des choses avait été respecté, elle serait tombée amoureuse de Fred et non de Thomas; mais qui, face à ce dernier, aurait pu rivaliser? Encore maintenant, lorsqu'elle se souvenait des baisers de son premier petit ami, elle ne ressentait plus rien, il n'y avait que son amant qui comptait dans son cœur. Son âme ne répondait plus qu'à lui. Se contenter de la gentillesse et de l'amour de Fred eut été préférable cependant, comment, après avoir goûté les baisers de Thomas, aurait-elle pu le faire ? La simple évocation de leur éventuelle séparation lui soulevait le cœur. Les sorciers devaient tous la haïr à l'heure qu'il était mais cela n'avait aucune importance tant qu'il restait toujours près d'elle.

Testant sa démarche, Laura fit un pas en avant puis, voyant qu'elle ne se rétamait pas sur le sol, elle quitta l'infirmerie à la suite de Thomas. Observant son profil, s'attardant sur sa gestuelle, reluquant son corps de haut en bas – il était d'ailleurs étrange, qu'étant donné leurs rapports, disons-le plus qu'intime, elle ne l'ai pas encore fait- Il était indubitablement beau; la démarche assurée, les bras le long du corps sans mouvements impromptus -contrairement à elle qui les ballotaient souvent dans tous les sens- les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, la tête et le dos bien droits, les traits de son visage d'albâtre figés dans une expression de pure condescendance, la voix si froide qu'elle était certaine que même les démons de l'enfer devaient se taire et écouter lorsqu'il parlait. Pourquoi un homme tel que lui était si physiquement parfait ? À croire qu'un sculpteur l'avait façonné dans le marbre. Tout en lui inspirait la droiture et la froideur, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre; le monde pouvait brûler, l'enfer et le purgatoire s'ouvrir, la race humaine disparaître, il ne changerait pas de visage. Elle resserra instinctivement sa main dans la sienne. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas simplement de se révolter ? Ah oui ! Sa conscience ne lui permettrait jamais.


	16. Chapter 15: Un pari absurde

_**Voici le quinzième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite à nouveau une bonne lecture.**_

…_**...**_

_**Chapitre XV : Un pari absurde.**_

Laura ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. La douleur dans ses épaules devenait insoutenable maintenant que les plaies avaient refroidi. Se retournant pour la énième fois, elle cherchait une position dans laquelle elle n'aurait plus mal. Sur les côtés, l'une des blessures se trouvait soulagée tandis que l'autre la relançait atrocement, sur le dos, les deux la tiraillaient. La pommade que lui avait appliquée Thomas ne faisait plus effet et la souffrance la parcourait jusque dans les dents. Sa chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau; couverte de sueur elle retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Excédée de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil, elle sortit ses jambes de sous les couvertures, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint et dans l'âtre, il ne s'échappait plus des braises qu'un peu de fumée grisâtre qui s'étouffait lentement en crépitant. À sa gauche, Thomas dormait, ou du moins semblait dormir; elle entendait sa respiration profonde et régulière et sentait son souffle se briser sur son épaule. En voyant ses traits détendus, les muscles de sa mâchoire carrée se contracter de temps à autre, sa pomme d'Adam remonter puis redescendre lorsqu'il déglutissait, Laura ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'amour pour son fiancé, si paisible quand il dormait à poings fermés. Une vague de fierté l'envahit en songeant qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour s'assoupir en sa présence. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir vu Lord Voldemort endormi, le terrible Seigneur des ténèbres presque sans défense ? Sa baguette magique était posée sur la table de chevet. Elle pourrait aisément s'en emparer et prononcer le sortilège de la mort, il dormait; qui retiendrait sa main s'il ne se réveillait pas ? « Ton cœur, ton âme, pensa-t-elle amère. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne le pourrais pas car ton être n'est pas unanime à ce sujet. Seule ta conscience voterait en faveur de sa mort. »

Quand cela finirait-il ? Quand le destin en aurait-il assez de jouer avec sa vie ? Quand son âme cesserait-elle de scinder son être entre raisons et sentiments, entre conscience et passion dévorante ? Il y a seulement quelques heures, un polymorphe, créature dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence, l'avait attaqué et presque dévoré vivante et pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui la frappait à cet instant; non, ce qui lui restait en-travers la gorge, qui la hantait, c'était que pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait souhaité en finir. Elle ne pouvait le nier, au moment où le polymorphe allait l'achever, mourir lui avait paru salutaire. Cependant, alors qu'elle acceptait de subir ce sort funeste, Thomas était arrivé, la sauvant d'une mort certaine. Penché au-dessus de son lit à l'infirmerie, il l'avait soignée, la cajolant dans ses bras tandis que, soulagée, elle se pressait contre lui.

Ce genre d'aventure ne se serait pas la dernière qu'elle vivrait. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement dans ce monde où la mort était monnaie courante ? Autrefois, elle aurait mis des siècles à s'en remettre, terrorisée, elle se serait certainement terrée quelque part, s'enfermant dans une pièce à doubles tours mais, aujourd'hui, dans le lit du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle ne craignait plus ces horreurs. Horrifiée, une part d'elle n'avait plus jamais cessé de l'être depuis sa rencontre avec son futur époux; comment ne le serait-elle pas quand l'homme avec qui elle couchait, tuait comme il respirait.

Se redressant en gémissant contre la tête de lit, adossée sur son oreiller, Laura essaya de se caler du mieux possible pour apaiser les lancinements qui traversaient sa poitrine. Devant l'absence d'améliorations notables, elle se leva, s'asseyant au bord du lit en posant les pieds sur le plancher froid. C'était pire qu'une rage de dents, on aurait dit que des fers chauffés à blanc la transperçaient de part et d'autre de la poitrine en passant par les trous ensanglantés laissés par le polymorphe. Là-haut dans le ciel étoilé, la lune, ronde et pleine, éclairait faiblement de ses rayons argentés la chambre, filtrant à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre à meneaux. L'étendue céleste qui s'offrait à son regard était magnifique, parsemé de petits points dorés dont la lumière, lorsqu'elle les atteignait, s'était éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

Le matelas tangua légèrement et Thomas se redressa à son tour, effleurant du bout des lèvres ses épaules dénudées. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ces dernières et la tirèrent doucement en arrière.

- Aaah, gémit Laura en tentant de retirer ses mains.

-Attends, dit-il. Laisses-toi faire.

Il enserra ses bras, la rallongeant délicatement sur le lit en murmurant des incantations en latin. Soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'on la plongeait des épaules à la taille dans une bassine d'eau gelée. Soupirant de soulagement, elle se détendit, s'affaissant sur le matelas. Thomas réajusta son oreiller sous sa tête, embrassa son front et, s'étendant à ses côtés en équilibre sur un coude, ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, chuchota-t-elle.

La souffrance disparaissait au profit d'une douce torpeur, bien que fictive, l'eau semblait onduler autour de ses épaules, calfeutrant ses plaies en anesthésiant la douleur. Le froid intense, loin d'être mordant, lui faisait un bien fou, rafraîchissant enfin son corps en nage. Thomas ne répondait rien, se contentant de l'observer de haut, l'air serein.

-Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux, dit-elle sans en penser un mot.

Elle voulait qu'il reste éveillé avec elle mais refusait de le lui avouer une fois encore.

-Tu mens, murmura-t-il en la regardant intensément.

« Voilà quel était le plus gros problème de cet homme, songea-t-elle, il te balançait tes vérités en pleine face, juste pour qu'on sache qu'il savait. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu de tact ? Faire comme s'il la croyait ? Non, il lui fallait absolument préciser, nuancer ! » Soufflant de frustration, elle persifla :

-Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux te rendormir, je ne serai pas fâchée !

Il eut un petit rire moqueur, dévoilant de charmantes fossettes qui l'hypnotisèrent; les yeux fixaient dessus, elle regardait, captivée, les coins de sa bouche tressauter.

-Je ne fais jamais rien dont je n'ai pas envie… que tu sois fâchée ou pas, mon ange, rit-il doucement en la dévisageant, notant ses réactions.

Elle fronça le nez, indignée, non seulement parce qu'il avait réussi à éluder la réponse qu'elle attendait, à savoir qu'il avait envie de rester avec elle mais aussi, parce que, encore une fois, il se comportait comme un goujat. Bien sûr qu'il se fichait bien qu'elle soit d'accord ou non pour agir à sa guise, ça au moins, elle l'avait saisi durant ces derniers mois. Subitement inspirée et d'humeur téméraire maintenant que la douleur s'en était allée, elle lui demanda :

-Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Il se figea, penché au-dessus d'elle, les sourcils plissés, il pinça les lèvres, visiblement en proie à certaines indécisions, puis consentit à sa manière:

-Dois-je multiplier ces _quelques _questions par dix ou bien te serais-tu enfin tempérée ?

Le gratifiant d'une moue faussement vexée, elle se racla la gorge et commença à l'interroger :

-Premièrement…

-Oh oh, premièrement ? Cette introduction est toujours de mauvais augures avec toi. Que vais-je entendre cette fois-ci ? La coupa-t-il en embrassant le haut de son nez pour en résorber les plis.

-Ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plaît, le gourmanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il n'appréciât guère la remontrance mais ne montra aucun autre signe d'irritation que les ridules qui ciselèrent son front.

-Tu ne vas rien entendre de particulier ! Je suis sérieuse ! – il arqua les sourcils. Elle ignora sa moquerie silencieuse- bref, je disais, premièrement, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu… euh, comment dire ça ?... Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire la vérité… à propos de nous ? Pourquoi on est ensemble ? Pourquoi tu es apparu dans mes rêves depuis ton retour ? Et, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé mais je voudrais également savoir si, moi aussi, j'apparaissais dans tes rêves ?

Interdit, il la fixa un moment avant de répondre sarcastiquement :

-Es-tu en train de me demander si je rêvais de toi ?

-Euh… oui, je crois que c'est ce que je fais… entre autres choses.

Anxieuse et cramoisie, elle attendit sa réponse impatiemment en s'astreignant à soutenir son regard. Flancher devant ses iris incandescents était une très mauvaise idée, plus que de reculer face à un Mangemort, pour lui, détourner les yeux revenait à capituler et, ce n'était même pas envisageable, elle devait savoir pourquoi. Allait-il enfin lui révéler le secret de sa déchéance, de sa trahison, de son amour ? Son visage de marbre n'exprimait rien, si ce n'était peut-être de l'agacement. Cependant, déceler la moindre émotion avec exactitude était très difficile chez lui, il contrôlait parfaitement ses expressions.

-Je répondrais à ces questions lorsque tu seras capable de fermer ton esprit. Je n'ai nulle envie que tu serves nos secrets sur un plateau d'argent à qui bon le voudra.

« Oui, bien sûr, pensa Laura, il ne me fait pas à ce point confiance pour me confier des informations aussi importantes, même si celles-ci me concernent directement ! »

-Bon, très bien ! Concéda-t-elle, très déçue mais encore une fois résignée. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le convaincre de le lui dire ni lire son esprit, la seule solution était d'attendre qu'il lui révèle la vérité de lui-même.

-Tu es très conciliante ce soir, mon ange.

Elle eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose allant à son encontre, il la menaçait de tuer sa tante mais, à la place, elle inspira profondément et passa à une autre question :

-Eh bien, puisque je ne peux toujours pas savoir pourquoi une fille comme moi est avec un gars comme toi – il ricana encore une fois et elle lui jeta un regard noir- Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu es devenu un homme comme ça ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort ? Comment on devient un…

Devant ses yeux flamboyants, elle s'interrompit soudain en proie à un accès de panique. Les mâchoires serrées, Thomas la fixait, totalement immobile, en appui sur son coude. Concentrée sur l'eau fictive qui ondulait autour de ses épaules, Laura l'observait, également figée, les lèvres encore entrouvertes sur le dernier mot tandis que son souffle était resté bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge. Et alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, elle se rappela de Louis et, tournant la tête, elle chercha son chat disparu depuis l'attaque du polymorphe dans les cachots. Ne le trouvant nulle part dans la chambre, elle affronta le regard brûlant de son fiancé et lui demanda prudemment où il était passé.

-Dans le dressing, répondit-il froidement.

Elle se contorsionna afin d'apercevoir la porte, fermée, de la garde-robe. Louis était tout seul dans la nuit noire cependant, avant qu'elle ait pu songer à l'en soustraire, Thomas daigna, à son grand étonnement, lui faire part de quelques bribes de sa vie:

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours désiré atteindre l'immortalité ou, dans un premier temps la puissance nécessaire afin d'y parvenir. Rien n'a jamais plus compté pour moi que le pouvoir, je voulais régner en maître partout où je me trouvais, d'abord à l'orphelinat puis à Poudlard par le biais de la maison Serpentard et enfin, le monde entier… Il n'y avait eu, jusqu'à toi, que ce désir d'immortalité, de pouvoir… à présent, je peux dire sans craindre de mentir, que je te désire autant que je désire le pouvoir, peut-être parfois plus. Je ne reculerai devant rien ni personne pour vous posséder tous deux.

Laura resta coite quelques minutes; elle n'était qu'une possession à ses yeux, tout comme le pouvoir, elle n'était qu'un désir égoïste. Néanmoins, elle pouvait aussi dire sans craindre de mentir, qu'elle le désirait plus que toute autre chose et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore mariés, ils s'appartenaient mutuellement, du moins le croyait-elle.

-Je suis déjà à toi, murmura-t-elle doucement, je t'appartiens. Il n'y a rien qui compte plus que toi, cependant, moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix… mes sentiments sont étrangement apparus à ton retour, j'ai commencé à rêver d'une silhouette noire, d'un château que je suppose être celui-ci, d'une voix dans la nuit… et tu es venus à moi, au crépuscule d'une froide nuit de décembre… et, avant que je puisse saisir quoique ce soit, j'étais amoureuse… amoureuse du Seigneur des ténèbres, de l'homme le plus craint au monde. Quand d'autres tremblent devant toi, j'ai ardemment souhaité que tu me tues, que tu mettes un terme à ce doux cauchemar. Mais tu n'en as rien fait, à la place, tu m'as condamnée, que dis-je, je me suis condamnée. Dans tes bras, d'un premier baiser, j'ai scellé mon avenir, j'ai remis ma vie entre tes mains… Tu pourrais m'écraser comme un insecte, je ne suis personne sans toi, rien d'autre _qu'une épave inutilisable,…- _prenant à nouveau une grande inspiration, serrant les poings, les yeux dans les siens, mobilisant tout le courage dont elle disposait encore, elle poursuivit, crachant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en le priant silencieusement de ne pas l'interrompre- Tu sais Thomas, lorsque j'étais enfants, je savais, de par ma tante, que j'allais certainement devenir une sorcière puis, lorsque j'ai expédié par inadvertance le fils du boulanger sur le toit de l'église du village parce qu'il s'était moqué de ma robe rose et du nœud dans mes cheveux, j'en ai été certaine. Je m'en suis voulu aussi mais là n'était pas l'important; l'important était que je me réjouissais, d'une part d'aller à Poudlard et d'autre part, de suivre les traces de mes parents. Et pendant cinq ans, c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai tout fait pour atteindre cet objectif, en dépit du professeur Rogue et de son aversion à donner de bonnes notes aux Griffondors, mes devoirs étaient tellement parfaits qu'il était obligé de me mettre au moins un A ou un E. Tout comme toi, rien ne pouvait me faire reculer, pas même l'infâme chauve-souris qui hantait les cachots de Poudlard. Ensuite, après les BUSES, tu es revenu, détruisant tout sur ton passage, décimant des familles entières, tuant tellement, seigneur oui, tellement d'êtres humains, innocents ou non. Et là encore, comme les autres, j'avais peur de ton nom, de ce que tu représentais : le Seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, un meurtrier de masse, la fin de ces libertés durement acquises.- des larmes vinrent s'ajouter à l'ironie tragique de ses propos, s'écoulant sur ses joues rosies par le froid qui commençait à se faire sentir autour de ses épaules- mais, il y a eu Fred – Thomas se crispa au-dessus d'elle, aussi méfiant que menaçant- lorsque mes rêves me hantaient, que tu me hantais, il était là, à l'écoute, si gentil et si doux que je n'ai pas eu envie de le rejeter… je l'aimais bien et lui m'aimait. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre que de me montrer égoïste et de le bercer d'illusions ? J'avais peur, j'avais mal, sans toi, j'avais si froid, Thomas. Chacune des étreintes de Fred me soulageait de ton absence, momentanément, je me sentais mieux mais… rien… rien n'était suffisamment fort, aucune sensation pas même celles que me procurait l'AD, ne comblait le gouffre dans ma poitrine.- levant sa main, elle caressa sa joue d'albâtre, redessinant les traits de son visage- puis tu es arrivé, de ma fenêtre je t'ai aperçu à l'orée de la forêt, « l'homme en noir » de mon rêve récurrent. Sans réfléchir davantage, j'ai accouru vers toi, je me suis précipitée à ta rencontre, ignorante de ton identité, je croyais… je n'aurais jamais envisagé que tu sois lui… celui dont le monde des sorciers craint le nom… Tu connais la suite, tu m'as tout pris et je ne te blâme pas, je t'ai tout donné volontairement, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas toi le seul coupable – elle eut un petit rire nerveux- le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à éprouver le moindre regret en ce qui concerne le fait de t'avoir suivi. Pourtant je devrais regretter ma décision de t'accompagner, de t'avoir laissé m'approcher, poser tes mains – elle déplaça ses doigts au fur et à mesure de son énumération- tes lèvres, tes yeux sur moi. Ce que tu es, ce que tu as fait, tu n'as aucune excuse et pourtant, je t'aime si fort que je me surprends à te trouver des circonstances atténuantes… - il fronça les sourcils et elle s'empressa de reprendre- je sais que ça te déplaît mais c'est vrai, je me dis que si tu n'avais pas été orphelin, que tu avais grandi auprès de parents aimants alors, peut-être que tu aurais été différent… Je sais aussi que, si ça avait été le cas, on ne serait jamais rencontrés mais, je serais prête à sacrifier tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux- mon amour pour toi- si cela pouvait épargner ton âme. J'ai conscience que tu ne m'aimes pas de la façon dont je t'aime et, en dépit de cela, je ne peux imaginer être séparée de toi.

Après ce discours d'un pathétisme effroyable mais, néanmoins inachevé, le silence se réinstalla entre eux, lourd de sens. Penché au-dessus d'elle, Thomas la fixait, ses iris verts brillant dans la pénombre de leur chambre. Laura, quant à elle, attendait de nouveau, l'échine rigide d'appréhension, qu'il digère ses propos, si futiles à ses yeux. Elle avait en partie dit ce qui lui pesait le plus sur le cœur, cette insupportable angoisse mêlée d'amour et d'envie d'être franche avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait et maintenant, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Ses décisions n'étaient pas de son ressort et ne le seraient jamais.

Thomas ne répondait rien, le visage aussi impassible que d'habitude, il jouait avec l'une des longues mèches de ses cheveux, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts tandis que son autre bras était agrippé à sa hanche. Le froid lui picotait la peau mais le silence qui les entourait était trop intense pour être brisé. Thomas n'était pas un homme à s'épancher, ni à se confier sur ses questionnements, ses tourments et, bien qu'elle lui ait, en toute connaissance de cause, fait part des siens, elle se doutait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas ouvertement, il mesurait ses mots autant qu'il contrôlait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Cela dit, en y réfléchissant bien, qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Une nouvelle fois, rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de réponse et encore moins d'entendre à nouveau le fond de ta pensée, je la connais…- elle eut envie de poursuivre sur cette voie cependant, le regard de Thomas l'en dissuada, il s'énervait et l'évocation de Fred lui avait vraisemblablement laissé un goût acide en bouche puisque ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa hanche- hum… décidément, reprit-elle en se prélassant dans l'eau fictive qui ondulait toujours autour de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille, apaisant la douleur malgré le froid, j'adore la magie, c'est génial ! Je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus pour survivre sans, cela doit être un vrai calvaire !

-Pourquoi songes-tu à ce genre de chose ? Tu es une sorcière, l'univers de la magie t'est naturel, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

« S'il devait se calmer ainsi, pensa Laura à travers la brume de plaisir qui envahissait son esprit, je pourrais indubitablement le supporter. »

-Alors, reprit-elle après qu'il eut mis un terme au baiser, l'acculant de ses pensées obscures, puisque tu, enfin, je ne veux pas que tu dormes- le gratifiant d'un regard faussement soumis, elle flatta autant qu'elle piqua son orgueil- de quoi parlons-nous ?

-Pourquoi serions-nous obligés de parler ? Le silence n'est-il pas aussi reposant qu'une nuit de sommeil, si ce n'est plus ?

-Je suis bavarde et je m'ennuie vite alors, si, je veux parler ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

Taquine, elle le dévisageait, caressant son bras et son torse tandis qu'il reprenait entre ses doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux, l'enroulant autour de son index. C'était un moment parfait à ses yeux, il n'était plus le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle n'était plus rien d'autre que sa fiancée. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes, que ce soit Myriam, l'Ordre du Phénix, les Mangemorts, les horreurs de la guerre. Dans ces instants-là, il lui était possible d'imaginer que Thomas l'aimait, quand il la regardait ainsi, les yeux illuminés de désirs, elle pouvait croire en leur amour. Il lui offrit un de ces demi-sourires étranges, ultimes vestiges de son humanité perdue et murmura :

- De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle, mon ange ? Quels sujets de conversation te passionneraient?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à choisir, comme ça il n'y aura aucun risque que le thème te déplaise !

Peu importait ce qu'ils se disaient, elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque, titillant les petits cheveux à sa base, descendit le long de ses épaules anesthésiées qui, s'il y avait une minute étaient gelée, se réchauffèrent aussitôt sous sa main. Cette dernière s'aventura plus bas, effleurant ses clavicules puis revinrent se poser sagement sur sa joue. Les sorciers croyaient tous que le Seigneur des ténèbres était incapable de douceur, pour eux, il était brutal, cruel, impitoyable mais, lorsqu'il la cajolait dans ses bras, prenait soin d'elle et soignait ses blessures, il était l'homme le plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, Fred y comprit. L'éclair d'ironie qui passa dans ses yeux ne lui échappa pas, mutine, elle sourit largement, étouffant ses dilemmes intérieurs aussi puissants qu'antagonistes. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et déjà les contours du visage de Thomas se troublaient. La chaleur l'envahissait doucement, éteignant un à un ses sens qu'elle s'acharnait à maintenir concentrés sur l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, incliné au-dessus d'elle. Ce dernier, impassible, l'examinait attentivement tandis qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans un profond sommeil. Pendant un instant, Laura le soupçonna fortement d'y être pour quelque chose mais déjà, son esprit s'embuait, ses paupières se fermaient définitivement et elle s'endormit, s'abandonnant à la nuit.

…_**...**_

_**Myriam Green**_

À Buxton, dans le Derbyshire et, plus précisément à l'intérieur de la petite maison blanche située près de la lisière de la forêt, Myriam Green, assise dans le fauteuil en velours rouge du salon, pleurait toute seule, en proie à de véritables torrents de larmes. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, vieux de quelques jours, avait été jeté dans un coin de la pièce encore ouvert sur un article qu'elle avait maintes fois relu sans en saisir le sens. Sa nièce, l'unique fille de son frère Nathaniel Green, venait de se tourner vers la Seigneur des ténèbres, pire que de le servir, elle allait prochainement se marier avec lui. Cet homme qui avait presque entièrement décimé l'Ordre du Phénix et tué Albus Dumbledore serait bientôt considéré légalement comme l'époux de sa nièce. Le simple fait de les imaginer ensemble lui donnait la nausée alors mariés… Que faisait Laura ? Elle ne pouvait l'avoir volontairement rejoint, elle devait être ensorcelée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à tout ceci. Par conséquent, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : lui porter secours, la sauver des griffes de ce monstre. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché outre mesure. Se levant brusquement en poussant un grognement à l'orée du gémissement, Myriam se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon. La cheminée était éteinte et les braises ne rougeoyaient presque plus. L'horloge accrochée au mur indiquait trois heures du matin, autrement dit, il restait encore six heures à patienter avant que la première réunion de la résistance, reformée sous le nom de l'AD, ne commence ici même. Myriam avait sans hésiter proposé sa maison comme quartier général; toutes les protections dont disposait le 12 square Grimmaud avaient été mises en place sitôt le verdict prononcé, à savoir que Dumbledore, le précédent gardien du secret était mort. C'était elle à présent, la gardienne du secret de l'emplacement du Q.G. de l'ordre, il était hors de question qu'on l'écarte du cœur des opérations, pas quand il s'agissait de la vie de Laura. Elle avait fini par comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé sa nièce à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de participer aux missions de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle se savait en danger et avait voulu la protéger. Maintenant c'était à elle de la secourir et de la sortir du traquenard dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas à ce sort funeste, jamais. Elle n'aura de répit que lorsque Laura sera de nouveau en sécurité, loin du Seigneur des ténèbres. Excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle perspective et de la présence de Severus Rogue aujourd'hui, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer du thé. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune confiance en cet homme qui, selon elle, était bel et bien à la solde de Lord Voldemort, elle profiterait de la réunion pour l'interroger au sujet de Laura, il devait l'avoir vu et lui fournirait, avec ou sans son accord, des informations sur sa nièce. « Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas emprisonnée quelque part ou torturée, songea-t-elle en mettant l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole. »

Tout le monde arriva comme prévu à neuf heures. D'abord ce fut Kingsley Shacklebolt qui sonna à la porte suivie de Molly Weasley, ses fils et leurs amis, Alastor Maugrey, quelques Aurors ayant déserté le ministère de la magie corrompu et enfin, celui qu'elle attendait de pied ferme, Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, entra d'un air désintéressé dans le salon et s'adossa contre le mur tandis que les autres prenaient place sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Méfiants, tous l'observaient d'un œil suspicieux et Myriam du se racler la gorge afin de rompre le silence qui s'était installée dans une atmosphère comparable à une motte de beurre congelée.

-Bien, bonjour à tous, articula Myriam la bouche sèche.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot et sa langue râpa deux ou trois fois sur son palais avant de recommencer à fonctionner normalement. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si bavarde ne parlait plus guère. Malgré la nausée due aux quantités phénoménales de whisky pur malt avalées ces dernières heures, elle persévéra et parvint à se tenir à peu près droite, servir le thé à ses « invités » et leur faire un minimum la conversation d'usage. Sitôt tout le monde installé avec une tasse de thé à la main- sauf Severus Rogue qui, bien évidemment avait refusé de boire quoique ce soit alors que, voyant ses intérêts et ceux de sa nièce, Myriam lui avait généreusement proposé un choix varié de boisson- elle alpagua verbalement le fameux Mangemort soupçonné de traîtrise par le camp de la lumière.

-Rogue, dit-elle le verbe lourd, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins – il esquissa un rictus ironique en l'invitant à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête. Prenant sur elle-même, Myriam étira ses lèvres sur une grimace inélégante- Je veux savoir où est ma nièce !

-Au château de Salazar Serpentard, avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, répondit Rogue aussitôt.

-Ça je m'en doute figurez-vous, Rogue, mais ce que je veux réellement savoir, c'est où exactement dans le château ?!

La vingtaine de sorciers et de sorcières les regardèrent tous d'eux échanger un regard noir et Kingsley Shacklebolt prit la parole d'une voix grave et profonde :

-Mme Green, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? Si c'est pour ce à quoi je pense, c'est voué à l'échec…

-Et pourquoi ça ? Le coupa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Myriam les regardait tous, indignée par les coups d'œil désolés qu'ils lui lançaient et celui moqueur du Mangemort de la petite assemblée hétérogène.

-Voyez-vous, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, Mme Green, je suis venu ici ce matin avec des restrictions de la part du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je sais où vous voulez en venir et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Mlle Green est, à ma connaissance, bien traitée par le Seigneur des ténèbres…

-Comment pouvez affirmer qu'elle est bien traitée, s'écria soudain Molly Weasley en renfort de son amie anéanti par la tristesse qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

-Je peux l'affirmer, dit calmement Rogue en se redressant du mur sur lequel il était adossé, parce que j'ai pu le constater, voilà tout.

-Alors dites-nous ce qui se passe, professeur Rogue, demanda Hermione Granger d'une petite voix en serrant la main de son petit ami, Ronald Weasley. Dites- nous pourquoi Laura est là-bas, pourquoi elle va se marier avec Lord Voldemort ?

Fred se leva vivement de son fauteuil comme si le tissu était subitement devenu brûlant et se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, de s'asseoir sur le rebord et de dire d'une voix enroué:

-Répondez professeur, s'il vous plaît, éclairait nous enfin…sa voix mourut doucement, s'évanouissant sur un murmure.

Rogue lui jeta un regard méprisant qu'il accompagna d'un sourire semblable et daigna dire ce qu'il était d'une part autorisé à divulguer par son Seigneur et, d'autre part, ce qu'il savait :

- J'ignore les raisons qui ont poussé Mlle Green à accepter de devenir la femme du Seigneur des ténèbres, cependant, je suis absolument certain qu'elle n'y a pas été contrainte, tout du moins pas de la manière que vous supposez. Je sais également que cela dure depuis plusieurs mois,…

-Quoi, s'écria Myriam en sanglotant. Comment est-ce possible ? Laura n'aurait jamais…

-Si vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je sais, cessez vos interruptions, Mme Green, je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous, je le fais par… pure bonté…- Quelques personnes eurent un rire sarcastique mais Rogue n'y prêta pas attention et reprit dès que ceux-ci se furent dissipés- Je peux vous assurer, Mme Green, que je vous dis l'entière vérité, votre nièce vous a caché durant plusieurs mois la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ceci dit, on peut la comprendre, personne ne l'aurait crié sur les toits en ces temps de guerre, surtout lorsqu'on appartient au camp de l'opposition.- Pendue à ses lèvres, Myriam l'écoutait à l'instar de chaque individu présent dans le petit salon- Ils se sont vus quelques fois au cours de ces derniers mois, ils ont _sympathisé _ si l'on peut dire… Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'est _attaché _à votre nièce et ne la laissera pas partir. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien néanmoins c'est le cas, il la protège et nous, les Mangemorts, avons non seulement l'interdiction explicite de lui faire du mal mais également l'obligation de lui obéir comme nous le ferions avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, sauf si, bien entendu, cela va à l'encontre des ordres de ce dernier. C'est très étrange venant d'un homme tel que lui cependant, ils sont sans aucun doute ensemble… leurs relations le laisse penser en tout cas, ils semblent former une espèce de couple – certains émirent des exclamations partagées entre le dégoût et le scepticisme- aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le Seigneur des ténèbres, ne lui fait aucun mal, et elle bénéficie de privilèges que personne avant elle n'avait jamais eus. Elle l'a rejoint de son plein gré, le jour où Dumbledore et les trois quarts de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été tués, il est venu la chercher à Poudlard et elle l'a volontairement suivi.

-Comment c'est possible ? demanda Maugrey Fol œil, d'une voix dure et rocailleuse. J'connais la gamine, ce n'est pas trop le genre à s'allier aux forces du mal… j'crois même qu'elle faisait partie de l'AD à Poudlard.

Son œil magique tournait dans son orbite en regardant tour à tour chaque personne présente dans le salon puis se fixa, à l'instar de son œil normal, sur Rogue qui tenta de réprimer une grimace de dégoût, sans succès.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Maugrey et, même si je le savais, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne m'a pas autorisé à en dire davantage. Cela dit, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, il fallait le voir pour le croire.

-Il faudrait peut-être décider de quel côté vous êtes, professeur, dit Harry Potter. Soit vous lui obéissait, soit vous vous ralliez définitivement à nous. Dumbledore est mort, ainsi que la plupart de nos parents, de nos amis, fils ou bien maris- il jeta un regard en direction de Molly Weasley qui essuyait ses yeux avec un pan de sa robe- alors je crois pouvoir dire que nous n'avons plus besoin d'espion au sein des Mangemorts… les dés sont jetés, nous savons où veut en venir Voldemort- il y eut un tressaillement général à l'entende du nom interdit- il a réussi à réunir toutes ses forces, ses armées sont en marches à travers le monde entier et déjà les Moldus s'inquiètent, le ministère de la magie ne parvient plus à endiguer les phénomènes magiques qui ont lieu au grand jour, les oubliators sont surbookés et ne peuvent amnésier tout le monde. Nous savons tous d'eux, professeur, pourquoi Voldemort a volé les clefs des quatre premiers grands magiciens, il veut s'en servir pour ouvrir les portes des entre-mondes et faire passer les elfes noirs, c'est évident, il n'y a pas d'autre raison à cela. – Harry se tourna vers Myriam- je suis désolé, Mme Green, mais il faut oublier Laura pour le moment et se concentrer sur le problème car, si Voldemort parvient à ouvrir le passage aux elfes noirs, nous sommes perdus, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir.

-Est-il en contact avec un oracle, interrogea Maugrey Fol-œil en pivotant vers Rogue.

-Non, mentit remarquablement celui-ci, il en cherche un. Cela devrait lui prendre un peu de temps, nous avons environ deux ou trois mois devant nous avant que la situation ne devienne critique. Les oracles se cachent et ne sont que trois, Alarïn refusera, il déteste les hommes…

-Cet enfoiré n'est plus un homme, le coupa George Weasley d'un ton fielleux.

-C'est faux, rétorqua Nymphadora Tonk, il est immortel mais il reste un homme, non ?

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs, depuis que son mari Remus Lupin était décédé, fixa rogue d'un air interrogatif, ses grands yeux violets écarquillés. Le Mangemort hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation et reprit de nouveau la parole :

-Iuris pourrait éventuellement consentir à lui fournir une aide, sous condition bien sûr car les oracles demandent toujours quelque chose en retour d'un service et Scytha, le plus jeune et le plus sage des trois, pourrait aussi accepter en échange d'or ou de richesses; contrairement à ses frères, il s'est fait à l'idée d'être exilé sur terre et ne cherche pas à tout prix à rentrer au bercail au péril de sa vie.

- Cela dit, déclara Shacklebolt, même si nous parvenions à mettre la main sur l'un de ces deux oracles avant lui, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions l'arrêter ! Il a battu Dumbledore et si certains d'entre nous n'étaient pas restés en arrière, nous serions tous mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Effarée, Myriam regardait la scène les yeux exorbités, sa nièce pourrissait au château de Serpentard et personne ne s'en souciait. « Il faut oublier Laura, se répéta-t-elle mentalement en jetant une œillade féroce à Potter, oublier ? Et puis quoi encore, l'abandonner à son triste destin sans rien faire ? Elle ne croyait pas Rogue, Laura ne pouvait avoir sciemment suivi Voldemort, impossible. Un fervent espoir s'empara d'elle et mua ses lèvres d'une nouvelle force :

-Severus, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, est-il oui ou non possible de porter de secours à Laura au château ?

Le Mangemort la considéra un instant, toujours souriant sardoniquement et répondit d'une voix teintée de jubilation difficilement masquée :

-Non, Mme Green, sauf bien sûr si vous désirez mourir. Je le répète, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne vous _laissera jamais l'emmener loin de lui_, jamais. – il savoura la décomposition burlesque du visage de la sorcière joufflue, s'extasiant devant sa mine horrifiée lorsqu'il proféra ses dernières paroles- et, elle non plus, ne vous suivra pas… Cela va peut-être vous paraître insensé, néanmoins je puis vous assurer que c'est avec le plus grand regret que je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à tous vos vains espoirs et ce, dans le seul but de préserver votre vie, votre nièce à des sentiments pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, je pourrais même dire qu'elle l'aime…

Fred émit un grognement et tapa du poing sur le buffet par-delà le canapé en s'écriant :

-Foutaises ! Ce n'est pas vrai, Laura n'est pas comme ça, elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui, c'est impossible !

-Je suis désolé, Mr Weasley, déclara posément Rogue, mais vous vous trompez lourdement en disant cela… croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous vous y fassiez parce que c'est la stricte vérité.

-Et lui, ironisa Ronald Weasley ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous dire qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, que ce monstre est capable d'aimer ?

-Eh bien, répondit Rogue sérieusement, je ne me permettrai pas d'affirmer une telle chose, cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, Mlle Green jouit de privilèges peu commun elle a accès à des parties interdites du château de Serpentard, elle circule librement dans la demeure et bénéficie de la protection du Seigneur des ténèbres qu'elle nomme par son nom de baptême donc, je pense qu'elle représente quelque chose pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, la preuve, ils se sont fiancés. Cela va sans dire, que ce fut un choc pour tout le monde.

Amorphe, Myriam contemplait l'intérieur de l'âtre de la cheminée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait de la part du traître. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qui liait Laura à Lord Voldemort. C'était la condition pour l'en libérer.

…_**...**_

Laura émergeait doucement des chimères d'un sommeil agité. Ses épaules ne la faisaient pratiquement plus souffrir mais, en revanche, son crâne semblait sur le point d'imploser et appuyait douloureusement sur ses tempes. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'accoutumant au faible éclairage tandis que, d'une main, elle tâtait le matelas à ses côtés. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, elle se redressa d'un bond, étourdie par le sang qui repartait trop rapidement en sens inverse. Thomas était parti, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un petit message griffonné à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle trouva posé sur son oreiller, comme s'il avait deviné par avance que son absence serait la première chose qu'elle remarquerait. Étouffant un soupir las, elle déplia le parchemin et lut ces quelques lignes :

_**Laura,**_

_**Sois dans le hall d'entrée à 10h00, tu y seras retrouvé par Mme Malefoy et Mme Zabini. **_

_**Je te rejoindrai dès que possible.**_

_**Thomas.**_

Son écriture était très fluide, belle et harmonieuse, rien à voir avec ses pattes de mouche quasiment illisibles par le commun des mortels. « Super, pensa-t-elle en jetant le parchemin sur la table de chevet. Il ne parle pas de cours, donc peut-être pas de problème ni d'humiliation certaine avant la réception! »

Euphorique et soulagée, Laura plongea tête la première, dans l'oreiller de Thomas, humant son odeur, savourant l'exquise sensation qui lui procurait la chaleur émanant de son cœur lorsqu'elle songeait à l'une des expressions du message de son amant « nous déjeunerons ensemble… », Nous, nous, nous, scandait-elle la voix étouffée par l'oreiller sous les yeux ronds de Louis qui, assit sur le manteau de la cheminée, l'observait en ronronnant. En attendant, qu'allait-elle faire de sa journée ? Pourquoi devait-elle retrouver Narcissa Malefoy et Mme Zabini dans le hall d'entrée ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte du dressing: elle indiquait 9h30. Anxieuse à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec des Mangemortes, Laura se leva et alla prendre une rapide douche en grommelant dans sa barbe, les bras ballants et le dos fatigué.

Après s'être habillée ainsi que coiffée sobrement d'une robe en dentelle blanche ceinturée à la poitrine, de ballerines écrues en cuir et d'une queue-de-cheval grossièrement réalisée, elle sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Louis qui sautillait gaiement à ses côtés, indifférent à l'incident d'hier. Le pendentif en forme de serpents entremêlés tressautait en cadence de ses pas autour de son cou et sa bague ornait son annulaire gauche, l'émeraude cerclée d'argent brillant dans la pénombre du long couloir qui menait au palier du troisième étage. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir traversé des dizaines de fois, elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés à présent.

Parvenue dans le hall d'entrée, Laura fut hélée par trois des filles qu'elle abhorrait le plus au monde; Pansy parkinson, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass, alias les fameuses pouffes de la maison Serpentard. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Thomas n'avait pas parlé d'elles ?

Narcissa Malefoy et Mme Zabini les rejoignirent bientôt et cette dernière se présenta en s'inclinant brièvement devant Laura :

-Bonjour, Mlle Green, je suis Leanne Zabini, la mère de Blaise.- elle se tourna vers les trois anciennes « camarades » de la susnommée – Quant à vous mesdemoiselles, si Mlle Green vous y autorise, vous pouvez rester. Puisque vous êtes là, autant vous rendre utiles !

-Autoriser à rester où ? demanda Laura d'une voix rendue chevrotante par l'anxiété.

Toute une matinée en compagnie de cinq Serpentard dont deux Mangemortes, si on supposait que Thomas rentrerait en début d'après-midi, lui semblait être insurmontable. Même Louis, assit sur ses pattes arrière, miaula bizarrement, les yeux fixés sur eux.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant que nous devions nous retrouver ici, Mlle Green ?

-Si, ça je le savais, répondit-elle, de plus en plus irritée et stressée. Mais j'ignore simplement pourquoi ?!

-Oh, dit Narcissa Malefoy en s'avançant d'un pas, c'est pour le choix de votre robe de mariée. Les gobelins ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, ils sont là pour vous proposer diverses créations.

Interdite, Laura répéta bêtement :

- Ma robe de mariée ? – devant l'expression presque douce de la blonde, elle se reprit en affichant un air qui se voulait impassible et détaché- Ah, oui ! Ma robe, en effet, pour le mariage. Très bien, allons-y et…euh, vous pouvez rester, termina-t-elle en s'adressant à Pansy, Daphné et Astoria qui la regardaient toutes trois comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Je vais le tuer, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Le préciser dans son message lui aurait-il arraché quelque chose ? Comment veut-il que je réagisse comme il faut si j'apprends tout à l'instant même où ça arrive ? »

Soudain, le bruit significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, résonnant dans le hall d'entrée; celle-ci se referma dans un cliquetis et deux gobelins, dont un qui transportait un ouvrage volumineux surchargé de parchemins qui marquaient la quasi-totalité de ses pages, apparurent au coin des escaliers en colimaçon. Très sérieux, ils s'arrêtèrent en face de ce qu'ils considéraient comme la maîtresse de cette majestueuse demeure et, s'inclinant bas sous les yeux ahuris de Laura, la saluèrent respectueusement :

-Mlle Green, C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui et de pouvoir vous servir comme il se doit. Je suis freybeck et voici ma collègue, Draguerla. Nous sommes à votre disposition et nous espérons également que les différents modèles que nous vous proposerons seront à votre goût.

-Oui, approuva sa collègue en brandissant son précieux album, nous sommes venus avec plusieurs modèles tout à fait magnifiques que j'ai moi-même dessiné sitôt votre mariage annoncé par le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Si ce gobelin était une fille, Laura ne voyait en elle aucune caractéristique typiquement féminine, Draguerla était en tout point identique à son homonyme masculin, jusqu'à sa voix grave et rauque. Vêtus d'un uniforme marron portant l'emblème doré de l'artisanat gobelin, ils l'observaient, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

Extrêmement gênée par la situation, les sourcils légèrement arqués, Laura se racla la gorge puis balbutia :

-euh… oui, merci, c'est très…- se rattrapant in extremis de dire gentil, elle bifurqua sur une route moins dangereuse pour la réputation de Thomas- appréciable de voir que vous vous êtes donné tant de mal- passable, pensa-t-elle tout en poursuivant- Eh bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer… hum, où allons-nous faire ça,...- momentanément désarçonnée, elle interrogea Narcissa du regard.

-Venez par ici, déclara la Mangemorte en désignant une porte derrière elle.

Ils laissèrent Laura ouvrir la marche, Narcissa à ses côtés tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir à l'aveuglette, sans la moindre idée d'où ils se rendaient. Mme Malefoy tourna à gauche, débouchant dans un autre couloir sombre avant de tourner à nouveau à gauche et de s'arrêter, face à une porte close. La « joyeuse petite troupe » regarda fixement les motifs en arabesques qui décoraient le sombre battant pendant que Leanne Zabini l'ouvrait en s'inclinant pour laisser rentrer Laura qui essayait de conserver un semblant de calme alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie courir très loin de ce salon et de ces gens.

Faiblement éclairée, à l'instar de chaque pièce du château mise à part la salle de transplanage qui, en plein jour, irradiait sous les rayons du soleil, le salon était plus spacieux que celui où elle était déjà allée; deux larges canapés en cuir brun s'opposaient, arbitrés par deux fauteuils de couleur et de matière identique. Une grande cheminée au manteau recouvert de marbre gris ouvragé, se dressait majestueusement jusqu'au plafond en saillie du mur tandis qu'un feu brûlait dans l'âtre grillagé. Un elfe de maison s'occupait de nourrir les flammes, rajoutant à l'aide de pinces des branches de bois vert aux braises déjà en combustion. Une immense vitrine exposant une magnifique argenterie étincelante monopolisait le mur du fond. L'espace restant était décoré de somptueux tableaux représentant divers personnages, dont une sirène à la chevelure dorée et aux nageoires turquoise qui barbotait tranquillement dans le lac que l'artiste lui avait peint. Un moine à l'allure de bon vivant lui adressa un clin d'œil en observant les nouveaux venus, tout sourire. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, Laura se retourna vers eux et, constatant qu'ils attendaient encore son assentiment, les « autorisa », non sans gêne, à s'asseoir à leur guise sur les canapés. Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés; les trois filles et les deux Mangemortes sur le canapé tournant le dos à la cheminée puis les gobelins sur l'autre canapé, elle prit place dans le fauteuil le plus loin de la porte d'entrée afin de pouvoir se servir de la cheminée comme prétexte éventuel en cas de grosse panne de conversation. Observer les flammes danser lui avait toujours paru agréable et reposant.

Twinkle apparut aussitôt avec deux plateaux d'argent surchargés de boissons chaudes ou froides, de biscuits et autres substantifs qui mirent Laura en appétit alors qu'elle réalisait soudain qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Twinkle, lui, l'avait remarqué parce qu'il couina à l'intention de sa maîtresse qui, embarrassée, l'écouta sans mot dire :

-Mlle est partie avant que Twinkle n'arrive avec le petit déjeuner. Twinkle ne savait pas quoi faire alors il est venu la trouver ici parce qu'il faut que Mlle mange après ce qui s'est passé hier, le maître a été formel avec Twinkle, il devait donner l'antidouleur à Mlle et de la nourriture… Twinkle avait préparé plein de biscuits et même des macarons pour Mlle mais elle n'était plus dans la chambre du maître et puis Twinkle a vu le parchemin sur la table de chevet- l'elfe afficha un air honteux- et ensuite, il l'a lu pour savoir où elle pouvait bien être…

Mortifiée, Laura n'osait regarder personne, si certains n'étaient pas encore au courant qu'elle dormait dans le lit du Seigneur des ténèbres, voilà qui réglait la question. Les yeux fixaient dans le vide, elle entendit vaguement l'elfe lui proposer de boire l'antidouleur avant de manger car celui-ci était assez amer. Il vida la fiole dans un verre en cristal blanc et le lui tendit avec une déférence affectueuse qu'elle eut envie de lui faire ravaler sur-le-champ. Cependant, il n'avait dit que la vérité, elle but donc le contenu transparent de son verre en réprimant une grimace de dégoût : c'était affreux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Twinkle, articula Laura dont l'amertume du breuvage rendait nauséeuse. Déposes tout ceci sur la table.

Elle n'avait plus tellement faim mais elle préférait se forcer à avaler un thé plutôt que d'affronter le regard des Serpentardes. Néanmoins, étant la maîtresse de maison, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur proposer une boisson.

-Twinkle, sers nos invités, veux-tu.

L'elfe de maison termina de disposer le contenu de ses plateaux sur la table basse et s'activa auprès de chaque personne afin de leur servir ce qu'ils désiraient. Les deux gobelins se répandirent en remerciements et acceptèrent une tasse de gnôle dont Laura refusait catégoriquement de connaître la consistance, bien qu'elle se doutât, du fait que Twinkle dû repartir en cuisine pour aller en chercher, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de jus de citrouille. Narcissa Malefoy et Leanne Zabini prirent chacune une infusion de camomille et Laura retint un rire en voyant deux Mangemortes boire ce breuvage apaisant enfin, ses trois « camarades » copièrent sur elle en acceptant une tasse de thé à la menthe sucrée.

La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, le silence, que seul le tintement des cuillères sur la porcelaine troublait, s'alourdissait et les flammes qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée eurent soudain un intérêt certain aux yeux de la Laura qui, mal à l'aise, cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation en attendant de commencer à choisir sa robe de mariée. L'aide tant espéré arriva de Freybeck, le gobelin aspira la dernière gorgée de sa mixture brunâtre, posa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et dit d'une voix solennelle qui eut le don de l'exaspérer:

-Si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à nos modèles, Mlle Green.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, très heureuse de se soustraire aux regards inquisiteurs que lui lançait fréquemment Astoria.

Elle ne supportait pas cette fille et ne le pourrait jamais. Un gâteau à la main, les jambes croisées, l'ainée des Greengrass l'observait de ses grands yeux verts soulignés de khôl en grignotant élégamment un morceau de son macaron jaune.

Vivement embarrassée d'être le centre de leur attention, Laura les interrogea sur les raisons de leur présence ici.

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres vient de marquer Drago, Blaise et Théodore, répondit Pansy Parkinson d'un ton neutre. Ils sont partis accomplir leur première mission en tant que Mangemorts, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venues, pour assister à leur initiation… elle a eu lieu tout à l'heure aux aurors.

Passablement choquée et frappée d'indignation qu'on laisse des adolescents faire ça, Laura jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Mme Malefoy et Mme Zabini avant de se ressaisir et d'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête.

- C'est un honneur pour Drago, dit Astoria en reposant son macaron à moitié entamé sur le bord de sa soucoupe aux côtés de sa tasse de thé à la menthe. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps lorsque, la voix teintée d'excitation, elle poursuivit- Nous allons nous marier bientôt avec Drago. Bien sûr, ce mariage a été orchestré dès notre naissance mais voir ce jour arriver enfin me comble de bonheur… Narcissa s'est montrée absolument adorable avec moi et je n'ai de cesse de remercier le ciel qu'elle soit ma future belle-mère- elle se tourna vers cette dernière et lui adressa un sourire d'une blancheur éblouissante et bien que Mme Malefoy lui rendit la politesse, on aurait dit qu'on l'avait soudainement pincé quelque part tellement elle paraissait crispée- Je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons à merveille, termina Astoria en interchangeant ses jambes.

Ignorant pourquoi cette pimbêche lui parlait de son mariage avec la blondasse de Serpentard, Laura cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, reposa à son tour sa tasse sur la soucoupe posée devant elle et assura Astoria de ses bons sentiments. Au comble de l'exaspération, elle entendit Pansy lui faire également part de son union avec Théodore Nott :

-Je vais aussi me marier, déclara-t-elle de sa voix naturellement monocorde, avec Théodore, à la fin de l'été.

Si Laura ne les connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait juré qu'elles n'étaient venues que dans le but de lui annoncer fièrement leurs fiançailles. Faisant de son mieux pour maintenir une expression neutre, elle se contentait d'acquiescer de temps en temps et de la féliciter tandis qu'elle délitait son petit discours sur les attraits des mariages entre sangs purs. Daphné était la seule des trois qui gardait le silence et quand Pansy en arriva à son mariage prochain avec Blaise, elle répondit d'une voix douce que Laura n'aurait crue possible d'entendre venant d'elle, quoiqu'elle ne lui ait pour ainsi dire jamais vraiment parlé sauf pour s'insulter :

-Oui, je suis très heureuse.

Si Daphné Greengrass était la sœur cadette d'Astoria, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Les cheveux roux et les yeux bleue azur, elle avait des traits élégants, un peu enfantins, que soulignaient ses joues rondes. Plus petite que sa sœur ainée, elle était aussi plus ronde et moins rigide ce qui adoucissait son apparence. Les deux autres étaient physiquement plus similaires; les cheveux bruns tiraient en arrière, les pommettes hautes et le visage sur-maquillé, Astoria et Pansy constituaient l'exact opposé de celle qu'elles fixaient avec insistance, le menton relevé. La robe noire de Pansy la moulait à tel point que Laura se demandait si elle n'allait pas étouffer. Le décolletée d'Astoria était digne de celui d'Elyon Carrow et sa jupe ne cachait que le haut de ses cuisses. En revanche, Daphné était habillée plus simplement et surtout de façon moins provocante. Sa robe violette lui arrivée à hauteur des genoux et ne mettait en valeur que sa taille joliment dessinée par le tissu rigide de son bustier.

Freybeck émit un petit toussotement en lui tendant l'illustre album dont il avait la charge exclusive avec sa collègue, Draguerla. Laura s'en empara, contente de clôturer cette désagréable et embarrassante conversation. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de s'outrager de l'adhésion des trois « lascars » de Serpentard ni de leur mariage arrangé dans la mesure où, elle-même, allait s'unir à Lord Voldemort. À nouveau, elle était dans un sens, pire qu'eux tous réunit.

Sans précisément savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle ouvrit, sous les yeux scrutateurs de ses invités, l'ouvrage contenant les modèles de robes de mariée. Aussitôt la première page tournée, une magnifique robe blanche en soie miniaturisée se matérialisa au-dessus de son croquis et se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Son voile, surmonté d'un diadème en diamant, volait autour de sa longue jupe blanche et le corset étincelait sous la lumière des flammes que les pierres précieuses reflétaient. Éberluée, Laura l'observa tournoyer un instant puis tourna la page suivante, stupéfaite de voir une autre robe aussi magnifique que la première se matérialiser. Thomas ne pouvait lui offrir cela, c'était trop… il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer la beauté de ses robes, elles étaient si belles.

-Vous remarquerez celle-ci en particulier, dit Draguerla d'un ton déférent en désignant du bout d'un de ses longs doigts crochus la robe qui était en train de tourner, c'est peut-être mon chef-d'œuvre. J'ignore si je pourrais un jour en réaliser une autre de ce genre.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura Laura en regardant la longue robe blanche illuminait d'or pur, virevolter sur son croquis dessiné au fusain.

-C'est trop d'honneur, répondit Draguerla en s'empourprant visiblement malgré sa peau marron et en remuant sur le canapé. C'était aussi la préférée du Seigneur des ténèbres, bien qu'il ait ordonné que vous ayez le dernier mot.

Laura releva brusquement la tête en disant d'une voix qu'elle tenta en vain de maîtriser :

-Thomas les a vus ?

Le nom de baptême de son fiancé provoqua un tressaillement général; Pansy renversa le contenu de sa tasse sur sa robe tandis que Daphné était prise d'une quinte de toux et les deux gobelins la regardèrent admiratifs.

-Il est peu fréquent d'entendre prononcer ce nom, Mlle Green, dit Leanne Zabini, la voix rauque. Je vous prie d'excuser notre réaction.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Laura interloquée. Je suis…

-Au contraire, la coupa Narcissa Malefoy, vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous excuser. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est votre futur époux, il convient que vous l'appeliez par son prénom donc c'est bien à nous d'être désolés, pas à vous, Mlle Green.

Ne sachant que répondre ainsi que toujours embarrassée d'être traitée comme l'égale de Thomas, Laura se reconcentra sur la robe qui tournoyait sur elle-même. Celle que son fiancé avait préférée. Elle était splendide, mieux encore, elle était littéralement incroyable, telle une robe sortie tout droit d'un conte de fées. Entièrement brodé de diamants et surmonté d'un diadème, le voile retombait gracieusement sur le tissu satiné. Incrusté d'or, ce dernier était constitué d'un bustier dentelé d'argent et d'une jupe ample qui s'étendait en une longue traîne. Thomas avait bon goût, concéda Laura en contemplant la robe étincelante. Seule, elle n'aurait jamais osé la choisir cependant si Thomas la voulait, elle lui ferait plaisir et la porterait à leur mariage. D'autant plus que c'était loin d'être une corvée, elle ne le méritait pas mais, dans cette robe, elle aurait des airs de princesse.

Relevant la tête, elle capta les regards jaloux de Pansy et d'Astoria qui contemplaient la robe de mariée tournoyant devant elle avec autant d'admirations. Malgré elle, Laura ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un malin plaisir à cela avant de se gifler mentalement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière! Toutefois, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'en réjouir et être comblée de bonheur ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et s'unir à lui était inéluctable alors pourquoi n'en serait-elle pas heureuse et fière ?

-Je vois que vous appréciez beaucoup ce modèle unique, reprit Draguerla, déterminée à vendre ce qu'elle qualifiait, à juste titre, de chef-d'œuvre.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Laura observa la petite assemblée assise de part et d'autre de son fauteuil, notant au passage les regards envieux de Pansy et Astoria, puis répondit :

-En effet, je l'aime beaucoup et puisque Thomas a également jeté son dévolu dessus, je crois que la question est réglée. Ce sera celle-ci.

-Parfait, déclara Freybeck. Nous reviendrons prendre vos mesures en fin de semaine… hum- il consulta du regard sa collègue- peut-être samedi si cela vous convient ?

Indécise, Laura acquiesça sous réserve de l'accord de Thomas :

-Eh bien, si Thomas n'a rien prévu d'autre, c'est entendu. Je vous propose de vous renseigner auprès de lui, il m'en informera en cas de changement.

Très satisfaite de l'entretien qui touchait à sa fin, Laura s'enquit discrètement de l'heure en jetant une rapide œillade à l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée; elle indiquait douze heures dix. Abasourdie d'être restée si longtemps en pareille compagnie et surtout étonnée d'avoir tenu le coup, elle s'apprêta à renvoyer « poliment » ses invités en clôturant en vitesse la discussion entamait entre Freybeck et Astoria qui tenait _absolument _à que ce soit eux qui prennent en charge la création de sa robe de mariée, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée sur la pire des harpies qui ait foulé cette terre. Vêtue de son habituel tailleur d'un affreux vert criard et de ses escarpins jaunes, Rita Skeeter, alias le requin du journalisme, entra précipitamment dans la pièce sombre, s'avança vers l'objet de ses convoitises journalistiques et, poussant sans ménagement Draguerla, s'assit sur le canapé en cuir brun qui grinça bruyamment tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus l'accoudoir en regardant Laura à travers les carreaux de ses lunettes en écailles rouges. Stupéfiée, choquée, abasourdie, celle-ci s'écarta vivement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pendant que Narcissa Malefoy demandait à Rita Skeeter ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ce fut Elyon Carrow qui, entrée à sa suite dans le salon, répondit en s'adressant essentiellement à Laura d'une ton mielleux dissimulant à peine son animosité envers elle:

-Toutes mes excuses, Mlle Green, Rita m'a… malencontreusement échappé.- elle jeta un coup d'œil à la journaliste- Elle est venue ici pour solliciter un entretien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres mais, je crois que ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était vous voir.

Subitement sur le qui-vive depuis l'arrivée de Carrow, Laura la fixait, incapable d'en détacher les yeux, l'illustre album toujours ouvert sur la page de sa future robe de mariée qui tournoyait paresseusement. Sortant son matériel, Skeeter suça le bout acéré de sa terrible plume à papote et la posa en équilibre sur un parchemin vierge en s'exclamant :

-Ne faites pas attention à Carrow, Mlle Green. Dites-moi plutôt si cette robe est celle que vous allez porter le jour de votre mariage avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Le cerveau repartit en marche rapide, Laura referma l'album d'un mouvement brusque et se tourna vers Skeeter en lui rétorquant :

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Skeeter. Rangez vos affaires, je n'ai aucune intention de répondre à vos questions.

Son ton était aussi ferme qu'elle le souhaitait et, pendant une seconde, elle crut que la journaliste allait s'exécuter mais c'était sans compter Carrow qui, s'avançant plus avant dans le salon, susurra d'une voix doucereuse :

-Allons, Mlle Green, inutile de vous fâcher pour si peu…

-Elyon, grogna Mme Zabini en la retenant par la manche de sa cape.

-Voyons, Leanne, Mlle Green sait que je ne vais pas la manger, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en dégageant son bras.

Désarçonnée par l'attitude de la rouquine, Laura se leva instinctivement et répondit sur un ton mesuré, car elle tremblait légèrement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je ne suis pas fâchée, je refuse simplement qu'elle écrive un article sur quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec moi.- elle se retourna vers la sorcière aux couleurs criardes- Avez-vous compris Skeeter ?

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, raide comme un piquet, les poings serrés, Laura se força à maintenir le regard des deux sorcières. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, ces dernières ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner aussi facilement la partie.

-Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas que j'écrive un article sur vous, Mlle Green ? Au contraire, je pense que les gens veulent vous connaître… Croyez-moi, vous êtes une célébrité maintenant, dit Skeeter en intimant à sa plume d'écrire quelques lignes.

Furieuse, Laura prit une seconde de retard sur sa réaction. Avant même que son cerveau puisse enregistrer verbalement le message qu'il envoya à son bras, la plume et le parchemin de la journaliste brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Poussant un cri d'horreur, Rita Skeeter regarda les coins du papier jaunâtre se racornirent, rapidement consumés par les flammes rougeoyantes. Le regard noir et extrêmement contrariée à la fois par son comportement et le ridicule de la situation, Laura se redressa de toute sa hauteur, campée sur ses deux pieds devant la cheminée et dit, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine :

-J'espère que c'est clair à présent, Skeeter ?

Pendant une minute, Rita sembla sur le point de lui hurler dessus, telle la vieille harpie qu'elle était mais, faisant indubitablement de gros efforts sur elle-même, elle répondit, les dents serrées :

-Limpide, Mlle Green.

Inspirant profondément, cette dernière hocha la tête de bas en haut puis, à nouveau effrayée, se tourna vers Carrow qui la fixait, à l'instar d'un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Et alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour parler, Thomas se décida enfin à rappliquer au grand soulagement de Laura qui soupira fébrilement. Les yeux rivés sur elle, il avançait lentement dans sa direction, ignorant les regards respectueusement baissés de l'assemblée, en disant, presque amusé :

-Je n'avais encore jamais envisagé cette méthode mais elle semble plutôt convaincante, mon ange.- Elyon se retourna prestement puis s'écarta en jetant une dernière œillade féroce à celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme une rivale des plus tenaces- Dans un sens, c'est logique… plus de matériel, plus de problèmes, murmura-t-il parvenu jusqu'à sa fiancée.

Prise au dépourvu, Laura vit son visage de très près avant qu'il n'embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres. Posant une de ses mains sur sa taille, il se glissa derrière elle et demanda aux gobelins :

-Avez-vous fini ?

-Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Freybeck en s'inclinant très bas. Nous pensions revenir samedi pour les mesures, si cela vous convient, bien sûr ?

-C'est très bien. Revenez donc samedi en début de matinée et maintenant disposez, dit froidement Voldemort.

Laura détestait réellement quand il usait de ce ton, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Fixant un point invisible entre Narcissa Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson qui, s'étant levées à l'instar de tous lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres était entré, se tenaient non loin de la porte et s'écartaient afin de libérer le passage aux gobelins. Le précieux ouvrage revenu entre ses bras, Draguerla disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte entrebâillée, laissant dans son sillage une trainée brunâtre et hirsute.

Adossée contre Thomas, Laura l'entendit demander aux autres ce qu'ils faisaient encore là et les vit s'incliner puis sortirent un à un de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, elle se retourna, respira à fond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Thomas et bougonna après lui, d'une voix étouffée :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Un peu plus et j'implosais sous la pression.

En état de confusion elle s'apaisait contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps sur le sien tandis qu'il l'enserrait puissamment. « Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser devant ces gens, s'interrogea-t-elle soudainement. Carrow devait être furieuse…» Songeant soudainement à sa future robe de mariée, elle releva la tête vers Thomas.

-J'ai choisi la robe que tu as préférée… elle est magnifique.

-Tu seras magnifique dedans, nuança-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe, caressant ses joues du bout de ses pouces.

Émerveillée, Laura le dévisageait intensément. C'était la première fois qu'il la complimentait ainsi et la sensation que cela lui procurait, était très agréable, semblable aux vents chauds d'été. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Thomas se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne tandis que ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur son corps. S'harnachant à lui, les bras passés sous ses aisselles, agrippée à ses épaules, Laura lui rendait passionnément son baiser en y distillant tout cet amour brûlant qui lui consumait les entrailles.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue de la visite des gobelins ? Demanda-t-elle une fois le baiser achevé.

-Hier tu t'es illustrée en matière de stupidité, j'ai été obligé de te courir après et de t'arracher aux griffes d'un polymorphe pour ensuite te soigner. Cette nuit, tu as à peine fermé l'œil parce que tu souffrais et ce matin tu dormais. Je t'ai donc laissé un mot sur mon oreiller, persuadé que tu le trouverais à ton réveil.

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas précisé dans ton message ?

-Cela ne m'a pas paru indispensable, répondit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Stupéfiée, Laura lui rétorqua sur le même ton :

-à moi, cela m'aurait paru indispensable… je n'aime pas beaucoup devoir improviser… - devant son regard flamboyant, elle poussa un profond soupir résignée- laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave de toute manière, c'est fait.

Silencieux, il souleva les bretelles de sa robe afin de constater l'état de ses blessures.

-Sont-elles encore douloureuses, l'interrogea-t-il en effleurant légèrement la peau rougeâtre.

-Non, répondit-elle, ça va. Merci…

Il posa un doigt pâle sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire en murmurant :

-Arrête de remercier et de t'excuser ! C'est exaspérant !

Heurtée dans sa susceptibilité, Laura se renfrogna, s'éloignant de lui en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Cherchant une réplique cinglante à lui soumettre, elle réalisa sans rapport avec le sujet de conversation, qu'elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de porter une robe blanche et le fit remarquer à son fiancé :

-Dis, tu savais qu'étant donné que nous avons… tu sais, je ne peux pas porter de blanc au mariage… enfin, conventionnellement en tout cas.

Fronçant les sourcils, Thomas prit place sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, s'accouda sur le rebord et, l'observant méfiant, persifla :

-Tu es en train de me dire que, parce que nous avons couché ensemble, tu n'as plus le droit de mettre une robe blanche ?

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant. Je dis juste que, si on suit bien les règles, une mariée qui n'est plus vierge ne porte pas de blanc… cela dit, rien ne lui interdit vraiment… disons que c'est une question de convention…

Cramoisie, elle piqua un fard en triturant sa robe, maltraitant la dentelle qui recouvrait la soie. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais ignorait la façon dont s'y prendre.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, reprit-elle en évitant de le regarder, je rêvais du mariage parfait, c'est pourquoi, j'y ai pensé… c'est tout… J'imaginais…

Les joues irradiant de chaleur, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses genoux, triturant toujours sa robe tandis que Thomas lui répondait d'un ton railleur :

-Mon ange, tu es certainement la plus câlineuse de nous deux, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute dans ces conditions, pas ici.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en s'enflammant, piquée au vif dans sa fierté. On parie ?

Un demi-sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, il la fixa avec une intensité qui la rendit frissonnante puis, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, glissa sa joue contre la sienne et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

-Tu veux parier sur quoi, mon ange ?

Pantelante, elle se recula au prix d'efforts considérables, son visage si près du sien qu'elle sentait leur souffle se mêler et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Parions sur celui qui craquera le premier, pas la moindre étreinte, pas le moindre baiser, quoiqu'il arrive… pendant au moins une semaine. Tu verras si je suis si dépendante que ça, mon chéri.

Ce jeu était puéril mais surtout risqué. Sentant l'écueil à plein nez, Laura sut qu'elle commettait une grave erreur à l'instant même où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres cependant, elle préférait mourir que de s'avouer vaincue dès la première minute de jeu. Le regard de Thomas la conforta dans cette analyse et, durant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'il allait s'énerver; figé, il semblait réfléchir quand, soudain, il étira de nouveau ses lèvres sur un demi-sourire railleur et accepta le marché :

-C'est entendu, mon ange mais je vais poser une ou deux règles. – raide d'anxiété, elle acquiesça, attendant fébrilement la suite, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine- Tout d'abord, pas de seconde chance, la moindre petite entorse à l'interdiction de se toucher sera immédiatement déclarée comme une défaite. Ensuite, si je gagne, ce qui est plus que probable, tu devras t'incliner sans rien dire et te plier à ce que j'exigerai de toi. Si tu gagnes,- il eut un ricanement moqueur- tu pourras me demander quelque chose.

-Ce que je voudrai ? S'enquit-elle le regard noir.

-Ce que tu voudras, répéta-t-il d'un ton railleur et sarcastique. Exception faite de ne pas assister à la réception qui se tiendra au château après-demain soir !

Déçue, elle opina tout de même de la tête en réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle lui demanderait en cas de victoire. Mordillant ses ongles, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Nonchalamment adossé au canapé, il claqua des doigts et Twinkle apparut aussitôt dans le salon, s'inclinant il assura à son maître que ses désirs étaient des ordres :

-Nous allons manger ici, débarrasses la table et apporte-nous le déjeuner, dit-il en matérialisant soudainement la Gazette du sorcier dans ses mains.

-Bien, mon Seigneur, couina l'elfe en disparaissant.

Mal à l'aise, Laura racla sa gorge et l'interrogea :

-Vas-tu me dispenser des cours ou suis-je obligée de commencer ?

Tournant lentement la tête vers elle, il la regarda et lui répondit froidement :

-Bien sûr que tu es obligée, je n'ai pas besoin d'enfreindre les règles pour t'apprendre à maîtriser la magie et je t'ai libéré mon après-midi.

Morose et déprimée, elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et, regrettant amèrement ses dernières minutes où, à nouveau, elle avait manqué une occasion de la fermer, se mit à mordiller nerveusement ses ongles, les rongeant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enguirlandait intérieurement de sa spontanéité. Laura sentait très mal ce pari et redoutait la suite des évènements. Thomas allait lui faire payer son audace, elle le pressentait au plus profond d'elle.


	17. Chapter: Un plus un font deux

_**Voici le chapitre seize ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

…

_**Chapitre XVI : Un plus un font deux.**_

Debout devant le grand miroir vénitien de la salle de bain, contemplant indécise son reflet emmailloté dans une épaisse serviette verte, Laura Green faisait face à une divergence de taille opposant respectivement sa raison et une partie d'elle qui, bien que n'ayant pas de nom, était pour le moins bruyante.

« Le faire ou ne pas le faire ? se demandait-elle en se regardant dans les yeux. Tu dois tout tenter pour gagner ce pari et obtenir l'autorisation d'écrire à Myriam. Tu lui dois bien ça, elle t'a élevée, inculquée des valeurs que tu as bafouées et tu l'as lâchement abandonné pour un homme qui ne t'aimera jamais comme toi tu l'aimes. Si ça, ce n'est pas d'un pathétisme effroyable, qu'est-ce qu'il l'est ? »

Bien sûr, c'était risqué. Thomas tolérerait mal une telle insubordination de sa part néanmoins, Laura n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il accepte de parier sur une chose aussi puérile que cela. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé, son fiancé avait posé ses conditions hier après-midi avant de lui dispenser un second cours sur l'occlumencie d'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle rencontrerait pire professeur que Rogue, elle ne l'aurait pas cru non plus mais, après ces quelques heures passées en compagnie du Professeur Jedusor, elle était forcée d'admettre que la chauve-souris des cachots avait trouvé là son maître incontestable. En tant qu'enseignant, Thomas était abject, vexant, insultant, horriblement cynique et sarcastique. Ça avait été les heures les plus longues de toute sa vie, rien, pas même un cours d'Ombrage ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui auquel elle avait miraculeusement survécu hier. Elle était ressortie de la bibliothèque avec un affreux mal de tête, ce qui n'était absolument pas étonnant dans la mesure où Thomas s'y était baladé pendant plus de deux heures.

Laura ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour chasser de son esprit l'image de son fiancé souriant en découvrant ses pensées au sujet de lui et d'Elyon Carrow. En les rouvrant un éclair de fureur les illuminait. Tandis qu'elle baragouinait dans sa barbe tout un recueil d'insultes destinées à Thomas, une inquiétante question surgit soudainement dans son esprit, telle une épée Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il consenti à entrer dans son jeu alors qu'il avait lui-même affirmé qu'il ne jouait jamais ? Si par un malheureux coup du sort elle perdait, que lui demanderait-il de faire ?

Retenant un gémissement, elle s'accroupit, les bras autour de sa taille. Dans quel genre de gouffre de la mort s'était-elle encore engagée, dans quel écueil avait-elle mis les pieds ?

-Bon, y'a pas trente-six solutions, murmura-t-elle doucement en se mirant toujours. Il te suffit de sortir et de tout tenter pour gagner ce pari… pour Myriam, parce qu'elle a droit à des explications…

Gonflant ses poumons à bloc, elle expira lentement, rejetant autant l'air que l'angoisse, la peur et la gêne de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Après tout, songea-t-elle en se relevant sur ses pieds, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vu nue... »

Elle leva le poing en l'air en signe d'encouragement et, détachant la serviette retenue par sa poitrine, pivota sur elle-même, se plaça face à la porte et, dans une dernière inspiration, l'ouvrit. Torse nu, Thomas finissait de se préparer, passant une ceinture dans les hanses de son pantalon noir toujours aussi beau, la pâleur de sa peau d'albâtre détonait fortement avec les couleurs sombres de ses vêtements ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux noir de jais. Il se tourna légèrement et elle put admirer son profil symétrique, son nez droit et fin, ses joues creuses et l'angle saillant de sa mâchoire. S'assénant mentalement une gifle monumentale, elle s'avança dans la pièce, en tenue d'Ève avec pour seule parure sa bague de fiançailles et le collier offert à Noël par Thomas. Honteuse, elle retint un gloussement digne des plus grandes potiches, continuant de marcher d'un pas mesuré vers sa partie du dressing, espérant qu'il remarque enfin sa présence. Absent toute la nuit, Thomas était réapparu en même temps que les premières lueurs du jour, tel un ange des ténèbres éclairé par l'aurore. S'il croyait qu'en la délaissant il éviterait la tentation, il se trompait lourdement elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'expérience, elle savait qu'il n'était pas de marbre face à elle, au contraire, jusqu'ici en tout cas, dès qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements l'atmosphère prenaient quelques degrés. Jouer à ce jeu avec un homme ne lui était bien évidemment pas familier et elle tâtonnait un peu en ce qui concernait les affaires de badinages mais, ce dont elle avait pleinement conscience, c'était que son fiancé la désirait vraiment. Il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Thomas, Laura fit mine de choisir entre deux robes, déterminée à être vue de son amant. Voyant qu'il ne se retournait toujours pas, elle poussa un soupir de frustration capricieuse et prit les choses en main :

-Hum… Laquelle tu préfères ? L'interrogea-t-elle en brandissant une robe de chaque côté de son corps, veillant à ce qu'aucune ne la cache.

Thomas tourna la tête, l'observant de biais, avant de s'adosser aux étagères derrière lui, les sourcils arqués. Laura fut subitement saisie d'une envie de courir se terrer quelque part et de purger la honte qui lui enserrait la gorge mais y résista. Gagner ce pari était indispensable.

-Hum… Alors ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Laquelle te plaît le plus ? – elle souleva l'une des robes plus haut- J'aime bien celle-ci… hum… ce vert est très beau, discret… hum… l'autre est moins belle… le blanc ça va un moment et puis c'est salissant…

-Mets la verte, dit-il froidement en reprenant là où il s'était interrompu.

Déçue, elle se renfrogna prestement, attrapant d'un geste rageur une culotte et un soutien-gorge noirs qu'elle enfila rapidement, cramoisie, morte de honte et frustrée. Passant ensuite la robe verte par-dessus sa tête, elle tenta une autre approche, plus dans ses cordes :

-Euh… Thomas, tu veux bien la fermer ?

« Lamentable, se fustigea-t-elle, tu es une sorcière, tu peux la fermer toi-même… espèce de gourde ignare. »

Néanmoins, en dépit de l'évidence de ses intentions, Thomas s'approcha d'elle et tira les lacets du corset un à un, effleurant quelquefois son dos. Frissonnante, elle se laissa faire, dégageant ses cheveux sur son épaule. Elle sentait son souffle se briser sur sa nuque, accentuant les frissons qui la parcouraient. Ses longs doigts resserraient habilement les deux pans de sa robe autour de sa taille, tirant fort sur les liens qui la retenaient de s'amonceler sur ses hanches. Laura n'était pas petite, avec son mètre soixante-dix et ses cinquante-six kilos, elle avait une corpulence honorable mais, à cet instant, elle se sentait minuscule, fragile et convaincue qu'il avait le pouvoir de la briser. C'était la vérité, Thomas pouvait la détruire, chaque seconde qu'il lui accordait près de lui était un don, un cadeau empoisonné que le destin lui offrait. Il était un irrésistible danger, telle la mer qui se déchainait sur les falaises que, chaque jour, elle venait caresser.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la cambrure de ses reins, tirant d'un coup sec le dernier lacet, il la rapprocha suffisamment de lui pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps et réchauffer son dos. Pantelante, elle se retourna lentement, doucement, effleurant à peine son torse nu. Il se tendit, sur ses gardes. Consciente ainsi que toujours stupéfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, tremblante devant sa propre audace, elle caressa l'acier dur de son érection naissante du bout des doigts, sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard se noircit et elle eut peur de l'avoir poussé trop loin. Il se recula vivement, éloignant leurs corps, en la laissant seule, glacée et désespérée de parvenir à ses fins.

« Un peu raté ce plan machiavélique, songea-t-elle en coiffant distraitement son épaisse tignasse indomptable. »

La brosse qu'elle tenait en main était magnifique les dents en crins de licorne opposaient une résistance peu commune aux nœuds que la douche avait formée dans ses cheveux et le manche en bois ouvragé et verni semblait provenir d'une époque révolue depuis de nombreux siècles. Elle se demanda soudain si certaines de ces affaires avaient appartenu à Marianne Selwyn, l'épouse de Salazar Serpentard.

-Thomas, l'interpella-t-elle en lui faisant face à l'autre bout de la pièce car il était à présent sur le point de sortir du dressing.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, se retourna et, haussant un sourcil, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Certaines de ces choses ont-elles appartenu à l'épouse de Serpentard ?

-Oui, les plus anciennes lui appartenaient, répondit-il. Je les aie fait déplacer ici un peu avant ton arrivée au château.

-Tu veux dire que Marianne avait sa propre chambre, elle ne dormait pas avec son mari ? Demanda-t-elle aussi curieuse qu'abasourdie.

Il la considéra une minute, visiblement en pleine réflexion puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pourquoi tu partages ta chambre avec moi, se risqua-t-elle en espérant, au moins pour cette fois, obtenir cette réponse tant désirée : « parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Mais il n'en fit rien, à nouveau il demeura silencieux, l'observant de loin avant de se détourner d'elle et de sortir du dressing. Elle le suivit, permettant à son imagination de vagabonder vers des contrées d'une douceur exquise que son aveu avait fait naître dans son cœur. Il ne le disait peut-être pas mais ses actes parlaient pour lui, Thomas ne l'avait pas laissée croupir seule dans une obscure pièce et le savoir la rendait si reconnaissante qu'elle aurait eu envie de perdre sciemment le pari. Néanmoins, par souci de préservation et pour sa tante, elle se retint de lui sauter dessus et, par conséquent, de lui offrir la victoire sur un plateau d'argent. Elle n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes.

Dans la chambre, Twinkle était en train de mettre le petit déjeuner sur la table basse entre le sofa et les fauteuils, près de la cheminée. Ses petites mains habiles déposèrent le café, un pichet de lait, de jus de citrouille puis des toasts, un large choix de brioches, pancakes, pain, chocolat, confiture tandis que Thomas s'asseyait sur le sofa avec une tasse de café fumant dans une main et la Gazette du sorcier dans l'autre. Laura traversa la pièce, prit place dans un des deux fauteuils et se servit un verre de lait qu'elle accompagna d'une généreuse tranche de brioche aux œufs. Grignotant tranquillement, elle l'interrogea sur les dernières nouvelles dans le monde des sorciers, espérant secrètement que rien de grave ne s'y passait pendant qu'elle se dorait au soleil dans les bras d'un meurtrier. Coupée du monde depuis plus d'une semaine, elle craignait d'éclater sa bulle de faux-semblant et de découvrir que les gens la haïssaient. Cependant, la Gazette étant sous la coupe du Seigneur des ténèbres, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'elle s'y trouve dénigrée, seul un fou se risquerait à défier la censure instaurée par Voldemort. Sur le point de lécher les moustaches de lait crémeux apparu au-dessus de sa bouche, elle croisa le regard de Thomas, se sentant défaillir lorsqu'il cligna des yeux vers ses lèvres. Notoirement assombris, ses iris s'ancrèrent dans les siens, l'avalant tout entière tandis que son cœur repartait dans une course folle, prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine au moindre de ses mouvements.

-Un sorcier que tu connais de nom arrive aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Gellert Grindelwald va assister à la réception, passer quatre jours ici et repartir dans le nord s'occuper des Mangemorts scandinaves. Nous irons l'accueillir tout à l'heure puis, vers dix-huit heures, tu reviendras ici te préparer pour la soirée.

Laura l'observa un instant les sourcils froncés en se demandant ce qu'il mijotait encore. Grindelwald était un puissant mage noir possédant un réel potentiel de destruction et qui pouvait prétendre à la seconde place derrière son fiancé. Emprisonné en 1945 dans sa propre prison, Nurmengard, le Bulgare n'avait eu de cesse de tuer jusqu'à ce que finalement, Dumbledore ne l'arrête en le battant en duel.

-Il dormira dans l'aile Sud, poursuivit Thomas, mais nous dinerons en sa compagnie. Il a, comme tu dois t'en douter, contracté une dette envers moi… Je l'ai sorti de sa prison sous réserve de quelques conditions…

Laura ne répondit pas, trop lasse pour se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il ne manquait plus qu'un autre mage noir disparu ne revienne sur le devant de la scène, jouer dans la cour des grands.

-L'ensemble de mes partisans sera présent ce soir et une bonne partie transplanera au château dans la journée-une vague déferlante d'émotions très désagréables l'envahit, formant une masse compacte et acide dans son estomac qui se contracta tout autour. Une impression de tomber dans un précipice s'empara de son âme, l'angoisse implosa soudain dans son esprit ne laissant derrière elle qu'une dévastation totalement anarchique et chaotique- Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te tenir tranquille et répondre, de préférence convenablement, lorsqu'une question te sera directement adressée. Je pense que nous les accueilleront ensemble mais, ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure, je me chargerai d'eux. Les elfes de maison les dirigeront dans le château et l'aile Sud sera entièrement occupée jusqu'à leur départ tard dans la nuit.

-D-d'accord, couina-t-elle.

Elle avala le reste de sa brioche, fit passer le tout avec le lait et se leva du fauteuil. Thomas l'observa s'approcher de lui puis se glisser entre la table et ses jambes, le bas de ses cuisses effleurant ses genoux.

Haussant un sourcil, il lui demanda à quoi elle jouait.

-À rien, répondit-elle à voix basse, les joues en feu, à rien du tout… Je…hum… désolée, termina-t-elle en s'extirpant de l'espace réduit, vigilante à ne pas tomber sur lui par inadvertance.

Il se remit debout, se planta près d'elle et murmura, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa joue :

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, mon ange ! Tu pourrais vraiment le regretter !

-Je…

Le son de sa voix resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, elle avala sa salive, déstabilisée par l'intensité de cette férocité contenue. Leurs respirations, lourdes et erratiques résonnaient dans la chambre silencieuse et sans l'intervention bénie de Louis qui miaula soudainement, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. Thomas s'éloigna, la contournant pour enfiler sa cape et son absence subite se solda par une sensation de manque atroce, un désir latent et inassouvi.

Elle se faisait à présent vraiment l'impression d'être une pauvre fille minable et pathétique comme si le Seigneur des ténèbres allait si facilement se prendre les pieds dans ses filets. La seule qui l'avait fait, c'était elle. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'entendit vaguement lui dire qu'ils se verraient tout à l'heure, qu'il avait une réunion avec les Mangemorts et elle retourna dans le dressing, découragée par la dure journée de labeur qui l'attendait encore.

Revenu complètement nue devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Laura étouffa un cri de frustration en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la vitre. Pratiquement deux jours, moins une nuit, à essayer de le faire craquer et rien, nada alors qu'elle-même se retenait comme une dingue de ne pas le supplier de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait plus de doute, elle devenait folle, obsédée par cet homme. À force d'attiser le désir de Thomas, elle avait fini par réussir à rendre le sien insoutenable son entre-jambe humide le lui signalait douloureusement. En sueur, elle reprit une douche froide, lavant son corps meurtrie par le manque et l'envie.

Se rhabillant d'une jupe crayon noire, d'un chemisier blanc qu'elle ajusta de façon à mettre en valeur sa taille fine et son ventre plat- seule partie de son anatomie qu'elle appréciait- ainsi que d'une paire d'escarpins noirs, Laura lutta pour garder son sérieux devant la vision burlesque –selon elle- que lui renvoyait le miroir à pied du dressing. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin de sa personnalité. « Ridicule, se morigéna-t-elle, tu es absolument ridicule, tu crois impressionner qui affublée comme une dinde ? Oh mon Dieu, comme Parkinson et Greengrass ! » Repoussant l'affreux sentiment de honte loin d'elle, elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse et entreprit de dresser son imposante chevelure châtain. Ses cheveux étaient une vraie calamité, indomptables, impossible à coiffer correctement. Comme elle le voulait.

Inspirant profondément, elle prit sa baguette magique et, prononçant une incantation apprise à l'occasion du bal par Lavande Brown, lissa une par une ses longues mèches qui tombaient dans le bas de son dos.

-Ras-le-bol ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter Louis qui se tenait assis sur ses pattes arrière, non loin d'elle.

Ignorant le miaulement dégoûté de son chat, prenant pour la première fois une décision concrète depuis longtemps, elle lança un sortilège à ses cheveux et commença à les couper consciencieusement, les raccourcissant de dix bons centimètres sous les yeux ronds de Louis.

Après avoir achevé sa coupe de cheveux, elle admira le résultat sous toutes les coutures se tordant le cou pour voir si tout était régulier, effeuillant ses mèches tandis que Twinkle lui apportait un thé bien mérité. Elle avait faim mais pas de nourriture, elle avait envie de Thomas, son corps en était parcouru de frisson, du bout des doigts jusqu'aux orteils. Elle avait désespérément envie de se blottir dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, de respirer son odeur, de le sentir en elle, fut-elle forcer d'admettre à contrecœur. Se levant d'un bon lorsque son entre-jambe se contracta violemment à l'évocation de cette pensée, Laura se mit à arpenter la pièce, remplissant son esprit de tout sauf de son fiancé. Ce pari n'était pas gagné, elle était encore plus atteinte que lui et, à son humble avis, la victoire s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle aimait toujours Myriam mais quelque chose avait changé dans son cœur, Thomas prenait trop de place. Sa vie basculait irrémédiablement dans l'ombre, plongeant dans un abîme de feu, aussi sombre que l'était l'âme de son amant. À l'instant précis où leurs yeux s'étaient croisé, où elle y avait vu le reflet du danger et du désir, son existence s'était trouvé réduite à trois petits mots, ridiculement minuscule et destinés à cet homme : Je t'aime. Que ne lui aurait-elle pas donné ? Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour lui ? Ce soir, elle rencontrerait son nouveau camp ces gens, ces créatures sanguinaires, dangereuses s'inclineront devant elle et prêteront serment d'allégeance à une femme qui les détestait et ne les tolérait que par amour. N'était-ce pas là une cruelle ironie ? Une funeste plaisanterie du destin ? Elle ne prétendait pas détenir les secrets de l'avenir mais, ce dernier semblait déterminé à en découdre avec elle.

Elle reprit sa place sur le tabouret et termina de se coiffer. Le chignon haut qu'elle parvint à confectionner fut au-delà de ses espérances, les quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules lui donnaient une certaine élégance et sa tenue vestimentaire, de la prestance. Finalement, cela aurait pu être pire, énervée, elle avait commis de nombreuses bourdes mais elle devait avouer que, pour une fois, le résultat était plutôt réussi. Elle enfila un bracelet perlé de saphir, innovant un peu les couleurs en retirant le pendentif d'émeraude de son collier et en le remplaçant par un cristal bleuté. Elle prit même soin de se maquiller légèrement, soulignant ses yeux de Khôl marron, colorant ses paupières de beige et ses lèvres de rose pâle. Ensuite, elle se parfuma, aspergeant son cou de vapeur vanillé. En réalité, si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait avoué que c'était avant tout pour concurrencer Elyon Carrow qu'elle s'apprêtait ainsi. Bien que l'admettre lui fît mal, elle craignait qu'en l'absence de rapport intime, Thomas, dans sa grande moralité, n'aille voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas que Laura n'avait pas confiance en lui mais elle appréhendait un peu mieux son caractère et cet homme était sans aucun doute la représentation vivante de la colère, de l'égoïsme, de l'orgueil,… en bref, de la quasi-totalité des péchés existant sur cette terre. Et, surtout, il était tout ce que désiraient les femmes comme Carrow. La Mangemorte ressentait plus que de l'admiration pour lui, Laura avait vu de ses propres yeux cette étincelle de désir illuminant de regard de la rousse. « De toute manière, songea-t-elle en retournant dans la chambre, s'il la touche, c'est fini entre nous, même si je dois en souffrir toute ma vie ! »

Elle prit l'antique grimoire posé sur sa table de chevet, revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et se mit à lire cet ouvrage que Thomas lui avait fortement conseillé de parcourir avant leur prochaine leçon d'occlumencie.

…_**...**_

_**Thomas :**_

Sortant brusquement de la chambre à coucher, Thomas souffla doucement, s'appuyant contre le mur et ferma un instant les yeux en songeant que la femme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était une vraie peste. Laura avait tiré la corde très loin ce matin; maladroite, indécise, délicieusement rougissante, complétement nue, son corps exposé devant lui. Il déglutit lentement, retenant un grognement de frustration tandis que son entre-jambe, encore tendu, luttait contre le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement. Il imagina cette femme, sa femme, arquée sous lui, les cuisses écartées, le visage crispés par la jouissance, gémissante lorsqu'il s'enfonçait en elle et, soudain, son désir frustré jaillit, le libérant de la souffrance insoutenable que Laura lui avait fait vivre ce matin. Il se haïssait de n'être plus qu'un simple homme en sa présence, soumis à la volonté de son âme et de son corps qui la réclamaient constamment.

Tout en se nettoyant rapidement d'un coup de baguette magique, il eut un léger sourire narquois. Quelle idiote ! Elle se prenait à son propre jeu. Il la voyait distinctement dans son esprit, retirant sa robe d'un geste rageur, la jetant sans ménagement au sol avant de reprendre une douche. Au cours de sa scolarité puis, plus tard, avec Queudver, il avait connu trois sortes de Griffondor : les téméraires dont le courage tendait sérieusement vers l'idiotie, les diplomates et, les lâches, parce que, contrairement aux idées reçues, il existait bel et bien des vils serpents au sein de la célèbre maison des rouge et or. Et Laura faisait indubitablement partie de la première catégorie. Cela dit, en dépit de sa stupidité et de son caractère de petite fille bougonne version appât à serpent, elle était magnifique, tellement désirable que, s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, elle ne serait probablement pas encore rhabillée à l'heure qu'il était. Le contrôle lui appartenait, elle devrait si plier. Cette volonté de briser ses dernières résistances était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté ce stupide pari. D'une personnalité franche et directe, Laura ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'option. Il répugnait à la torturer physiquement et éviter autant que possible de lui faire subir les retombées de sa condition mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se laisserait mener à la baguette par cette femme. Elle allait en baver plus que lui avant de capituler mais s'il fallait en passer par là, ils le feraient. Et, depuis que Severus l'avait appelé, quelque chose lui disait que Myriam Green jouerait un rôle dans cette histoire. Sa tante avait encore fait des siennes et elle en paierait les conséquences.

D'un pas assuré, il traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle de réunion, située au Nord du bâtiment principal. Les portes noires étaient ouvertes, les principaux Mangemorts présents avec, en prime, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott les bêtes noirs de Laura. Il l'avait lu dans son esprit, avec Flint, c'était ceux qu'elle pouvait le moins voir. Elle devenait hargneuse en leur compagnie, délicieusement agressive. Peut-être qu'il devrait les tenir éloigné, à l'instar de Bellatrix pour d'autres raisons, tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion en fermant les portes derrière lui, les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et Voldemort leur ordonna de prendre place en s'asseyant lui-même en bout de table, sur le siège le plus imposant. Croisant le bras sur la table, il parla d'une voix basse et autoritaire :

-Eh bien, Severus, je vous écoute. Que nous disent d'intéressant les survivants de l'Ordre ?

Rogue se racla la gorge et répondit d'un ton triomphant :

- Ils vous soupçonnent de vouloir ouvrir un passage aux elfes noirs et ils sont déterminés à vous arrêter…- plusieurs ricanements s'élevèrent et Elyon gloussa à droite de son Seigneur, posant négligemment sa main près de la sienne en s'adossant lascivement à sa chaise.- bien que j'ignore encore comment ils vont s'y prendre. Quant à Mme Green, elle ne pense qu'à sa nièce et voulait même venir la chercher directement ici. Évidemment, étant d'un naturel très généreux, je l'ai vivement mise en garde et assuré que ses chances de survie ne dépassaient pas les un pour cent et, encore, je pense avoir été trop optimiste. L'Auror Maugrey, balafré par vos soins Yaxley- le brun aux cheveux longs inclina la tête en souriant- m'a demandé si vous aviez trouvé un Oracle. J'ai répondu que non, ces idiots ont eu l'air de me croire sur parole.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas surprenant, balança Amycus Carrow en rejetant sa crinière vénitienne en arrière. Ils avaleraient n'importe quoi du moment que ça leur permet de garder… comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Ah oui, l'espoir !

-En attendant, dit prudemment Lucius Malefoy, ne serait-il pas préférable de garder un œil sur eux ? Certains sont moins bêtes qu'il n'y paraît… Potter a récemment acquis une certaine réputation auprès de ses alliés en tuant Goyle et on dit qu'un des deux jumeaux Weasley, Fred je crois, se démène pour attraper vivant un Mangemort…

-Qu'avez-vous dit, Lucius ? Le coupa brusquement Voldemort, la voix si basse que les Mangemorts mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser que leur Seigneur avait parlé.

-Que Fred Weasley cherche à capturer un Mangemort vivant, mon Seigneur. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est ce qui se dit dans les ruelles sombres… Weasley y traîne souvent, la plupart du temps ivre mort.

Figé par la fureur, respirant à peine, Voldemort serra violemment ses poings, craquant ses jointures tandis que l'atmosphère s'épaississait autour de lui. La rage étreignait ses entrailles, coulant en acide, rongeant chaque molécule de dioxyde de carbone qu'il expirait. Tendus, les Mangemorts n'osaient pas faire un geste de peur d'être pulvérisés sur place.

« Il la cherche, songea Thomas. Cette raclure veut la retrouver... »

-Doit-on faire quelque chose à propos de lui ? Demanda un homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage taillé au couteau.

-Oui, mais nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups, répondit Voldemort en contenant sa rage. Quand aura lieu la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, Severus ?

-Dans une semaine, peut-être moins. Kingsley pense que nous prévenir au dernier moment est une bonne stratégie anti-traître mais, ceci dit, je ne pense pas que cela soit d'une quelconque utilité parce que la QG est bien gardée de puissants sortilèges de défense le protègent et un Fidélitas a été mis en place.

-Qui est le gardien ? interrogea Voldemort.

-Myriam Green, répondit Rogue en esquissant un sourire, comme je l'ai dit, elle s'applique à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues afin de récupérer sa nièce. Cependant, elle n'est pas la seule, beaucoup de gens croient que Mlle Green détient des secrets qui, bien utilisés, pourrait servir à vous détruire… La retrouver est devenu, pour bon nombre d'Aurors, une priorité…Si Mlle Green met un pied hors de ce château, elle aura tout un bataillon de chasseurs de mages noirs sur le dos qui ne voudront qu'une seule et unique chose : la faire parler.

-Autant dire que, tant qu'elle porte la trace du Ministère de la magie, elle est la cible numéro un des Aurors, déclara Elyon, faussement désolée.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Thomas envisagea sérieusement de la torturer, de lui faire ravaler ce ton lorsqu'elle parlait de Laura. Il se tourna vers elle et eut soudain une bien meilleure idée. Baissant les yeux vers sa main posée, paume ouverte vers la sienne, il s'adressa à la rouquine, se retenant de lui lancer un doloris et l'humilia avec un plaisir grandissant devant la décomposition de son visage de porcelaine :

-Carrow, changez de place avec Lucius, vous m'insupportez !

-Mais…mon Seigneur, murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Tout de suite ! S'écria violemment Voldemort. Sauf si vous désirez que je vous déplace moi-même ?!

Horriblement cramoisie et tremblante, au bord des larmes, Elyon se leva puis fit le tour de la table tandis que Lucius Malefoy faisait de même. Personne ne parlait, les Mangemorts regardèrent leurs collègues échanger leur place sans savoir comment la favorite du Seigneur des ténèbres s'était retrouvée en disgrâce. Parfaitement immobile, Voldemort regardait impassiblement Elyon se rasseoir. Bellatrix observait également la scène, partagée entre la satisfaction et la colère de voir Elyon évincer à cause de cette fille. Se penchant sur la table, elle prit la défense de sa rivale, s'étonnant elle-même de ses actes :

-Mon Seigneur, c'est vrai… la trace pose problème à Mlle Green… Il ne faudrait pas qu'un groupe d'Auror ne parvienne jusqu'à elle…

Sa voix était clairement tendue, elle sélectionnait avec soin ses mots, craignant de finir comme Elyon Carrow.

-Eh bien nous allons remédier à ça, dit calmement Voldemort en lui jetant un regard glacial. Elle ne portera plus la trace très longtemps. Dans moins d'un mois, elle aura dix-sept ans et le Ministère n'aura plus aucun moyen de la localiser hors des murs de ce château.

-Mon Seigneur, dit subitement Yaxley en s'appuyant sur la table pour se redresser et s'incliner vers le susnommé. Pour ce qui est de la trace, je peux la brouiller…-il s'interrompit, savourant cette attention si durement acquise- Comme vous le savez, j'ai récemment mis sous Impérium Enrick Pucey, le directeur du département des usages abusifs de la magie et je suis pratiquement certain de pouvoir accéder sans trop de difficultés au bureau principal des sentinelles, au centre de commande des sortilèges… Tout ce que j'aurai à faire, c'est me glisser discrètement à l'intérieur et jeter un maléfice ou deux… hum, peut-être même ensorceler un ou deux gardiens, histoire qu'on puisse les surveiller à distance.

Elyon et Bellatrix lui lancèrent un tel regard noir que n'importe qui d'autre que Yaxley aurait aussitôt reculé de peur mais, étant rodé depuis longtemps, le Mangemort de s'en alarma pas et se contenta d'observer la réaction de son Seigneur, qu'il espérait favorable.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, persifla Voldemort après réflexion. Pourquoi pas, si vous voulez vous faire alpaguer par la trentaine de sentinelles qui gardent l'enceinte de ce département- sa voix augmentait progressivement de volume- et quand ils vous auront fait avaler de force tout un baril de véritaserum pour vous faire cracher la vérité avant de vous envoyer à Azkaban, au moment précis où vous franchirez les murs de la forteresse, en plein milieu de la mer, je viendrai vous faire payer moi-même votre bêtise.

Yaxley baissa prestement la tête, bégayant des excuses, les yeux rivés sur la table tandis que ceux du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient braqués sur lui.

-Non, poursuivit Voldemort en regardant chacune des personnes assises autour de la table en bois poli, il y a un moyen d'étouffer la résistance en se tenant à notre plan concernant le Ministère. – il se tourna vers Rogue- Lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, vous amènerez quelques _amis_ avec vous... Nous allons nous y inviter et je sais exactement comment nous détruirons leur défense ainsi que le Fidélitas.

Des murmures s'élevèrent mais Voldemort n'ajouta rien de plus. Il songeait à Laura et au pari, qu'il y a deux heures, il trouvait si puéril. En définitive, celui-ci s'avérerait très utile elle le perdrait et la destruction des défenses du Q.G. de l'ordre sera son prix. Il avait conscience de la cruauté de ses exigences mais le temps était venu pour Laura d'affirmer sa place à ses côtés. N'ayant pas de mauvaises intentions, elle pourrait aisément transplaner avec Rogue au Q.G. de l'Ordre. Il s'occuperait ensuite de Fred Weasley et l'enverrait rejoindre son paternel. Quant à Myriam Green, il était plus disposé à alléger sa peine, s'il l'interrogerait surement, la tuer ne sera pas nécessaire. Sa coopération sera suffisante, elle pourra éventuellement retourner chez elle, sous bonne garde, et Laura ne lui serinerait pas les oreilles pendant des années avant de se remettre de la mort de sa tante ! Sa sentence sera l'exil forcé, de quoi faire rager cette idiote d'irlandaise, expansive et terriblement stupide.

Un elfe de maison apparut subitement, couinant à l'intention de son maître :

-Maître, les invités ont commencé à transplaner. Je leur ai dit de vous attendre dans le hall d'entrée et de ne pas en bouger et Mlle Green est arrivée…

-Très bien, coupa Voldemort. J'arrive dans un instant. Retourne avec Laura !

-Bien maître. Je vais les rejoindre, dit le petit être rabougri.

Il s'inclina puis disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

…

_**Laura :**_

…_**De tous les usages de la magie, l'occlumencie et la légilimencie sont les plus immuables, inchangeables et inflexibles. Une fois qu'un esprit a appris à se protéger efficacement, il est pratiquement impossible d'en percer les défenses lorsque l'esprit confronté est à puissance inférieur ou identique. La force mentale nécessaire à l'apprentissage de ces nobles arts, dont les sorciers doivent l'invention à Merlin l'enchanteur, n'a de limite que l'esprit qui l'habite; le résultat dépendra donc de la puissance magique du sorcier qui en fait usage. Si ce dernier se trouve être un piètre magicien, ses défenses mentales le seront tout autant. En revanche, si le sorcier en question n'a d'égale que les plus grands, ses défenses mentales pourront éventuellement, à force d'un travail acharné et d'une discipline sans failles, devenir impénétrables…**_

Laura soupira et reposa le grimoire sur la table basse, précédemment débarrassée par Twinkle, puis s'étira longuement, découragée par la quantité phénoménale de choses à assimiler contenu dans cet illustre ouvrage. Apprendre l'art et la manière de fermer son esprit demandait, hélas, beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. L'auteur de ce bouquin n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de parvenir à ses fins et il les exposait de façon très crue, n'hésitant visiblement pas à encourager ses futurs disciples à faire usage de la même détermination cruelle. Non pas que cela la choquait plus que ça- vivre avec le Seigneur des ténèbres préparer à ces choses-là -mais la manière dont il expliquait délicatement comment procéder à l'annihilation d'un esprit, faisait très peur à lire. Et supposer que Thomas abusait de ce genre de pratique sur ses ennemis ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Abandonnant Louis dans la chambre, elle sortit dans le couloir et rejoignit le palier du troisième étage. À sa grande horreur ce dernier se remplissait peu à peu de personnes, pour la plupart vêtus de noir, qui s'agglutinaient autour des escaliers en colimaçon. Des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient, estompées par la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, accrochée à la rambarde sans parvenir à bouger. Cependant, étant née le lendemain de la chance, elle vit un Asiatique au visage juvénile d'environ quatorze ans à tout cassé, lever la tête vers les étages, son regard bridé tombant instantanément sur elle.

« Plus le choix, pensa-t-elle, il faut y aller ! »

Exécutant cet ordre silencieux, Laura descendit les premières marches tandis que de plus en plus de personnes levaient les yeux vers elle. Ce courage tant vanté, cette assurance tant désirée semblèrent s'être fait la malle, la délaissant, tremblantes et désespérée. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants suffisamment âgés pour transplaner avec eux, l'attendaient sagement en bas des escaliers, curieux et avides de la connaître. Cette femme à la réputation de Griffondor, de fille de la résistance, que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait choisie parmi toutes celles qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Cette femme continuait sa descente, accompagnée par les tambourinements de son cœur qui battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, martelant ses tempes au rythme de ses pas. L'unique pensée qu'elle parvînt à déceler à travers la cacophonie qui régnait dans son cerveau était, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…. Elle aperçut un elfe de maison en train de rassembler les invités avant de s'évaporer pour aller prévenir Thomas, supposait-elle.

« Trente, trente et un, trente-deux,… »

Retenant un éclat de rire en réalisant qu'elle décomptait bêtement les marches qui la séparaient encore du hall d'entrée, elle arriva au dernier palier, ou le premier selon le point de vue, et parcourut vaillamment, toujours en récitant des absurdités- un et un font deux deux et deux font quatre,…- l'ultime petit mètre avant de se retrouver debout devant la foule ténébreuse.

« Relève la tête, s'ordonna-t-elle ! C'est bon, ça va aller, Thomas va arriver et te sortir de là… Respire, inspire, respire,… »

Un mangemort s'avança d'un pas et vint à sa rencontre avec son fils, l'Asiatique qui avait croisé son regard plus tôt. Les traits sensiblement identiques, des cheveux noir de jais et assez grands, ils s'inclinèrent tous deux, le plus âgé parlant avec un fort accent :

-Bonjour, Mlle Green. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer- si elle recevait un gallion à chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça, elle deviendrait riche en très peu de temps- Je suis Kim Min Jung et voici mon fils, Kim Dae Hae.

Des Coréens. Elle eut presque envie de faire valoir ses connaissances, très modestes, en leur lançant un « An-nyeong ha-se-yo! » mais valait mieux pas qu'elle rentre là-dedans elle n'était pas avec ses camarades de chambrée et encore moins avec des amis. Toute familiarité était aussi proscrite que l'envie de se carapater en vitesse de cet enfer. Alors Laura répondit d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre forte et claire, à l'instar de celles de Thomas :

-Bienvenu au château de Salazar Serpentard ! T-Le Seigneur des ténèbres sera là dans un instant- elle claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt- Tu l'as prévenu ? l'interrogea-t-elle

-Oui, Mlle. Je l'ai prévenu, acquiesça l'elfe. Il arrive.

-Très bien ! – elle reporta son attention sur les Mangemorts, priant afin que son fiancé ne tarde pas trop et se demandant quelles étaient les politesses d'usages ici.

Un autre homme s'approcha d'elle, occidental cette fois. De haute stature, blond aux yeux bleus, il s'inclina à son tour, lui présentant également ses hommages en déclarant s'appeler Daniel Ménard. Surprise, Laura le vit se pencher, prendre sa main et la baiser, un peu comme à la vieille époque et sut, sans aucun doute, qu'il était français. Nostalgique, elle se rappela ce que disait Myriam : « les Français tu les reconnais tout de suite à leur façon rétro d'aborder les femmes. J'en ai connu un, un jour… ça s'est mal terminé… pour lui ! Il était infidèle, il l'a payé ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse, encore aujourd'hui, se resservir de…- elle lui avait jeté une œillade en biais- enfin bref, ça s'est mal fini pour son matériel… »

D'ailleurs, ça pourrait tout aussi mal finir pour celui qui se tenait en face d'elle puisque, au moment où ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau, Thomas arriva, suivit de ses vingt Mangemorts favoris. Tout le monde, le Français plus encore, vit aux éclairs qui zébraient son regard, que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de trouver un homme incliné devant sa fiancée, la bouche sur le dos de sa main. Daniel Ménard recula prestement et s'inclina avec les autres devant le Seigneur des ténèbres qui avait rejoint Laura et prit sa main pour la faire descendre la dernière marche. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux se promenèrent lentement sur sa silhouette. Sa jupe crayon et son chemisier lui parurent soudainement très étroits et son cœur se remit à cogner furieusement dans sa cage thoracique sous la chaleur incandescente du regard de son amant.

Lorsque Thomas les releva vers son visage, toute luxure avait disparu, remplacée par une froideur à couper le souffle. Il était de nouveau Voldemort, le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et pourtant, durant une minute, soixante secondes, elle aurait pu s'enflammer spontanément tellement ses yeux brûlaient. Elle lui enviait ce contrôle, ce calme olympien qu'il savait conserver et ce, peu importait la situation. Le teint rallumé, les yeux brillants, elle se détourna de Thomas, le maudissant en hurlant intérieurement et se prépara à affronter la journée la plus longue de toute sa vie.

Gellert Grindelwald transplana peu après le discours de bienvenu du Seigneur des ténèbres et se présenta à eux. Laura n'en revenait pas de voir cet homme en chair et en os. C'était une vraie légende dans le monde des sorciers intimement lié à Dumbledore, il était celui qui l'avait rendu célèbre en perdant contre feu le directeur de Poudlard. Vieillard aux épaules voûtées, les cheveux blancs, le visage abîmé par les années passées enfermé à Nurmengard, les traits jadis joliment dessinés, petit et mince, Grindelwald n'avait plus rien d'un prisonnier ainsi vêtu de pied en cap de somptueux vêtements. Laura supposa qu'il devait avoir réinvesti ses propriétés dont le Ministère de la magie Bulgare n'avait jamais pu percer les secrets. Et dire que Dumbledore avait un jour considéré cet homme comme un ami. Un ami qui l'avait trahi des années plus tard en commettant des atrocités au nom de la supériorité des sangs purs. Il était terriblement triste de savoir qu'une personne aussi bienveillante qu'Albus Dumbledore était morte le cœur brisé par Grindelwald, sans avoir connu à nouveau l'amour. L'homosexualité ne dérangeait pas Laura qui était-elle dans ce monde pour juger des frontières de l'amour, pour y mettre des barrières en sachant qu'elle-même aimait un homme aussi cruel et tempétueux que l'orage d'été ?

Acceptant le bras que lui proposait Thomas, elle salua distraitement les Mangemorts qui se présentaient, ne s'attardant sur aucun d'entre eux. De toutes nationalités confondues, ils s'inclinaient devant eux, se présentaient à elle et suivaient les elfes de maison qui les guidaient vers l'aile Sud, où se trouvait la salle de bal ainsi que des appartements mis à leur disposition pour la nuit. Les protections du château avaient été modifiées la veille par Thomas mais une mise en garde leur fut adressée. Ils devaient se soumettre aux règles ou risquer de mourir douloureusement. Les visages passaient puis repartaient, étourdissant Laura qui s'efforçait de conserver une expression neutre, se cramponnant au bras de Thomas tandis qu'ils saluaient inlassablement. Combien y aurait-il de personnes présentes à la réception ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin tous disparu dans les couloirs du château, Laura soupira profondément puis s'assit sur la première marche des escaliers, délestant ses pieds de son poids. Mettre des escarpins était une très, très mauvaise initiative. Retirant ses chaussures et tirant le bout de ses collants pour libérer ses orteils de la pression exercée dessus, elle les massa en gémissant doucement. Le front plissé, Thomas la regardait faire.

-Quoi, dit-elle brusquement. Tu n'as jamais vu une fille souffrir le martyre avec des talons hauts ?

Il attrapa sa main et la remit debout sur son piédestal. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle le dévisageait, à nouveau saisie d'une envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres, de les aspirer avec les siennes. Déglutissant difficilement, le corps en surchauffe, une alarme stridente résonnant dans sa tête, criant intérieurement, Laura cligna des yeux vers la fine ligne rose dessinant l'entrée de la bouche de Thomas et dit, la voix défaillante :

-Tu as beaucoup de partisans… euh… très charmant… tous autant qu'ils sont.

-Tu t'es changé, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et rauque en ignorant son sarcasme.

Il la reluqua de haut en bas, ses yeux caressant chaque partie de son anatomie.

-Cela te va bien, reprit-il au bout d'un moment à l'examiner sans gêne.

Bien qu'heureuse de son compliment elle ne se démonta pas et profita de ce moment d'intimité pour amplifier l'excitation de l'anticipation. À l'apogée de son désir, elle recula et monta la seconde marche, affichant un sourire qu'elle voulait aguicheur mais ne parvint qu'à paraître mutine. Les yeux fixés sur sa fiancée, Thomas grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, la rejoignant tandis qu'elle continuait de monter à reculons, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Déstabilisée, Laura faillit tomber à la renverse mais, une main dans le creux de son dos et l'autre agrippée à ses fesses, il la rattrapa, s'arrêtant sur la même marche. Ils étaient proches, trop proches, son cœur s'emballa fusionnant avec ses sens qui s'embrasèrent sitôt leur corps en contact direct.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle, presque suppliante alors que son être entier ne demandait qu'à être touché par lui.

-Tu as peur de perdre ? Persifla-t-il, indifférent à son ordre, ses mains se déplaçant légèrement.

-Non, s'écria-t-elle vivement. Non, bien sûr que non…

-Tu mens… encore.

Paniquée par cette vérité si cruellement dite, Laura tenta vainement de reculer; il la retenait à bout de bras mais sa poigne était de fer et la voir s'agiter dans son étau, l'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Il s'esclaffa doucement, l'attirant irrémédiablement vers lui au son cristallin de son rire. Pétrifiée, elle le supplia encore de la lâcher. Il n'en fit toujours rien, baladant à présent ses yeux sur son corps incliné. Afin de se soustraire à la brûlure de son regard, Laura jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit soudain un éclair roux se retourner prestement au coin du couloir qui menait à la salle de transplanage. Tournant la tête vers Thomas, elle se demanda s'il savait qu'Elyon les espionnaient à l'instant. Cependant, elle fut distraite lorsqu'il la relâcha subitement, l'obligeant à se cramponner à la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre.

-Merci, c'est gentil, cracha-t-elle en se redressant avant de monter rapidement les escaliers, ses escarpins dans une main se balançant en cadence de ses impulsions rageuses.

Thomas derrière elle, elle atteignit la porte de leur chambre, soulagée d'être de nouveau hors de portée des regards indiscrets, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Louis se précipita dans ses jambes, miaulant bruyamment avant de se taire à la vue de Thomas qui entra dans la pièce obscure et referma la porte. Sans s'occuper de lui, Laura traversa la chambre, alla dans le dressing, jeta ses chaussures au sol et se rendit dans la salle de bain avec une inexplicable impression de mourir. L'angoisse oppressait son cœur et coulait dans ses veines être ainsi observée d'Elyon la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle retira de nouveau ses vêtements, se préparant à recevoir les elfes de maison qui ne tarderaient plus à venir l'aider à s'habiller pour la réception. Nue face au miroir, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Thomas pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Il se plaça derrière elle et planta ses yeux dans le reflet des siens.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Chuchota-t-elle, désinhibée par la folie de sa vie.

-Si tu savais… murmura-t-il la respiration lourde. Si tu savais, mon ange, tu t'enfuirais en courant.

-Je ne m'enfuirai pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je ne le peux plus… je ne l'ai jamais pu… Je veux juste que ça cesse…

Une larme solitaire, traîtresse vint la trahir, glissant le long de sa joue. Elle voulait que la douleur, la culpabilité qui la hantait disparaissent et sombrent dans le néant, elle voulait qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait et enfin, elle voulait que ses émotions arrêtent de jouer aux montagnes russes.


	18. Chapter 17: La réception

_**Salut à tous ! **_

_**En ce dimanche 6 juillet 2014, Je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction ! Je sais que je suis redondante mais je vous invite encore une fois à me faire part de vos commentaires (si vous en avez). **_

_**Ceci est un message important : Eleenia m'a fait l'honneur de recommander mon histoire alors je vais copier sur elle et vous recommander la sienne que j'ai lu et adoré ! :D**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout ! **_

…

_**Chapitre XVII : La réception.**_

Une seconde larme, glissant lentement sur sa joue, vint trahir le profond malaise qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Thomas la recueillit, tel un papillon d'eau, sur son doigt et la contempla, fasciné par ce précieux éclat venu troubler son obscurité. Laura le vit porter sa larme à sa bouche et la boire, goûtant l'essence d'une souffrance qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Elle posa les yeux sur les pétales de Jasmin que Twinkle avait disposé sur le nouveau savon cet après-midi pendant qu'ils recevaient les Mangemorts dans le hall d'entrée. À l'instar de cette plante grimpante, elle s'épanouissait à présent dans la nuit, à la lueur de la lune.

Elle aurait voulu parler d'Elyon Carrow, de ses craintes mais ne put s'y résoudre ; inutile d'ajouter « peureuse » à la longue liste de défauts la caractérisant aux yeux de Thomas. L'indécence de ses émotions dégoulinantes de pathétisme était bien suffisante pour aujourd'hui, elle devait encore survivre à la soirée et s'épancher davantage n'allégerait en rien ses afflictions. Au contraire, son fiancé avait un don inné pour réduire à moins que rien toute souffrance qu'il jugeait indigne d'être considérée. D'autant plus que la situation tendue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient enchaînés depuis pratiquement deux jours, n'était pas réellement propice aux diverses plaintes qu'elle pourrait envisager de lui soumettre. Revendiquer auprès de lui ses sentiments contradictoires n'avait eu pour effet, jusqu'ici, qu'aggraver systématiquement son cas, aussi s'était-elle tu, ravalant ses craintes et ses peines.

Enfilant son peignoir, nonchalamment posé sur le bord de l'immense coupole au centre de la pièce, elle se pencha au-dessus des lavabos, constatant les dégâts que ses pleurs avaient provoqués sur son maquillage qui, bien que léger, s'étalait sur ses joues.

-Mince, dit-elle en attrapant nerveusement un morceau de coton dans la boîte prévue à cet effet sur le rebord marbré de la coupole.

Essuyant fébrilement le khôl sous ses yeux « pandadifiés », comme dirait Myriam, elle fit semblant de s'énerver à cause de la « catastrophe » dont elle se fichait éperdument, afin de reprendre contenance et de calfeutrer les brèches qui s'étaient encore impitoyablement rouvertes dans son âme. Elle réalisait qu'en l'absence de réconfort de la part de Thomas, son existence au château de Salazar Serpentard pouvait devenir très ardue. Le petit miroir cylindrique qui flottait au-dessus des robinets lui renvoya un reflet peu flatteur de son visage rougi par les larmes et coloré de marron, de rose et de paillettes par le maquillage employant les grands moyens, elle ouvrit les vannes et s'aspergea d'eau froide, frottant vigoureusement sa peau avec ses deux mains préalablement enduites de savon.

Suffocante et les yeux à demi fermés, elle releva la tête et entrevit le reflet de Thomas derrière elle.

-Je ne reste pas, dit-il en reculant vers la porte. Je dois retourner auprès de nos « invités », faute de meilleurs termes, nous les appellerons ainsi.

-Tu peux les appelés tes serviteurs, partisans, adeptes, rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant son visage avec une serviette.

L'air blasé, Thomas la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle jeta la serviette blanche dans le panier à linge sale et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant soin au passage de l'effleurer.

-Ou je ne sais pas moi, des sortes de fidèles…- elle éclata de rire en imaginant toutes une foule de silhouettes encapuchonnées priant son fiancé pour obtenir quelques bienfaits de sa part.- Et, dans ce cas, le château serait un temple… devrait peut-être l'aménager en ce sens, dit-elle pensivement, un doigt sur son menton.

De nouveau suffisamment forte pour brider serrer ses états d'âme, Laura se laissa porter par son indestructible humour noir, privilégiant le rire aux larmes.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard froid que lui lançait Thomas en sortant à son tour de la salle de bain.

-Il est difficile de te contredire, excepté sur un ou deux points. D'abord, la seule faveur que j'accorde réellement aux Mangemorts est de rester en vie- réprobatrices, elle fit la moue, faussement choquée- et, deuxièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ressasser les mêmes idioties je suis le Seigneur des ténèbres, le simple fait que je les convie ici est en soi, déjà une faveur !

-Oh ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Autant pour moi, mon _Seigneur_ ! Quelle imbécile je fais, bien sûr qu'être en vie est une faveur incontestablement généreuse de votre part. Je m'incline.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui fit la révérence.

-Mais j'ai quand même une autre question, reprit-elle en détachant ses cheveux avant de les brosser vigoureusement. Salazar Serpentard s'attendait-il à ce que son héritier épouse une traîtresse à son sang Irlandaise et qui plus est, issue de la maison Griffondor ?

S'appuyant contre une de ses étagères, il caressa distraitement la soie fine d'une de ses robes et répondit, d'un air si sérieux que Laura se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire devant l'expression soudain légèrement renfrognée de son visage d'albâtre :

-Tu es une sang-pur c'est tout ce qui importe ! Quand à ta maison à Poudlard, qui s'en soucie maintenant que tu n'y retourneras plus ?

-Attends, dit-elle interloquée par la première partie de sa réponse, Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été une née Moldu ?

Thomas fronça un instant les sourcils puis, se déridant aussi sec, éluda :

-La question ne se pose pas, tu n'en es pas une…

-Oui, mais je veux savoir ce que tu aurais fait. Ce soir-là, dans la forêt, m'aurais-tu tuée ?

-Je n'aurais pas touché et encore moins demandé en mariage une sang-de-bourbe, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. – elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais ne put dire un seul mot- Laura, poursuivit-il presque doucement, je prône la suprématie des sangs purs depuis mes onze ans, je crois que cela clôt le débat.

-J'ai donc eu très chaud cette nuit-là, dit-elle en continuant de démêler ses cheveux. Enfin, c'est marrant parce que si je résonnais comme toi, il n'y aurait pas eu de « nous », j'aurais assurément refusé ! « Tiens, prends-toi ça, pensa-t-elle. »

Cette révélation l'avait vexée, savoir que son attirance pour elle était limitée et mise sous conditions, paraissait un peu invraisemblable après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble néanmoins, connaissant l'oiseau, c'était possible. De quoi n'était-il pas capable ? « Remarque, se fit-elle la réflexion, être une née moldue, t'aurait probablement sauvé la vie dans un sens. Tu serais morte ou bien seule, avec tes cauchemars à deux noises mais ton âme serait intacte, où qu'elle soit ! »

-Si tu le dis, persifla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il se retourna à mi-chemin et lui demanda si elle voulait ou non voir Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard.

-Et comment ? S'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant face, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma seule satisfaction de la soirée sera de voir ces enfoirés s'incliner. – elle eut un rire sardonique et conspirateur, les mains croisées comme si elle priait- Tant d'années à les supporter, à subir leur perfidie et, ce soir, ils vont devoir me faire la révérence….- l'air dans le vague, elle leva les yeux au ciel, émue- c'est carrément jouissif… Et il ne faut pas oublier Rogue… Aaah ! Mon Dieu, leurs têtes vont être impayables ! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo… je pourrais les ressortir les jours de pluie et les contempler pendant des heures !

Laura pensait chacun de ses mots, la « justice » existait finalement. La simple évocation de cette victoire, cette revanche imminente sur cette bande de serpents venimeux lui soulevait le cœur et dans sa tête, résonnait un hymne à la joie, un chant d'allégresse que les anges eux-mêmes avaient écrit. Se réjouir d'une telle chose n'était pas correcte, en vue de sa propre position mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle des années de rancune, de coups bas, resurgirent soudainement et la firent sourire, les mains croisées sous son menton. Lorsqu'elle releva des yeux étoilés de mauvaises intentions vers Thomas, elle l'avisa au fond du dressing, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, une expression étrange placardée sur son beau visage.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-elle. Ça ne te plaît pas que je me réjouisse par avance de voir la fouine et ses amis s'humilier devant moi, après tous ce qu'ils nous ont faits…

-nous ? l'interrompit-il dans sa plaidoirie en affichant ce demi-sourire si captivant.

-Tous les Griffondor de Poudlard ! Tu ne t'imagines pas, ou peut-être que si car après tout, tu as été à Serpentard, ce que ces vils serpents nous ont fait… Argh ! Rien que d'y repenser ça m'énerve. Tous les ans, sans exception, dès le voyage en train, ils s'évertuaient à nous attaquer sans raison apparente…. – très irritée que Thomas persévère à sourire, elle perdait ses mots- et il y a eu les semaines avant les matchs de Quidditch nous étions obligés de protéger constamment les joueurs sinon nous les retrouvions salement amochés dans un recoin sombre du château… et les sorts à gogos lancés par Flint en cours de Potions et légalisés par Rogue – Thomas baissa la tête, visiblement hilare- Arrête de rire, s'écria-t-elle en traversant le dressing à grandes enjambées avant de se planter devant lui et marteler son torse de ses petits poings.

-Et vous étiez d'innocentes victimes dans cette affaire ? Vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher ? Persifla-t-il en saisissant ses deux poignets.

-Certainement que nous n'étions pas tout blancs, répondit-elle en se débattant, mais nous ne faisions pas la moitié de ce qu'ils nous faisaient et ils avaient Rogue derrière eux… McGonagall était toujours juste, elle ! – elle se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour récupérer ses poignets, sans grand succès puisque Thomas la fit pivoter sur ses pieds et la colla contre son torse, les mains dans son dos- Ce n'est pas drôle, haleta-t-elle, le teint rougi par l'effort. Tu me fais mal… « Ça c'est faux, songea-t-elle, c'est indolore et très agréable de le sentir presser contre toi… menteuse éhontée ! »

-C'est toi qui as commencé, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Priant pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son trouble, elle tenta de le distraire et de lui faire lâcher prise :

-Tu ne devais pas t'en aller ?

La voix qu'elle entendit émaner de sa bouche avait des intonations clairement désespérée et elle craignit qu'il ne décèle une fissure dans ses défenses où il pourrait se faufiler en catimini. Impitoyable manipulateur, Thomas n'hésitait pas à profiter de la moindre faille de son adversaire et s'en servir à dessein.

-Je vais y aller, mon ange, ne t'en fais pas mais avant, je vais te faire une confidence…

Tout ouïe, elle cessa de se débattre et, tournant légèrement la tête, apprécia la sensation de son souffle sur sa peau.

-Je me contrefiche de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard avec Flint et les autres. Par contre, ce que je n'accepterai pas c'est que tu te serves de moi pour mener tes petites vendettas personnelles, cela dit, si tu souhaites que je les punisse, je le ferai avec plaisir- il la relâcha et la retourna vers lui- Tu pourras même y assister.

Subitement nauséeuse à l'idée de provoquer la mort de Flint ou des autres, elle bégaya :

-N-non, c'est bon…. J-je vais me contenter de les voir s'incliner tout à l'heure…. euh, c'est suffisant comme …euh, vengeance…

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte derrière lui, sans un mot de plus et elle s'inquiéta qu'il l'ait prise au sérieux. « Non, se rassura-t-elle énergiquement, non ! Il a dit qu'il s'en contrefichait ! Il ne va rien se passer ! » Mais, dans son esprit, sa conscience vint engendrer une peur, une hantise qui portait un nom : Dolores Ombrage. Qu'était devenu sa professeure Mangemorte et déchue par sa faute ? Toujours présente dans son cœur, la culpabilité d'avoir condamné cette femme ainsi qu'abandonné ses amis et sa famille faisait rage et l'absence de nouvelles du monde extérieur l'amplifiait davantage car elle ignorait ce que son fiancé fabriquait ou qui il tuait pour parvenir à ses fins. Honnêtement, Laura n'aurait pu nier qu'elle éprouvait une certaine sérénité depuis son arrivée au château vivre avec lui était une sorte de libération salvatrice. Thomas était son point d'ancrage dans les eaux tourmentées de sa vie, sans lui, elle coulerait inexorablement dans les abysses des profondeurs de l'enfer. Parmi la terrible débâcle qu'était devenue son existence, il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité absolue, immuable elle était inéluctablement liée au Seigneur des ténèbres, le quitter reviendrait à s'arracher le cœur avec un couteau à beurre. Alors, considérant autant les cris de sa conscience qui s'évertuait à la torturer consciencieusement en lui assénant régulièrement quelques coups bien portés, que la voix de son âme, Laura attendit les elfes de maison, assise en silence sur le sofa tandis que Louis piquait un somme sur son oreiller.

Twinkle arriva, comme prévu en fin d'après-midi, accompagné de deux autres elfes de maison au visage disgracieux mais aux yeux larmoyants. Encombrés d'une longue robe bordeaux en soie brodée de perles cristallines, ils s'inclinèrent très bas puis lui demandèrent de les suivre dans le dressing où ils déposèrent robe et piédestal au centre de la pièce.

…

_**Thomas Elvis Jedusor :**_

L'Oracle l'attendait dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi avoir menti à Laura ? Thomas n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude ou, du moins, en toute franchise. Leur rencontre était imminente ainsi qu'indispensable Scytha devait lui fournir son assistance pour ouvrir les portes aux elfes noirs mais, il y avait dans son esprit une ombre, une culpabilité sans nom envers elle. Pourquoi hésitait-il tant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Laura, pourquoi devait-il toujours ressentir ce poids, ce malaise face à sa souffrance ?

Trois mois que l'oracle ne l'avait pas contacté autrement que par message. Son corbeau de malheur au col rougeâtre lui avait rendu visite deux fois pour lui servir la même sordide rengaine : prenez garde à l'âme qui fuit son enveloppe charnelle. Thomas se vantait peut-être de son intelligence mais là, l'Oracle lui posait une colle une âme pouvait-elle seulement s'échapper de son corps pour plus de quelques heures ? À sa connaissance, une seule créature en avait le pouvoir et il ne valait mieux pas s'y frotter de trop près, le Seigneur des ténèbres y consentait fort bien, les dieux étaient dangereux.

Le hall d'entrée était vide mais on pouvait sentir que le château, lui, ne l'était pas la perturbation due à la présence d'étrangers se répercutait en lui et brouillait ses perceptions sensorielles. Sa demeure était envahie de milliers de signatures magiques différentes la nuit allait être très longue. Ajoutaient à cela les tensions avec Laura et vous obtenez un cocktail explosif. Néanmoins, en dépit des complications que sa fiancée provoquait dans son quotidien, il ne s'en sortait pas mal ses armées d'antan avaient été rapidement réunies, l'Oracle convaincu presque facilement et le Ministère croulerait bientôt sous la puissance incommensurable qu'il libèrerait du Royaume obscur. Si on occultait le fait qu'il restait deux ou trois poches de résistance, on pouvait prétendre que la terre s'effondrerait et s'embraserait très prochainement. Sans oublier son mariage imminent qui, bien que totalement inutile à ses projets, avait le mérite de lui procurer un certain plaisir. Évidemment, Laura luttait toujours envers et contre tous pour conserver une soupape de sécurité en s'aménageant des moments de complicité avec lui cependant, en son for intérieur, avait-il ressenti, elle savait que la fin était proche. Oui, inconsciemment elle le savait mais refusait obstinément de l'admettre, le mensonge étant souvent préférable à la vérité. « Qu'elle se leurre, songea-t-il en atteignant la porte de la bibliothèque. L'occasion de jouer avec lui sur le champ de bataille se présentera bien assez tôt ! »

Scytha l'attendait debout près de la fenêtre et, par « debout », on entendait plié en deux par le poids des siècles qu'il portait sans aucun doute sur ses frêles épaules. Les nécromanciens rebelles avaient commis quelques stupides erreurs dignes d'amateurs mais ils n'en restaient pas moins, dangereux et bornés dans leurs traditions ancestrales. Irriter un Oracle pouvait être le dernier acte d'un homme aussi, bien que ne le craignant point, Voldemort tenait en respect le vieillard qui s'asseyait à l'instant sur un des fauteuils en cuir.

-Bonsoir, Mr Jedusor, dit Scytha en invitant son hôte à le rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

L'usage eut pour seul effet de froisser l'orgueil de Voldemort et de le braquer ostensiblement sur l'Oracle. Indifférent à la colère grandissante du Seigneur des ténèbres, Scytha s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda tranquillement à travers la vitre, vraisemblablement perdu dans les méandres de ses noires pensées.

-Avez-vous le collier ? Demanda Voldemort de but en blanc, peu désireux d'éterniser cet entretien.

Scytha se désintéressa de sa contemplation et, plongeant une main décharnée dans les plis de sa longue robe verte, en ressortit une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de phœnix.

-Prenez, dit-il en lui tendant le collier de Laura à bout de bras. Je n'en ai plus guère besoin à présent.

Sans répondre, Voldemort s'en saisit par le pendentif et le rangea dans la poche de sa cape.

-Lui avez-vous fait part de notre petit arrangement ? Interrogea Scytha.

-Pas encore, admit Voldemort. J'attends que la situation soit plus propice, Laura vient d'arriver au château et elle a du mal à se faire aux us et coutumes du monde des ténèbres. Je ne pense pas que lui mettre dès maintenant un nécromancien rebelle qui fréquente les Royaumes des morts sous le nez soit la meilleure façon de l'aider à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

L'oracle toussota légèrement en riant avant de déclarer d'une voix de gorge :

-L'aimeriez-vous à ce point pour lui permettre de _se faire_ à vous et votre univers maudit ? - il sembla recevoir le message d'avertissement que lui lançaient les yeux de lord Voldemort puisqu'il rectifia- Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas de l'amour à proprement dit parlé, même si cela s'en rapproche.

-Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous, Scytha, prévint-il, personne ne doit pouvoir l'utiliser contre moi. Est-ce clair ? - l'Oracle acquiesça- Je vous saurai gré de vous taire quant à la prophétie et l'union de nos âmes.

-Entendu, Mr Jedusor. Si tel est votre souhait, je le respecterai sans objections puisque vous accéderez à ma requête…

La question voilée resta un instant en suspens puis Voldemort y consentit, reformulant la réponse qu'il lui avait déjà donnée :

-En effet, Scytha, vous la rencontrerez cependant, l'entretien n'aura lieu qu'en ma présence. Je refuse de vous laisser seul avec elle.

Son ton autoritaire, froid et dur n'impressionna pas l'Oracle qui continua de le regarder avec une indifférence respectueuse.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance, affirma-t-il en esquissant un geste vers la tasse de thé qu'un elfe de maison venait de lui apporter.

-Non ! Répondit catégoriquement Voldemort. Et je veux que vous me fournissiez enfin des explications.- il se mit à marcher sans but dans la pièce, usant le sol à force de ressasser sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas être en mesure de maîtriser le lien qui l'unissait à sa fiancée- Que vouliez-vous dire par : « prenez garde à l'âme qui fuit son enveloppe charnelle » ?

-Rien de plus que ces mots soufflés par les morts. C'est le message qu'ils m'ont délivré… une sorte d'avertissement.

-Savez-vous ce que cela signifie, oui ou non ? S'impatienta Voldemort.

-Oui, je le sais ou, du moins, je crois le savoir… qui le sait en vérité ?

-Cessez votre charabia et dites-moi exactement ce que vous avez découvert, tonna-t-il en s'immobilisant derrière le canapé faisant face au fauteuil de l'Oracle.

-Que Mlle Green a des prémonitions qui ne lui sont pas naturelles. Cela signifie, entre autres choses, que son âme pourrait vivre réellement l'avenir et ne pas en réchapper… Il lui faut apprendre à contrôler puis interpréter ces prémonitions avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop puissantes.

-Elle peut voir l'avenir ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai rien vu dans son esprit qui puisse attester vos dires.

-C'est parce qu'elle n'en a pas conscience, ni même l'inconscience, elle les oublie dès son réveil car, pour le moment, ce ne sont encore que des rêves, Mr Jedusor.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Voldemort fut abasourdi. Rarement décontenancé, il s'étonna lui-même de sa réaction véhémente lorsqu'il s'écria soudain :

-Vous n'aviez rien dit de tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ignore encore ?

-J'allais y venir, Mr Jedusor, déclara posément l'Oracle en sirotant son thé.

-Eh bien, je vous écoute, répondit-il plus calmement, en serrant le dossier du sofa.

-Depuis peu, commença Scytha, nous avons pu constater l'évolution de certaines forces à l'œuvre dans différents mondes, tel que le vôtre et celui des elfes noirs. Alarïn est d'avis de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire et de laisser les hommes régler leurs litiges mais, Iuris et moi-même, sommes plus disposés à vous apporter assistance. Vous devez savoir, Mr Jedusor, que votre ascension fulgurante n'est pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des nécromanciens et des léviathans restés croupir entre l'enfer et le purgatoire. Votre nom et celui de Mlle Green sont murmurés partout dans les basfonds enflammés, les… comment dirai-je ceci ? Les résidents de l'endroit où je suis allé exhiber ce collier au péril de ma vie, se sont montrés très explicites : la prophétie des âmes-sœur doit être tenue muselée tant que vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du marché avec le Seigneur des elfes noirs, l'Elfe le plus puissant et le plus destructeur de toute la création, lui seul pourra vous épargner le jugement des dieux. Ils la tueront, Mr Jedusor, ils la tueront et ensuite, ils vous tueront. Or, cela ne doit pas arriver, vous devez réussir à ouvrir ces portes et à les refermer avant que d'autres quelques funestes créatures ne parviennent à les franchir. C'est la condition, l'unique raison pour laquelle Iuris et moi allons vous aider parce que…

-…sans les dieux, termina Voldemort, vous et vos frères seriez libres de marcher à nouveau sur terre. Les léviathans devront se soumettre à vous, la Mort ne sera plus là pour s'en soucier, elle sera trop occupé avec les portes… les ouvrir les rendra instables, les dieux seront mobilisés afin de les maintenir closes.

-Exactement, Mr Jedusor, dit Scytha en souriant, exactement. Ils devront garder les portes pendant des siècles avant de revenir régler leurs affaires sur terre et, d'ici là, Iuris et moi sommes certains d'avoir acquis une puissance suffisante pour les repousser. Mais tout à un prix, Mr Jedusor, le pouvoir prémonitoire de Mlle Green nous donne un avantage sur nos ennemis, un avantage qui leur sera fatal à long terme. Vous devez y réfléchir.

Thomas s'avança vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du soleil déclinant dont les rayons inondaient les marais de lumière. Il était dangereux d'exploiter un tel pouvoir. L'idée était tentante mais une part de lui refusait d'exposer ainsi Laura et tandis que la perspective de la voir reconnue comme son épouse légitime grâce à son rôle au sein de ses projets d'avenir s'insinuait en lui, le sujet de ses divergences se préparait pour la réception. Scytha remua sur son fauteuil et attira son attention sur un autre point important de leur collaboration…

…

_**Laura Marie Green :**_

-Il y a des moments dans la vie où l'on est triste, où l'on n'est pas content… chantonnait Laura en admirant le résultat de deux heures de lente agonie pendant lesquelles Twinkle et ses deux compagnons l'avaient torturé sans vergogne.

La femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir à pied du dressing ne lui ressemblait que très vaguement vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux au décolleté prodigieusement indécent, elle se détaillait de haut en bas, espérant de tout son cœur que cela plairait à Thomas. Coiffée d'un chignon ample retenu par une barrette en or ainsi que légèrement maquillées, elle supposa que le pire était à venir et que, peu importait son apparence, ils la regarderont tous comme une bête de foire. Laura Green, la fiancée du Seigneur des ténèbres. Qui l'eût cru ? L'Irlandaise solitaire de la maison Griffondor, amoureuse de la réincarnation de mal et affublée dignement en conséquence de sa présentation officielle au côté obscur. L'image de Fred apparut soudainement dans son esprit. Il avait été son dernier cavalier au bal. «Cette époque semble si loin et en même temps si proche, songeait-elle en mobilisant toute sa concentration sur son reflet. » La robe était féerique, filée d'or et de perles nacrées, elle étincelait de mille feux. Les larges bretelles retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et la longue traîne recouvrait ses chaussures à talons noir qui, se doutait-elle fortement, allait lui laisser un souvenir amer. Le tissu soyeux caressait sa peau, compensant l'étau de fer de son corset qui restreignait singulièrement ses inspirations.

Thomas arriverait d'un instant à l'autre et les elfes étaient partis depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendra patiemment que son prince charmant ne vienne la chercher sur son fier destrier.

-Arrête, tu débloques ma vieille, murmura-t-elle doucement en s'appliquant une autre couche de rouge à lèvres cramoisie.

L'excitation et l'anxiété la rongeaient, soulevant son estomac vide. Et s'il n'aimait pas, qu'il la trouvait laide ? Elle se regardait encore une fois, vérifiant son maquillage et l'ajustement de sa robe quand Thomas entra dans le dressing, habillé d'une robe de soirée noire aux boutons de manchette argent. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, s'immobilisant à distance respectable de sa fiancée.

-ça va ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement en le regardant anxieusement.

Ses yeux la brûlaient littéralement de l'intérieur, tout en lui éveillait ses sens et la caresse charnelle de sa main déposée sur la sienne la fit fondre. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, joignant leurs paumes, et la gratifia de son sourire un coin qu'elle aimait tant voir apparaître sur son visage d'albâtre, synonyme de sa bonne humeur. L'orage de sa colère était loin et elle aurait souhaité que leurs cœurs s'unissent, ne faisant plus qu'un, battant à l'unisson tandis que leurs souffles s'encanaillaient. L'embrasser devint bientôt un besoin vital et elle dut battre en retraite. Il avait encore remporté la bataille. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas simplement plonger dans son cou et humer son odeur jusqu'à s'y perdre complètement ? Prenant une grande inspiration, Laura s'éloigna de lui, redoutant son verdict.

-Il faut y aller, dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

N'allait-il pas lui faire un seul compliment ? Deux heures de préparations intensives, un redoutable corset, des chaussures abominables et lui, ne disait rien sur sa tenue. L'anxiété et l'excitation avaient laissé leur place à la colère. Les yeux plissés, elle le toisa et, se dérobant à ses yeux inquisiteurs, elle entreprit de refuser son bras et de sortir seule du dressing pour se rendre à la réception avant de se réprimander sévèrement. Capricieuse, elle accepta finalement de glisser sa main dans le creux de son coude et de l'accompagna comme il se doit à la soirée d'enfer qui se profilait inexorablement devant elle. Thomas eut un petit rictus moqueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur son comportement. D'un naturel peu loquace, il se contenta de la guider à travers les couloirs et les escaliers du château, calquant son pas sur le sien. Loin d'être rassurant, le silence qui régnait au sein de la demeure était bourdonnant, tel un essaim de guêpes prêtes à se jeter sur eux à tout instant. « C'est le calme avant la tempête, présuma Laura en s'accrochant plus fermement encore au bras de Thomas. »

Ils gravirent le large escalier en marbre menant à l'aile Sud et traversèrent l'allée principale en direction de la salle de bal. Fébrile, Laura avisa les deux portes en ébènes et constata qu'elles étaient grandes ouvertes. La crise de nerfs la tenait en joug et menaçait sérieusement d'éclater lorsque Thomas daigna enfin s'arrêter et lui adresser la parole :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon ange.

-Ah oui ? Couina-t-elle paniquée.

Ses jambes semblèrent se dérober subitement et sans l'appui de Thomas, la chute aurait été inévitable.

-Détends-toi..., la rassura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en serrant son bras convulsivement. Oui, j'ai confiance en toi… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais c'est le cas.

Il esquissa un sourire et persifla :

-Beaucoup de gens te répondraient que ce n'est pas très prudent de me l'accorder mais, toi mon ange, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ni d'aucune des personnes présentes ce soir parce que chacune d'entre elles sait que je tuerai quiconque t'offenserait ou te ferait du mal.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meure à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas juste, ma vie ne vaut pas plus qu'une autre.

-Tu te trompes. Ici, tu es la femme à mes côtés, tu es celle que j'ai choisie et ta vie m'est précieuse, c'est compris ?

Incroyablement lasse de ce genre de discours, Laura opina vaguement de la tête, et laissa des pensées plus futiles l'accaparaient tandis que Thomas l'entraînait à nouveau vers la salle de bal. La distance qui les en séparait fut rapidement engloutie sous leur pas et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres des portes noires. Tel un nageur prenant son souffle avant le grand plongeon, elle inspira profondément, happant dans ses poumons la force d'entrer la tête haute et les épaules droites ainsi que d'affronter la foule malsaine et obscure qui les examinèrent sitôt à portée de vue.

L'impression première de Laura fut celle d'une mer de visages scrutateurs et de couleurs sombres. Le plafond lambrissé d'acajou projetait son éclat mielleux sur la foule ténébreuse, dont la gent féminine relevait les couleurs, et les longues tables en chêne ouvragées avaient été disposées dans l'angle, au fond de l'immense salle. Les lustres de cristal richement ornés, illuminés par les flammes vacillantes des chandelles étincelaient de mille feux. Les colonnes dorées de style classique soutenaient l'estrade en saillie du mur, à quinze mètres environ au-dessus du sol, dans laquelle un orchestre était installé, armés d'instruments de musique. L'atmosphère était étouffante, l'accumulation de dorures, d'ornements et de regards braqués sur eux, lui donna envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer pour le restant de ses jours. Avançant agrippée au bras de Thomas, Laura essayait de se focaliser sur un point invisible loin devant elle en faisant abstraction de l'enchevêtrement d'émotions qui atteignait peu à peu son apogée. Tous s'écartaient sur leur chemin en s'inclinant respectueusement. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin parvenus à l'autre bout de la salle, Laura examina curieusement les personnes les plus proches d'eux. Inconnus pour la plupart, humain ou non, ils la dévisageaient pratiquement tous sans une once de retenue. Thomas parla, la voix aussi froide que le vent sibérien. Immobile devant la foule inquisitrice, elle garda un visage impassible et écouta le discours du Seigneur des ténèbres à ses partisans.

-Je vous ai conviés ce soir, dans la demeure de mon ancêtre, afin que vous puissiez honorer et prêter serment d'allégeance à la femme que j'ai choisie de faire mienne, Laura Green- cette dernière venait de sentir son cœur partir en croisade sans l'en informer le corps tremblant et l'esprit bourdonnant, elle se concentra sur la voix de Thomas, embrassant la foule du regard- Elle est ma future épouse et, par conséquent, j'attends que vous la respectiez comme vous me respectait moi. Ses paroles sont les miennes, ses ordres sont les vôtres. Déplaisez-lui et vous me déplairez à moi. Offensez-la et vous m'offenserez moi…

« -Ok, d'accord, pensa Laura, est-ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il fait ? Ses paroles sont les miennes ? Il n'a pas peur… moi, j'ai peur.

-Tu parles, cracha sa conscience, tu lui as déjà désobéi de façon directe ?

-Euh… répondit son cœur

-Evidemment que non, siffla sa raison, être la cause de la mort de Myriam refroidi quelque peu !

-Foutaise, rétorqua sa conscience, menteuse ! Tu ne crains pas de te révolter et Myriam n'est qu'une excuse que tu te donnes lorsque la pression de la culpabilité est trop forte. Tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qui te maintient à flot et qui te soumets à lui.

-Pourquoi lutter, répéta pour la centième fois son âme ? C'est fini, tu es là, avec lui…

-C'est une ignoble trahison envers Dumbledore, tes parents… rien ne rachètera une telle infamie, coupa sa conscience. Tu iras brûler en enfer, la mort ne sera pas ton seul châtiment.

-ça ne sert à rien de se tourmenter, chuchota son cœur, en ralliant deux sur trois à sa cause, les cartes sont sur la table, elles viennent d'être mélangées et maintenant, il faut jouer. »

L'esprit embrumé par toutes ses pensées, Laura reporta son attention sur le discours de son fiancé, observant de nouveau l'océan de visage parfois sans nom, qui s'étendait devant elle. Une intarissable sensation de malaise la poursuivait tandis que son regard volait et traversait la foule. Elle croisa les yeux bleus d'une femme aux allures de mystificatrices, vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux reflets verts. Son expression traduisait une intense curiosité que Laura s'empressa de quitter en voguant sur un autre visage puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que, soudain, elle n'aperçoive une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien pour avoir partagé un dortoir pendant six ans avec elle. Angelina Johnson la fixait intensément, coincée entre ses parents qui ébauchèrent un sourire en voyant les yeux de la fiancée du Seigneur des ténèbres tombaient sur leur fille. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Avaient-ils trahi l'Ordre du phénix ?

Ce fut encore une fois Thomas qui l'arracha à ses réflexions, comme toujours, il se débrouillait fort bien pour la mettre dans l'embarras et la honte la plus totale :

-… la victoire sur l'Ordre du Phénix et l'anéantissement de Dumbledore marquent la fin d'une époque. Bientôt le monde connaîtra le règne des ténèbres, pas une force ne pourra les arrêter. Ce soir, nous célébrons également le déclin inévitable de la lumière, le jour vient où la terre telle que nous l'avons jadis connue, ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendre sous nos pieds.- des applaudissements retentirent. Laura se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer et hurler. Angelina non plus ne bronchait pas mais quelque chose dans sa posture changea, un imperceptible mouvement des jambes avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau tout à fait immobile- Que la réception commence, termina Thomas en réveillant sa fiancée de ses méditations.

Laura le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. En colère contre lui, elle se demanda qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'elle soit à ce point crédule. Comment avait-elle pu croire que cette soirée puisse être uniquement en son honneur ? Il était pourtant évident que fêter l'extermination de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore ravissait Thomas, pis, il s'en vantait. Ce dernier décela parfaitement le sentiment qui l'animait mais, en bon enfoiré, ne s'en soucia pas et la déchirure de son cœur lui passa bien au-dessus de la tête quand il lui proposa sa main afin de la mener sur la piste de danse. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une minute à Laura pour comprendre où il voulait en venir et une de plus pour réaliser qu'elle était celle à qui cette danse était destinée. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, déglutit et, acceptant sa main tendue, endura les torrents d'émotions déferlantes dans son corps ainsi que les regards braqués sur eux, telles des centaines de projecteurs, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient au centre la salle de réception. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation. Son imagination elle-même s'interrogeait sérieusement sur la réalité du moment qui pourrait encaisser une telle chose ? Qui croirait sans le voir que le Seigneur des ténèbres gratifiait d'une valse sa fiancée ? Eh bien, pas cette dernière en tout cas.

Parvenu sur la piste de danse, Thomas posa sa main sur sa taille, prit la sienne dans celle restée libre et, lorsque les premières notes de musique retentirent, Laura glissa son autre main sur l'épaule de son fiancé, perdue en plein brouillard. Quand il la fit tournoyer avec lui, sa longue robe virevolta autour d'elle, laissant dans son sillage un éclat bordeaux aux reflets dorés. Leurs doigts entremêlés se caressaient, sa main presser délicatement sa taille et la sienne son épaule, les abandonnant au supplice alors que tous les observaient attentivement. Ses talents de danseuse n'avaient aucune importance Thomas la guidait et, là encore, elle n'en croyait pas ses sens. Qui aurait pu penser que le Seigneur des ténèbres savait danser ? Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, leurs corps s'harmonisaient naturellement, paume contre paume, ils tournoyaient ensemble, indifférents au reste du monde. Frémissante de la tête aux pieds, Laura se rapprocha doucement de lui, comme aimantée. Il ne se déroba pas, au contraire, il la souleva dans les airs, la portant à bout de bras, et tourna quelques secondes avant de la reposer habilement, reprenant en main la valse. Égarée dans les méandres d'un désir profond et solitaire, elle ne pouvait cesser de le regarder, cet homme qu'elle aimait au-delà des mots. Son attirance n'était pas raisonnable puisqu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la raison, ni même la conscience ou bien l'intelligence. Non, cette insupportable souffrance était plus que ça elle coulait dans ses veines, infestée son sang et s'y répandait tel un poison. Elle était née pour l'aimer.

La valse prit fin puis Thomas la mena près des grandes tables. L'orchestre entama une nouvelle mélodie, invitant les couples le désirant à s'avancer. Plus entraînante que la dernière, la musique se fit plus retentissante, incitant Laura à se détendre en dépit de la pression qui l'accablait.

Les tables avaient été transformées en buffet sur lesquels de succulents mets étaient disposés ainsi que diverses boissons dont certaines ressemblaient atrocement à du sang. Dégoûtée, elle vit un vampire richement vêtu à la mode victorienne, boire une gorgée d'hémoglobine puis servir un verre à ce qui semblait être sa compagne.

La salle bondée était en perpétuelles activités, bon nombre d'invités s'arrêtaient pour les saluer et repartaient, suivant docilement le mouvement. Les « c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » ainsi que les « voici ma femme, mon fils, ma fille », fusaient abondement, mais ce que Laura attendait surtout c'était le tour d'Angelina. Des elfes de maison s'affairaient autour du buffet, le renouvelant régulièrement en victuaille. Twinkle s'approcha de ses maîtres et leur servit une flûte de champagne que Laura apprécia grandement, elle commençait à se déshydrater à force de répondre à ses interlocuteurs. Thomas, quant à lui, égale à son tempérament habituel, maîtrisait à la perfection la situation. « Il est dans son élément, songea-t-elle en l'écoutant répondre froidement à un Mangemorts aux favoris d'une longueur déconcertante. »

Et alors, que la soirée devenait de plus en plus mortelle et que les envie de meurtres pleuvaient sur elle, la canardant sans pitié tandis que, doucement mais surement le champagne agissait sur ses sens, la cerise sur le gâteau fut servie : Malefoy et sa clique se pointèrent devant eux, s'inclinant bas face à leur Seigneur. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter l'esclandre en souriant de toutes ses dents, Laura garda un visage impassible où seul le coin de sa bouche tressauta. Zabini, Nott, Flint et le blond s'écrasèrent en beauté, louant les mérites de Voldemort et le succès de la réception.

-Laura, dit Malefoy, je suis content de te revoir…

-Melle Green, l'interrompit sèchement Thomas, et le vouvoiement est de rigueur, Drago.

Pendant un instant, Laura crut imploser en millions de particules vengeresses mais parvint à se contenir, jubilant intensément de la rebuffade cuisante que ce vil serpent venait tout juste de se prendre en pleine face.

-Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, dit Malefoy en baissant la tête.

Elle eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir une rougeur des plus charmantes sur les joues du blond. Quand elle releva les yeux, Zabini la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage au teint caramel. En bonne samaritaine, elle accepta de grâce leurs hommages, adoptant une expression neutre. Le Français au « baisemain » revint lui présenter ses respects mais ne fut plus tenté de lui emprunter sa main. De toute manière, Thomas la gardait jalousement dans le creux de son coude. Laura en fut enchantée. Trois bonnes dizaines de demie heures plus tard, ils eurent quelques minutes de répit avant la prochaine vague et elle en profita pour chuchota à Thomas :

-Celui qui me dit encore que c'est un honneur, je lui éclate la tête.

-Ah oui, mon ange, répondit-il sans la regarder. Eh bien, nous allons voir ça dans une seconde.

En effet, un couple de Mangemort asiatique fendait la foule vers eux et arriva bientôt en s'inclinant.

-Mon Seigneur, salua l'homme. Mlle Green, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Elle serra si fortement les dents qu'un sinistre craquement résonna dans ses oreilles. Risquant une œillade vers son fiancé, elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, impassible. « Il attend quoi, se demanda-t-elle ? Que je lui explose vraiment la tête ? » Voyant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, il réexpédia en vitesse le couple et, l'entraînant à sa suite faire le tour de la salle, chuchota:

-Mon ange, quel est l'intérêt de dire une chose si, par la suite, tu ne tiens pas parole ? J'ai été déçu, j'aurais souhaité voir comment tu t'y prenais pour _éclater la tête de quelqu'un_.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dis un truc sous le coup de la colère que je vais le faire, Thomas. Éclater la tête d'un être humain ne se fait pas… euh… juste comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Je vois…, dit-il en lui jetant un bref regard lourd de sens. Cette conversation ne se terminait que momentanément.

S'accoutumant peu à peu à l'ambiance générale de la soirée, Laura observa d'un œil distrait la piste de danse bondée. Des nuées multicolores virevoltaient, tournoyaient, éclairés de cet étrange éclat mielleux dû aux lambris qui tapissaient le plafond. Sous ses pieds le sol vibrait, soumis aux milliers d'impacts qui le martelaient. Peter Pettigrow apparut subitement dans son champ de vision, l'animant d'une colère sourde tandis que ce traître s'avançait vers eux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni même lui parlait. Un regard de Thomas et il bifurquait instantanément dans une autre direction.

« Quelle audace, pensa-t-elle en sirotant son champagne. Il trahit ses amis, les vend à Voldemort, se fait Mangemorts et il ose venir me voir ? Sale raclure, qu'est-ce qui a pris au choixpeau magique de l'envoyer à Griffondor ?

Et toi, se répliqua-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Griffondor ? »

Laura ne sut quoi se dire et avant que l'amertume ne s'abatte à nouveau sur elle, la famille Johnson s'inclinait devant eux. Sa colère s'éteignit au profit de ses questionnements. L'arrivée tardive d'Angelina les lui avait fait oublier. Mr et Mme Johnson se répandaient en louanges et pirouettes, le dos voûtés. En revanche, Angelina salua sobrement Thomas puis s'intéressa à Laura qui lui intima silencieusement de se placer à côté d'elle en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

-C'est une longue histoire, expliqua précipitamment Angelina.

-Ah, répondit Laura en regardant Thomas. Il semblait absorbé dans une conversation avec Evan Rosier et les Johnson. Décrétant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler, elle l'invita à venir au château afin de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment elle n'en avait jamais touché un mot à ses amies.

Après avoir consenti à sa demande, Angelina aborda un sujet plus désinvolte :

-Regardes Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton railleur. –Laura avisa le blond à travers la foule, égal à lui-même, il fanfaronnait auprès de sa bande- Il ne lui manque plus qu'un parapluie dans le … et il pourrait faire le paon.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Laura en buvant à nouveau une gorgée de champagne (son verre se remplissait constamment).

-C'est drôle…, hésita Angelina avant d'être encouragé par le regard de son amie, je pensais que maintenant- elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas- tu serais moins encline à te moquer d'eux…

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, pas du tout, déclara Laura. Mon affection pour eux se résume toujours au plaisir que je prends à leur flanquer une raclée. Dans ces moments-là, j'admets que je me sens proche d'eux.

Thomas ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendue cependant, elle le connaissait si bien à présent, qu'il lui suffit d'un regard pour deviner qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment sa réponse ainsi que sa complicité avec son ancienne camarade. Par sécurité, elle cessa de se comporter aussi amicalement avec cette dernière, préférant s'en tenir au protocole d'usage. Angelina compris très vite et changea de sujet de conversation.

Après avoir épuisé toutes leurs idées, Elyon Carrow vint à leur rencontre suivit de son frère et de Grindelwald. Vêtue d'une longue robe moulante en velours vert et au décolleté vertigineux, elle s'inclina avec ses compagnons, saluant le Seigneur des ténèbres sans accorder le moindre regard à sa fiancée qui, à cet instant, s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir cette tension s'éveillant à chaque apparition de la Mangemorte. Elle se fit la remarque incertaine que les effluves d'alcool y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Mlle Green, dit subitement Elyon en concentrant l'attention de tous sur la susnommée. N'est-ce pas une bien belle façon de fêter dignement la victoire du Seigneur des ténèbres sur Dumbledore… -Méfiante, Laura attendit le cœur battant la suite, sentant Thomas se tendre imperceptiblement près d'elle. Elle resserra sa main sur son bras.- Néanmoins, il était grand temps de se débarrasser de ce vieillard pathétique et incapable.

Ce fut au tour de Laura et d'Angelina de se crisper, la fureur de voir le directeur de Poudlard se faire insulter leur étreignant les entrailles.

-Oui, répondit Laura, soudainement inspirée, en effet. Dites-moi, Mr Grindelwald, selon Mlle Carrow, Dumbledore était un pitoyable sorcier. Cela m'amène donc à me poser cette question : Comment avez-vous pu supporter l'humiliation d'avoir été enfermé pendant 53 ans dans votre propre prison par un homme aux pouvoirs magiques si médiocres?

« Et voilà, prends-toi ça, pensa férocement Laura en observant avec un plaisir infini le visage d'Elyon qui la fixait les sourcils froncés. »

-C'est une bonne question, dit prudemment Grindelwald en regardant brièvement Voldemort. Si c'était le cas, que Dumbledore avait été un médiocre sorcier, je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à le supporter. Cependant, bien qu'Albus démontrât à de nombreuses reprises qu'il possédait quelques lacunes de taille, il n'en restait pas moins un puissant mage blanc.

Thomas ne laissa rien transparaître si ce n'était un léger mouvement de la tête vers sa fiancée qui jubilait dans son coin tandis qu'Angelina se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Malgré le brouillard qui lui embrumait l'esprit, Laura se délecta du visage défait de Carrow lorsque son fiancé appuya ses dires, défendant son point de vue. Elyon avait été mal avisée de se servir de Dumbledore pour la déstabiliser ils tombaient à peu près d'accord sur le sujet. Thomas concédait que son ancien professeur de métamorphose s'était illustré par quelques exploits, sans pour autant admettre sa grandeur d'âme, et cela suffisait ce soir.

« Thomas n'a pas attendu de revenir plus puissant et immortel du Royaume des elfes noirs avant de s'attaquer à Dumbledore dans le but de faire durer le plaisir, songea Laura. »

La soirée se poursuivait, Angelina avait rejoint ses parents et pendant que les visages défilaient encore, Laura se languissait d'en voir la fin, buvant son champagne comme du petit lait. La vision enchanteresse du directeur de Serpentard s'inclinant devant elle ne vint l'égailler que tard dans la nuit. Rogue la salua puis discuta un moment avec Thomas de choses dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler. L'alcool aidant, elle fut contente de n'en saisir qu'une ou deux phrases incompréhensibles pour celui qui ne savait rien des activités du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Enfin, au terme de quatre longues heures, la soirée prit fin. Les elfes de maison se matérialisèrent soudainement et commencèrent à escorter les « invités » vers la salle de transplanage. Revenue dans l'entrée avec Thomas, Laura reçut les salutations finales, exaspérée qu'ils soient si lents à partir. L'esprit embrouillait, elle avait l'impression que tout était plus lumineux qu'à leur arrivée. La douleur dans ses pieds paraissait distante, estompée comme de la pastel sur une feuille.

Lorsque les dernières personnes furent hors de vue, elle se blottit contre le torse de Thomas, enserrant sa taille. Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa et plongea dans son cou, respirant son odeur tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis des jours, la pression qui l'accablait retomba aussitôt, la laissant soulagée. Une vague pensée désagréable le troubla mais elle s'en débarrassa en levant les yeux vers Thomas. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très satisfait. Assoiffée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, la tachant de rouge à lèvres. Hilare en voyant la trace rosée à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle s'excusa et nettoya sa peau avec sa langue. Les iris de Thomas s'assombrirent et il s'empara de ses lèvres, les aspirants tandis qu'une main derrière sa tête, il la poussait contre la porte. Elle s'écrasa contre le battant dans un bruit sourd en gémissant. Agacé par l'amas de tissus les séparant, il grogna de frustration, glissa ses bras sous ses jambes et derrière son dos, puis la souleva. Elle envisagea de protester car la hauteur l'étourdissait mais le courage lui fit défaut. Elle se cramponna à lui, les bras autour de son cou et s'abandonna à sa force inébranlable tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans leur chambre. Tout s'était passé si vite depuis leur première rencontre, si violemment. Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus rien ressentir d'autre que la sensation de l'étreinte de Thomas. Oui, si on lui avait donné le choix, elle serait restée ainsi, dans les bras de son amant, pour l'éternité.

Cependant, ils finirent par atteindre leur destination. Thomas poussa la porte du pied et entra dans la chambre. Heureuse d'être dans la pénombre, Laura se laissa reposer au sol, tanguant un peu lorsqu'elle se baissa afin de retirer ses chaussures. Sans qu'elle puisse y parvenir, il s'était réapproprié sa bouche et la dévorer de ses baisers. Il la pressait de partout, arrachant sa robe, son corset, défaisant son chignon. Haletante, elle s'attaqua également à ses vêtements. Sa cape tomba mollement sur le sol, rejointe par sa chemise et sa ceinture. Soudain, ils trébuchèrent ensemble et retombèrent sur le lit. Le souffle coupé, Laura se retrouva en sous-vêtements à califourchon sur les hanches de Thomas qui, lui-même était torse nu, et se mit à rire. Attrapant sa baguette magique dans son pantalon, elle s'écria :

-Qu'on sonne le glas ! Je viens de désarmer le Seigneur des ténèbres !

D'un mouvement souple des hanches, ce dernier la renversa sur le dos, puis, s'allongeant entre ses cuisses, lui fit lâcher prise sur sa baguette. Les éclats de rires de Laura résonnaient dans toute la pièce tandis qu'elle le suppliait de l'épargner, la voix entrecoupée:

-Pitié, mon Seigneur, je suis désolée… pardon…

Elle croisa le regard de Thomas et, subitement fébrile, se tut. Ses yeux étincelaient de désir, il la fixait intensément la respiration lourde. Un sourire perdurait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle murmura :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça… je vais rougir sinon…

À nouveau interrompu par la force de l'émotion qu'elle vit dans ses yeux, elle fondit littéralement, affamée. Il l'embrassa, l'immergeant dans un océan de sensation exquise lorsqu'il fit disparaître les derniers morceaux de tissu les séparant. Son érection s'abattit entre ses cuisses et elle se cambra sous lui, prête à la recevoir en gémissant déjà.

-Tu es magnifique, mon ange, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ce soir, tu étais la seule que je voyais. Tu as su remplir ton rôle à la perfection et c'est très bien mais si tu prends le contrôle, c'est parce que je te le donne. Ne l'oublie jamais !

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa en la pénétrant d'un long coup de rein profond.

La tête reposant sur l'épaule de Thomas, Laura décomptait les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Les murs tournaient autour d'elle, le matelas semblait fait d'eau et elle flottait dans le néant avec pour seul rocher son fiancé qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle pensait bizarrement, méditant sur des choses étranges qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le pari lui revint en mémoire, inconséquent dans son esprit à la dérive dans une mer d'invraisemblables chimères.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, se hissa doucement sur lui puis, s'asseyant sur ses hanches, s'inclina en balayant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ses paupières tremblèrent et il ouvrit des yeux étincelants dans l'obscurité. Elle lui offrit un sourire, piquant son visage de délicats baisers.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant sa taille, le bout de ses doigts sur ses seins.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit-il en poursuivant l'exploration avec son cou, suçotant sa peau jusqu'à voir se dessiner une marque rosée. Rendors-toi…

-Mon ange, dit-il d'un ton amusé, tu es nue et couchée sur moi… ça va m'être difficile de me rendormir.

Elle sentit soudainement une bosse dure sous ses fesses et murmura, espiègle :

-Oh… désolée…

Laura glissa sur ses cuisses puis ses jambes avant de se pencher vers son érection. Sans rien prémédité, instinctivement, elle passa sa langue sur l'extrémité de sa verge. Thomas se redressa dans un souffle, se retenant d'une main tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans les longs cheveux de sa fiancée. Savourant la fierté féminine que cela induisait, elle dispensa ses caresses langoureuses, le sentant se contracter de plus en plus, son corps devenant rigide sous le sien. Ses gémissements sourds s'accentuèrent, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et quand elle le prit en bouche, il poussa un grognement de plaisir. Davantage confiante, elle le lécha tout en continuant de le sucer, attisant le feu de son orgasme. La main agrippée à ses cheveux, il jouit soudainement dans un sursaut, explosant dans sa bouche en projetant dans sa gorge un liquide chaud et salé. Déglutissant, Laura se redressa, glissa sur son corps puis ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, effleurant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

-Je suis fatiguée maintenant, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'étendre à plat ventre sur lui.

Les bras de Thomas l'encerclèrent et elle s'endormie, emportée par un sommeil brumeux.


End file.
